Home
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: YunJae Min family... BL, tyops, romance, drama, hurt/comfort
1. Prolog

**Home**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate **: T**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Prolog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun, tolong kau bersihkan kaca jendela"

" Ne"

Seorang namja tinggi berjalan keluar toko membawa kain untuk membersihkan kaca jendela toko itu. Sang namja segera membersihkan kaca jendela itu dengan teliti.

Namun tangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tak jauh dari toko tempat dimana dia bekerja. Seseorang keluar dan masuk kedalam kafe kopi yang tempatnya tak jauh darinya.

Yunho, namja yang sedang membersihkan kaca itu melirik mobil mewah yang terparkir. Kalau saja hidupnya tidak dia kacaukan dulu, mungkin mobil itu dia miliki. Kalau saja dulu dia lebih menghargai namja yang sedang hamil anaknya itu dia akan bahagia sekarang bersama sang anak.

Anak? Yunho tersenyum miring. Karena dirinyalah namja yang mengandung anaknya itu meninggal... Dia telah membunuhnya empat tahun yang lalu hingga seluruh keluarganya mengusirnya dari rumah dan sekarang dia bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari - seharinya.

Yunho melihat mobil mewah itu melesat pergi, dirinya kemudian mendongak dan memejamkan matanya.

" Maafkan aku... Joongie"

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu ditempat lain...**

.

Seorang namja yang tengah menggandeng namja kecil itu berjalan keluar bandara menuju mobil jemputan keluarganya. Namja itu duduk tenang dengan sesekali memanjakan anaknya.

" Eooommmaaa~"

" Ne baby..."

" Min antuk.."

" Sini, eomma pangku"

Namja kecil itu segera kepangkuan sang eomma dan terlelap dalam dekapan sang eomma. Perjalan kali ini memang membuat anaknya kelelahan, bayangkan saja... Mereka baru saja sampai di Jepang setelah mengurus kepentingannya di Paris tadi malam dan sekarang sudah harus ke Korea karena urusan sudah mendesak.

" Ahjusshi tolong pelankan saja mobilnya"

" Baik tuan"

Namja bermata bulat itu mengelus sayang helaian rambut anaknya yang dulu hampir saja meninggal karena kecerobohannya, ani... Bukan kecerobohannya tapi...

**Ckiitt**

Mobil yang ditumpangi namja itu berhenti karena lampu merah. Namja itu mengedarkan matanya pada pemandangan sekitar, sudah lima tahun dia tidak ke Korea dan dia merasakan banyak perbedaan.

" Ahjusshi, bisakah berhenti disalah satu kafe dan belikan kami coklat panas?"

" Ne tuan"

Sang supir mengangguk patuh dan mobil kembali berjalan saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Mobil itu berhenti saat melihat kafe kopi. Sang supir keluar dan masuk kedalam kafe itu.

" Ngghh..."

Namja kecil itu menggeliat dalam pelukan namja yang lebih besar darinya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

" Cudah campai?"

" Belum baby, ahjusshi sedang membelikan coklat panas untuk kita"

" Coklat panac?"

" Hum"

" Min mau"

Namja kecil itu bangkit untuk duduk dalam pangkuan eommanya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Kolea?"

" Ne baby, Korea"

" Almoni, alaboji?"

" Ne, kita akan bertemu dengan mereka"

" Jinjja?"

" Hum..."

" Min cayang eomma..."

" Eomma juga baby"

Tak lama sang supir datang membawa dua cup coklat panas dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

" Gomawo ajuci.."

" Cheonma tuan muda"

" No no no no, panggil Minnie! Bukan tuan muda! Ne eomma?"

" Ne, ahjusshi bisa memanggilnya Changmin atau Minnie. Dia tidak suka dipanggil tuan muda"

" A-ah ne, Tu... Eh, Minnie"

" nah, itu balu betul!" Ucap sang namja cilik kemudian meminum coklatnya dengan hati - hati

" Tuan Jaejoong, kita langsung ke mansion?"

" Kita cari makan siang dulu ahjusshi, sebentar lagi waktunya Minnie makan"

" Baik"

Namja bernama Jaejoong itu kemudian diam dan sesekali meminum coklat panasnya. Korea...

Dia kembali karena harus melakukan sesuatu disini. Tapi kenangan buruk itu seketika menyeruak dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit gemetar. Dimana saat dia dia kasari suaminya, dipukul, ditampar, dan parahnya dia terdorong dari tangga paling atas saat hamil delapan bulan.

Jaejoong menatap anaknya, Changmin. Mengelus helaian rambut anaknya yang sudah berusia empat tahun itu. Dia sangat menyayangi anaknya, tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

" Selamat datang tuan"

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah mendapatkan penyambutan itu. Tak jauh dari sana sepasang suami istri berdiri menyambutnya. Setelah makan siang bersama anaknya, mereka berdua pun sampai pada mansion besar ini.

" Joongie..."

" Eommonim"

**Grep**

Mereka saling berpelukan, padahal tak lama lalu mereka sudah bertemu. Sedangkan sang suami menggendong cucunya dan menciuminya dengan sayang.

" Aigo... Min kau tambah gembul eoh?" Goda sang haraboji

" Hum! Min kan lagi maca peltumbuhan! Eomma! Min mau bobo"

" Ah, ne"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada sang mertua kemudian mengambil Changmin dari gendongan sang appa mertua.

" Bawalah dia ke kamar. Jihyo ah... Bawa Joongie ke kamar"

" Ye nyonya"

Jaejoong mengikuti seorang yeoja menuju sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, cukup untuk tidur mereka berdua dengan nuansa putih.

Jaejoong segera membaringkan Changmin disana dan mengelus pelan pundak sang anak sampai sang anak tertidur. Kemudian dirinya beranjak menuju ruang tengah dimana mertuanya berada.

" Minnie sudah tidur?"

" Sudah eommonim, lalu bagaimana?"

" Waktu kita sudah tidak banyak. Kita harus membawa anak itu kembali kesini" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Apa tidak apa untukmu Joongie?"

" Ne eommonim, aku tidak apa - apa. Aku akan membawanya kesini"

" Setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada dirimu?"

" Itu masa lalu eommonim, aboji. Aku pasti bisa membuatnya kembali kesini"

" Gomawo Joongie ah..."

" Ne eommonim"

Jaejoong mengambil cangkir teh yang sudah disediakan dan menyesapnya pelan. Walau sudah disakiti, diinjak harga dirinya dia berada disini. Disini atas dasar keinginannya dan kesadarannya karena bagaimanapun namja itu menyakitinya, dia... mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Bisa nebak kan? YunJaeMin Family again! Yaaayy...

Lanjut?

Thanks ya udah dukung Cho

Hahahahah

#kaboorrbanyakhutang


	2. Chapter 1

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate **: T**

**Peringatan : Ada FLASHBACK yang tidak ada tandanya, jadi… Bacanya hati – hati ne?**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eooommmmaaaa!" Pekikan itu datang dari dalam kamar, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar sedangkan kedua orang paruh baya yang ada di dekatnya langsung tersentak kaget karena belum biasa mendengar pekikan menyakitkan hati pagi - pagi itu

Dia melihat anaknya menangis diatas tempat tidur mereka, sang anak terlihat mengusap kasar matanya.

" Minnie sudah bangun hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari berjalan mendekat

" Eommmaaa~~ Huweee... Eom-eomma dali mana hiks... Min cali gak ada pas bangun tadi hiks"

" Aigo... Anak manja" Jaejoong langsung meraih Changmin kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan sang anak

Anaknya memang memiliki kebiasaan bangun tidur yang bisa dikatakan unik. Sang anak akan menangis dan berteriak jika sang eomma tidak ada disampingnya saat bangun tidur.

" Hiks... Huwwaaa..."

" Eomma disini baby, kenapa menangis hmmm? Sudah... Ayo kita temui haraboji dan halmoni"

Jaejoong kemudian membawa sang anak yang masih menangis itu keluar kamar dan menghampiri kedua orang yang sudah dia anggap orangtuanya.

" Minnie ah... Sudah bangun ne? Jangan menangis lagi baby" Ucap Mrs. Jung pelan kemudian mengelus punggung cucunya

" Eommaaa..."

" Ne baby, eomma disini cup cup cup baby" Jaejoong masih menenangkan Changmin yang ada didalam dekapannya

Awalnya Mr. dan Mrs. Jung kaget juga dengan kebiasaan cucunya itu tapi yah... Mau bagaimana lagi, Changmin bangun selalu dalam dekapan eommanya.

Seringkali sang eomma bangun terlebih dahulu untuk bersiap - siap dan memasak setelahnya dia kembali ke kamar dan menunggu anaknya bangun barulah dia memulai aktifitasnya kembali. Jaejoong selalu mengutamakan anaknya sebelum melakukan semua pekerjaannya.

" Kapan Suie dan Chunie datang Joongie ah?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Mereka akan datang besok, Suie masih harus mengurus keperluannya di Jepang bersama Chunie" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oh, baiklah... Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan saja sekarang? Apa Minnie masih menangis?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong menunduk dan melihat anaknya tengah mengisap ibu jarinya. Changmin juga memegang erat pakaian yang dipakai eommanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" Tidak eomma, kalian makan saja terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memandikan Minnie" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kami akan menunggu kalian" Ucap Mr. Jung kemudian matanya beralih pada Changmin " Minnie ah, tidak mau poppo haraboji?"

Changmin masih dalam mode _sleepy_ itu hanya menggeleng pelan, dia kemudian menatap eommanya.

" Minnie ah... Kajja mandi, tapi kau harus mencium haraboji dan halmoni dulu?"

Changmin melepaskan ibu jarinya dari mulut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Aigo... Apa anak ini merajuk hmm?" Mrs. Jung mengambil Changmin dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan mencium pipi anak gembul itu begitu pula sang haraboji

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah itu, hidupnya yang sekarang memang membaik tapi... Dia masih membutuhkan namja itu untuk melengkapi semuanya. Changmin membutuhkan sosok appa walaupun Jaejoong sendiri seorang namja.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bangun pagi ini dengan keringat menetes dipelipisnya. Mimpi buruk itu mendatanginya kembali, mimpi dimana dia mendorong sang istri dari tangga lantai dua rumahnya dulu. Dia jelas melihat ekspresi sang istri saat dia mendorongnya.

Namja itu, Yunho. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi flatnya dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dipagi buta ini. Setelahnya, dia meminum air putih dan keluar dari flat menuju tempat kerja sambilan paginya mengantarkan koran dan susu.

Berkeliling mengunakan sepeda untuk mengantarkan itu semua dan dia mendapatkan upah berupa dua kotak susu yang biasanya dia minum sebagai sarapan dan beberapa koin dan selembar uang won diterimanya.

Setelahnya dia tidak pulang namun langsung menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja hingga sore. Dia memarkirkan sepedanya dibelakang kafe seperti biasa dan masuk melalui pintu belakang kafe untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam.

" Pagi ahjusshi" Sapa Yunho pada sang boss, Mr. Go yang memang hanya ingin dipanggil hyung oleh Yunho

" Pagi Yun, kau datang pagi sekali?"

" Hmm?" Yunho melirik jam tangan usangnya " Hanya lima belas menit lebih awal"

" Aku bahkan baru bersiap membuka kafe"

" Aku akan segera keluar untuk membersihkan kacanya"

" Baiklah"

Harus Mr. Go akui bahwa Yunho merupakan satu - satunya pegawai kafe yang rajin dan pandai. Terbukti kadang Yunho membantunya dalam urusan keuangan kafe dan beberapa promosi. Yunho begitu pandai membaca kondisi dan situasi agar kafenya tetap ramai.

Dulu, Yunho datang padanya hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Kondisinya cukup memprihatinkan, merasa kasihan akhirnya dia memberikan pekerjaan untuk Yunho dan Yunho bekerja sampai sekarang untuknya. Dulu ketika ditanya masalah keluarga Yunho akan diam dna auranya menggelap, maka dari itu Mr. Go tidak pernah bertanya lagi tentang keluarga Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya langsung membawa alat pembersih kaca dan mulai membersihkan kaca depan kafe dengan teliti.

Yunho membersihkan kaca itu, sesekali dia melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca itu. Awalnya tidak menyangka dia bisa hidup seperti ini, tapi... Setelah menjalaninya dia malah terbiasa hidup dibawah kata sederhana ini. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang setelah dulu melakukan banyak kekacauan pada keluarganya.

Mungkin keluarganya sudah tenang dengan kepergiannya saat ini, apalagi sang haraboji...

Ah... Tidak, matanya kembali berembun mengingat namja yang merupakan keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eoooommmmaaaa..."

Namja kecil itu berteriak saat melihat eommanya digerbang sekolah barunya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat anaknya berlari menghampirinya, ini adalah hari pertama Changmin bersekolah di playgroup dan terlihat Changmin sangat menyukai sekolah barunya.

" Bagaimana baby? Kau menyukai sekolahmu hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menggendong Changmin dan mengecup pipi anaknya

" Hum! Min cuka!" Jawab Changmin penuh semangat

" Kajja sekarang kita pergi"

" Eodie?"

" Hmm... Haraboji"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, jadi mereka akan menemui harabojinya di kantor?

.

.

.

Angin itu berhembus pelan mengantarkan Jaejoong dan Changmin kearah sebuah batu nisan. Jaejoong menurunkan anaknya dari gendongannya dan berlutut dihadapan nisan itu.

" Haraboji annyeong, ini aku Jaejoong. Maaf Joongie baru bisa mengunjungi haraboji setelah sekian lama. Joongie membawa Minnie kesini" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menatap anaknya " Minnie, taruh bunganya dan beri salam pada haraboji"

" Ung? Ne eomma"

Walaupun tidak mengerti, Changmin tetap melakukan apa yang diminta sang eomma kemudian dia memperkenalkan diri dihadapan batu nisan tersebut.

" Annyeong hmmm alabojinya eomma... Changmin imnida. Min benelan gak tau ciapa alaboji jangan malah cama Min ne" Ucapnya penuh semangat

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengusap lembut puncak kepala Changmin. Dia kemudian membersihkan makan haraboji itu sembari berbicara.

" Haraboji, Joongie akan membawa cucu haraboji yang nakal itu ke rumah. Jadi... Haraboji jangan khawatir ne? Tolong doakan Joongie agar berhasil nanti" Monolog Jaejoong

Sedangkan Changmin hanya diam, memandang tidak mengerti pada eommanya yang sedang berbicara sendiri itu. Tak lama Jaejoong menoleh, dia menatap anaknya dengan sendu.

.

.

.

_" Appa kenalkan ini Jaejoong, dia akan ada dirumah kita untuk membantu appa"_

_Seorang namja paruh baya itu hanya melirik sedikit kearah kanannya sebelum dia kembali menatap kebun halaman belakang rumahnya._

_" Aku tidak perlu bantuan" Ucap Jung haraboji yang duduk pada kursi roda_

_" Appa..."_

_" Aku masih bisa sendiri, maksud kalian apa membawa seorang pengasuh untukku eoh?! Kalian kira appa selemah yang kalian pikir?"_

_" Bukan begitu appa, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk appa"_

_" Cih..."_

_Begitulah awal pertemuan Jaejoong dengan namja setengah baya, Jung Jae Suk. Orangtua dari Jung Siwon, suami dari Jung Kibum. Tidak ada kehangatan dari namja yang sudah lanjut usia itu._

_Kecelakaan membuatnya harus duduk dikursi roda, dan Jaejoong yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh belas tahun harus merawatnya karena itu tugas barunya. Dia dibawa dari panti asuhan tempat dia dirawat selama tujuh tahun untuk bekerja pada keluarga Jung._

_Butuh perjuangan untuk Jaejoong agar Jung haraboji itu menerima kehadirannya. Dan perjuangan itu menghasilkan perkembangan, enam bulan kemudian sikap Jung haraboji melunak pada Jaejoong dan mulai bersikap baik padanya. Bahkan dia mengajak Jaejoong untuk berkeluh kesah tentang cucu satu - satunya yang sikapnya sangat mengesalkan._

_Cucunya itu tinggal di Amerika untuk kuliah tapi sampai sekarang dia belum ada kemajuan sama sekali. Pulang saja jika dimarahi olehnya dan kedua orangtuanya. Padahal, menurut Jung haraboji cucunya termasuk golongan jenius tapi sifat malasnya lebih mendominasi sehingga sekarang belum ada kemajuan yang berarti padahal usianya sudah dua puluh dua tahun._

_Dan, setelah satu tahun kemudian tepatnya saat Jaejoong berusia delapan belas tahun. Saat itu dia tengah mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Jung haraboji masuk ke dalam rumah, dia melihat seseorang berdiri dengan angkuh di depan pintu. Seorang namja tinggi, memiliki rahang tegas membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Dan terlihatlah mata musang yang juga melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam._

_Disana dia melihat seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar keras hingga Jaejoong takut jantungnya akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Jung Yunho, dia melihat namja itu disana._

.

.

.

" Eommmaaaa... Mmmaaa..."

" Ne baby! Mianhae eomma melamun"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah nisan, dia berpamitan dan mengajak Changmin pergi untuk makan siang.

Setelahnya dia mengajak Changmin pulang dan kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu disana untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu Min?" Tanya Mrs. Jung kemudian mengangkat cucu kesayangannya itu

" Min cuka, banyak yang manis dan cantik!" Jawab Changmin dengan semangat

" Omo! Darimana kau belajar semua itu eoh?" Tanya Mrs. Jung kagi

" Chunie juci"

" Aigo..."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus memberikan pelajaran pada asistennya itu besok!

" Jae ah... Ini" Mr. Jung memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dijadikan satu pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengambilnya kemudian membacanya, ah... Ini adalah data yang dia butuhkan untuk rencananya besok.

" Dia masih didaerah Seoul?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, dia sempat pergi ke Gwangju selama setahun tapi... Hanya setahun. Setelahnya dia ada di Seoul bekerja sebagai penjaga cafe, dia melakukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan di kafe itu. Paginya, dia bekerja membagikan koran dan susu"

Jaejoong menelaah apa yang ada didepannya, bagaimana kehidupan seorang jutawan yang sekarang malah seperti ini. Dulu, sebelum bekerja pada keluarga Jung dia juga melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu.

" Aku mengerti appa, dia tidak jauh dari sekolah Minnie. Aku harap ini akan menjadi lebih mudah"

" Ne, appa harap dia mendapatkan pelajarannya selama lima tahun ini"

Jaejoong mengangguk sedangkan Mrs. Jung memandang sendu Jaejoong. Benarkah Jaejoong masih mencintai anaknya setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh anaknya? Sebenarnya hati Jaejoong terbuat dari apa eoh?

" Eommonim, kenapa melamun?"

Suara Jaejoong membuat Mrs. Jung menoleh dan tersenyum, dia kemudian kemudian menggeleng pelan.

" Tidak apa - apa Joongie, mungkin eommonim hanya lelah" Jawab Mrs. Jung dengan lembut

" Kalau begitu, eommonim istirahat saja"

" Ne"

" Eommaa~ Min antuk"

Suara Changmin membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan menggendong anaknya yang memasukkan ibu jarinya kedalam mulutnya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan jari anaknya itu dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Changmin. Dia kemudian membawa Changmin kedalam kamar, sudah waktunya Changmin tidur siang bukan?

" Semoga kebahagiaan datang kepada mereka secepatnya" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Pasti, mereka pasti mendapatkannya"

.

**\- KEESOKAN HARINYA -**

.

Jaejoong sedang memasak untuk sarapan anaknya saat dua orang namja masuk ke dalam mansion keluarga Jung. Kepala pelayan memberitahukannya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong segera menuju ruang tengah keluarga itu.

" Hyuunngggiiieee~~"

**Grep**

Seorang namja bertubuh montok memeluknya dengan erat, sementara itu dibelakang namja itu berdiri lagi seorang namja yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Namun Jaejoong tidak melihat kedua orangtuanya, mungkin karena mereka berdua belum bangun.

" Aigo... Kau sudah datang Suie?"

" Ne hyung! Ah! Mana bocah evil itu eohh?!"

" Minnie masih tidur, kau cuci tangan, kaki dan wajahmu atau kalau perlu mandi baru kau boleh menyentuh anakku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Beres, aku akan mandi dulu. Dimana kamarku?"

" Kamar kalian tidak jauh dariku. Baek ahjusshi, tolong antar mereka ke kamar"

" Baik tuan"

Sang kepala pelayan itu kemudian mengantarkan pengasuh Changmin dan asistennya menuju kamar mereka masing - masing. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding, sebentar lagi anaknya pasti bangun. Dia berjalan kearah kamarnya dan masuk, dia melihat Changmin tengah menggeliat dan itu terlihat menggemaskan untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera duduk dipinggir ranjang dan memandang anaknya dengan senyuman.

" Mmmaaa"

" Ne baby, eomma disini" Ucap Jaejoong mengelus puncak kepala Changmin

Changmin bangkit dan langsung duduk dipangkuan eommanya. Dia menaruh telinga kanannya pada dada kiri Jaejoong dan mendengarkan detak jantung eommanya yang tenang itu.

" Kajja mandi, kau harus bersiap untuk kesekolah bukan?" Ucap sang eomma

" Eunngg..." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya

" Waeyo?"

" Min mau peyuk eomma aja"

" Hahahaha, kajja... Kau bersiap dan lihat siapa yang datang untukmu"

Changmin memandang eommanya dengan kening yang berkerut. Siapa yang datang menemuinya? Changmin mengikuti eommanya untuk segera mandi, tapi dia tidak mandi sendiri. Bocah itu senang sekali bermain air bersama Jaejoong didalam kamar mandi dan itu menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Jika seperti ini Changmin benar - benar mirip appanya yang jika mandi akan menghabiskan waktu satu jam.

Setelah bersiap, Jaejoong menggandeng Changmin keluar kamar. Namun betapa terkejutnya Changmin saat melihat dua namja yang duduk berhadapan dengan nenek dan kakeknya.

" Jiiddaaatt juci! Bebek hyuung!" Pekik Changmin kemudian berlari menghampiri Junsu yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya

Namun saat Changmin mendekat dia tetap memangku anak itu tapi sekali lagi dengan bibir yang terpout sempurna.

" Yah Minnie! Kau membuat hyung malu didepan haraboji dan halmoni-mu eoh? Napuen!" Ucap Junsu kemudian mengecupi wajah Changmin

" Hahahaha... Hahaa... Hahahaha.. Geli! Hahahaha"

Jaejoong ikut terkekeh melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat senang bertemu dengan asistennya - Park Yoochun - dan pengasuh anaknya - Kim Junsu -.

" Sudah, Minnie makan sarapanmu dan kita akan berangkat bersama dengan Suie hyung dan Chunie hyung. Otte?"

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian memakan sarapannya disuapi oleh Junsu

.

.

.

" Jadi... Dia masih disekitar Seoul?"

" Ne Chunie, aku sudah memberikan alamatnya pada Suie. Jaga Minnie baik - baik, aku akan mengurus pembukaan cabang di Seoul"

" Ne hyung" Jawab Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan

Jaejoong menemui Junsu setelah dua bulan melahirkan Changmin, dia mengambilnya dari salah satu panti asuhan di Jepang. Jaejoong membiayai kuliah Junsu saat itu, karena memang namja imut itu baru lulus sekolah dan ingin berkuliah hanya saja dia tidak memiliki biaya. Tapi setelah lulus kuliah, Junsu malah terlalu sayang pada Changmin sehingga tidak mencari pekerjaan lain dan tetap disisi Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Yoochun diperkerjakannya sejak satu tahun setelah Changmin lahir, dia membantu Jaejoong mengelola butik - butik yang dia tangani. Menjadi asisten serba bisa untuk Jaejoong. Saat direkrut Jaejoong, Yoochun baru saja lulus kuliah dengan nilai akademis yang sangat memuaskan. Yoochun sendiri sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi karena dia sebatang kara.

Mereka tiga orang yang saling melengkapi dan Jaejoong menganggap mereka adalah keluarganya Yoochun sebagai kakak dan Junsu adalah adiknya. _**(Usia Jaejoong : dua puluh lima, Yoochun : dua puluh delapan, Junsu : dua puluh dua).**_

" Eomma bicala in apa cih?" Tanya Changmin ingin tahu

" Hm? Minnie ingin tahu eoh?" Tanya sang eomma

" Hum" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya

" Eomma akan buka cabang butik di Korea suapaya Minnie tetap bisa dekat dengan haraboji dan halmoni. Otte?" Jawab Jaejoong

" Cinccayo?"

" Ne"

" Aciiikkk Min ceneng eomma" Ucap Changmin dengan sangat gembira

Jaejoong mengusap rambut anaknya dan tersenyum, apa mungkin anaknya akan menerima ayahnya dengan mudah? Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hiks..."

Seorang namja kecil itu menangis sembari melongokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun yang mengenalnya, bahkan orang dewasa disekitarnya hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa menghiraukannya.

" Hiks..."

Namja cilik itu berjalan tanpa tahu arah, dia hanya terus berjalan berharap ada orang yang mengenalinya.

**Brukkk**

Namja cilik itu jatuh dan tangisnya semakin jadi, suaranya mengundang seorang namja yang tengah membersihkan kaca menoleh dan membantu anak itu untuk bangun.

" Hey, sudah... Tidak usah menangis. Sakit?" Tanya sang namja

" Min Appo, sakit... Hiks..."

" Aigo..."

Sang namja mengangkat namja kecil itu dan menggendongnya, dengan lembut sang namja dewasa itu mengusap lutut sang anak kecil.

" Appo~"

" Shhh... Tidak akan sakit lagi, dimana eomma dan appamu hmm?"

" Min gak hiks... tau! Min gak liat hiks... kemana Cuie juci pelgi, huuwwaaaa"

" Shhhh... Jangan menangis, wae? Apa masih sakit?"

" Hiks... Tangan Min kotol... Hiks... Min cakit, Min lapel..."

" N-nde?"

" Min... Hiks... Lapel..."

Namja dewasa itu gelagapan saat namja cilik itu malah memeluk lehernya dan menangis kencang disana. Membuat dirinya merasa bersalah dan membawa masuk namja cilik itu menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja.

" Got you Jung"

Seseorang yang duduk disebrang sebuah kafe yang tadi mempertunjukkan drama seorang anak kecil menangis tersenyum riang. Namja itu -Junsu- memang sengaja membuat namja cilik bernama Changmin yang sudah diasuhnya selama lima tahun itu menjauh darinya.

Tak disangka Changmin malah jatuh didepan kafe tempat namja yang menjadi incarannya. Sekarang dia melihat Changmin sudahh dibawa masuk oleh namja itu, Jung Yunho. Tugas Junsu sekarang hanya mengamati dan datang pada Changmin ketika waktunya tiba.

.

.

.

" Kau membawa anak siapa Yun?" Tanya Mr. Go yang melihat Yunho masuk menggendong seorang bocah berusia empat tahunan

" Mola, dia terjatuh di depan tadi sehingga aku membawanya masuk. Sepertinya dia tersesat dan hilang dari kedua orangtuanya" Jawab Yunho

" Jinjja"

" Dan ahjusshi..." Panggil namja itu

" Ne?"

" Dia lapar" Ucap Yunho dengan cengiran dibibirnya

" Mwo?"

" Hiks... Min lapel juci... Hiks..." Rengek bocah itu

" Aigo..." Mr. Go menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mendekati namja dewasa itu " Pergilah ruang gantimu, aku akan meminta Donghae itu memasakkan makanan untuk anak ini"

" Hmmm ahjusshi, anda bisa memotong biaya makannya dengan gajiku bulan ini"

" Apa yang kau katakan eoh! Dia tersesat! Tidak mungkin aku setega itu padamu! Sana bawa saja anak ini kebelakang dan urus dia, jangan biarkan dia menangis"

" Ahjusshi…"

" Gwaenchana, setelah itu coba kau cari tahu orangtuanya dari seragam yang dipakai anak ini. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya disekitar sini"

" Ne"

" Jaga dia baik - baik Yunho yah"

Namja itu, Yunho segera mengangguk dan membawa anak yang ada digendongannya menuju ruang gantinya. Yunho duduk dilantai bersandar pada dinding dan mengelus pelan punggung anak kecil yang masih sesenggukan itu.

" Tidak apa - apa, ahjusshi akan menemanimu mencari eomma dan appamu ne?" Bujuk Yunho

" Hiks... Min takut"

" Takut?"

" Min hiks... Nyasal, Min takut"

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, dia mengusap pelan puncak rambut anak itu. Membuat sang anak mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat sepasang mata musang menatapnya teduh.

" Juci..."

" Hmmm? Ada ahjusshi disini, kau jangan takut ne? Kau kan namja, masa menangis?" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengusap pinggir mata anak itu

Yunho menatap anak itu dalam, dia seperti bernostalgia dengan mata anak yang sedang menatapnya itu. Dia merasa sangat familiar dan kerinduan itu kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

" Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho

" Min, Kim Changmin"

" Eoh? Nama yang keren!" Puji Yunho

" Cincca?"

" Ne! Karena namamu keren, tidak pantasnya kau masih menangis bukan?"

" H-hum!" Changmin mengangguk

**Ceklek**

Yunho menoleh dan melihat temannya membawakan sebuah nampan berisikan makanan untuk Changmin.

" Ini untukmu adik kecil" Ucap sang namja

Namun Changmin malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho. Dia merasa sangat malu dan takut secara bersamaan.

" Terima kasih Donghae ah, aku akan menyuapinya" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, lebih baik begitu"

" Apa kau kenal seragam ini dari sekolah mana?"

Donghae segera melihat seragam yang dipakai Changmin dan matanya membulat saat ingat asal seragam itu.

" Mwo? Dia anak orang kaya Yun" Ucap Donghae

" Ne?"

" Toho, anak itu bersekolah di Toho"

Yunho tersentak dan menatap wajah wajah Changmin yang sudahh mulai tenang walaupun tetap terlihat sembab. Matanya kemudian menuju seragam Changmin, pada dada sebelah kiri itu terdapat nama sekolah Changmin, Toho School. Sekolah yang bersejarah untuknya...

" Juci..."

Suara Changmin membuyarkan lamunan Yunho, Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Changmin.

" Hmmm... Kajja kita makan, kau pasti lapar" Ucap Yunho

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat

Yunho menyuapi Changmin dengan lembut, sesekali mempermainkan sendok dalam genggamannya. Memainkannya dahulu baru sendok itu masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin. Satu yang dia tahu tentang Changmin, makannya sangat banyak, dia bahkan harus memanggil Donghae untuk memasak lagi untuk Changmin.

Usai makan, Yunho membawa Changmin duduk di kafe. Barangkali kedua orangtua Changmin akan datang ke kafe karena melihat Changmin ada di sana.

" Aku perhatikan... Changmin mirip denganmu Yun"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh, dia menatap Go ahjusshi dengan tatapan bingungnya.

" Coba lihat mata kalian, juga hidung kalian... Sangat mirip" Ucap Mr. Go sekali lagi

" Tidak mungkin, matanya bulat"

" Tapi wajahnya mirip denganmu jinjja!"

" Aish ahjusshi terlalu memperhatikan"

Yunho tersenyum setelahnya, dia memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah memakan es krimnya dengan riang walau matanya masih sembab. Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana Changmin makan, kadang dia tertawa melihat es krim vanilla itu menutupi seluruh mulut Changmin. Tunggu... Vanilla...

.

.

.

.

_" Aku mau es krim vanilla"_

_" Mwo?"_

_" Vanilla..."_

_" Beli saja sendiri"_

_" Tapi, diluar hu... Jan."_

_" Salahmu sendiri ingin makan itu padahal kau tahu cuacanya seperti ini"_

_" Guereh"_

_Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dari sesosok makhluk angkuh yang tadi ada dihadapannya._

_" Ck, namja menyusahkan"_

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun?"

" Ah! Ne... Maaf aku melamun ahjusshi" Ucap Yunho

" Gwaenchana. Wae?"

" Aniya..."

Yunho kemudian menoleh dan kembali menatap Changmin, jika... Jika anaknya masih hidup usianya sama dengan Changmin bukan?

" Joongie..." Lirih Yunho

**Triiinngg~**

Yunho menoleh kearah pintu, dia melihat seorang yeoja memasuki kafe. Yunho tersenyum saat yeoja itu menghampirinya.

" Oppa annyeong"

" Annyeong Ahra yah... Kau bersama teman - temanmu?" Tanya Yunho dengan ramah

" Annyeong Yunho oppa" Sapa salah satu teman Ahra yang bernama Sojin

" Ne Sojin ah annyeong, silahkan duduk"

" Ne, gomawo oppa"

" Ne"

Ahra mengajak tiga temannya yang masih terpesona dengan senyuman yang diberikan Yunho untuk duduk. Dia bahkan menarik Sojin yang masih betah memandang Yunho. Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan para remaja yang masih berstatus mahasiswi itu. Mereka duduk pada bangku disebrang Changmin.

Ahra adalah anak tunggal Mr. Go, anak yang paling disayangi Mr. Go oleh karena itu Ahra bersikap sangat manja pada kedua orangtuanya.

" Whoaa, Yunho oppa sangat tampan!" Ucap salah satu teman Ahra

" Ne! Tentu saja tampan! Dia itu incaranku, ingat! Kalian tidak boleh cari muka didepannya!" Tegas Ahra

" Mwo? Aish! Jahat sekali kau Ahra yah"

" Hahahaha, tentu saja! Tapi... Susah sekali mendekatinya"

" Wae? Apa dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu atau malah istri?"

" Molla~ Dia memang baik, tapi dia memasang pagar baja yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun"

Ahra menghela nafas kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana tampannya Yunho yang sedang melayani tamu kafenya.

.

.

.

" Ck, lihat ini!"

Namja berjidat lebar itu melirik kearah ponsel namja berbokong seksi disebelahnya. Dia melihat sebuah pesan terpampang disana.

_' From : Jaejoongie hyung_

_Mwo? Yeoja? Apa dia tertarik dengan yeoja__ itu__? Jangan biarkan siapapun mendekatinya'_

" Pasti auranya menyeramkan saat ini" Ucap namja montok itu

" Pasti, cepat jemput Minnie. Sudah terlalu lama dia bersama namja itu"

" Tidak apa - apa kan? Toh dia juga appanya"

" Aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya"

" Aku juga, tapi ini kan kehendak dari Joongie hyung"

" Hah... Heran, kenapa ada manusia sepertinya"

" Hahhaha, sudah. Jangan dipikirkan, aku akan menjemput Minnie"

Namja bertubuh montok itu - Junsu - segera bangkit dari duduknya, dia melakukan senam wajah terlebih dahulu. Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan dengan wajah sedikit panik. Hal itu membuat namja berjidat lebar -Yoochun- terkikik melihat Junsu berakting seperti itu.

Junsu berjalan dengan gurat penuh kekhawatiran di dekat kafe, dia akhirnya menoleh kearah kafe tempat Changmin duduk makan es krim. Ingin rasanya dia terkikik melihat Changmin yang sedang bermanja pada Yunho itu tapi dia harus berakting sekarang.

**Triinngg~~**

" MIIIINNNIIIIEEE!"

Pekikan khas lumba - lumba itu membuat para tamu kafe menoleh kearah pintu, disana Junsu tengah terengah sembari menatap Changmin yang duduk dipojok kafe.

" Whooaa! Cuuuuiiieee Juuuccciii!" Changmin berteriak dengan tidak kalah kencangnya dengan Junsu

Hal itu membuat Yunho meringis dan menutup telinganya, kemudian menatap heran keduanya sebelum matanya membulat karena Changmin melompat dan berlari kearah namja bertubuh montok itu.

.

.

.

" Maafkan aku dan Minnie, pasti sangat merepotkan untuk kalian" Ucap Junsu seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya

Setelah kekacauan yang dramatis itu, Junsu dan Changmin duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho, Mr. Go dan Ahra. Dia meminta maaf karena sudah lalai menjaga Changmin.

" Tidak apa - apa Junsu sshi, kau juga pasti sangat panik mencari Minnie" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika dia tidak kutemukan" Ucap Junsu kemudian melirik Changmin yang kali ini sedang memakan puding coklat

" Kalau boleh tahu, kemana eommanya?" Tanya Mr. Go

" Ah... Eommanya sedang sibuk membuka cabang perusahaan barunya maka dari itu aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga Minnie" Jawab Junsu

" Hmm... Lain kali tolong perhatikan Minnie, kasihan sekali tadi dia berjalan sendirian disini. Aku hanya takut dia diculik" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, sekali lagi aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Sudah saatnya kami pergi, eommanya pasti sudah sangat khawatir" Ucap Junsu kemudian berdiri " Minnie ah, kajja..."

" Eung?" Changmin menoleh dengan sendok masih menempel dimulutnya

" Kajja kita pulang" Ajak Junsu dengan lembut

Changmin memandang Junsu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Yunho, dia merasa sedih harus pergi dari kafe ini. Walaupun masih kecil, dia merasa nyaman bersama dengan Yunho. Dan... batinnya menolak untuk pergi.

" Ani..." Lirih Changmin dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Wae?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya

" M-min macih mau dicini cama Uno juci" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih

Oh ow... Yunho seakan melihat telinga kucing tumbuh diatas kepala Changmin yang menjadikan anak itu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Changmin kemudian menggendongnya.

" Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi Minnie ah" Ucap Yunho

" J-jinjja?"

" Hum" Yunho mengangguk " Kau kan bisa kesini untuk bertemu ahjusshi"

" Eung!" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat " Min cayang juci"

**Cup**

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat Changmin mencium pipinya, diia langsung merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Changmin, anak ini mampu membuat Yunho menyayanginya walau mereka baru bertemu hari itu.

Diam - diam Junsu tertawa dalam hati, tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan sangat mudah menyukai namja itu. Berarti dia tidak akan susah membuat Changmin menerima namja itu nantinya.

" Gomawo, sekarang... Jadilah anak baik agar ahjusshimu mengizinkanmu main kesini lagi" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

" Nah Minnie, kajja" Ucap Junsu kemudian mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Yunho

" Bye - Bye Minnie" Ucap Ahra kemudian tersenyum manis

" Bye auntie, cee yu tomolow juci! Annyeong halaboji" Pamit Changmin pada Yunho, Ahra dan Mr. Go

" Hahahaha, lucu sekali kau nak" Ucap Mr. Go

" Yah Minnie! Kenapa memanggilku auntie eoh?!" Ucap Ahra tidak terima

" Lalu?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya " Abic pac sih dipanggil auntie"

" Pffftt..."

Baik Junsu, Yunho dan Mr. Go menahan tawanya. Changmin membuat mereka benar - benar senang hari ini. Astaga, semoga besok mereka bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak menggemaskan itu.

" Jja, annyeong dan ini dari eomma Minnie untuk mengganti apa yang sudah dimakan oleh Minnie" Junsu meletakkan sebuah amplop putih diatas meja

" Ani! Kami tidak bisa menerima ini" Ucap Mr. Go mencoba menolaK

" Tapi sayang aku memaksa, eomma Minnie ingin kalian menerimanya. Dan dia tidak menerima penolakkan"

**Deg**

Jantung Yunho berpacu, dia seakan bernostalgia dengan kalimat yang Junsu keluarkan. Tidak terima penolakan... Ucapan itu sering sekali diucapkannya... dulu...

" Annyeong" Junsu berpamitan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe dengan seringaian dibibirnya " Bernostalgi dengan kata - kata itu hmm..." Gumamnya

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~ **

.

.

.

.

.

Kkkkk…. Annyeong, ada yang nunggu ff gaje ini kah? Atau malah kangen sama Cho-nya? Chuuu~~~~ Semua reader #digeplakreader hahahahaha

Mianhae bukan na Cho ga mau update, seharusnya ff ini udah Cho update sekitar dua minggu lalu tapi…. File ff Cho kan ada di androidnya Cho, eh… Si Android ngambek jadi Cho mesti pindahin datanya ke BB… Nah si BB kemaren loncat dari kantong n hampir ke lindes truk, untung aja ga kelindes padahal tinggal dikit lagi. Layarnya pecah dan Cho msti ganti dulu belom lagi kepending liburan Cho ke Merlion sana jadi… Heheheheh

Gitu deh alasannya

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**youchanzai. Dvjewelselfsuju, ThalTR9, eka, TiasPrahastiwi, Ega EXOkpopers, Raflesia, Brownies, Hkymn, Roma, Lily white, Pureuit, Hit, Maharni, Vim, Snaw, Fujiyama, Buble, Momochan, Lang na, Munalis, Monggu kai, Frozen, Gifan, Charmini, Mpok kitty, kim maa hyun, Jung Anjani, birin. rin, teukieangle, GaemGyu92, narayejea, Yjs, mha. Feibudey, niixz. Valerie. 5,Haye7, azahra88, yla yunjae, yeojakim2, buluketekhanyut, wulandari. apple, dheaniyuu, Reanelisabeth, BibiGembalaSapi, YunjaeDDiction, AphroditeThemisYJS, yuu, Kim Rin Rin, rennyekalovedbsk, akiramia44, YUNJAEbaby69, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, aismamangkona, lipminnie, AprilianyArdeta, shipper89, auliaJC, bebyjae, littlecupcake noona, Frea Cavallone-Hibari, min, GOMCHI46, Jirania, yesaya. mei, dienha, yunjaemin-family, 5351, MyBabyWonKyu, choco jin,**

**Para Guest yang banyak bgt hehehe, SiDer, follower dan yang udah fav ff Cho**

**.**

**Sekali lagi gomawo #bow**

**.**

Mianhae kalo ada namanya yang ga kesebut ya? Ngomong ajj

Terus mian juga kalo ceritanya ga sesuai harapan kalian dan masih ada typos diatas

Hehehehehehe

Nanya Light? Cho lagi ketik, semoga aja bisa selesai hari ini dan update ^_^

.

Jja… See u next chap

Chuuu~~~~

.

**Kamis, 14 Mei 2015**


	3. Chapter 2

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate** : T**

**Peringatan : Ada FLASHBACK yang tidak ada tandanya, jadi… Bacanya hati – hati ne? (flashbacknya tulisan miring)**

**Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat Changmin mencium pipinya, diia langsung merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Changmin, anak ini mampu membuat Yunho menyayanginya walau mereka baru bertemu hari itu.

Diam - diam Junsu tertawa dalam hati, tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan sangat mudah menyukai namja itu. Berarti dia tidak akan susah membuat Changmin menerima namja itu nantinya.

" Gomawo, sekarang... Jadilah anak baik agar ahjusshimu mengizinkanmu main kesini lagi" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

" Nah Minnie, kajja" Ucap Junsu kemudian mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Yunho

" Bye - Bye Minnie" Ucap Ahra kemudian tersenyum manis

" Bye auntie, cee yu tomolow juci! Annyeong halaboji" Pamit Changmin pada Yunho, Ahra dan Mr. Go

" Hahahaha, lucu sekali kau nak" Ucap Mr. Go

" Yah Minnie! Kenapa memanggilku auntie eoh?!" Ucap Ahra tidak terima

" Lalu?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya " Abic pac sih dipanggil auntie"

" Pffftt..."

Baik Junsu, Yunho dan Mr. Go menahan tawanya. Changmin membuat mereka benar - benar senang hari ini. Astaga, semoga besok mereka bisa bertemu lagi dengan anak menggemaskan itu.

" Jja, annyeong dan ini dari eomma Minnie untuk mengganti apa yang sudah dimakan oleh Minnie" Junsu meletakkan sebuah amplop putih diatas meja

" Ani! Kami tidak bisa menerima ini" Ucap Mr. Go mencoba menolaK

" Tapi sayang aku memaksa, eomma Minnie ingin kalian menerimanya. Dan dia tidak menerima penolakkan"

**Deg**

Jantung Yunho berpacu, dia seakan bernostalgia dengan kalimat yang Junsu keluarkan. Tidak terima penolakan... Ucapan itu sering sekali diucapkannya... dulu...

" Annyeong" Junsu berpamitan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafe dengan seringaian dibibirnya " Bernostalgi dengan kata - kata itu hmm..." Gumamnya

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

.

.

.

.

_" Ya kau! Apa yang kau lihat! Kau kira aku tontonan apa!"_

_" Ma-maafkan aku"_

_" Namja pabbo! Sana bersihkan susu yang orangtua itu tumpahkan! Aish! Lihat apa kemeja terkena susunya! Ck..."_

_" Ma-maaf"_

_Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu segera menjauhi namja yang merupakan tuan mudanya, dia namja terangkuh yang pernah Jaejoong temui. Bahkan namja itu tidak menyebut namanya, dia hanya memanggil ' Hey kau', ' Namja pabbo', ' Ya'._

_Jika saja Jaejoong bisa mencakar wajah tampan itu, Jaejoong sudah lakukan sejak dulu. Tapi, dia harus bersabar. Merawat Jung haraboji adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang._

_" Haraboji, kajja kita ganti pakaian haraboji" Ucap Jaejoong saat dia sudah ada di dalam kamar Jung haraboji_

_Pagi ini, Jung haraboji tidak sengaja memuntahkan susunya saat sang tuan muda bernama Yunho itu akan pamit. Tentu saja Jaejoong kaget namun dia langsung membawa Jung haraboji masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian memeriksa keadaannya yang bisa dibilang sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya._

_Sedangkan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung tengah berada diluar kota untuk mengurus perusahaan Jung haraboji. Jadilah Jaejoong tinggal di mansion yang besar itu bersama Jung haraboji dan Yunho._

_" Maaf ne Joongie"_

_" Apa yang haraboji katakan eoh! Yang penting haraboji tidak kenapa - napa!"_

_" Aigo... Andai saja kau cucuku aku akan melimpahkan semuanya padamu" Ucap Jung haraboji_

_" Maksud haraboji?" Tanya Jaejoong yang benar - benar tidak mengerti maksud sang lkakak_

_" Ah, tidak..."_

_Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kemudian melaksanakan tugasnya kembali tanpa tahu ada seorang namja yang mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeram kesal dibalik pintu kamar Jung haraboji._

.

.

.

.

" Hosh..."

Yunho, dia langsung bangkit dan mengacak rambutnya dengan asal saat mimipi itu membangunkannya. Tidak pernah dalam malamnya dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sudah lima tahun seperti itu...

Tidak ada satu malam pun dilewatinya tanpa mimpi - mimpi itu. Dan sungguh, itu membuat rasa bersalahnya makin besar dan tidak bisa terlupakan.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mandi dan langsung keluar setelah berpakaian. Dia mengantarkan susu dan koran, sebenarnya ini salah satu pelarian untuk melupakan semua itu.

.

.

.

" Eommaaa, Min mau makan ec klim telus ketemu cama Uno juchi"

" Hmmm?"

" Min cudah lama gak kecana. Min mau ke cana, ne?"

Bocah yang tengah dipangku oleh Jaejoong itu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, bambi eyes. Ah~ Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan anak kesayangannya itu jika seperti ini.

Changmin memang sudah lama tidak mampir ke kafe tempat Yunho bekerja, yah... Tiga hari. Menurut Changmin, tiga hari sudah sangat lama untuknya.

" Baiklah, Minnie boleh pergi dengan Suie ahjusshi. Oke?"

" Yaaayyy!"

**Cup**

Changmin mengecup bibir eommanya dan segera sang eomma memeluk anaknya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Changmin bersama Junsu dan Yoochun.

" Suie yah... Nanti jangan berikan es krim terlalu banyak untuk Minnie. Dia masih tidak enak badan" Jelas Changmin

" Baik hyung"

" Uggghhh... Waaeeeee~~ Min mau makan ec klim yang banyak!" Rajuk Changmin

" Min, asmamu kambuh bukan? Minnie kan sebenarnya tidak boleh makan es krim. Tapi eomma membolehkannya..." Ucap Jaejoong

Ya, asma...

Penyakit yang dibawa Changmin karena kelahirannya yang prematur. Dan dua hari kemarin Changmin kelelahan bermain sampai asmanya kambuh. Dan Jaejoong bersyukur asma Changmin tidak kambuh saat dia sengaja membuat Changmin tersesat dan bertemu Yunho.

" Minnie yah... Apa kau mau mengajak Kyunie ke kafe?"

Pertanyaan Junsu membuat Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Junsu dengan semangat.

" Ne! Boleh?" Changmin bertanya balik

" Nanti ahjusshi akan meminta izin pada orangtua Kyunie" Jawab Junsu

" Yaaayyy! Ne! Min mau ajak Kyunie ke kape"

Siapa yang tidak tahu pasangan evil Changmin di sekolah? Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung dekat dengan Changmin saat hari pertama Changmin masuk sekolah itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kelakuan menggemaskan anaknya. Dia juga ikut senang anaknya langsung memiliki sahabat saat masuk ke sekolahnya.

" Eomma, nanti Min cellitain eomma ke Uno juchi ne?"

" Hmm? Minnie mau cerita apa tentang eomma?"

" Min mau celita kalo eomma Min itu cantik, pintel macak, baik! Eomma Min, Kim Jaejoong daebaakkkkkk!" Pekik Changmin dengan semangat

" Minnie ah, eomma pernah bilang tidak boleh memberitahu nama eomma kan? Minnie ingat nama keren eomma kan?"

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk antusias " Kim Helo!"

" Ne, Minnie harus menyebutkan nama eomma Kim Hero bukan Kim Jaejoong. Arraseo?"

" Ne eomma!"

Jaejoong cukup khawatir anaknya akan menyebutkan nama aslinya di depan Yunho. Ini belum waktunya bagi Yunho untuk mengetahui semuanya. Jaejoong ingin memastikan bahwa Yunho bisa dekat dengan Changmin sebelum dia keluar dan bertemu dengan Yunho.

Lagi pula dia masih menyiapkan hatinya untuk tampil di depan umum. Karena baik di Jepang ataupun Paris dia tidak pernah tampil dipublik. Dia hanya menjual karyanya dan menjahitnya juga. Dia tidak mau terkenal karena itu berarti wajahnya akan terekspos dan Yunho akan tahu jika dia masih hidup.

.

.

.

" Ahhjjuuuccchhiii!" Pekik Changmin setelah memasuki kafe dan langsung berlari menghampiri Yunho

" Minnie!" Yunho sedang membersihkan meja langsung melepaskan pekerjaannya untuk menggendong anak itu, rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Changmin

**Cup**

Satu kecupan diberikan Changmin untuk Yunho dipipinya. Yunho pun membalas ciuman yang Changmin berikan dengan mencium pipi gembul Changmin.

" Annyeong Yunho sshi" Sapa Junsu

" Ah, annyeong Junsu sshi"

" Juchi juchi..." Panggil Changmin

" Ne?"

" Min kecini cama temen Min, Kyunie"

Yunho menurunkan pandangannya, disamping Junsu dia melihat seorang anak yang tingginya melebihi Changmin sedang memainkan psp-nya.

" Annyeong Kyu" Sapa Yunho pada anak kecil itu

" Eoh?" Kyuhyun mendongak dan memberikan salamnya " Annyeong ahjusshi"

" Min mau ec klim"

" Kau harus makan siang sebelum makan es krim Min"

" Ugh! Ne, Min tau!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

**Deg**

Jantung Yunho berdebar kembali, dia seakan ingat kebiasaan yang dilakukan mantan istrinya dulu saat merajuk pada keluarganya, mempoutkan bibirnya. Sama seperti yang Changmin lakukan.

" Baiklah, ahjusshi akan membawakan makanan yang kau. Kalian duduklah dulu" Yunho mencoba untuk tidak terpaku pada masa lalunya

Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun duduk kemudian memesan apa yang mereka inginkan. Kemudian Yunho pun mengantarkan pesanan itu pada Donghae agar namja berstatus koki itu memasakannya.

" Hay Changmin"

Changmin menoleh dan melihat Go haraboji (begitu dia memanggilnya) datang. Go haraboji tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Changmin.

" Annyeong halaboji!" Sapa Changmin

" Kau akhirnya datang lagi eoh"

" Ne! Min mau makan ec klim!"

" Aigo..."

Tak lama pesanan ketiga namja itu datang dan Changmin dengan semangat memakan jajangmyun pesanannya. Walaupun masih kecil, Changmin menyukai jajangmyun dan dia memakan satu porsi jajangmyun orang dewasa. Dan beruntungnya kafe tempat Yunho bekerja menambahkan beberapa menu baru dan membuat kafe itu menjadi restoran. Sepertinya sang pemilik memang ingin mengubah kafenya menjadi restoran keluarga.

Dan hal itu membuat Mr. Go dan Yunho terkagum - kagum melihatnya. Dia memang sudah melihat bakat makan yang Changmin miliki hanya saja dia masih terkagum - kagum melihatnya.

" Ng... Halaboji..." Panggil Changmin dengan mulut berwarna coklat karena bumbu dari Jajangmyun

" Ne?"

" Uno juchi boleh nemenin Min makan gak?"

Mr. Go melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang mentraining karyawan baru, dia. Kemudian memanggil namja itu. Untuk mendekat.

" Ne ahjusshi?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau temani Minnie yang manja ini ne?"

" Tapi..."

" Sudahlah, kau temani saja" Mr. Go memaksa Yunho untuk duduk disamping Changmin sedangkan dia beranjak menuju kasir

" Juchi juchi"

" Hm? Waeyo Min?" Tanya Yunho sembari membersihkan sekitar mulut Changmin yang penuh dengan bumbu jajangmyun

" Min pengen banget kecini tapi asma Min kambuh jadi kemalen gak bica ke cini"

" Asma?"

" Ne, penyakit bawaan Minnie karena dia lahir prematur" Jelas Junsu

" Memang Minnie lahir pada bulan keberapa?"

" Eommanya melahirkan Minnie saat kandungannya belum genap delapan bulan, tepatnya bulan Februari"

Kembali jantung Yunho bagaikan diremas. Delapan bulan? Itu adalah usia kandungan istrinya saat dia mendorong namja itu. Bulan Februari... Itu juga bulan dimana dia melakukan hal keji itu.

Mendadak tangannya gemetaran dan keringat keluar dari pelipisnya.

" Yunho sshi kau tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Junsu setelah melihat tangan Yunho yang gemetaran

" A-ah, aku pergi ke toilet dulu" Ucap Yunho kemudian bangkit namun suara Changmin menghentikannya

" Min mau ec klim ya juchi"

" N-ne"

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Setelah sampai dia menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang banyak.

.

_" Andwe! Aku tidak akan menikahinya!"_

_" Kau harus! Karena kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan!"_

_" Aku tidaak melakukannya, bisa saja namja itu menjebakku!"_

_**Plakk**_

_" Kau harus menikahinya sebagai rasa tanggung jawabmu!"_

_Namja bermata musang itu menatap tajam namja yang kini tengah menangis sesenggukan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Bahunya terekspos karena pakaian yang dia pakai adalah bukan miliknya dan terlihat mengenaskan karena ada bercak biru dan merah, bukan hanya itu pipi, pinggi mata dan matanya terlihat lebam karena ulahnya._

_Benci, itulah yang rasakan terhadap namja yang tengah duduk dengan menunduk itu._

.

.

" Hah..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan pikirannya. Dia mencoba rileks, melupakan kejadian itu. Dia lalu melihat tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar.

" Tenanglah Yun, kau sudah melewatinya selama lima tahun ini. Tenang..."

Setelah merasa tenang dia keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan pesanan Changmin, Yunho menyiapkan tiga scoop es krim vanilla karena Changmin pasti akan memakannya.

" Pesananmu datang Min" Ucap Yunho

" Whoooooaaaa! Ec kliiimmm!"

" Min, ingat apa kata eommamu"

Changmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap memelas pada Junsu.

" Yunho sshi, bisakah aku meminta satu piring kecil untuk bocah nakal ini?" Pinta Junsu

" Eh? Tentu"

Yunho kembali membawa sebuah piring kecil yang akhirnya dia tahu bahwa piring itu digunakan untuk mengambil satu scoop untuk Changmin dan sisanya dimakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Junsu.

" Juchi!" Panggil Changmin

" Ne?"

" Juchi tau gak eomma Min itu eomma itu cantik!"

" Benarkah?" Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Changmin, sungguh menggemaskan

" Ne!"

" Whoooaaaa, Minnie annyeong!"

Pekikan itu terdengar dari seorang yeoja yang berlari menghampiri Changmin.

" Auntie!" Pekik Changmin senang

" Ya! Kau masih memanggilku auntie eeoh?!" Ahra tidak terima dirinya dipanggil ahjumma oleh Changmin

" Iya dong! Ah! Auntie, kenalkan temen Min. Kyunie"

" Oh kau membawa teman. Annyeong, Go Ahra imnida"

" Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

Ahra mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk bersama mereka. Dia sungguh merindukan namja kecil yang sudah menarik hatinya itu.

" Jadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Ahra

" Min lagi celita kalo eomma Min itu cantik!" Jawab Changmin dengan semangat

" Jinjja?"

" Ne! Eomma Min juga baik dan pintal macak!"

" Whoa... Pasti dia eomma yang mengagumkan" Ahra berdecak kagum " Kau ingat nama eommamu?" Goda Ahra

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk semangat " Kim Helo"

" Helo?" Ahra dan Yunho mengulangi ucapan Changmin, Kim mungkin cukup pasaran didengar namun Helo?

" Helo! Kim Helo!"

" Nama eommamu cukup unik Min. Helo?" Yunho mengulangi nama eomma Changmin

Junsu terkekeh mendengarnya, Changmin sungguh menggemaskan dengan suara cadelnya.

" Kim Hero, nama eomma Changmin adalah Kim Hero" Jelas Junsu

" Mwo?!" Pekik Ahra sedangkan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Kau kenal?" Tanya Yunho

" Oppa! Kau tidak tahu siapa Kim Hero?!" Tanya Ahra

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ck, dia itu desainer terkenal di Paris dan Jepang. Dia merupakan inspirasi terbesarku untuk mengambil kelas desain! Tapi sayangnya dia tidak pernah muncul dihadapan publik" Jelas Ahra

" Kau mengetahui banyak tentangnya Ahra ya" Ucap Yunho

" Tentu oppa! Dia benar - benar mengagumkan! Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya dan memintanya untuk mengajari desain - desainnya agar disukai banyak orang!"

" Kau menyusahkan sekali" Sindir Yunho

" Oppa... Itu impianku dan sekarang aku bertemu dengan anaknya! Astaga! Mimpi apa aku!"

" Tunggu..." Semua mata memandang Yunho yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan " Kim Hero, dia... Namja?"

Junsu tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ya, dia seorang namja"

.

.

.

.

_" Dasar namja pabbo"_

_" Penjilat"_

_" Namja tidak tahu diri"_

_" Tidak tahu malu"_

_" Namja murahan"_

_" Namja aneh!"_

_" Jalang!"_

_" Menjijikkan"_

.

.

.

**SPLASH**

Jaejoong membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar, kata - kata itu terus mengulang dalam otaknya. Astaga...

.

.

.

_" Yun, ak-aku mulai aku mencintaimu"_

_" Hah? Kau pikir aku peduli?"_

_" Tap-tapi..."_

_" Berhentilah menatapku dengan matamu yang menjijikkan itu"_

_" Y-Yun..."_

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengeringkan wajahnya, dia memakai piyama dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Anaknya sudah menunggu sembari memegang sebuah buku dongeng, Pinokio.

" Eomma! Baca ini ne?"

" Oke baby"

Jaejoong duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidurnya sedangkan Changmin duduk dipangkuannya. Dibukanya buku itu dan Jaejoong mulai bercerita.

Namun setelah lima belas menit Changmin menguap padahal bukunya baru setengah dibaca. Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin dan membaringkannya kemudian dia ikut berbaring disamping Changmin.

" Minnie ah..."

" Hmm?" Tanya Changmin dengan mata terpejam

" Bagaimana Yu-Yunho ahjusshi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan terbata

Changmin memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap eommanya dengan mata mengantuknya.

" Uno juchi olang yang baik eomma, dia benel - benel tampan... Tapi..."

Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari anaknya. Rasa rindu akan namja itu makin menyeruak dan membuat matanya berembun.

" Dia gemetelan (gemetar) pas Suie juchi celita tentang Min kena acma"

" Mwo?"

" Juchi juga kelingetan (berkeringat) banyak tadi eomma... Hoaaammm..."

" Jja, tidurlah... Minnie sudah mengantuk bukan?"

Jaejoong memeluk anak tersayangnya itu. Dia juga mengelus pelan punggung sang anak dan bernyanyi, meninabobokannya.

**Srett**

Jaejoong bangkit dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya setelah memastikan Changmin sudah tertidur. Dia mengambil tas yang ada didalam meja nakasnya dan mengeluarkan dompet miliknya, dia menatap sebuah foto yang ada di bagian sebelah kiri bawah dompetnya.

" Wae? Kenapa kau gemetaran eoh?"

Jaejoong mengelus foto itu seakan - akan dia benar - benar bisa menyentuh surai namja dalam foto itu.

" Bogoshippo..." Lirihnya " Jeongmal... Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

**Tes Tes...**

" Hyung... Apa kau sudah tidur?"

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Dengan segera Jaejoong menyeka airmatanya, dia tidak ingin Junsu mengetahui bahwa dia tengah menangis apalagi karena merindukan namja itu. Jaejoong kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dan Junsu sudah menunggu disana.

Junsu datang untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa tunggal yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

" Ahra... Kita bisa gunakan dia" Ucap Jaejoong

" Mwo? Tapi..."

" Aku akan menemuinya. Kau katakan pada Yoochun untuk mencari tahu jadwalnya dan kegiatan yang sering dia lakukan"

" Baiklah hyung" Ucap Junsu akhirnya

" Tapi Suie yah... Bagaimana jika Yunho menolakku Suie?"

" Sudah baik kau mencarinya dan menerimanya. Kalau namja itu tidak menerimamu, dia benar - benar namja tidak tahu diri"

" Suie yah... Dia tidak tahu jika aku masih..."

" Sudahlah hyung, berhenti untuk terus membela namja yang sudah berbuat jahat padamu. Aku saja sudah sebal mendengarkan ceritamu tentangnya dulu" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya " Dan kau dengan baiknya mencari dan berniat kembali padanya"

" Kau tahu kan... Aku..."

" Arraseo arraseo! Kau mencintainya bukan? Ck... Aku tahu!"

" Terima kasih sudah mengertiku Suie"

" Awas saja namja itu jika menyakitimu lagi!"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Lalu bagaimana pembukaan butikmu hyung?"

" Hmmm..."

Dan mulailah kedua namja itu bercerita sampai tengah malam sebelum akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho, namja itu tengah menatap sebuah figura kecil yang sengaja dia taruh di atas meja nakasnya.

" Bogoshippo... Maafkan aku ne?"

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja, sudah lama dia tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya tapi tadi saat Changmin bercerita tentang kelahirannya membuat Yunho bernostalgia pada kenangan pahitnya.

" Sa-saranghae... Apa... Apa aku terlalu terlambat menyadarinya Boo?"

.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma cedang appa eoh?"

" Eomma... Sedang memeriksa laporan butik eomma" Jawab Jaejoong yang tengah melihat ke atas selembar kertas di depannya

Sebenarnya bukan laporan butik tapi melihat jadwal dan kegiatan Ahra yang sudah dimintanya pada Yoochun.

" Joongie ah, minumlah dulu"

Mrs. Jung datang membawa secangkir teh hijau untuk Jaejoong. Mereka tengah duduk di gazebo belakang rumahnya.

" Eomonim kenapa repot - repot eoh" Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menerima teh itu

" Buat Min mana halmoni?" Tanya Changmin

" Nanti ne? Junsu ahjusshi-mu sedang membuatkan susu"

" Ugh... Lama..." Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kenapa sifatmu yang ini menempel lekat pada Minnie sih Joongie? Lihat, Minnie sangat menggemaskan"

" Hahahaha, aku juga tidak tahu eomonim... Dia memang mengikuti sifatku yang satu ini" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengacak rambut Changmin

" Kau sedang apa hum?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ah, hanya memeriksa laporan Yoochun"

" Oh... Joongie ah... Ba-bagaimana kabar anak itu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung ragu

" Dia baik eomonim"

" Hah... Eomonim merindukannya"

Jaejoong menatap mertuanya, mata sang mertua terlihat berembun. Jaejoong tahu rasanya merindukan seseorang yang disayanginya, dia juga sama seperti itu.

" Tenanglah eomonim, aku akan membawanya pulang sebelum semuanya terlambat"

" Terima kasih Joongie ah... Terima kasih..." Ucap Mrs. Jung sungguh - sungguh

" Ciapa cih?"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang eomma dan halmoni-nya bicarakan.

" Miiinnniiieeee~~ yuuuhhuuu... Ahjusshi yang tampan membawakan susu untukmu!" Suara Junsu membuat Changmin melupakan ucapannya dan dia terpekik senang saat Junsu datang dengan membawa segelas besar susu strawberry

Yah...

Changmin menyukai susu strawberry seperti appanya...

.

.

.

" Ihh oppa, strawberry itu kan asam! Kenapa oppa sangat menyukainya eoh?!" Tanya Ahra saat melihat Yunho tengah memakan strawberry pemberian appanya, saat ini sudah malam dan kafe tempatnya bekerja akan segera tutup

" Aku menyukai rasanya Ahra yah..."

" Melihatnya saja aku sudah merasa asam apalagi memakannya" Ahra bergedik mengingat Yunho sudah memakan dua belas buah strawberry

" Tapi aku menyukainya"

" Ya ya ya..." Ahra menopang dagu menggunakan tangannya " Aku benar - benar tidak menyangka Minnie anak dari Kim Hero"

Yunho menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Ahra, Yunho tengah bingung dan dia baruh tahu bahwa Kim Hero sangatlah terkenal bahkan Eunhyuk kekasih Donghae yang kutu buku pun mengenal dan mengaguminya. Padahal wajah Kim Hero sendiri belum ketahuan.

" Dia benar - benar namja spesial ne? Bisa melahirkan... Keren"

**Degh**

Keren?

Ucapan Ahra cukup menohok dadanya, dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa namja yang bisa hamil itu menjijikkan dulu.

" Ahra yah... Apa pendapatmu tentang hubungan sesama namja dan namja yang bisa melahirkan?"

" Eoh? Hubungan seperti bukannya sudah banyak dari dulu oppa? Kau harusnya membuka mata dan berpandangan jauh tentang itu. Awalnya pasti sulit untuk mereka ada disekeliling kita, memberontak bahwa mencintai sesama itu salah tapi... Cinta bisa datang tanpa diketahui kepada siapapun. Pasti sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai namja juga" Jelas Ahra

Yunho tidak tahu bahwa Ahra bisa berpikiran terbuka seperti itu. Dan dia merasa sangat kecil karena pandangannya dulu sangat sempit.

" Kalau namja yang bisa melahirkan itu bukankah berarti dia spesial? Dia harus dijaga karena pasti kandungannya lemah. Temanku yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit berkata seperti itu oppa..."

Kandungan lemah?

Yah...

Dulu dia pun seperti itu...

" Kenapa oppa bertanya seperti itu apa oppa tengah menyukai seseorang?"

" Oh? Ti-tidak aku tidak menyukai seseorang" Jawab Yunho _' Tapi mencintainya'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati

Ahra menatap Yunho yang melihat keluar jendela, pandangan Yunho dimatanya sangat menyakitkan. Kosong. Itulah yang Ahra tangkap, dia sendiri tidak tahu masa lalu namja itu tapi turut merasakan kesakitannya saat Yunho menatap kosong seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma... Min cenang bica maen di taman cama eomma"

Changmin berlarian ke sana kemari, bermain apapun yang dia suka di taman yang lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan Jaejoong melakukannya, dia tahu taman ini sering dilewati oleh Ahra saat pulang kuliah. Dia pergi kesini bersama Junsu, namun namja gempal itu tengah membelikan cemilan dan minuman untuk Changmin.

" Hahahahaha..."

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Changmin saat bermain perosotan. Astaga... Anaknya itu benar - benar imut!

" Minnie ah... Pelan - pelan ne? Nanti kau jatuh"

" Ne eomma!"

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekeliling dan matanya terfokus pada seorang suami yang tengah menggandeng istrinya yang hamil. Kegiatan yang sangat ingin dilakukannya saat hamil dulu namun hanya mertuanya saja yang menemaninya berjalan sore di taman.

Masa kehamilannya tidaklah mudah, dia cepat lelah dan gampang sakit karena memang begitulah ucapan dokter tentang kehamilan pada namja. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak menyerah untuk bisa melihat anaknya saat lahir tapi...

" Whhooaa! Auntieeee Ahrraaaa !"

Pekikan itu membuat lamunan Jaejoong buyar, dia menoleh dan melihat anaknya tengah berlari menuju seorang yeoja cukup cantik yang menggunakan skinny jeans dan kaos sederhana. Sepertinya yeoja itu baru saja pulang dari universitasnya.

" Minniee!" Pekik yeoja itu kemudian menggendong Changmin dan mengecup pipi bocah gembul itu

" Hahahahaha, Min gak tau bica ketemu auntie dicini"

" Aigo... Kau kesini dengan siapa eoh? Ahjusshimu?"

" Ani, cama eomma"

" Eomma?"

" Ne, tuh eomma" Changmin menunjuk eommanya yang kini sudah berjalan mendekat kearahnya

" Eommamu? Eoh?! Kim Hero?!"

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat

" Annyeong" Sapa Jaejoong dengan suara lembut

" O-o-ommo! Annyeong! G-go A-a-ahra imnida!"

" Hahahaha" Jaejoong menutup mulut menggunakan punggung tangannya " Kenapa kau gugup sekali?"

" A-a-... I-itu... Aku benar - benar mengagumimu Kim He-hero sshi"

" Ssstt..." Jaejoong menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir " Jangan sampai ada yang tahu"

" N-ne!"

.

.

.

" Aku benar - benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih atas nasehatmu o-oppa" Ucap Ahra yang sudah menggunakan bahasa tidak terlalu formal pada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong yang memintanya

Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk kegiatan tanya jawab tentang mata pelajaran yang ada dipelajaran Ahra. Sedangkan Changmin tengah menikmati cemilan sore yang dibawakan oleh Junsu.

" Bukan masalah Ahra ya..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menatap Changmin yang duduk bersama Junsu agak jauh dari mereka

" Minnie sangat menggemaskan... Walau baru dua kali datang ke kafe tapi dia sudah bisa membuat aku dan appaku jatuh hati"

" Benarkah?"

" Ne, apa lagi dengan Yunho oppa! Minnie terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah mereka juga mirip, appa dan aku bahkan mengira Yunho oppa adalah ayahnya hahahaha"

" Yunho... Oppa?"

" Ne, dia salah satu karyawan kepercayaan appa. Sudah empat tahun dia bekerja di kafe kami"

" Oh, kau bersemangat sekali menceritakannya" Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman itu sembari menatap Ahra " Kau... Menyukainya?"

**Blush**

Wajah Ahra memerah mendengarnya.

" Benarkah? Wajahmu memerah" Goda Jaejoong yang dalam hatinya mulai panas

Jaejoong bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menilai Ahra melalui tingkah laku yeoja itu. Lihat saja, yeoja itu tengah bersemu.

" O-oppa... Aku memang menyukainya"

Jaejoong menggerakkan giginya, tidak rela jika nantinya yeoja ini merebut Yunho darinya.

" Tapi... Itu dulu oppa"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong cukup kaget juga dengan pernyataan Ahra " Dia seakan memasang dinding baja yang tidak bisa ditembus siapapun. Lagipula aku yakin dia hanya menganggapku adiknya"

" Eoh? Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya menyukaimu?"

" Sudah oppa... Tapi... Dia seakan tidak melihatku dan aku menyerah. Aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu... Perasaannya... Pasti sudah dimiliki orang lain"

" Ng..." Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa tapi yang pasti dia lega karena yeoja di depannya ini tidak menyukai Yunho " Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik"

" Ne, aku harap begitu" Ucap Ahra " Oppa tahu? Menurut appa Minnie dan Yunho oppa sungguh mirip" Lanjutnya

" Benarkah?" Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ne, bahkan appa mengira bahwa Minnie adalah anak dari Yunho oppa"

" Kau ini aneh - aneh saja Ahra yah..."

Tidak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri bahwa fisik Changmin lebih condong kearah keluarga suaminya itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

" Hmmm.. Oppa, boleh aku bertanya?"

" Tanya saja..."

" Dimana appa Minnie?"

" Mwo?"

" Ah, maaf jika pertanyaanku lancang"

" Tidak, appa Minnie saat ini pasti sedang sibuk"

" O-oh..." Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya

" Hyung ah, sudah waktunya pulang" Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dengan menggendong Changmin, Ahra bersyukur Junsu datang karena dia bisa mnghilangkan kecanggungan karena pertanyaannya tadi

" Ah ne"

Jaejoong dan Ahra bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan.

" Ahra yah... Aku harap kau menyembunyikan identitasku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne oppa! Pasti!"

" Kami pulang dulu" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman lebut yang membuat Ahra meleleh

" Hati - hati oppa, Junsu sshi, Minnie"

" Daaahhh aaunntiiieeeeeee! Chuuu~" Changmin memberikan flying kiss untuk Ahra

Setelah ketiga namja itu pergi, Ahra masih berdiri menatap jalanan yang sudah kosong itu.

" Dia benar - benar orang yang baik. Teman - temanku pasti tidak percaya aku bertemu dengannya tapi... Aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya... Dimana ya?" Gumamnya

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Maafkan Cho yang lambat mengupdate ff Cho

Hahahahahay

Oke! Kapan Jaemma ketemu Yunpa? Secepatnya! Cho juga ga tahan kalo keduanya belom ketemu tapi... Sabar ne? Secepatnya Cho bakal ketemuin keduanya.

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Jung NaeRa (kalo ga ada halangan chap dpn udh ktm), kimRyan2124 (semoga aja... hehehehe), egaenunsuk1, Kamikaze Zattaaime (keren? Hmmm... Jae tetep protagonis kok, si bang mimin dibikin evil? Oke...), runashine88 (tapi jangan d culik eoh?! Kkkk), GaemGyu92 (amiiinn...), Elin bae-bae (hahahahah, mian...), riza, Princess Jae (ia, batu sih dia), YlstmmHaru (neeeee?), Guest (nadod annyeong), Sayuri Jung, **

**JungKimCaca, dheaniyuu (gak kayaknya?), Guest (makasih ^o^), cokelat (Nado hwaiting! Yah... Cho juga iri...), SecretVin137 (kasian... Cho jg), fera95 (eii~ jgn culik bang mimin-nya Cho eoh! Mianhae kalo lama nde?), shipper89, himeryo99 (Nado annyeong! amiinn...), Lawliet jung (hahahaha Nado bogoshippo... roy Kim yang home? Gak kyk na... kkkk), YJS, 5351 (ne...), **

**dims, azahra88, MyBabyWonKyu (wkwkwkwk baca lgi dari awal eoh?!), puji, narayejea (kkkkk... iya lah dia tau secara Cho yang ajarin dy hahaha), akiramia44 (Nado bogoshippo... Ne, doain aja dia ga jahat ya? Nado hwaiting!), Black Readers, bebyjae (ck, jgn culik bang mimin-nya Cho eoh!), TiasPrahastiwi (org ke tiga? Hmmm...), alice (sip! Nado hwaiting!), Guest, **

**aismamangkona (hmm... tanggapannya nanti... Yah gitu deh kkkk), littlecupcake noona (ne, dia pasti cinta bgt sama appa yang jahat ntu eonn! Ckckckck), YunjaeDDiction (ei... bang mimin itu punya Cho! Amiinn), GOMCHI46 (Jaemma cemburu pan udh biasa tapi kalo Yunpa cemburu? Dunia hancur kkkk), Michelle Jung, Min, TheLightAndTheFire (ga kok... Nado hwaiting!), Momo ziel (sabar...), teukiangle (haaaiiii... Ne, Cho jg mau na gt. Sip deh!), Jung Sister (hahahaha, emang iya?), xing mae30 (sip)**

**.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav juga buat para Sider**

**.**

Ada yang belom kesebut? Bilang ya! Biar Cho ga teledor lagi! Hehehehe

Thanks ya #bow

.

Soal pihak ketiga, Cho sebenernya gak mau... Cho cuma mau cerita ini fokus sama Yunpa n Jaemma...

Tapi...

Liat ntar ya...

#evilsmirk

.

Jja, see u next chap! Hmmm... Tapi Cho mau istirahat dulu, mau coba bikin ff Hurt kkkkk... Cho bisa ga ya bikin nyang baca nangis? Hmmmm...

Chuuu~

.

.

**Senin, 24 Agustus 2015**


	4. Chapter 3

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : **T**

**Peringatan : Ada FLASHBACK yang tidak ada tandanya, jadi… Bacanya hati – hati ne?** _(flashbacknya tulisan miring)_

Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" Aku benar - benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih atas nasehatmu o-oppa" Ucap Ahra yang sudah menggunakan bahasa tidak terlalu formal pada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong yang memintanya

Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk kegiatan tanya jawab tentang mata pelajaran yang ada dipelajaran Ahra. Sedangkan Changmin tengah menikmati cemilan sore yang dibawakan oleh Junsu.

" Bukan masalah Ahra ya..." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menatap Changmin yang duduk bersama Junsu agak jauh dari mereka

" Minnie sangat menggemaskan... Walau baru dua kali datang ke kafe tapi dia sudah bisa membuat aku dan appaku jatuh hati"

" Benarkah?"

" Ne, apa lagi dengan Yunho oppa! Minnie terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Wajah mereka juga mirip, appa dan aku bahkan mengira Yunho oppa adalah ayahnya hahahaha"

" Yunho... Oppa?"

" Ne, dia salah satu karyawan kepercayaan appa. Sudah empat tahun dia bekerja di kafe kami"

" Oh, kau bersemangat sekali menceritakannya" Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman itu sembari menatap Ahra " Kau... Menyukainya?"

**Blush**

Wajah Ahra memerah mendengarnya.

" Benarkah? Wajahmu memerah" Goda Jaejoong yang dalam hatinya mulai panas

Jaejoong bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menilai Ahra melalui tingkah laku yeoja itu. Lihat saja, yeoja itu tengah bersemu.

" O-oppa... Aku memang menyukainya"

Jaejoong menggerakkan giginya, tidak rela jika nantinya yeoja ini merebut Yunho darinya.

" Tapi... Itu dulu oppa"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong cukup kaget juga dengan pernyataan Ahra " Dia seakan memasang dinding baja yang tidak bisa ditembus siapapun. Lagipula aku yakin dia hanya menganggapku adiknya"

" Eoh? Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya menyukaimu?"

" Sudah oppa... Tapi... Dia seakan tidak melihatku dan aku menyerah. Aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu... Perasaannya... Pasti sudah dimiliki orang lain"

" Ng..." Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa tapi yang pasti dia lega karena yeoja di depannya ini tidak menyukai Yunho " Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik"

" Ne, aku harap begitu" Ucap Ahra " Oppa tahu? Menurut appa Minnie dan Yunho oppa sungguh mirip" Lanjutnya

" Benarkah?" Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ne, bahkan appa mengira bahwa Minnie adalah anak dari Yunho oppa"

" Kau ini aneh - aneh saja Ahra yah..."

Tidak bisa Jaejoong pungkiri bahwa fisik Changmin lebih condong kearah keluarga suaminya itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

" Hmmm.. Oppa, boleh aku bertanya?"

" Tanya saja..."

" Dimana appa Minnie?"

" Mwo?"

" Ah, maaf jika pertanyaanku lancang"

" Tidak, appa Minnie saat ini pasti sedang sibuk"

" O-oh..." Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya

" Hyung ah, sudah waktunya pulang" Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dengan menggendong Changmin, Ahra bersyukur Junsu datang karena dia bisa mnghilangkan kecanggungan karena pertanyaannya tadi

" Ah ne"

Jaejoong dan Ahra bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan.

" Ahra yah... Aku harap kau menyembunyikan identitasku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne oppa! Pasti!"

" Kami pulang dulu" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman lebut yang membuat Ahra meleleh

" Hati - hati oppa, Junsu sshi, Minnie"

" Daaahhh aaunntiiieeeeeee! Chuuu~" Changmin memberikan flying kiss untuk Ahra

Setelah ketiga namja itu pergi, Ahra masih berdiri menatap jalanan yang sudah kosong itu.

" Dia benar - benar orang yang baik. Teman - temanku pasti tidak percaya aku bertemu dengannya tapi... Aku seperti pernah melihat wajahnya... Dimana ya?" Gumamnya

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

" Eomma..."

Namja cilik itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya, dia mencari eommanya. Kebiasaan yang dia lakukan saat bangun tidur.

" Ne baby, eomma disini"

Sang eomma membalikkan tubuhnya kearah sang anak manjanya itu, dia sedang membereskan lemari pakaiannya saat sang anak tersayang bangun.

" Eommaaa~"

Changmin mengangkat tangannya agar sang eomma mengangkatnya. Tak perlu lama Jaejoong sang eomma langsung saja menghampiri Changmin dan membawa Changmin dalam dekapannya.

" Anak manja eomma sudah bangun eoh..." Jaejoong mengelus punggung Changmin

" Ugh.. Min gak manja!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" lalu apa yang Min lakukan sekarang?"

" Min... Cuka peluk eomma! Nanti Min akan minta ajalin Uno juchi jadi namja mandili"

" Mwo? Kenapa Yunho ahjusshi?"

" Kalena Uno juchi benel - benel kelen!"

" Memang eomma tidak keren?"

" Ani, eomma cantik bukan kelen"

" Ughh, nappuen!"

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Jaejoong mengecupi wajah Changmin sebagai hukumannya, bermain - main dengan anaknya pagi ini tidak masalah bukan?

**Tok tok tok**

" Ne"

**Ceklek**

Junsu dan Mrs. Jung masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong saat mendengar suara cekikikan dan tewa membahana sampai ke ruang tamu. Mereka berdua langsung tersenyum saat tahu Jaejoong tengah bermain dengan anaknya yang baru saja bangun tidur.

" Suie ah, tolong mandikan Minnie. Aku masih harus membereskan lemari pakaian dan membaca laporan butik yang akan aku buka" Ucap Jaejoong

" Baiklah, kajja Minnie mandi" Junsu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengangkat Changmin namun namja kecil itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong

" Hey, ayo mandi dengan Suie ahjusshi" Suruh Jaejoong

" Ani, Min mau cama eomma"

" Eomma masih membereskan pakaian"

" Ani..."

" Hmm... Begini saja, eomma akan mengizinkanmu makan satu scoop es krim di tempat Yunho ahjusshi" Rayu Jaejoong

" Mwo?!" Changmin menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu menatap penuh binar eommanya

" Ne, hanya satu scoop"

" Tapi..."

" Bukankah Minnie sudah seminggu tidak pergi kesana karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah dan prakarya yang Minnie buat di playground?"

" Oke! Ayo Cuie juchi! Min mau mandi, ugh... Juchi lama! Min jalan aja deh, cepet nyusul ya!"

Changmin terus mengoceh sembari turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan eomma, ahjusshi dan halmoninya yang mengangakan mulutnya karena bingung dengan sikap Changmin.

" Juuucchhhiiii, cceeepppaattt!"

" Aish! Anakmu itu hyung!" Gerutu Junsu

" Hahaha, sudah sana!"

" Aigo... Sifatnya yang satu itu benar - benar menggemaskan" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong

" Eommonim..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan nada lembutnya

" Ya Joongie?"

" Aku... Akan segera menemuinya, menurut eomma bagaimana reaksinya nanti?"

" Su-sudah waktunya kau muncul?"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan kearah lemari dan membelakangi Mrs. Jung

" Eommonim tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa, eomma takut tapi juga bahagia karena Eommonim sangat merindukannya"

Jaejoong memegang sebuah kaos, kaos yang pernah dipakai oleh suaminya. Menggenggamnya dan tak lama matanya berembun, dia juga merindukan suaminya itu walaupun dulu hanya luka dan duka yang diberikan sang suami pada Jaejoong.

" Joongie ah"

Tak lama Jaejoong merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada pundaknya, Mrs. Jung menyentuh pundak Jaejoong karena merasa aura Jaejoong yang kelabu.

" Kita pasti bisa membuatnya kembali kesini eommonim, hanya menunggu waktu saja" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ne, eommonim percaya itu semua akan terjadi. Terima kasih Joongie sudah menjadi yang terbaik dalam keluarga ini"

" Tidak eommonim, ini adalah tugasku sebag istrinya"

.

.

.

" Selamat datang!"

" Eoh? Auntie?"

" Minniieeee..."

Ahra langsung menghampiri Changmin dan berjongkok di depan namja cilik itu, sudah seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Changmin membuatnya sangat rindu pada Changmin.

" Annyeong Ahra yah" Sapa Junsu

" Annyeong Junsu sshi" Sapa Ahra

" Uno juchi eodie?" Tanya Changmin

" Yunho ahjusshi ne? Hmmm.. Minnie mau apa kesini?" Ahra bertanya balik seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Makan ec klim! Min mau laca panila"

" Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya, Minnie duduk saja ne?"

" Ne, jangan lupa panggilin Uno juchi ne?"

" Minnie ah..." Lirih Ahra " Kau duduk saja dulu ya"

" Ne, kajja juchi" Changmin menarik tangan Junsu kearah salah satu tempat duduk dan menunggu dengan tenang es krimnya datang

" Minnie ah... pesananmu datang..." Ahra mendekat sembari membawa es krim pesanan Changmin

" Whoooaaaa" Changmin membulatkan matanya saat es krim pesanannya datang

Es krim vanila dengan toping biskuit berwarna hitam dan choco chips. Ahra juga membawakan Green Tea yang Junsu pesankan tadi. Dengan senang hati Changmin memakan es krim yang ada di depannya dengan lahap dan sesekali berceloteh riang.

" Uno juchi mana cih? Dali tadi gak keliatan" Tanya Changmin sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

" Minnie ah... Yunho ahjusshi..."

" Ne?"

" Sakit"

" Cakit?" Tidak hanya Changmin, Junsu pun mengerutkan keningnya

" Ya, sebenarnya sudah satu minggu ini dia sakit hanya saja baru kemarin dia tidak masuk dan appaku mengkhawatirkannya, hari ini appa pergi menjenguk Yunho oppa dan appa bilang keadaannya sangatlah parah sehingga appaku langsung membawa dokter ke flat Yunho oppa"

" Lalu?" Tanya Junsu

" Aku belum mendapat kabarnya lagi dari appa" Jawab Ahra

" Min mau jenguk Uno juchi boleh?" Tanya Changmin yang sedih juga mendengar Yunho sakit

" Menjenguk Yunho ahjusshi?" Ulang Junsu dan Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya

Junsu langsung berpikir, jika dia ke tempat tinggal Yunho bukankah dia akan tahu bagaimana kehidupan namja itu setelah ditinggal oleh istrinya itu? Junsu mengetikkan pesan pada Jaejoong.

_' To : Joongie hyungie_

_Hyung, suamimu sakit. Changmin ingin menjenguknya'_

" Juchi, Min boleh ya jenguk Uno juchi" Rengek Changmin menarik - narik kemeja Junsu

" Sebentar Minnie ah, tunggu balasan eommamu ne?"

" Ugh... Ne"

Ahra tersenyum dan membantu Changmin untuk makan, sesekali dia membersihkan pinggir bibir Changmin yang terkena es krim. Jika diperhatikan dari dekat Changmin sangatlah mirip dengan Yunho, astaga...

**Drrtt...**

Changmin dan Ahra menolehkan kepalanya, mereka melihat Junsu menatap ponselnya yang tadi bergetar. Junsu mengambil ponselnya dan membuka folder pesannya.

_' From : Joongie hyungie_

_Mwo? Sakit apa? Cepat jenguk dia sana! Jangan lupa belikan bubur abalon kesukaannya saat dia sakit, restoran bubur itu ada dua blok dari kafe dan juga belikan dia buah kesukaannya, strawberry! Lalu belikan kompres instan takutnya dia demam dan obat - obat lain yang mungkin dibutuhkannya! Jangan lupa!'_

Junsu bersweet drop ria, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah khawatir Jaejoong saat ini. Namja itu pasti terlihat mengenaskan hanya karena tahu Yunho sakit.

**Drttt...**

Belum sempat membalas, Junsu sudah menerima pesan kembali.

_' From : Joongie hyungie_

_Atau aku perlu datang saja sekalian? Aku takut dia kenapa - napa! Bagaimana ini?'_

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, namja yang sudah dianggap hyungnya itu pasti sedang panik berlebihan. Junsu menekan tombol balas namun sebuah pesan muncul kembali.

**Drrttt...**

_' From : Joongie hyungie_

_Ya! Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau sedang di jalan? Bersama Ahra tidak? Jawab pesanku!'_

" Aigo..." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya

" Wae?" Tanya Arha

" Oh, hanya temanku yang sedang panik berlebihan mengirimiku pesan"

" Apa dia baik - baik saja? Maksudku teman Junsu sshi"

" Ya, dia hanya panik... Cukup panggil aku opp saja Ahra yah"

" Oh, nde"

**Drrtttttt... Drrrtt...**

Kali ini bukan pesan masuk yang datang melainkan sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jaejoong. Junsu akhirnya berdiri dan pergi keluar kafe agar Changmin dan Ahra tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Jaejoong.

" Ck... Yeobosseo?"

" Ya Suie kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau masih di kafe? Apa Minnie bersamamu? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar dia sakit apa?"

" He-hey hyung! Pelan - pelan! Kau ingin merusak gendang telingaku?!"

" Eoh? Ya! Apa maksudmu!"

" Aku baru saja ingin membalas pesanmu hanya saja kau terus mengirimiku pesan hingga aku tidak bisa membalasnya!"

" Lalu?"

" Kami akan pergi ke sana setelah Minnie menyelesaikan snack siangnya"

" Oh, arraseo. Segera kabari aku ne?"

" Ne hyungie..."

" Ya sudah"

" Ne"

**Pik**

Junsu mematikan sambungan itu kemudian kembali ketempatnya, dia berbincang tentang alamat Yunho karena Ahra tidak bisa mengantar mereka, yeoja itu harus menjaga kafe hingga appanya kembali.

" Baiklah, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Yunho oppa" Ucap Ahra yang mengantarkan Junsu dan Changmin sampai mobilnya

" Ne, aku akan sampaikan" Jawab Junsu yang tengah menggendong Changmin

" Nah Minnie, datanglah lagi kesini ne?" Ucap Ahra sambil berjongkok di depan Changmin

" Hum auntie" Ucap Changmin dengan semangat kemudian mencium kedua pipi Ahra

" Aigo... Manisnya dirimu" Ahra mengacak lembut kepala Changmin

" Jja, kami pergi ne?" Pamit Junsu

" Ne, hati - hati"

Junsu mendudukkan Changmin pada kursi penumpang yang ada di depan kemudian dia pun masuk untuk menyetir mobil itu.

" Minnie ah..." Panggil Junsu

" Ne juchi?"

" Apa Minnie ingin bertemu dengan appa Minnie?"

" Appa Min? Apa appa Min ada dicini?"

" Apa Minnie ingin bertemu dengannya?"

" Eomma bilang Min halus jadi anak baik bial appa mau ketemu cama Min. Appa belom temuin Min coalnya... Min belom jadi anak baik" Ucapan Changmin terdengar lirih diakhir kalimatnya

" Minnie ah... Minnie anak yang baik walaupun masih senang menjahili teman - temanmu. Tapi Minnie anak yang baik, Appa Minnie hanya sedang banyak pekerjaan sehingga belum bisa bertemu dengan Minnie"

" Eoh? Min... Mau appa liat gambal yang Min gambal di cekolah..."

Mau tak mau mata Junsu berembun, dia terenyuh juga dengan kata - kata Changmin barusan.

" Ne, Minnie kumpulkan gambarnya dan kau bisa memperlihatkan semua gambarnya pada appamu nanti"

" Ne!" Changmin mengangguk mantap

Namja cilik itu kadang menatap iri pada teman - temannya yang dijemput oleh appa dan eommanya. Tapi, dia selalu dijemput oleh ahjusshi-nya. Dia tahu eommanya tidak boleh muncul dihadapan orang banyak, dia tetap merasa senang karena eommanya selalu mementingkan dirinya dibandingkan yang lain. Changmin sangat menyayangi eommanya walaupun tidak ada sang appa disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Junsu menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari sebuah flat yang terlihat amat sangat sederhana. Dia sebenarnya tahu alamat Yunho hanya saja dia tidak boleh ketahuan oleh Ahra bukan?

" Ini lumah Uno juchi?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne, ayo turun"

" Gendong"

" Aigoo..."

Junsu berjalan dengan menggendong Changmin ke dalam kawasan flat itu dan berhenti pada sebuah pintu. Dia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

" Juchi waeyo?"

" Aniya"

**Tok tok tok**

" Ne"

**Ceklek**

" Eoh? Junsu sshi, Minnie" Mr. Go membuka pintu flat itu

" Annyeong Go ahjusshi" Sapa Junsu

" Anyyeong halaboji" Sapa Changmin kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Annyeong Minnie ah..."

" Uno Juchi mana?"

" Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan snack sorenya. Kalian masuklah"

" Terima kasih ahjusshi. Tolong titip Minnie, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu dimobil"

" Ah baiklah, kemari Minnie ah"

" Jangan lama - lama ne juchi"

" Ne"

Junsu kembali ke mobilnya dan menurunkan dua buah kantong belanjaan yan tadi dia beli dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Yunho. Kemudian dia kembali ke dalam flat itu disambut oleh Mr. Go.

" Minnie eoddie?" Tanya Junsu

" Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho"

" Hmm... Go ahjusshi sebenarnya Yunho sakit apa?"

" Sebenarnya ahjusshi juga tidak tahu kenapa Yunho seperti ini tapi dokter bilang bahwa dia harus banyak istirahat seminggu ini"

" Bagaimana bisa?"

" Ahjusshi tidak tahu tapi dokter bilang Yunho memiliki trauma"

" Trauma?" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya

" Ya, trauma dan... Sesuatu membangkitkan traumanya hingga dia seperti itu"

" Oh... Mengerikan jika seperti itu"

" Ya, tapi dia sudah terlihat santai saat Changmin masuk dan mengajaknya berbicara tadi"

" Syukurlah, aku akan membawa ini semua ke dapurnya"

" Oh ya ampun, ahjusshi sampai melupakan apa yang kau bawa"

" Hahahahaa, gwaechana ahjusshi"

Junsu membawa belanjaannya menuju dapur dan meletakkan semuanya disana. Dia membuka salah satu pesanan Jaejoong untuk Yunho, bubur abalon.

" Ahjusshi, sebentar lagi makan malam bukan?" Tanya Junsu

" Ya?"

" Aku akan memanaskan bubur abalon ini untuk Yunho sshi"

" Oh, baiklah"

Junsu tersenyum dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam sederhana yang dia bisa.

.

Sementara itu Yunho yang masih pucat itu dengan senang hati mendengarkan Changmin yang berceloteh riang diatas pangkuannya, Changmin memang meminta Yunho untuk memangkunya dan Yunho tidak bisa menolak keinginan namja cilik gembul itu.

" Tlus ya ahjusshi! Eomma bilang Min manja tadi Min! Min gak manja kan ya juchi! Makanya Min mau belajal sama juchi bial jadi ceme cejati"

" Omo? Hahahaha... Kenapa harus ahjusshi"

" Kalena juchi itu kelen, jadi Min mau belajar cama juchi"

" Hahahaha..."

Yunho merasa terhibur Changmin datang ke rumahnya hari ini dan Changmin bilang apa? Belajar menjadi seme sejati? Aigo...

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersadar akan pemintaan Changmin, seme sejati. Atau bisa dikatakan pria sejati?

Tidak...

Changmin tidak bisa belajar darinya karena dia bukanlah namja yang baik. Semua perbuatannya saat muda sangatlah keterlaluan, dia jahat, licik, kejam, egois dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Seminggu lalu bukanlah waktu yang mudah untuk Yunho karena dia memimpikan namja itu, namja yang sudah dia dorong dari atas tangga rumahnya dan Yunho tidak bisa melupakan tatapan namja itu.

Setelahnya yang dia tahu, dia terus saja gemetar dan merasa sesak nafas. Dan puncaknya adalah kemarin saat Mr. Go menemukannya duduk dipantry dengan keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya dan tangannya gemetaran.

Mr. Go memanggilkan dokter ke flatnya yang kecil dan memeriksanya lalu Yunho membicarakan penyakitnya hanya berdua dengan sang dokter karena tidak ingin Mr. Go mendengarnya dan khawatir.

Dokter bilang Yunho harus segera melakukan terapi untuk menghilangkan traumanya atau keadaannya akan semakin parah. Yunho bahkan jatuh pingsan siang ini setelah kembali memimpikan namja itu.

" Juchi... Juchi waeyo?"

" E-eh? Aniya, kau mengantuk Min?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Changmin menguap lebar

" Hum, Min belom tidul ciang"

" Ng... Kau ingin tidur siang disini?"

" Boleh? Ya udah kalo boleh, Min tidul cini aja! Bukannya dali tadi juchi tawalin Min tidul dicini!" Changmin dengan seenaknya berdiri dari pangkuan Yunho dan berjalan ke sisi kanan tempat tidur Yunho yang kecil itu

Yunho hanya melongo melihat kelakuan unik Changmin. Tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa anak yang sudah mulai berbaring itu menggemaskan sekaligus mengesalkan.

" Juchi ngapain liat - liat Min eoh? Kalo mau peluk yah peluk aja! Ga ucah liat - liat gitu! Cini juchi tidulan disamping Min, Juchi kan lagi sakit, jadi jangan duduk gitu" Changmin menarik lengan Yunho hingga namja yang masih speechless itu berbaring

Dengan seenaknya Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan tangan kanannya dan memasukkan jempol jari kirinya ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menghisap ibu jarinya itu. Tak lama Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus pelan punggung Changmin.

**Krieett**

Yunho menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, Junsu masuk bersama Mr. Go. Yunho ingin bangun tetap dia tidak bisa, Changmin memeluknya erat sehingga dia tetap pada tempatnya. Junsu mendekat dan terkekeh melihat kelakuan Changmin yang manja itu.

" Maaf sepertinya Minnie malah menyusahkanmu" Ucap Junsu

" Tidak apa - apa, aku malah terhibur dengan kedatangan Changmin. Dia sungguh... Unik" Ucap Yunho masih dengan berbaring

" Ya, dia tidak pernah manja ataupun tertidur dengan orang - orang yang baru dikenalnya"

" Mwo? Tapi tadi dia bilang mengantuk dan langsung tidur disebelahku"

" Mungkin dia sedang sangat merindukan seseorang"

" Nugu?"

" Ah... Tolong jaga dia Yunho sshi dan satu hal yang pasti" Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Ya?"

" Dia akan menangis kencang saat tidak mendapati eommanya saat bangun tidur"

" Eh?"

" Tangisannya melebihi penyanyi seriosa dan menyayat hati"

" Mwo?"

" Itu yang akan Minnie perbuat saat bangun tidur tidak mendapati sang eomma disampingnya"

" La-lalu?"

" Aku juga bingung jika seperti ini, aku akan menelepon eommanya dulu" Ucap Junsu kemudian keluar dari kamar Yunho

" Baiklah"

" Kau istirahat saja, saat makan malam kami akan membangunkanmu" Ucap Mr. Go yang masih ada ada dalam ruangan itu

" Eh ne ahjusshi, ahjusshi terima kasih untuk semuanya"

" Tidak masalah Yun, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri sekarang jadi tidak usah sungkan"

Mata Yunho berembun, sudah lama Yunho tidak merasakan hal macam ini apalagi dianggap keluarga oleh orang lain. Bahkan dulu orangtuanya mengusir dirinya karena kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat.

" Tidurlah"

" Ne ahjusshi"

Yunho memejamkan matanya setelah Mr. Go keluar dari kamar Yunho namun dia tetap terjaga, takut. Itulah yang dirasakan Yunho saat ini, dia takut memimpikan namja itu lagi. Sudah seminggu ini keadaannya memburuk, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sejak Changmin menceritakan tentang kelahirannya yang prematur dan memiliki asma, Yunho seakan merasakan keberadaan sang mantan istri didekatnya, merasakan bahwa namja yang dia tahu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar bersama seorang bayi dalam gendongannya. Hal ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan mimpi buruk!

" Nghhh..."

Yunho membuka matanya, dia melihat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan berbaring terlentang namun dengan ibu jari tetap pada mulutnya. Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, dia membawa tangannya pada rambut Changmin dan memainkan rambut namja cilik itu. Dan tak lama Yunho merasakan ketenangan saat mendengar hembusan nafas Changmin yang teratur dan akhirnya dia bisa memejamkan matanya.

.

**Click!**

Junsu mengembangkan senyumnya, dia memotret Yunho yang sedang memainkan rambut Changmin juga saat namja itu memejamkan matanya kemudian tertidur dari celah pintu yang sengaja dibuka sedikit.

**' To : Joongie hyung**

**Hadiah untukmu hyung'**

**Send**

Junsu tersenyum senang, sepertinya tugas Junsu kali ini berjalan mulus sehingga dia bisa duduk disalah satu ruangan dan memejamkan mata sembari menunggu jam makan malam. Sedangkan Mr. Go kembali ke kafe untuk membantu Ahra dan akan kembali setelah makan malam.

.

.

.

" Minnie..."

Jaejoong menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangannya dan matanya berembun menatap layar ponselnya. Junsu baru saja mengiriminya foto dimana Yunho memainkan rambut Changmin dan satu foto lagi saat Yunho mendekap Changmin.

" Minnie ah..."

Jaejoong bersyukur, dia benar - benar tidak menyangka apa yang diinginkan Changmin bisa tercapai.

_" Kalau Min udah jadi anak baik kan appa pacti dateng tlus Min mau tidul dipeluk appa"_

Ah, airmata Jaejoong tak kuasa mengalir saat melihat foto itu. Changmin terlihat sangat bahagia dalam pelukan Yunho, itu sudah cukup baginya. Jaejoong pun melihat foto lain yang dikirimkan Junsu. Yunho tidur membelakangi kamera, punggung Yunho terlihat berbeda.

Selain terlihat lebih kurus, punggung namja itu terlihat menyedihkan, auranya seakan gelap. Jaejoong ingin sekali berlari menuju tempat itu dan mendekap erat Yunho tapi hal itu tidak bisa, belum saatnya. Dia akan menghadapi Yunho saat waktunya tepat.

" Bo-bogoshipoyo..."

Jaejoong bergumam lirih, mengusap layar ponselnya seakan - akan dia benar - benar bisa menyentuh Yunho.

" Omo! Joongie?! Kenapa kau menangis?!"

" Eoh! Eomonim!"

Dengan segera Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya yang masih mengalir, dia sendiri lupa bahwa dia berada diruang tengah karena baru saja pulang untuk melihat pembukaan butiknya minggu depan.

" Wae? Kenapa menangis?"

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung yang baru pulang untuk menghadiri meeting langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk dikedua sisi Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung langsung menghapus airmata Jaejoong dan mengusap lembut surai hitam Jaejoong.

" Kenapa? Hmmm? Ceritalah..."

" Eomonim... Aboji..." Jaejoong memperlihatkan ponselnya pada kedua mertuanya itu

Mrs. Jung langsung tahu apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat melihat foto itu, foto dimana Changmin tengah dipeluk oleh seorang namja yang sangat mereka kenal.

" Joongie... Minnie..."

" Ne eomonim... Ne..."

Jaejoong memeluk Mrs. Jung dan langsung dibalas oleh Mrs. Jung. Sedangkan Mr. Jung hanya menatap sendu layar ponsel yang sedang dia pegang itu. Anaknya... Dan cucunya...

" Tapi Joongie ah..."

" Ne?"

Yunho menoleh dan menatap Mr. Jung.

" Bagaimana jika nanti Minnie terbangun?"

Ah, momen sedih itu langsung berakhir ketika sang mertua bertanya hal itu. Ya, bagaimana nanti jika Changmin bangun dan mencarinya? Bukankah anaknya akan menangis kencang saat dirinya tidak ada disamping Changmin?

.

.

.

" EOMMMAAAA!"

**Degh!**

Yunho langsung membuka matanya walaupun kepalanya terasa berat, belum lagi dia masih merasa lemas dan merasa tubuh sampingnya ditendang oleh kaki - kaki mungil.

" Eooooommmaaaa! Huuuwwaaa!"

**Ceklek**

" Mi-minnie!"

" Junsu sshi..."

" Mianhae Yunho sshi, ak-aku juga bingung bagaimana agar Changmin bisa diam!" Junsu menaikkan nada bicaranya karena suara tangis Changmin mendominasi ruangan itu

" N-ne"

Yunho memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa bangkit dan duduk, dia kemudian mencoba menyentuh Changmin namun namja cilik itu meronta dan menendangnya.

" Min mau eommaaa! Huuuwweeee eommaaaaa!"

" Mi-minnie ah, tenanglah" Yunho mencoba mengambil kedua tangan Changmin dan menyatukannya

" Eomma! Min mau eommaa! Hiks!" Changmin menendang - nendang Yunho yang berusaha mengangkatnya

" Aigo..."

Walaupun masih sakit Yunho masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk mengangkat Changmin kedalam pangkuannya dan mencoba menenangkannya, namun saat Yunho melepaskan tangan Changmin, namja cilik itu malah memukulnya dengan keras dan kembali meronta.

" Hey Hey, ini aku. Yunho ahjusshi" Ucap Yunho dengan tenang

" Minnie ah, tenanglah" Junsu mencoba ikut menenangkan namun tetap saja gagal

" Aniii! Min mau eommaa! Eooommmaaa!"

" Shhh... Minnie ah, ahjusshi disini"

Yunho memegang kedua tangan Changmin menggunakan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menangkup wajah Changmin dengan erat.

" Hey, anak manja... Bangun dan lihat siapa yang ada di depanmu"

" Aniii~ Eommmaaa... Huwweee..."

" Minnie ah, ini ahjusshi... Berhentilah menangis dan jadilah anak baik disini"

" Hiks..."

" Anak manja..."

" Ani!"

" Kalau begitu berhenti menangis dan lihat ahjusshi" Perintah Yunho

" Hiks..."

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan, bukan wajah eommanya yang terlihat namun seorang namja bermata musang dengan wajah pucat.

" Eommaa... Hiks..."

Changmin perlahan menghentikan rontaannya dan Yunho mulai merenggangkan cengkraman tangannya. Changmin terisak pelan namun tangannya melingkar pada leher Yunho, dia mulai sesenggukkan.

" Minnie ah, jangan seperti itu. Kau menyusahkan Yunho ahjusshi" Ucap Junsu akhirnya yang tadi sebenarnya masih melongo melihat cara Yunho untuk mendiamkan Changmin

" Hiks..."

" Hentikan tangisanmu sebelum asmamu kambuh Min" Junsu mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Changmin yang terus saja sesenggukkan

" Shhh..." Yunho menepuk - nepuk pelan punggung Changmin, mencoba menenangkan Changmin dengan caranya sendiri, dia takut juga asma Changmin kambuh karena menangis

" Min mau eomma..."

" Kau ingin pulang bertemu eommamu?"

Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Yunho dan menatap Yunho kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lalu apa yang Minnie inginkan eoh? Minnie terus saja menangis, memanggil eomma dan menggeleng tidak ingin bertemu dengan eomma. Ahjusshi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Minnie inginkan"

" Min mau eomma tapi..." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya

" Ne?"

" Kyunie dan yang lain bilang kalo Min anak manja kalo cetiap bangun tidul maunya cama eomma telus"

" Lalu?"

" Tapi Min mau peluk eomma coalnya Min ngelasa hangat, cuma eomma yang Min pengenin waktu bangun tidul"

" ..."

" Min mau telus peluk eomma tapi eomma bilang Min manja dan gak mandili makanya Min mau ke cini minta juchi ajalin bial Min jadi mandili"

" Kenapa Minnie ingin jadi mandiri?"

" Kata temen - temen Min, Mandili itu belalti gak manja, kalo gak manja belalti Min udah jadi anak baik dan appa akan datang ketemu Min"

" Kenapa Minnie ingin bertemu dengan appa Minnie?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut sembari mengelus punggun namja kecil itu

" Min..." Changmin tiba - tiba memeluk Yunho, hal itu tentu membuat Junsu mengerutkan keningnya melihatnya " Min cebenelnya ili ngeliat temen - temen Min dijemput cama appa meleka, Min... Juga mau kasih liat gambal yang Min buat cama appa Min"

" Dengar Minnie ah" Yunho menempatkan kepalanya diatas kepala Changmin " Appamu pasti akan datang karena dia juga merindukanmu, dia juga pasti ingin melihat bagaimana kau tumbuh Minnieh, tidak ada seorang appa yang tidak merindukan anaknya"

" Benelan?"

" Ya..." Yunho sebenarnya tidak yakin mengatakan hal itu, apa appanya juga merindukan dirinya?

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, jika seperti ini dia akan larut pada penyesalan atas kesalahannya dulu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana tangannya menyentuh perut buncit seorang namja tertidur yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan kala itu.

Dia ingat sekali bahwa sang janin bergerak - gerak saat dia mengelus perut buncit namja itu. Ah... Yunho kembali mengutuk dirinya dan ingin mengubur tubuhnya hidup - hidup sekarang.

" Tapi juchi, Min juga mau ketemu appa" Ucap Changmin lirih

" Kau mau menunjukkan gambarmu pada ahjusshi?" Tanya Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Eh? Boleh?" Changmin menatap Yunho

" Tentu"

" Cebental!"

Changmin turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan menggandeng Junsu yang masih melamun dari hadapan Yunho, mereka kembali setelah Changmin menemukan tas sekolahnya. Changmin duduk didepan Yunho dan mengeluarkan buku gambarnya.

" Liaaat, ini Min, eomma cama appa lagi maen ditaman. Bagus kan?" Changmin menunjuk satu persatu obyek dalam gambarnya

" Whooaa... Gambarmu bagus sekali Minnie ah" Puji Yunho

" Hehehehe, iya dong!"

" Ini taman?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne" Changmin menunjuk buku gambarnya " Min pengen pergi ke taman cama eomma dan appa"

" Hahaha, jinjja?"

" Ne, telus ya..."

Changmin terus saja berceloteh riang tanpa tahu Junsu memandangi kedua namja berbeda usia itu dengan senyuman.

_' Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau Minnie ah'_

.

.

.

.

" Juchi... Min mau bobo dicini boleh?"

**Uhukk!**

Tidak hanya Junsu, Mr. Go dan Yunho yang sedang makan itu tersendak mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Junsu menatap Changmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Eommamu tidak akan mengizinkannya Minnie ah" Ucap Junsu

" Huh! Cini Min telepon eomma! Mana poncel juchi"

" Memangnya Yunho ahjusshi mengizinkannya?"

" Juchi, Uno juchi" Panggil Changmin

" N-ne?" Tanya Yunho dengan gugup

" Min boleh nginep kan dicini?" Tanya Changmin menggunakan puppy eyes miliknya

" Memang kau tidak ada acara besok?"

" Ani, becok hali minggu dan Min gak ada acala apa - apa"

" Kalau eommamu mengizinkan maka ahjusshi akan mengizinkan juga"

" Yaaaayyy! Cuieee Jucchiiii!"

" Aish, habiskan makananmu lalu kita akan menelepon eommamu. Otte?"

" Oke!"

Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat, dia kemudian memakan makan malamnya dengan semangat. Sedangkan Junsu meminta maaf pada Yunho karena sudah menyusahkannya. Setelah itu dia mengirimkan pesan pada Jaejoong agar Jaejoong bisa memikirkan apakan Changmin boleh menginap di flat Yunho atau tidak.

.

.

.

" Ottokeh eommonim? Minnie ingin menginap di tempatnya" Ucap Jaejoong pada Mr. dan Mrs. Jung

" Biarkan saja Joongie ah, bukankah dia bisa menenangkan Minnie yang baru bangun tidur?"

" Ne... Tapi..."

" Biarkan Minnie disana malam ini dan kita lihat bagaimana Minnie besok" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Baiklah aboji, aku mengerti"

.

.

.

**Tuuuutttt...**

**Tuuuuttt... Tuuuutttt...**

" Ich! Eomma lama!" Gerutu Changmin

Dia sedang berusaha menelepon eommanya di dalam mobil Junsu. Namun Changmin kesal karena sudah dua kali ditelepon eommanya belum mengangkat sambungan telepon darinya.

" Yeobboseo?"

" Eoommaaa!"

" Hahahahaha, aigoo... Kenapa berteriak baby?"

" Eomma, Min mau nginep dilumah Yunho ahjusshi. Boleh ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

" Wae? Kau pasti akan menangis saat bangun tidur nanti"

" Ani! Min gak nangis tadi"

" Tapi, eomma pasti akan merindukanmu"

" Ich eomma! Malam ini aja, becok Min juga pulang!"

" Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyusahkan Yunho ahjusshi nanti"

" Ne!" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat

" Ya sudah, besok eomma akan meminta Suie ahjusshi menjemputmu di kafe setelah makan siang. Ne?"

" Ne eomma! Gomawo, saranghae"

" Aigo... Eomma jadi ingin menciummu baby"

" Mwah... Mwah..."

" Hahahaha gomayo baby, jja... Berikan ponselnya pada Suie ahjusshi"

" Oke!"

Changmin memberikan ponsel itu pada Junsu dan mulailah percakapan yang tidak Changmin mengerti. Junsu mendengarkan perintah Jaejoong dengan sangat hati - hati sampai dia mengerti. Setelahnya, di mengambil keperluan Changmin yang sengaja disimpan oleh eommanya di mobil. Pakaian ganti, makanan ringan, coklat dan beberapa dalaman yang akan dipakai oleh Changmin.

" Nah, ayo masuk"

" Ne juchi"

Junsu menggandeng Changmin dengan tangan kanannya sedangan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah tas perlengkapan yang akan Changmin butuhkan.

" Juuccchiii"

**Hup**

Seketika Changmin berada dalam gendongan Yunho yang baru saja keluar dar kamarnya.

" Ne?"

" Min boleh nginep cama eomma! Hehehhee"

" Whooaaa... Daebakk! Sekarang apa yang Minnie ingin lakukan?"

" Min mau maen pajel (puzzle)! Min bawa pajel!"

" Ya sudah, Minnie naik keatas tempat tidur saja ne? Nanti ahjusshi akan menyusul"

" Ne!"

Junsu mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Yunho, membawanya ke kamar Yunho dan mengeluarkan mainan yang ada ada dalam tasnya. Setelah itu Junsu keluar dan duduk bersama Yunho dan Mr. Go.

" Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkan Changmin menginap"

" E-eh... Tidak masalah"

" Aku harap Changmin tidak akan menyusahkanmu Yunho sshi"

" Ne, gwaenchana"

" Lalu bisa aku meminta nomor ponselmu agar aku besok tahu jam berapa aku bisa menjemput Minnie?"

" Aku tidak memiliki ponsel, hmmm... Go ahjusshi, bisakah Junsu sshi mengirimi pesan pada ahjusshi besok?"

" Hahahahaha, tentu saja! Ini nomor ponselku" Ucap Mr. Go kemudian memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Junsu dan juga sebaliknya

" Nah, sudah saatnya aku pulang. Tolong ingat baik - baik bahwa Minnie harus meminum susunya sebelum tidur dan kemudian menyikat giginya" Ucap Junsu kemudian berdiri

" Ne, aku akan mengingatnya"

" Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dan besok aku akan menjemput Changmin di kafe"

" Ne"

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Yunho dan melihat Changmin masih serius bermain dengan puzzle-nya.

" Minnie ah, ahjusshi pulang ne?" Ucap Junsu

" Ne! Ati - ati juchi" Ucap Changmin tanpa menatap Junsu

" Arraseo, jangan nakal ne?"

" Ndddeeeeeee~"

" Give me your flying kiss please" Junsu beraegyo di ambang pintu

" Mmmuuuaaaahhhh!" Changmin memberi flying kiss dengan kedua tangannya dibibir sampai matanya tertutup erat kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Junsu dengan wajahnya yang lucu

" Hahahaha!"

Setelahnya Junsu pun berpamitan pada Yunho dan Mr. Go yang ternyata akan pergi ke kafe untuk menutup kafenya. Sehingga sekarang Yunho berdiri sendirian di depan pintu, di kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

" Belum selesai?" Tanya Yunho

" Belum juchi. Min bingung, yang ini di talo dimana? Dicini atau dicini?" Ucap Changmin menunjuk puzzle - puzzle-nya

" Yang ini disini Minnie ah" Yunho memberikan arahan dimana potongan puzzle Changmin harus diletakkan

" Oh! Ne..."

Setengah jam dihabiskan Changmin untuk menyatukan potongan puzzle-nya hingga menjadi satu, setelahnya dia menguap.

" Ahjusshi akan membuatkan susu dulu lalu Minnie harus sikat gigi sebelum tidur. Oke?"

" Ne!"

Saat masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya, Yunho menemukan Changmin sudah berbaring dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Changmin sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna merah muda dengan motif hello kitty. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa lucu dengan piyama yang Changmin kenakan.

" Minnie ah, ayo bangun dan minum sususmu dulu"

" Nggghh... Ne..."

Changmin mengusap matanya kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, dia mengambil gelas yang disodorkan oleh Yunho dan meminumnya sampai habis.

" Ayo, setelah minum susu kau harus menyikat gigimu bukan?"

" Uggghhh... Min males juchi"

" Kalau malas berarti Minnie belum mandiri"

" Uuugghhh~ Gendong"

Aigo...

Yunho ingin mencubit pipi Changmin yang tengah ber-aegyo itu! Menggemaskan sekali! Setelah kekehan terdengar dari mulut Yunho, dia mengangkat Changmin kedalam gendongannya dan membawa bocah manja itu menuju kamar mandinya. Yunho mengeluarkan sikat gigi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Junsu dan melihat Changmin menyikat giginya dengan sikat gigi bermotif keroppi yang tak kalah lucunya dengan Changmin.

" Jja, apa lagi yang Minnie biasa lakukan sebelum tidur?" Tanya Yunho setelah keduanya berbaring

" Min biacanya celita apa yang Min lakuin hali ini"

" Apa Minnie mau bercerita pada ahjusshi juga?"

" Ne! Juchi tau? Min hali ini dapet nilai celatus kalna bica jawab cemua pertanyaan matematika dali bu gulu"

" Whooaa... daebakk!" Ucap Yunho sembari mengelus punggung Changmin

" Tapi Kyunie malah coalnya biacanya dia yang dapet nilai celatus, tapi kan itu bukan calah Min kalna Min bica dapet nilai lebih tinggi kan juchi?"

" Ne, Min sudah berusaha dengan amat sangat baik hingga mendapatkan nilai seratus bukan?"

" Ne!"

" Lalu... Minnie, kenapa Minnie mamakai piyama ini eoh?"

" Memang kenapa?"

" Hello kitty?"

" Eoh? Eomma pengen banget piyama kembalan yang ini. Eomma beli di Jepang, tapi cuma cica dua! Bilu buat eomma, melah muda buat Min

" Kau menggemaskan sekali memakai piyama ini Minnie ah"

" Eomma juga bilang gitu pac Min pake piyama ini"

" Kenapa harus hello kitty?"

" Eomma cuka cekali cama hello kitty, dilumah cekalang ada kamal kusus buat kolekci hello kitty eomma"

" Mwo?!"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, namja? Menyukai hello kitty?

.

.

.

_" Joongie ah! Lihat eommonim membawakan apa?"_

_" Ne?"_

_" Boneka hello kitty!"_

_" Whoooaaa~ Daebakk! Joongie dan baby menyukainya"_

_Yunho, melihat namja yang tengah hamil enam bulan itu memeluk sebuah boneka hello kitty yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Dia berdecak, menjijikkan bukan? Namja tapi menyukai hello kitty?_

_" Cih, memalukan"_

_Yunho berjalan begitu saja, melewati sesosok namja yang memandang punggungnya dengan sendu._

.

.

.

.

" Juchii! Waeyooo~"

" E-eh, ani. Jja... Apa lagi yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

" Tlus ya juchi..."

Mengalirlah suara cempreng Changmin di dalam kamar kecil milik Yunho, Changmin dengan semangat menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari itu sampai kemudian suaranya makin mengecil dan hanya ada dengkuran halu yang terdengar.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin yang sudah mendengkur halus, dia mengecup kening Changmin dan kembali duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia meraih dompet yang ada di atas meja nakas dan membukanya. Pada kenyataannya dia menyimpan sebuah foto dimana seorang namja tengah tersenyum senang hingga matanya tertutup sembari memeluk sebuah boneka hello kitty.

" Bogoshippo"

**Tes**

Mengingatnya lagi...

Setiap malam, ini yang dia lakukan sebelum tidur. Memandangi fotonya, merindukannya, mengenang masa lalunya yang buruk dan kembali mengutuk dirinya untuk segera mati saja sebelum akhirnya dia bisa tidur dengan mimpi buruk membayanginya.

.

" Nggghh..."

Yunho menggeliatkan tubuhnya, ini adalah malam terhebat dalam hidupnya. Untuk satu malam kemarin dia tidak bermimpi buruk, dia malah bermimpi bermain dengan seorang anak yang wajahny tertutup cahay matahari.

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Changmin sudah menggeliat, Oh? Yunho langsung saja duduk dan mempersiapkan dirinya karena takut Changmin akan menangis dan meraung saat bangun.

" Eooommaaa..." Panggil Changmin dengan merabakan tangannya kemana - mana

" Anak manja bangun! Kau sedang tidak ada dirumah dan sekarang kita akan bersepeda"

" Eommaa..."

" Anak manja bangun!"

Tanpa memperdulikan rengekan Changmin, Yunho menggendong namja cilik itu dan membawanya kedalam kamar mandi, Yunho kemudian membasuhkan air dingin pada wajah Changmin hingga membuat anak itu membuka matanya dan menatap sebal pada Yunho.

" Juchi!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Tidak boleh manja Minnie ah, kau sudah bangun sekarang dan ahjusshi rasa ahjusshi tahu bagaimana cara membangunkanmu tanpa harus kau menangis dan merengek"

" Eoh?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Yunho

" A-ah ani, cepat gosok gigimu dan ganti pakaianmu"

" Waeyo? Ini macih pagi juchi"

" Minnie tidak ingin bersepeda?"

Seketika mata Changmin membulat dan berbinar - binar mendengar perkataan Yunho.

.

" Whoooaaaaaa... Lebih cepat jucchhiii!" Pekik Changmin saat sepeda yang dibawa oleh Yunho menuju jalanan menurun

" Hahahahaha, menyenangkan bukan!"

" Ne!" Changmin memeluk erat pinggang Yunho takut angin menerbangkannya

Namun tak lama Yunho menghentikan sepedanya didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari keranjang karung yang dia letakkan disamping kanan dan kiri sepedanya dan koran dari keranjang depan sepedanya.

" Kenapa juchi kasih cucu cama kolan ke lumah itu?" Tanya Changmin yang masih duduk dikursi belakang sepeda Yunho

" Ini adalah pekerjaan ahjusshi dipagi hari Minnie ah"

" Kenapa juchi mecti kerja?"

" Supaya ahjusshi bisa bertahan hidup Minnie ah, kau tidak akan hidup jika hanya diam dirumah seperti anak manja"

" Juchi culuh Min kelja?" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Hahahaha" Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin " Tentu saja tidak, tapi kau harus membantu eommamu saat eommamu membutuhkan pertolongan"

" Oh... Min ngelti!"

" Good boy"

Yunho kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah - rumah yang sudah biasa menjadi pelanggannya. Setelah mengantarkan susu dan koran Yunho berhenti disebuah minimarket untuk membeli bahan yang akan digunakan untuk sarapan Changmin. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil terus saja memotret kegiatan mereka pagi ini, dia adala Yoochun yang mengemban tugas pagi ini untuk menguntit Changmin dan Yunho.

" Bukan pilihan yang salah menitipkan Minnie padanya bukan?" Ujar Yoochun sembari melihat hasil fotonya

.

Setelah makan pagi yang sederhana, Yunho membawa Changmin menuju tempat kerjanya. Disana dia disambut oleh Mr. Go dan Ahra. Karena kondisi tubuhnya belum pulih sepenuhnya, jadilah Yunho hanya boleh duduk dibelakang kasir, belum lagi di dimarahi oleh keluarga Go karena di suda mengantarkan susu pagi ini padahal seharusnya dia masih beristirahat di rumah.

Yunho memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah bercakap riang dengan Ahra dan sesekali kekehan dan tawa ringan terdengar dari keduanya. Yunho pun sudah memberitahukan Junsu agar menjemput Changmin setelah makan siang.

.

" Minniieeee~"

" Cuuuiieee Jucchhii!" Changmin memeluk ahjusshi kesayangannya itu kemudian mengecup pipi kirinya

" Kau menjemputnya? Dimana eommanya? Apa bekerja dihari libur?" Tanya Ahra

" Ya, toko yang akan dibukanya minggu ini mengalami masalah dan kami sedang mencoba semua cara yang baik agar masalah ini cepat selesai"

" Omo! Aku doakan semoga masalahnya cepat selesai Junsu oppa"

" Ne, terima kasih Ahra yah. Nah Minnie saatnya pulang, kita akan pergi keluar kota beberapa hari ini" Ucap Junsu

" Eh?"

" Eodie?" Tanya Mr. Go

" Kami akan pergi ke Chungnam untuk sementara ini" Jawab Junsu

" Apa masalahnya sangat parah?"

" Hmm... Tidak begitu parah hanya saja, kami harus melakukan sesuatu disana" Jawab Junsu

" Ah, begitu rupanya"

" Ayo Minnie, ucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya"

" Ne"

Changmin pun mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Ahra, Mr. Go dan yang terakhir dia berlari kearah Yunho untuk mengucapkan terima kasih juga sebuah kecupan pada pipi kanan Yunho.

" Ini ucapan terima kasih dari eomma Changmin" Ucap Junsu sembari menaruh sebuah amplop putih diatas meja kasir

" Mwo? Tidak perlu Junsu sshi"

" Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya? Eomma Minnie tidak menerima penolakan. Gunakanlah untuk kau berobat Yunho sshi, eomma Minnie ingin kau mempergunakan uang ini dengan bijak"

" A-ah nde" Akhirnya Yunho mengangguk dan menerima amplop yang ditaruh oleh Junsu

" Jja, sampai ketemu lagi minggu depan. Annyeong" Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kafe tempat Yunho bekerja bersama Changmin

" Hah... Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Minnie seminggu ini" Ucap Ahra kemudian memangku dagunya

" Ya... Aku juga" Gumam Yunho sembari menatap pintu kafe

" Keunde oppa... Apa oppa tahu? Hanya mata Minnie yang mirip dengan eommanya?"

" Mwo? Memangnya kau pernah melihat eommanya? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa dia tidak mempublikasikan dirinya?"

" Ups" Ahra meringis saat Yunho menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dan akhirnya Ahra menceritakan kejadian dimana dia bertemu dengan idolanya, Kim Hero

" Oh..."

" Tapi oppa ya... Aku sedang mengingat - ingat wajahnya. Dia sudngguh terlihat familiar"

" Ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

" Eoommmaaaaaa~"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah kaki kecil itu berlari menuruni tangga diikuti oleh Junsu yang membawa tas kecil milik namja kecil yang tengah menuruni tangga. Setelah seminggu pergi ke Chungnam, hari ini adalah ha pertama Changmin kembali ke sekolah.

" Eommmmaaaa~"

Changmin menghampiri eommanya yang tengah berbincang serius tentang toko dan perusahaannya. Seminggu lalu, salah satu karyawan barunya mencuri desain desain - desainnya sehingga peluncuran toko barunya ditunda untuk mencari sang tersangka yang tidak bisa ditemukan di Korea. Changmin memeluk kaki eommanya yang tengah duduk pada sofa diruang tengah.

" Eomma..."

" Ne baby?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menoleh membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, sudah seminggu ini sang eomma tidak menghiraukannya dan itu baru pertama kalinya sang eomma berbuat seperti ini

" Min mau calapan"

" Makanlah dengan Suie ahjusshi"

" Min mau eomma"

" Eomma sedang tidak bisa Min"

" Eomma... Tapi cudah seminggu in-"

" Yoochun ah, coba kau lihat desainku yang ini. Kau bisa cari bahannya hari ini?"

" N-ne hyung, biar aku lihat dulu" Jawab Yoochun tidak enak

" Minnie ah, ayo kita sarapan" Ucap Junsu yang sedikit kasihan karena Changmin tidak diperdulikan oleh eommanya tapi Changmin menggeleng

" Eomma, Min mau cama eomma"

" Minnie ah... Eomma benar - benar tidak bisa"

" Kajja Minnie" Ajak Junsu

" Eomma! Min mau eomma bukan juchi! Eomma!" Pekik Changmin membuat darah Jaejoong yang belum turun itu malah makin naik

" Kim Changmin!"

**Degh**

Mata Changmin membulat saat sang eomma berteriak padanya dengan mata yang menatapnya tajam. Changmin memundurkan langkahnya. Jaejoong yang tersadar langsung menatap anakny penuh rasa penyesalan.

" Mi-minnie.."

" Kajja juchi, eomma cedang cibuk" Tanpa banyak kata Changmin langsung menggandeng ahjushhi kesayangannya yang sudah satu minggu ini selalu bersamanya

" Minnie ah" Panggil Junsu tapi Changmin hanya diam sembari terus menarik tangan Junsu menuju pintu depan

" Ada apa ini?"

Mrs. Jung datang setelah Changmin dan Junsu keluar dari rumah. Tadi dia sedang menelepon saat mendengar Jaejoong berteriak nama anaknya.

" Eo-eommonim aku..." Mata Jaejoong memanas dan berkaca - kaca, dia ingat bagaimana Changmin menatapnya penuh luka tadi

" Mwo? Kenapa ini? Yoochun ah?" Mrs. Jung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoochun yang hanya mengatupkan bibirnya

" Aku membentak Changmin..." Pada akhir katanya Jaejoong mengeluarkan airmatanya dan menangis sesenggukkan

Astaga, apa yang telah dia lakukan? Ini kali pertamanya dia membentak Changmin dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan!

" Omo..." Mrs. Jung segera datang untuk memeluk Jaejoong dan mencoba menenangkannya " Kau tahu Joongie ah? Minnie sangat kesepian karena seminggu ini kau hanya berkutat pada tokomu itu, di terus menahan diri untuk menemuimu tapi dia hanya anak kecil Joongie ah, banyak yang ingin dia ceritakan padamu bukan padaku ataupun Suie"

Dan tangis penyesalan Jaejoong makin terdengar setelah mendengar cerita dari Mrs. Jung. Dia menyesal, sungguh...

.

.

.

" Minnie ah, kau belum sarapan... Ahjusshi belikan kau roti dan susu ne?" Bujuk Junsu dalam perjalanan ke sekolah Changmin

" Ani..."

Eoh? Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Changmin, menolak makanan? Apa dia sangat marah?

" Minnie ah..."

" Min mau ke cekolah caja juchi, gwaenchana"

" Arraseo, tapi... Ahjusshi nanti akan menitipkan sarapanmu pada saenim. Kalau kau lapar segera temui saenimmu ne?"

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk pelan _' Eomma jahat, menyebalkan' _Lanjutnya dalam hati

.

" Nah, ahjusshi akan menjemputmu nanti. Annyeong Minnie" Pamit Junsu setelah sebelumnya dia berlari ke mini market terdekat dan menitipkan roti dan susu pada saenim Changmin

Junsu mengecup puncak kepala Changmin yang masih menunduk itu, dia kemudian menunggu Changmin masuk kedalam gerbangnya setelah memberikan salam pada guru Changmin. Setelah dirasa Changmin sudah masuk, Junsu pun kembali ke dalam mobil, dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain dirumah sebelum nanti menjemput Changmin.

" Min mau cali appa, ciapa tau appa lebih cayang Min dalipada eomma!"

Oh...

Junsu yah... Kau seharusnya menunggu sampai bel masuk berbunyi

.

.

.

.

**Drrrrttt... Drrrttttt...**

**Drrttt...**

" Appa, ponselmu berbunyi"

" Ne ne!"

Mr. Go berjalan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang dia taruh di bawah meja kasir.

" Junsu?" Mr. Go mengerutkan keningnya

" Ada apa dia menelepon?"

" Molla" Mr. Go mengangkat sambungan telepon itu " Yeobosseo?"

" Ahjusshi, Mianhae. Apa kau melihat Changmin disana?" Junsu langsung bertanya to the point pada Mr. Go

" Mwo? Changmin? Apa kalian sudah pulang dari Chungnam?"

" Ne, C-changmin menghilang dari sekolah"

" Mwo?!"

" Aku dan eommanya sedang mencari disekitar sekolahnya tapi belum ketemu"

" Kami akan bantu mencarinya"

" Terima kasih ahjusshi"

" Ne, ahjusshi akan segera mencarinya"

**Pik**

" Ada apa appa?" Tanya Ahra

Yunho yang baru selesai membersihkan meja ikut bergabung dan ingin tahu juga apa yang dibicarakan oleh Mr. Go dan Junsu.

" Changmin menghilang"

" MWO?!"

" Ahra yah, Yunho yah... Bantu Junsu mencari Changmin"

" Ne, aku permisi ahjusshi!" Ucap Yunho yang langsung lari dengan rasa khawatir yang membuncah

.

.

.

Yunho berlari kesana - kesini mencari sosok namja cilik yang menghilang itu di sekitar pertokoan disekitar kafe. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendengar Changmin menghilang, oh... Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin apa lagi anak itu belum lama ini tinggal di Korea bukan?

" Minnie ah!" Yunho berteriak saat memasuki sebuah taman yang cukup besar ditengah kota

Dia terus berteriak mencari kesana - kesini, dia sungguh takut Changmin kenapa - napa apa lagi ini sudah satu jam pencariannya. Dia harus cepat menemukan Changmin!

Yunho terhenti saat berada disebuah ayunan, dia mengambil nafas sebanyak - banyaknya juga menghapus keringat yang mengalir pada pelipisnya. Penampilannya pasti sangat kacau tapi Yunho tidak peduli, yang penting dia harus menemukan Changmin.

" Minnie ah!" Teriak Yunho sembari berlari lagi " Minnie! Kim Chang-"

Teriakan Yunho terhenti saat melihat sesosok namja kecil duduk diatas bangku panjang taman sembari menunduk dan memegangi perutnya. Dengan cepat Yunho menghampiri anak itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

" Minnie ah..."

" J-juchi"

**Degh...**

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa Changmin tampak mengenaskan dengan seragam sekolahnya yang kotor?

" Minnie ah"

Yunho langsung berdiri dan menggendong namja cilik itu yang langsung saja menangis saat Yunho menggendongnya.

" Huuuuwweeee... Juchi, Min takut!"

" Shhh... Sekarang sudah ada ahjusshi, tenanglah Minnie" Yunho mengelus punggung Changmin

" Hiks..." Changmin memeluk erat leher Yunho

" Gwaenchana, sudah ada ahjusshi disini"

Changmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho, setelah namja kecil itu tenang Yunho membawa Changmin dalam pangkuannya dan Changmin mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya tadi pagi.

" Tapi Minnie ah, kau melukai eommamu jika seperti ini. Kasihan dia mencarimu sekarang. Pasti eommamu sedang banyak pekerjaan bukan?"

" Tapi juchi, ceminggu ini eomma telus caja bekelja. Min cedih"

" Bukankah kau harusnya bersyukur masih bisa bermain dengan Junsu ahjusshi dan halmoni serta harabojimu?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan.

" Tapi Min ingin juga bersama eomma..."

Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Changmin, sedikitnya dia mengerti perasaan anak itu karena dulu saat dia kecil sang appa pun seperti itu padanya.

" Min... Belum makan dali pagi"

" Mwo?!"

" Min kecal cama eomma jadi Min ke cekolah gak makan, telus Min keluar cekolah kecana cini cali kape juchi bial juchi bantu Min cali appa Min. Eh, Min malah dikejal anjing"

Yunho membatu mendengarnya, dikejar anjing katanya?

" Telus Min lali bial ga digigit, pac ditaman anjingnya udah gak ikutin Min tapi Min jatuh dan gak ada yang nolongin makanya celagam Min kotol. Pelut Min cakit makanya Min duduk cini aja..."

" Astaga..."

Yunho memeluk erat anak itu, ini sudah pukul dua belas lebih dan anak itu tidak makan apa - apa sejak pagi serta lelah karena dikejar anjing.

" Minnie ah, ayo ahjusshi belikan makanan kesukaanmu" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Tapi..."

" Ne?"

" Makanan kesukaan Min itu makanan yang dimacak cama eomma..." Lirih Changmin

" Ahjusshi... Akan membelikanmu hal lain. Kau ingin makan apa?"

" Hmmmm... Boleh Min makan naci goleng kimchi?"

" Boleh, ayo kita cari nasi goreng kimchi setelah itu ahjusshi akan mengatarmu pulang"

" Min gak mau pulang"

" Minnie..."

Yunho tidak bisa merayu Changmin untuk saat ini, dia lebih baik membawa Changmin ke tempat makan terdekat dan membelikannya nasi goreng koimchi yang dia inginkan. Sebelumnya Yunho berhenti diapotik untuk membeli obat magh untuk anak - anak dan meminta Changmin meminum obat itu sebelum makan.

" Machita! Juchi aaaaaaa"

" Ne, gomawo Minnie ah" Yunho tersenyum setelah Changmin menyuapkan sesendok makan siang untuknya

Inginnya Yunho mengabari Mr. Go bahwa Changmin sudah dia temukan hanya saja dia tidak membawa buku catatannya dan dia juga tidak memiliki ponsel. Semoga saja semua sudah berkumpul di kafe saat ini.

" Juchi, Min cudah kenyang" Ucap Changmin setelah melahap dua porsi nasi gorengnya

" Ne, ayo..."

Changmin langsung mengulurkan tangannya, dia masih lemas sebenarnya sehingga Yunho menggendong namja cil yang manja itu. Dalam perjalanan Yunho mencoba membuat Changmin nyaman dan membuatnya lebih tenang.

Changmin akhirnya mengangguk pasrah saat Yunho berkata bahwa Changmin harus pulang dan meminta maaf karena sudah kabur dari sekolahnya.

**Triiinnggg~**

" Yunho oppa!" Ahra berteriak saat Yunho masuk kedalam kafe " Minniiieeee!"

" Auntie!" Pekik Changmin senang

Semua mata menatap senang kearah Yunho yang dalang ke kafe, namun Yunho bingung kenapa pada papan pintu tertulis _'tutup'_. Apa semua orang membantu mencari Changmin sampai tidak ada orang dikafe?

" Minnie!"

" Eo-eomma..."

Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, apa karena seorang Kim Hero datang hingga kafe ditutup? Dipojok ruangan tengah berdiri seorang namja dengan poni menutupi keningnya, mata bulat bening, hidung yang mancung serta bibir merah alami yang tengah menatapnya.

**Degh**

**Degh**

Seketika Yunho menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya hingga membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam kafe bingung. Yunho memundurkan langkahnya, dia merasa hawa dingin mulai merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Namja itu... Namja itu...

" Eomma..." Changmin berjalan menghampiri sosok namja itu

" Minnie ah.." Namja itu langsung menggendong Changmin namun matanya dengan lekat menatap Yunho, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho yang masih memundurkan langkahnya

Kepala Yunho terasa pusing dan berputar sekarang. Di depannya berdiri sosok yang tidak mungkin ada lagi di dunia (menurutnya). Yunho memegang pinggir meja saat tubuhnya terasa lemas seperti minggu lalu, kakinya sudah tidak kuat berdiri saat itu. Namja itu adalah namja yang sudah dibunuhnya lima tahun yang lalu... Dia...

.

.

_" Aku tidak melakukannya! Tidak!"_

_" Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri!"_

_" Kau salah paham Yun!"_

_" Apa?! Kau menjijikkan, aku tidak yakin jika anak ini nantinya adalah anakku! Brengsek!"_

_" Tapi ini adalah anakmu! Kau yang memperkosaku dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan yang lain tidak sepertimu yang bahkan membawa wanita murahan kedalam rumah ini!"_

_**Plakkk**_

_" Apa kau bilang? Wanita murahan? Kau lebih murahan dari pada mereka tahu?!"_

_**Plakk**_

_Sosok namja yang tadi ditampar itu sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan langkahnya tanpa mereka tahu bahaya tengah menantinya._

_" Jangan karena kedua orangtuaku membelamu kau jadi tidak tahu diri membentakku namja sialan!"_

_" Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"_

_" Dengar" Namja bermata musang itu menarik pakaian depan namja bermata bulat itu dan menatapnya tajam " Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai anakku, pelacur"_

_Namja bermata musang itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi namun namja bermata bulat itu menahannya dan tetap mempertahankan argumennya karena itulah yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namja bermata musang itu menepis tangannya namun dia mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan sang namja hingga akhirnya sang namja bermata musang itu kesal dan mendorong namja itu._

_**Brrrraaakkk!**_

_Namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa namja bermata bulat itu jatuh ditangga lantai dua rumahnya. Mata bulat itu terus menatap namja bermata musang walaupun terus meringis kesakitan dan kesadarannya mulai diambang batas._

_" Y-yunho yah..."_

.

.

.

Dia...

" Yunho yah..."

Kim Jaejoong.

" ..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~~

Hayoo Yunpa udah ketemu tuh sama Jaemma, trus mau gimana lagi?

Hahahahahahaha

Mianhae baru bisa update ^^

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Guest (ia ni, udah diupdate), 05 (ia), bebyjae (udh ktm tuh…), SFNLover (annyeong ^^, udh baca… Biarin aja, udah diapus juga ternyata ff nya^^ ga masalah kok Cuma agak kecewa aja diplagiat heheheh tapi katanya sih itu pemikiran murni dia dan temannya tapi diapus ^^), Dewi15 (ia tul sekali), min (ia, kyk na aman), Bestin84 (ia, aman kyk na itu udah ktm), Kamikaze Zettaaime (ia, doain supaya dia jadi orang bae yak!^^), Kim Rin Rin (cheonma ^^ makasih juga udah baca ff gaje Cho), metayaoilover (ia, diusahain supaya ga ada pihak ke3 adanya pihak ke 4 sama 5 hahahahaha), dheaniyuu (jangan diculik lhoo… bang mimin Cuma punya cho…), shfly – Kim (ia, cho lanjutin kok, maaf lama ya hahahaha^^), ina (ia, diusahakan ya^^), MyBabyWonKyu (ia, doain aja biar tuh tante bae disini. Makasih atas saran na ne?^^), akiramia44 (eii~ Awas jangan culik bang mimin, dia Cuma punya Cho hahahahaha), **

**Himeryo099 (makasih udah baca ^^ ada kok ^^), zhu (makasih ya, nado hwaiting!), narayejea (ia, itu udah ketemu mereka berdua. Ia, bukan antagonis kyk na), amour-chan (udh dibikin tuh, cho hobby sih bikin yang hurt, lebih kena aja ^^ hahahahha ada yang ga hurt kan), alice (sip deh pokonya udah diupdate), ayas (udah ketemuan tuh…), Avanrio11 (ia, mereka udah ketemu tuh), RereYunjae Pegaxue (ia, doain aja. Ia… si Jaemma lagi usaha tuh di chap depan), Yunjae Heart (ia eonn, jangan sampe baper yak! Udah Cho update in ya!), ruixi1 (jangan bawa pulang bang mimin, dia Cuma punya Cho ^^), Guest (makasih ^^ blm tau mau berapa chap nih.. hehehe), lee sunri hyun (ne), azahra88 (jangan cubit bang mimin na Cho…), Choi ann (makasih untuk sarannya untuk jalan cerita cho udah buat tapi yah… pake beberapa saran bisa kok ^^ emang disini kayaknya Yunpa trauma ^^), gaemGyu92 (ia, Cho lanjutin kok ^^ Ahra? Doain aja dia jadi orang bae)**

**Dwiyuliani 562 (ia, Cho cari yang antimainstream kok ^^. Cheonma), teukiangle (itu udah ketemu. Hahahaha doain aja dia bae ya), indy (sip deh), cokelat (itu udah ketemu, nao hwaiting!), littlecupcake noona (ia, cho antimainstream ntr, kmn aja nih eonn ga muncul-muncul?), fera95 (jangan culik bang mimin ne? Dia punya Cho hahahaha mereka udah ketemu tuh), puji (ne), Princess jae (ia, cho usahakan…), SecretVin137 (itu mereka udah ketemu trus tinggal reaksinya aja dichap depan), 5351 (ia ^^), YJS (amin, semoga aja gitu hehehehe), Guest (udah cho update tuh ff Hurt na ^^), **

**birin. rin (kenapa dah speechless? Hehehe), Septyana Lin Kudo (hmm.. liat chap depan ya), fans jj (Cho ada disini kok ^^ lebaran sepi? Nyalain petasan lha hahahaha, cho senengnya yang hurt kkkk. Sama – sama, makasih juga udah baca gaje Cho), Angelhana9 (ga ada tuh… kan jaemma nutup diri dari dunia luar hahahaha), shipper89 (ia, semoga chap depan dia bisa deketin Yunpa ne?), nabratz (ia, cho usahain hehehe), alby. chun (ia, cho usahain simple tapi antimainstream ya!), Guest (sip), kimRyan2124 (ia, Cho mau autie ahra ga jahat disini).**

**.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav juga para sider.**

**.**

Sekali lagi makasih ya.

Oke, pertanyaan **pertama**, Kapan Jaemma sama Yunpa ketemu? Dichap ini udah ketemu

**Kedua**, Ahra sini antagonis? Doain aja ya dia bae – bae aja di ff ini

**Ketiga**, sampe chap bberapa ff ini? Oh, Cho juga gak tau chap depan mau gimana. Tapi Cho cari jalan cerita yang ga mainstream deh? Hahahahaha

Ah~ cho update hari ini karena gak masuk kerja, sakit hehehehehe

Doain aja abis ini Otaku bisa update malam ini ya, soalnya Cho udah selesai in setengah chap Otaku hahahaha ^^

.

So, see you next chap oke?

Chuuuu~

.

**.**

**Selasa, 27 Oktober 2015**


	5. Chapter 4

**Home**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : T

**Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^**

**Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow**

**Satu lagi, Cho sebenernya ga PD buat update chap ini, tapi mau gmn lagi... Show must go on kan? Apa lagi banyak yang ingetin di PM buat update hehehehe, gomawo #bow**

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak melakukannya! Tidak!"

" Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri!"

" Kau salah paham Yun!"

" Apa?! Kau menjijikkan, aku tidak yakin jika anak ini nantinya adalah anakku! Brengsek!"

" Tapi ini adalah anakmu! Kau yang memperkosaku dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan yang lain tidak sepertimu yang bahkan membawa wanita murahan kedalam rumah ini!"

**Plakkk**

" Apa kau bilang? Wanita murahan? Kau lebih murahan dari pada mereka tahu?!"

**Plakk**

Sosok namja yang tadi ditampar itu sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan langkahnya tanpa mereka tahu bahaya tengah menantinya.

" Jangan karena kedua orangtuaku membelamu kau jadi tidak tahu diri membentakku namja sialan!"

" Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

" Dengar" Namja bermata musang itu menarik pakaian depan namja bermata bulat itu dan menatapnya tajam " Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai anakku, pelacur"

Namja bermata musang itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi namun namja bermata bulat itu menahannya dan tetap mempertahankan argumennya karena itulah yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namja bermata musang itu menepis tangannya namun dia mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan sang namja hingga akhirnya sang namja bermata musang itu kesal dan mendorong namja itu.

**Brrrraaakkk!**

Namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa namja bermata bulat itu jatuh ditangga lantai dua rumahnya. Mata bulat itu terus menatap namja bermata musang walaupun terus meringis kesakitan dan kesadarannya mulai diambang batas.

" Y-yunho yah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dia...

" Yunho yah..."

Kim Jaejoong.

" ..."

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Yunho yah..."

Suara lembut itu membuat Yunho takut, dia semakin memundurkan langkahnya sedangkan Ahra, appa serta beberapa karyawan appanya menatap tidak mengerti kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong .

" Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ahra dengan nada pelan

" Ahra sshi" Panggil Junsu kemudian membawa Ahra menjauh dari Yunho dan Jaejoong

" Ja-jangan mendekat" Ucap Yunho sekali lagi

" Yun?"

" Juchi?"

Yunho melangkah mundur sampai menabrak pintu kaca, tangannya meraba dan menggapai pegangan pintu itu kemudian mendorongnya, Yunho melarikan diri dari kafe.

" Minnie ah, tetaplah disini bersama Chunnie ahjusshi ne?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi eomma..." Changmin berusaha menolak keinginan eommanya

" Eomma minta maaf baby, eomma akan kembali dan membawa Yunho ahjusshi"

" Ne eomma"

Yoochun mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong dan membawa namja kecil itu pada Ahra dan Junsu yang sepertinya sudah selesai berbicara terlihat dari wajah pucat pasi yang Ahra tunjukkan. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho yang keluar dari kafe, dia melihat Yunho berjalan tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya hingga beberapa orang berteriak dan memarahinya karena telah menabrak orang – orang itu.

Yunho memeluk dirinya sendiri dia bingung dengan keadaannya, apa – apaan ini? Kenapa namja yang sudah diduganya menaingga itu ada dan hari ini muncul dihadapannya? Kenapa ini? Apa semua mencoba menyembunyikannya dan membiarkannya hidup dalam penyesalan yang tidak berujung.

Dan apa tadi? Changmin memanggilnya dengan eomma? Itu berarti Changmin adalah anaknya? Benarkah?

Yunho terus berjalan dengan pemikirannya yang kalut. Dia benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong masih hidup tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Jaejoong...

Jaejoong...

Jaejoong...

" Akhh.."

Yunho menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya, dia mencoba memendam semua itu sendiri tapi apa nyatanya? Dia bahkan membiarkan psikiater memeriksa kejiwaannya kerena merasa seseorang yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil mengikutinya dulu.

Sementara itu Jaejoong tidak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya, dia sedih melihat Yunho seperti ini. Jiwanya tercabik melihat kepedihan yang Yunho alami. Namun, bukan hanya Yunho yang memiliki pedihan dia pun sama. Dia harus bisa menyembuhkan traumanya pada namja yang masih dicintainya itu juga rasa takut saat Changmin baru saja lahir.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak menyentuh Changmin sampai seminggu setelah kelahirannya, Jaejoong sangat takut membunuh Changmin karena dia hampir melakukannya saat tidak berhati – hati hingga dirinya jatuh dari tangga walaupun penyebab utamanya adalah didorong oleh Yunho.

Tidak,

Dia pasti bisa mengulang dan memperbaiki semuanya bersama namja itu. Jaejoong segera mengejar Yunho yang berjalan semakin cepat sampai...

**BRAAKKK**

**CKIIIITTTTT**

" YUNHO!"

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat saat sebuah mobil menabrak tubuh Yunho yang sudah terhuyung saat menyebrang tanpa menoleh ke kanan ataupun ke kiri.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana Joongie?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia melihat kedua mertuanya sudah ada dihadapannya jangan lupakan wajah khawatir mereka.

" Eommonim..."

Jaejoong bangkit dan langsung memeluk mertuanya itu, dia menangis sesenggukkan seperti anak kecil namun Jaejoong tidak peduli. Dia ingin menyalurkan kesedihannya yang dialaminya selama ini dan Mrs. Jung mengerti akan hal itu sedangkan Mr. Jung menghampiri Ahra dan appanya yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Sementara itu Changmin yang masih dalam gendongan Yoochun ikut menangis karena sang eomma menangis. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia kabur sehingga semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah salahnya.

" Juchii... hiks... Salah Min.."

" Aniya Minnie ah, semua bukan salahmu" Yoochun menenangkan Changmin dengan mengelus punggung namja kecil itu bersama Junsu yang berdiri disampingnya

" Minnie ah, eommamu menangis bukan karena Minnie" Junsu ikut menenangkan Changmin

" Tapi..."

" Sudah Minnie ah, eommamu pasti sedih juga melihat kau menangis"

" Hiks..."

Changmin memeluk leher Yoochun erat dan tetap menangis dalam gendongan Yoochun, sedangkan Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong, dia harus jadi penengah agar Changmin tenang dan tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" Hyung ah..."

" ..."

Tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, namja cantik itu masih menangis dalam pelukan Mrs. Jung, membuat Junsu sedikit kecewa pada respon yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

" Hyung!" Sekali lagi Junsu memanggil Jaejoong namun dengan nada tinggi

Akhirnya Jaejoong menganggkat kepalanya dan menatap Junsu dengan wajahnnya yang merah dan mata sembab.

" Bisakah kau lebih tenang?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada tenang

" Tenang? Bagaimana bisa tenang jika Yunho sedang berjuang didalam sana?!"

" Hyung, dia namja yang kuat buktinya dia bisa bertahan selama ini"

" Kau tahu apa tentang dirinya eoh?!" Jaejoong menaikkan nada suaranya membuat Junsu makin jengel

" Jae..." Mrs. Jung menengahi

" Aku memang tidak tahu apa – apa tentang namja brengsek yang sudah menyakitimu hyung. Tapi aku mengenal anakmu dan dia sedang menangis dipelukan Yoochun hyung, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menurutnya semua ini salah dirinya!"

**DEG**

Jaejoong merasa tertampar saat Junsu mengatakannya, dia langsung menoleh kearah Yoochun yang tengah menenangkan Changmin yang masih memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Kenapa dia menjadi panik dan tidak bisa menahan diri setidaknya untuk Changmin. Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?

Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan menuju Changmin yang terdengar sesenggukkan hingga membuat Jaejoong kembali menangis. Dia menyentuh pundak Changmin dan membuat anak tersayangnya itu menoleh pada dirinya.

" Maafkan eomma, Minnie ah..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian membuka tangannya berharap sang buah hati beralih padanya

" Min yang calah"

" Ani, ini semua kesalahan eomma, kau tidak berbuat salah. Eomma yang salah, maafkan eomma ne?"

" Hiks..." Changmin mengangguk begitu saja dan dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya

Jaejoong mengambil alih Changmin dan terus mengecupi puncak kepala anaknya dan memeluk Changmin erat. Ya, dia harusnya bersikap lebih tegar didepan anaknya, tidak seperti ini.

.

.

" Minnie tertidur"

" Ne..."

Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana malaikat kecilnya itu tidur dalam pangkuannya bersama Ahra yang duduk disamping Jaejoong. Ahra sangat tidak menyangka bahwa namja cantik yang duduk disampingnya ini adalah istri dari Yunho. Namja yang sempat mencuri hatinya dan akhirnya dia tahu apa yang hilang dari Yunho.

Seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Ahra sudah tahu masa lalu mereka berdua dan bertekat untuk menyatukan keduanya walaupun sulit.. Dia tahu Yunho pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Jaejoong. Hanya saja, bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan trauma yang dialami Yunho?

Ahra mengetahui bahwa Yunho memiliki trauma dari sang appa yang memberitahukan penyakit Yunho beberapa minggu lalu dan akhirnya Ahra tahu apa yang menebabkan trauma pada Yunho setelah mendengar cerita dari Junsu.

" Keluarga Tuan Jung Yunho"

" Ya dokter"

Jaejoong berdiri sembari menggendong Changmin yang tertidur, dia menghampiri sang dokter bersama dengan kedua mertua, Yoochun, Junsu serta Ahra. Sedangkan Mr. Go sudah pulang untuk mengurus kafenya.

" Kaki kiri tuan Jung Yunho patah dan dia mengami keretakan pada lengan kiri juga luka pada pelipisnya tapi keadaannya sudah stabil dan hari ini dia akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, dia beryukur bahwa Yunho selamat walaupun dia terluka. Begitu juga dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung yang terlihat sangat senang.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam sejak Yunho dipindahkan ke ruang rawat hanya saja namja itu masih setia menutup matanya. Jaejoong sedang menunggu namja itu sadar bersama Changmin yang tidur pada sofa panjang diruangan itu.

Jaejoong seperti sedang bermimpi karena bisa menyetuh namja bermata musang itu setelah lima tahun. Bisa menyentuh pipi namja itu dan mengelus rambut yang dulu sama sekali tak terpegang olehnya.

" Yunie..."

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, panggilan itu membuat namja bermata musang itu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Jaejoong yang sadar segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendadak saja dia gugup. Bagaimana jika Yunho kembali menolaknya, bagaimana jika Yunho berteriak memintanya pergi atau banyak kemungkinan lain yang membuat Jaejoong takut.

" Dimana ini?"

" R-rumah sakit"

**DEG**

Yunho membuka lebar matanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara, dia melihat seorang namja dengan mauta sembab berdiri disamping ranjang rawatnya. Jantung Yunho berdenyut sakit dan kejadian sebelum dia ada di rumah sakit langsung menyeruak kedalam otaknya.

"Y-yun.." Jaejoong memandang cemas pada Yunho yang mulai berkeringat

" J-jangan katakan apapun" Yunho memegangi kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya

" Apa yang sakit? Kepalamu sakit eoh? Aku akan memanggil dokter. Tunggulah sebentar"

" Tidak..."

" Mwo?"

" Pergilah dari sini" Ucap Yunho dengan memejamkan matanya

" Eh?"

" Aku mohon pergilah dari sini"

" Ta-tapi Yun..."

" Sekarang, aku tidak bisa berhadapan denganmu, pergilah"

Jaejoong menatap sedih pada Yunho yang memejamkan matanya, namja itu tidak ingin melihatnya bukan? Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Changmin masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Bukankah ini bisa menjadi alasan bagi Jaejoong untuk kembali lagi ke kamar ini?

" Baiklah Yun, aku akan pergi tapi biarkan Changmin disini, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

" ..."

" Ak-aku pergi Yun" Pamit Jaejoong kemudian tangannya hendak menyentuh kepala Yunho

" Jangan sentuh aku"

**DEG**

Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya dan meremasnya pelan, bahkan Yunho tidak mau tersentuh olehnya. Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Changmin dan mengecup kening anaknya itu sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Yunho.

**BLAM**

Yunho membuka mata saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup, bukan tanpa alasan Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk keluar. Tangannya begitu gemetaran dan kepalanya berkunang – kunang saat Jaejoong ada disampingnya tadi, ya... Trauma yang diderita oleh Yunho kambuh tanpa Jaejoong ketahui.

Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan jika begini kelanjutan hidupnya. Bertemu dengan Jaejoong memang harapannya tapi bukan di dunia, dia berharap bisa mati saja agar bisa meminta maaf pada Jaejoong.

Bukan...

Bukan seperti ini yang dia harapkan, hidup dalam mimpi buruk yang selalu terjadi setiap malam, hidup dalam rasa penyesalan yang tidak berujung. Tapi, dia juga tidak sanggup jika menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong masih hidup.

" Ugh... Eomma..."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja kecil mulai menggeliat. Seakan tahu kebiasaan Changmin, Yunho mulai memanggil namanya.

" Changmin ah... Minnie bangun..."

" Eommaaaa..."

" Hanya ada ahjusshi disini, bangunlah dan lihat ahjusshi"

" Hiks.."

" Minnie ah, ahjusshi tidak bisa mengangkatmu karena ahjusshi terluka. Ahjusshi mohon bukalah matamu"

Bagaikan sulap, namja kecil itu langsung membuka matanya dan duduk. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah Yunho sembari menunjukkan mata sembabnya.

" Juchi huwwweeee..."

Changmin turun dari sofa itu dan berjalan sembari menangis ke arah Yunho. Yunho sendiri bingung menghadapinya, satu sisi ingin merengkuh namja cilik itu satu sisi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena tubuhnya yang masih bergetar serta perban pada kaki dan tangan kanannya membuat dirinya makin tidak bisa bergerak.

Changmin naik pada bangku yang ada disamping ranjang itu dan memeluk Yunho pelan karena tidak ingin menyakiti Yunho.

" Juchi mianhe... Min nakal bikin juchi macuk lumah cakit"

" Mi-minnie ah..."

" Huweee... Maapin Min"

**PUK PUK**

**PUK PUK**

Hanya itu yang bisa Yunho lakukan saat ini, dia menepuk – nepuk pelan punggung Changmin hingga membuat Changmin nyaman dan menghentikan tangisannya namun masih memeluk Changmin membiarkan Yunho yang sedang berpikir.

_' Changmin adalah anak Jaejoong...'_

Empat kata itu segera menampar Yunho, empat kata yang ada dalam pikirannya sudah membuatnya sadar akan hal penting dalam hidupnya. Jika Changmin adalah anak Jaejoong maka Changmin adalah...

" Anakku..." Lirih Yunho namun membuat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung pada Yunho

" Juchi..."

Oh lihatlah, mata bulat yang Ahra katakan sangat mirip dengan ibunya ini. Benar, mata Changmin sama seperti mata Jaejoong. Namun yang lain, adalah mengikuti gen keluarga Jung. Pantas saja jika Go ahjusshi langsung beranggapan bahwa Changmin mirip dengannya, kenyataannya memang Changmin adalah anaknya. Benar bukan?

" Juchi?" Changmin kembali memanggil Yunho yang masih saja melamun tapi menatapnya

" E-eh..."

Rasa bersalah kembali merasuki tubuh Yunho, bukankah dulu dia pernah berniat membunuh Changmin saat Jaejoong memasuki bulan kedua kehamilannya? Bahkan mengutuk janin yang ada didalam tubuh Jaejoong juga memanggilnya dengan janin haram?

" Juchi gwaenchana? Juchi cakit?"

" Minnie..."

" Juchi belkelingat. Biar Min ambil ticu. Cebental ne.."

Yunho mengamati bagaimana namja kecil itu turun dan mengambil selembayr tisu diatas meja dan kembali lagi kepadanya kemudian mengelap keringat yang ada disekitar wajah Yunho.

Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana Changmin memperlakukannya, apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin jika namja kecil itu tahu bahwa dia adalah ayahnya? Meneriakinya? Menolaknya? Membencinya?

**CEKLEK**

" Minnie? Sedang apa?"

" Eoh... Eomma... Uno Juchi belkelingat jadi Min ambil tisu buat elap kelingat Uno juchi"

" Anak pintar"

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan bersama dengan dokter yang menangani Yunho, Changmin turun dari kursi itu dan duduk nyaman dipangkuan eommanya sementara sang dokter memeriksa keadaan Yunho. Yang Jaejoong sadari, Yunho sama sekali tidak membuka matanya selama Jaejoong ada didalam ruangan, namja itu hanya membuka matanya saat dokter menyuruhnya.

Jaejoong menatap sendu Yunho, apa... Yunho benar – benar muak padanya hingga tidak ingin melihat wajahnya?

" Eomma..." Panggil Changmin

" Ne baby?"

" Min aus"

" Eoh? Eomma membawa jus untukmu. Sebentar baby, ada didalam tas eomma"

" Ne"

Setelah memberikan sekotak jus, Changmin kembali merengek pada Jaejoong.

" Eomma..."

" Ne?"

" Min lapal"

" Biskuit dan kue ada didalam tas eomma juga baby, makanlah dan nanti kita akan mencari makan malam disekitar sini. Ne?"

" Ne eomma"

Yunho yang mendengar percakapan kecil antara Jaejoong dan Changmin membuat Yunho terenyuh. Namja itu pasti sangat sulit membesarkan Changmin seorang diri, tapi... Bagaimana kabar appa dan eommanya? Apa mereka tahu bahwa Jaejoong ada disini bersamanya?

" Halmoni, halaboji eodie?"

Nah, pertanyaan Changmin yang satu ini membuat Jaejoong gugup. Kedua orangtua Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit namun bukan itu masalahnya, bagaimana dia menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Yunho nanti? Beda lagi dengan Jaejoong, Yunho memutar otaknya saat pertanyaan Changmin keluar.

_' Halmoni? Haraboji? Orangtua Jaejoong? Bukankah mereka sudah tidak ada? Apa Jaejoong tinggal dengan orang lain?"_

" Baiklah, tuan Yunho sudah lebih baik dan bisa beristirahat sekarang, dia mungkin akan membutuhkan beberapa obat untuk menahan sakitnya di malam hari tapi itu bukan masalah besar" Jelas sang dokter

Jaejoong berdiri dengan menggendong Changmin kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum sang dokter pergi dan kembali duduk dalam diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi Changmin lontarkan.

Namun pertanyaan Yunho segera terjawab saat seseorang membuka pimtu dan Jaejoong langsung menyambut mereka.

" Eommonim, aboji..."

_' Eommonim? Aboji? Apa Jaejoong sudah menikah?'_

" Joongie ah..."

**DEG**

Suara lembut itu membuat Yunho jatuh kedalam jurang yang paling dalam di dunia, bagaimana tidak? Suara itu merupakan suara dari yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya. Yunho perlahan membuka matanya dan menoleh, dia terpaku melihat dua orang yang sangat disayanginya (walaupun terlambat) ada di depan matanya.

" Eo-eomma..."

" Yunho yah!"

Mrs. Jung mendekati Yunho dan memeluk Yunho yang tengah berbaring itu kemudian dia mulai menangis. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa terpaku saat sang eomma memeluk erat dirinya disertai tangis histeris.

" Eomma merindukanmu Yun"

Mrs. Jung melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menangkup wajah tirus Yunho. Menatap sendu sang anak dan kembali memeluknya.

" Eomma..." Panggil Yunho

" Ne Yun, ini eomma"

" Aku... Aku tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi bahkan jika aku mati"

" Apa yang kau katakan eoh! Kau anakku, darah dagingku!"

" Eomma..." Lirih Yunho dan tak lama dia pun mengeluarkan airmatanya

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" Ap-appa..."

" Anak nakal"

" Appa..."

Changmin sendiri menatap bingung pada Halmoni dan haraboji-nya, kenapa Yunho memanggil halmoni-nya dengan eomma? Dan harabojinya dengan appa?

" Eomma... Kenapa Uno juchi memanggil halmoni dan halaboji dengan eomma dan appa?" Tanya Changmin selagi Mr. dan Mrs. Jung berpelukan

" Ne..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Kenapa?"

" Minnie ah..."

" Ne?"

" Yunho ahjusshi adalah anak dari halmoni dan haraboji..."

" Eung?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Yunho ahjusshi adalah appamu"

Pernyataan Jaejoong yang mendadak membuat semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong kecuali Yunho yang malah menatap Changmin.

" Appa Min?" Tanya Changmin kemudian menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya

" Ne, appa Min..."

" Uno juchi?"

Semua menahan nafas menunggu reaksi yang akan Changmin berikan begitu pula Yunho yang masih terpaku.

" Ani"

**Deg**

" Uno juchi bukan appa Min, Uno juchi itu yah... Uno juchi"

" Baby..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Changmin, sepertinya akan sulit membuat Cangmin mempercayai ucapannya

" Minnie... Yunho ah-"

" Aku adalah Yunho ajusshi-mu Minnie ah" Ucap Yunho dengan pelan

Changmin pasti sulit juga menerima kenyataan ini, walaupun dia masih anak kecil tapi Changmin memiliki perasaan. Dan dia akan menolak apa yang menurutnya tidak benar.

" Tuh kan benel, Uno juchi bukan appa Min" Ucap Changmin sembari memeluk leher Jaejoong

Ada rasa kecewa dalam diri Yunho ketika Changmin tidak mengakuinya sebagai appanya tapi Yunho berpikiran positif, siapa juga yang langsung percaya dengan semua kenyataan yang mendadak ini?

**Ceklek**

Selagi mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing - masing, pintu kamar rawat Yunho terbuka dan masuklah sepasang namja dan yeoja berbeda usia, Ahra dan appanya.

" Se-selamat malam, kami ingin menjenguk Yunho oppa, apa kami mengganggu?" Tanya Ahra dengan gugup

" Ah tidak Ahra yah... Silahkan masuk" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis

" Terima kasih" Ucap Ahra dengan wajah tersipu saat Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum untuknya

Setelah Ahra menyapa Jaejoong, kedua orangtua Yuno serta Changmin, dia menuju Yunho yang sejak tadi tidak memandangnya. Yunho hanya menatap keluar jendela sejak Ahra masuk tadi.

" Annyeong oppa" Sapa Ahra

" Ne Ahra"

" Bagaimana kabar oppa?"

" Lebih baik, ng... Ahra ya..."

" Ne?"

" Bisa kau bawa aku ke taman rumah sakit? Aku butuh udara segar"

" Tapi..." Ahra menoleh ke belakang dimana Jaejoong menatap sendu kearah mereka " Bu-bukankah oppa baru saja sadar?"

" Aku ingin menghirup udara segar diluar sana" Ucap Yunho pelan

" A-a-aku akan bertanya pada dokter apakah kau boleh keluar atau tidak" Ucap Jaejoong

Dengan segera Jaejoong berjalan keluar setelah menyerahkan Changmin untuk digendong oleh Mrs. Jung. Setelah Jaejoong keluar barulah Yunho berani menoleh dan menatap semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang rawatnya.

" Yunho yah..." Panggil sang eomma

" Aku hanya ingin keluar" Ucap Yunho sekali lagi

Tak lama seorang suster datang membawa sebuah kursi roda. Dia membantu Yunho untuk duduk disana, semua orang memandang Yunho dengan sendu beda lagi dengan Changmin yang sejak tadi memegangi tangan Yunho.

" Min ikut" Ucap Changmin

" Nanti kau lelah... Bukankah Minnie harus makan malam?"

" Tapi..." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya " Min mau cama juchi"

" Minnie ah, biarkan Yunho ajusshi keluar sebentar. Bukankah eomma Minnie akan segera kesini?" Ucap sang halmoni

" Ugh... Arraceo!"

Changmin menyedekapkan kedua tangan didepan dada dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Yunho tersenyum mendapati sikap Changmin yang sungguh menggemaskan itu. Ahra pun membawa Yunho keluar kamar setelah bisa menenangkan rengekan Changmin tadi.

.

" Oppa... Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Ahra

Mereka kini sudah berada di taman rumah sakit yang sudah mulai gelap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

" Huumm?"

" Kenapa kau bersikap aneh pada Jaejoong hyung? Aku sudah tahu kehidupanmu sebelum ini oppa, jika aku bisa membantu maka aku akan membantumu"

" Ahra yah... Semua ini tidak akan mudah bagiku"

" Wae?"

" Mereka akan membawaku kembali kerumah mereka"

" Bukankah itu bagus?"

" Tidak jika ada Jaejoong disana"

Ahra mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

" Jaejoong adalah... Sumber ketakutanku selama ini Ara. Kau pasti mengetahui traumaku bukan?"

" Ya, aku tahu tadi siang setelah menyambungkan semua peristiwa - peristiwa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu oppa"

" Aku... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan namja itu menyentuhku. Melihatnya saja membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetaran" Lirih Yunho

" Kalau begitu, berobatlah. Bukankah oppa bisa mendatangi psikiater?"

" Tidak semudah itu Ahra, pada aslinya menjalaninya lebih sulit dibanding dengan teori"

" Aku tahu tapi... Jaejoong oppa..."

" Aku tidak tahu Ahra... Tidak... Kau... Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya dibayangi oleh seseorang yang kau kira sudah meninggal..." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya " Lima tahun kau tidur bersama mimpi buruk yang terus terulang, hanya penyesalan yang ada disetiap langkah kakimu... Tidak Ahra... Kau tidak tahu perasaanku"

Ahra menghela nafasnya kemudian berlutut di depan kursi roda yang Yunho duduki.

" Dengar oppa, semua orang berhak untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu, coba untuk melihat lebih luas bahwa Jaejoong oppa pun ingin bersamamu kembali"

" Bersamaku? Tidak mungkin Ahra, dia pasti membenciku"

" Tidak, dia tidak begitu. Dia peduli padamu oppa..."

Yunho makin tenggelam pada pemikirannya, dia memejamkan mata cukup erat memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini hingg tak terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja, dia menyesali semuanya...

" Oppa..." Lirih Ahra dan mencoba menenangkan Yunho dengan memeluknya

.

" Nggh! Sakit..."

Jaejoong, namja itu melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu saling berpelukan setelah sebelumnya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

" Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti itu bear..." Lirih Jaejoong " Harusnya aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku bahkan sampai saat ini"

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Changmin malamnya, dia meminta Yoochun dan Junsu untuk menjaga Yunho. Dan besok pagi eomma Yunho akan menemani Yunho.

Alasan Jaejoong untuk pulang adalah salah satunya karena insiden tidak sengaja yang tadi dia lihat di taman rumah sakit. Harusnya Jaejoong sadar diri untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan Yunho sekarang ini.

Jaejoong mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang dan sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Changmin. Mereka kini tengah duduk didalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju mansion Jung.

" Eomma... Jadi... Cebenelnya dimana cih appa Min?"

Jaejoong menatap anaknya dengan sayang dan kembali memberikan sebua kecupan pada kening bocah gembul itu.

" Bukankah eomma sudah memberikan jawaban saat kita berada di rumah sakit?"

" Tapi eomma... Uno juchi..."

" Wae? Apa Minnie tidak mau memiliki orangtua yang lengkap?"

" Bukan begitu eomma... Min cuma takut"

" Takut? Kenapa?"

" Min takut cemua bohongan... Min gak punya appa"

" Tentu saja kau memiliki appa Minnie ah... Yunho ahjusshi adalah appamu"

" Tapi, kenapa dia cepelti itu?"

" Eomma dan appa ng... Bertengkar jadi mungkin dia masih marah dengan eomma dan pura - pura menjadi orang lain di depan Minnie"

" Beltengkal?"

" Ne"

" Caenim bilang kita gak bole beltengkal cama olang laen eomma"

" Ne, eomma salah dan besok eomma akan meminta maaf pada appamu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi anak yang lebih baik ne? Bukankah Minnie sudah bertemu dengan appa Minnie?"

" ..."

Tidak ada tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Changmin, sepertinya anak itu masih menolak keberadaan Yunho sebagai appanya. Jaejoong mengela nafasnya, seharian ini dia cukup lelah mengurus Yunho dirumah sakit serta mengurus butiknya yang sudah dibuka.

Jaejoong akhirnya membawa Changmin kedalam dekapannya dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur agar Changmin bisa terlelap. Setelah sampai, Jaejoong langsung membaringkan Changmin pada tempat tidurnya dan membasuh tubuh Changmin dengan handuk yang sudah dicelupkan pada air hangat.

" Bagaimana ini? Kenapa keadaanya bertambah pelik? Padahal aku sudah bertemu dengannya? Yunho yah... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Jaejoong sembari memeluk erat sang anak

.

.

.

.

Karena pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal dan asma Changmin mendadak kambuh, selama tiga hari Jaejoong serta Changmin tidak bisa menemui Yunho. Dan hari ini, tepat dihari keempat lima Yunho dirawat, Jaejoong berjalan bersama Changmin dan Junsu ke dalam rumah sakit tempat Yunho berada.

Changmin berceloteh riang karena dia senang kembali ke sekolah pagi ini. Jaejoong mendengarkannya dengan antusias apa lagi saat Changmin bercerita bahwa dia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi untuk mata pelajaran berhitung dan bahasa inggris.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar rawat itu, di dalam sana ada Mrs. Jung yang senantiasa ada bersama Yunho sekarang.

" Annyeong eommonim, Yu-yunho" Sapa Jaejoong

" Annyeong Joongie, kemari dan duduklah" Balas Mrs. Jung

" Ne" Jaejoong pun duduk pada sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bersama Mrs. Jung

" Annyeong ahjumma" Sapa Junsu " Annyeong hyung"

" Annyeong Suie" Balas Mrs. Jung

Sedangkan Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela saat dia tahu bawa Jaejoong yang datang berkunjung. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya karena perlakuan dingin Yunho padanya belum juga membaik.

Changmin langsung meminta sang halmoni untuk memangkunya dan Mrs. Jung menuruti keinginan sang cucu. Changmin berceloteh riang namun akhirnya Jaejoong tersadar akan satu hal.

" Minnie ah, kau belum menyapa Yunho ahjusshi" Ucap Jaejoong membuat semua mata beralih padanya kecuali Yunho

" Eung?"

" Berikan salammu dulu untuk Yunho ahjusshi"

" Keunde..."

" Minnie ah"

Changmin menatap halmoninya seakan meminta bantuan, tapi Mrs. Jung mempunyai caranya sendiri. Dia bangkit kemudian membawa Changmin mendekat pada Yunho yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela.

" Apa yang kau tunggu Minnie ah? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat saat bertemu dengan Yunho ahjusshi" Goda Junsu hingga membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho sendiri heran kenapa Changmin diam seperti ini, bukankah Changmin akan selalu memanggil namanya dengan semangat? Apa karena Changmin masih belum menerima Yunho sebagai appanya?

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terkesan sangat imut. Dia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tapi kembali menutup mulutnya karen dia ragu. Namun akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Annyeong ahj-ahj-a..."

Jaejoong, Junsu serta Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa dengan Changmin yang terdengar gugup saat menyapa Yunho?

" Minnie ah... Waeyo?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Annyeong... Ahj-ap... Appa..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Lambai jari - jari cantik

Cho udah update in Home, makasih ya udh nungguin Cho #dibakarReade

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Jungnara2602 (opo? Ia lah mereka pasti ktm juga akhirnya hahaa), bearboo (nado hwaiting!), eL-Ree Aquafanz (ia, udh di update in), teja dwi (ne), Kim417 (ia, diusahakan), meyy-chaan (pasti Cho bikin dramatisir kok), yume (ne...), Bestin84 (pingsan? Ketabrak iya hahaha), JonginDo (ne, cheonma), Galaxy YunJae (ia tu), lee sunri hyun (ne..), dii. Petals (makasih udh baca dan suka ya), MyBabyWonKyu (ga, cuma kabur),**

**vichi. vhan (ia, yunpa kacian), narayejea (iya, dia pasti trauma bgt lah hahaha), Kamikaze Zettaaime (ia, Jaemma mah cinta matinya cuma ama Yunpa hehehehe), Guest (sip de), CindyTamaraSL1 (hahaaah, diusahakan), 5351 (ia, kyk na gt), hyuashiya (pingsan? ga... Ketabrak iya), AlienBaby88 (nado annyeong! sip deh ^o^), ruixi1 (ia, udh Cho updatein kok), Haya (sip!), indy (kan udah Cho lanjutin ceritanya hehehe #bow), Guest (blm an..),**

**Yunjae Heart (sip eonn, tenang aja Jaemma pasti bisa atasinnya hahaha), kimfida62 (udh ga penasaran kan?), Gie407 (ini udh di update secepatnya hehehe), Yunjae Lover (iya, Cho usahakan), RereYunjae Pegaxue (iya, tapi Jaemma harus berjuang lagi buat dapetin hati Yunpa hehehe), AprilianyArdeta (ga marah, cuma syok aja), Avanrio11 (sip! Cho lanjutkan kok),**

**Song hyoji (thanks), fera95 (sip, chap ini udh menjelaskan sebagian kan? Hehehe), dheaniyuu (sip deh, udh di next), cokelat (eeiii~awas Jaemma ngamuk kalo beruang na di peluk hahaha. Nado hwaiting!), himeryo99 (chap depan ya? Nado hwaiting!), Dewi15 (udh dilanjut), Shizuka Jung (makasih udh suka), GaemGyu92 (ia, dia lagi tobat di ff yang ini hehehe), teukiangle (hahaha, selama ini tenggelam dimana dah? Pake, itu si yunpa dulu kdrt sama mami mertuanya Cho), Alice (sip deh, makasih udh baca), elsita (otaku next ya), fans jj (seabad lagi cho baru update chap selanjutnya hahahaha), kimRyan2124 (ya, Cho harap juga gt), akiramia44 (nado hwaiting! Cheonma), iyang (iaa), Michimizuki (blm tau, rencananya ga panjang kok ceritanya), metayaoilover (amiiinnn),**

**Makasih semua, juga buat yang udah follow, fav juga para SiDer.**

**.**

Ada yang belum kesebut atau namanya salah? Maaf ne? #bow

.

Oke...

Karena Cho ga tau mau nulis apa lagi, sekian dari Cho, see u next chap...

Otaku next

.

.

Ups...

.

.

.

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 19 Desember 2015**


	6. Chapter 5

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : **T**

**Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^**

**Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar rawat itu, di dalam sana ada Mrs. Jung yang senantiasa ada bersama Yunho sekarang.

" Annyeong eommonim, Yu-yunho" Sapa Jaejoong

" Annyeong Joongie, kemari dan duduklah" Balas Mrs. Jung

" Ne" Jaejoong pun duduk pada sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bersama Mrs. Jung

" Annyeong ahjumma" Sapa Junsu " Annyeong hyung"

" Annyeong Suie" Balas Mrs. Jung

Sedangkan Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela saat dia tahu bawa Jaejoong yang datang berkunjung. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya karena perlakuan dingin Yunho padanya belum juga membaik.

Changmin langsung meminta sang halmoni untuk memangkunya dan Mrs. Jung menuruti keinginan sang cucu. Changmin berceloteh riang namun akhirnya Jaejoong tersadar akan satu hal.

" Minnie ah, kau belum menyapa Yunho ahjusshi" Ucap Jaejoong membuat semua mata beralih padanya kecuali Yunho

" Eung?"

" Berikan salammu dulu untuk Yunho ahjusshi"

" Keunde..."

" Minnie ah"

Changmin menatap halmoninya seakan meminta bantuan, tapi Mrs. Jung mempunyai caranya sendiri. Dia bangkit kemudian membawa Changmin mendekat pada Yunho yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela.

" Apa yang kau tunggu Minnie ah? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat saat bertemu dengan Yunho ahjusshi" Goda Junsu hingga membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

Yunho sendiri heran kenapa Changmin diam seperti ini, bukankah Changmin akan selalu memanggil namanya dengan semangat? Apa karena Changmin masih belum menerima Yunho sebagai appanya?

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terkesan sangat imut. Dia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tapi kembali menutup mulutnya karen dia ragu. Namun akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Annyeong ahj-ahj-a..."

Jaejoong, Junsu serta Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa dengan Changmin yang terdengar gugup saat menyapa Yunho?

" Minnie ah... Waeyo?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Annyeong... Ahj-ap... Appa..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" N-ne?" Yunho menajamkan pendengarannya, sepertinya dia salah dengar tadi

" Appa..." Sekali lagi Changmin memanggil Yunho namun matanya berkaca - kaca

" Minnie? Wae?" Lirih Yunho, matanya kini berkaca - kaca juga

" Ap-pa"

Yunho mencoba duduk bersandar dan menatap Changmin yang seakan ingin digendong olehnya tapi merasa ragu.

" Ne Minnie, waeyo? Kemarilah peluk ap-appa..." Lirih Yunho

" Ap-appa... Hiks... Appa..."

**Grep**

Yunho memeluk Changmin yang tiba - tiba saja menangis dengan kencang sembari memeluk Yunho. Namja kecil itu terus memanggil Yunho dengan appa dan mulai sesenggukkan.

" Minnie ah, asmamu bisa kambuh jika kau menangis seperti ini. Berhentilah menangis Minnie ah... Kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho mencoba menenangkan Changmin dengan mengelus lembut punggung namja kecil itu

" Ap-appa jangan pelgi lagi... Hiks..."

" Wae? Kenapa appa harus pergi?"

" Kyu bilang kalo Min ga akuin appa itu appa Min, appa bakal pelgi dan gak balik lagi... Min gak mau"

" Appa... Appa tidak akan pergi kemanapun Min, appa akan ada disini untukmu" Janji Yunho

" Ji-nnja?" Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang berkaca - kaca

" Ne Minnie ah" Yunho mengelus pipi tembam Changmin dan menatap lembut Changmin

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong menatap penuh haru kejadian di ruangan itu. Jaejoong senang Changmin bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari appa kandungnya dan dia senang Yunho tidak akan pergi walaupun itu semua dia lakukan demi Changmin.

Itu berarti ada kemungkinan juga Yunho akan ada disampingnya bukan? Benarkan? Benar Jaejoong masih memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat Yunho mencintainya?

.

.

.

Dengan takut Jaejoong berdiri dan mengampiri Yunho yang masih memeluk Changmin yang sudah tertidur dalam pelukan namja bermata musang itu. Yunho yang merasakan Jaejoong mendekat mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin, sang anak yang tidak mau lepas darinya sejak tadi.

" Yun, aku ingin mengambil Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong

Dia juga tidak ingin Yunho kelelahan karena sejak tadi Yunho memangku Changmin. Yunho tersentak mendengar suara halus Jaejoong, tanpa diperintah keringatnya mengalir pada kedua pelipisnya.

" Yun?" Jaejoong kembali memangil Yuno karena namja itu tidak bereaksi apapun

" Am-ambilah"

Jaejoong mengambil Changmin dengan perlahan dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh tangan Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan debaran hebat dalam dadanya begitu juga Yunho hanya saja debarannya menyakitkan saat kulit lembut Jaejoong tidak sengaja menyentuhnya.

Langsung saja pandangan Yunho seakan berputar dan ingatan kelam masa lalunya dimana dia menjahati Jaejoong muncul dalam benaknya, belum lagi rintihan - rintihan penuh kesakitan yang Jaejoong keluarkan juga menggema.

" A-aakkhhh!"

" Y-yun?! Gwa-gwaenchana?" Suara Jaejoong berubah panik, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi hanya mereka saja yang ada di dalam ruangan

" Ak-kkh" Ditengah kesakitannya, Yunho mendengar suara Jaejoong. Dia pun sadar bahwa Jaejoong masih ada di dalam ruang rawatnya

" Yun! Aku akan memanggil dokter"

" Ke-keluarlah"

" Yun kau tidak baik - baik saja"

" Keluar!" Yunho berteriak kencang membuat Jaejoong kaget juga membuat Changmin yang ada dalam gendongannya membuka matanya karena kaget

" Yun ak-"

" Aku bilang keluar!"

Mata Jaejoong berkaca - kaca, dia tidak menyangka Yunho masih sekasar dulu. Changmin yang baru terbangun itu langsung saja terisak mendengar appanya berteriak, Jaejoong yang tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah keluar dari sana dan memanggil dokter untuk pergi keruangan Yunho.

Setelahnya dia membawa sang anak untuk menenangkannya di taman rumah sakit. Changmin terlihat syok dengan suara Yuno tadi.

" Uljima baby... Gwaenchana" Jaejoong mengelus lembut punggung Changmin

" Eomma... Appa waeyo? Hiks..."

" Hey, jagoan eomma jangan menangis eoh? Appa... Mianhae tadi eomma nakal pada appa hingga appa membentak eomma, tapi tidak apa - apa baby... Eomma yang salah"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne baby..."

**Grep**

Changmin memeluk erat Jaejoong dan memberikan elusan lembut pada eommanya itu, Cangmin tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu tapi yang dia tau eommanya selalu membuatnya nyaman dengan mengelus punggungnya saat menangis.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati perlakuan Changmin, dia balas memeluk anaknya yang ada dalam pangkuannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Changmin. Dia terus bergumam dalam hati bahwa semua akan baik - baik saja.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali membawa Changmin menuju ruang rawat Yunho satu jam kemudian. Mrs. Jung dan Junsu tadi berjanji akan datang saat makan malam dan ini sudah waktunya makan malam, Changmin pun sudah merengek minta makan.

Namun saat masuk keruang rawat Yunho, Jaejoong terpaku pada pemandangan di depan sana. Di sana, Yunho duduk bersandar sembari memakan makanan yang disuapkan oleh Ahra.

" E-eh? Oppa" Ahra segera menaruh mangkuk yang dipegangnya pada meja disamping ranjang Yunho

Jaejoong masih terdiam disana, terpaku dan mendadak perasaan Jaejoong tercubit kembali. Apa Yunho menyukai Ahra? Kenapa Yunho seperti ini? Kenapa setelah lima tahun berlalu sikapnya masih seperti dulu? Apa dia tidak pernah mau berubah untuknya?

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, berubah untuknya? Memang siapa dia sampai Yunho mau berubah untuknya?

" Maaf jika aku mengganggu, kajja Minnie kita pergi ke kantin" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba tenang

" Keunde eomma..."

" Kalian disini saja, biar aku yang membelikan makan malamnya" Ucap Ahra kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

" Tidak Ahra... Tidak apa - apa" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu

Selepas Jaejoong pergi, Ahra menatap tajam Yunho.

" Lihat oppa! Jae oppa jadi salah paham padaku! Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Ahra

" Ahra ya..."

" Dia mencintaimu oppa"

" Aku tidak bisa, lihat saja tanganku. Sampai saat ini bergetar tidak berhenti"

" Itu karena kau belum berusaha oppa! Kau harus bisa demi mereka"

Yunho diam saja, dia menatap pemandangan yang ada diluar kamar rawatnya saja. Bukannya tidak mau berusaha tapi dia belum mampu melakukan semua itu sekarang. Sehingga tadi saat Ahra masuk dan melihat tangannya bergetar, Yunho meminta Ahra untuk menyuapinya dan tidak menyangka Jaejoong datang bersama Changmin.

.

" Eomma... Kenapa kita gak makan belsama appa?" Tanya Changmin yang sedang melahap makanan di depannya

" Hmmm... Kan susah jika kita harus makan disana juga?"

" Kenapa bukan eomma yang suapin appa?"

Jaejoong diam mendengar pertanyaan yang Changmin lontarkan. Bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan itu kalau dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya?

" Mungkin karena hanya ada auntie Ahra tadi? Jja... Makanlah yang banyak setelah itu kita menunggu haraboji dan halmoni lalu pulang"

" Kita gak tidur disini?"

" Tidak baby, kita akan pulang hari ini"

" Becok datang lagi kan?"

" Tentu baby"

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang setelah kedua orangtua Yunho datang, dokter pun sudah mengizinkan Yunho untuk pulang. Tapi Yunho tidak ingin ikut tinggal di mansion keluarga Jung, dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di flat kecilnya.

Besoknya, Jaejoong datang sendiri ke rumah sakit karena dia harus mengurus pekerjaannya. Tapi saat melewati taman rumah sakit dia berhenti karena melihat seseorang, bukan seseorang tapi tiga orang. Di sana dia melihat Ahra dan Yunho tapi bukan kedua orang itu yang menjadi obyek pemandangannya melainkan seorang yeoja yang tengah mengobrol dengan Yunho.

Yeoja itu menggunakan celana bahan hitam dengan kemeja putih dilapisi oleh blazer hitam, rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan dia menggunakan kaca mata. Terlihat dari ekspresinya, yeoja itu seakan kenal dekat dengan Yunho.

" Nugu? Kenapa mereka sepertinya akrab sekali?" Gumam Jaejoong dengan tetap memperhatikan yeoja itu

Namun tak lama yeoja itu hedak pergi, Jaejoong langsung saja bersembunyi. Jaejoong mencoba menghafal wajah yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya dia melihat kembali kearah Yunho yang tengah bicara serius dengan Ahra hingga membuat hati Jaejoong panas bukan karuan.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Jaejoong hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yunho yang tengah bersiap untuk pulang saat ini. Jaejoong yakin keluarganya juga Ahra merencanakan ini semua.

" Ka-kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya" Jawab Yunho dengan singkat

" Kau tidak ingin tinggal dirumahmu?"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pintu kamar rawatnya, dia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum membuka kembali matanya.

" Selama kau tinggal disana, aku tidak akan ada disana" Ucap Yunho sembari berjalan keluar ruang rawat dengan langkah pelan

Jaejoong merasakan sakit itu kembali, tapi dia tetap bertahan untuk tidak menangis mendengar kata - kata menyakitkan Yunho. Jaejoong dulu memang sering mendengar kata demi kata penuh hujatan yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho tapi kini? Kenapa Yunho masih bersikap seperti ini padanya?

Jaejoong rasa mereka memang harus bicara serius, hubungannya dengan Yunho harus membaik. Dia tidak akan membiarkan keinginan Jung haraboji sia - sia, dia akan mengabulkan keinginan Jung haraboji yang terakhir. Jadi, dengan segera sebelum Yunho membuka pintu Jaejoong berdiri dan mengejar Yunho.

**Sreettt**

" Kita harus bicara Yun"

**Deg!**

Yunho yang merasakan tangan lembut Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya langsung gemetar dan nafasnya tersengal. Oh tidak... Yunho berharap traumanya tidak muncul sekarang tapi takdir berkata lain, dia menepis tangan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya lebih erat hingga membuat Yunho merasa pusing dan tubuhnya merosot hingga menimbulkan suara keras saat tubuhnya jatuh di lantai kamar rawat itu.

" Y-yun?!" Jaejoong mencoba mendekat namun Yunho langsung menghalaunya

" Ku mohon diamlah disana" Ucap Yunho sedikit tersengal

Jaejoong berubah menjadi panik, dia tidak tahu kenapa Yunho seperti ini.

" Aku akan memanggil dokter"

" Tidak usah"

**Ceklek**

" Omo? Yunho yah"

" Appa?"

" Oppa?"

" Ahra ya tolong bantu aku"

Ahra yang baru saja masuk bersama dengan Changmin dan kedua orangtua Yunho melirik sejenak kearah Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya dia membantu Yunho berdiri dan membawa pergi Yunho dari hadapan mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi Joongie ah?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Eomonim... It-tu..."

" Hyung ah kau tidak apa - apa bukan?" Tanya Junsu

" Ya, aku rasa aku tidak apa - apa"

" Eommaaaaa Min ngantuk"

" Kemarilah baby, eomma gendong"

Setelah Changmin ada dalam gendongan Jaejoong, mereka semua pergi menyusul Yunho yang sudah sampai di lobby rumah sakit. Yunho akhirnya tidak bisa menolak saat keluarganya meminta Yunho untuk menaiki mobil pribadinya untuk sampai ke flat yang Yunho tinggali.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan dibelakang keluarganya yang sedang menuju parkiran, pikirannya tertuju pada kelakuan Yunho sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit. Kenapa Yunho bisa bergetar seperti tadi? Nafasnya tersengal dan wajahnya langsung pucat? Jaejoong merasa bahwa dia hanya memegang tangan Yunho tadi.

Tanpa melihat kedepan Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada seseorang yang berjalan terburu - buru hingga mereka bertabrakan dan orang itu membuat Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Mendengar pekikan Jaejoong, keluarganya langsung menoleh dan Yoochun langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" Orang itu membantu Jaejoong berdiri, Jaejoong bersyukur saat ini anaknya sudah dalam gendongan Junsu jika tidak sang anak pasti menangis karena jatuh

" Tidak apa -ap..."

Jaejoong memandangi wajah di depannya, seorang yeoja yang tadi mengobrol dengan Yunho. Yeoja itu kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanya sang yeoja

" Ah ne, gwaenchana"

" Maafkan aku, aku terburu - buru"

" Ne, tidak apa - apa. Kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu"

" Oh, terima kasih. Kau sungguh baik sekali. Permisi" Ucap yeoja itu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana

" Yoochun ah"

" Ne?"

" Cari tahu siapa yeoja itu"

" Mwo?"

" Kerjakan saja, aku ingin tahu siapa dia"

" Baiklah"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai flat, Yunho langsung saja merebahkan dirinya pada tempat tidurnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terbayang wajah sendu Jaejoong saat dia memakinya tadi.

Bagaimana mungkin namja itu masih mau menemuinya setelah apa yang dilakukan padanya. Banyak sudah luka fisik dan batin yang sudah Yunho berikan padanya tapi kenapa Jaejoong masih mau menemuinya?

" Ngghh..." Yunho sedikit mengerang, tenggorokannya terasa sakit

Ah...

Dia jadi ingat saat dulu dia sakit tenggorokan Jaejoong selalu menyediakan minuman jeruk nipis yang sudah dicampur dengan madu. Sayang sekarang semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat sikap kasarnya pada Jaejoong masih sama.

" Kenapa kau kembali eoh?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghampiri diri Yunho, dia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong. Yunho sudah yakin bahwa saat dia mendorong Jaejoong, namja cantik itu sudah tidak bernafas, lalu bagaimana bisa namja cantik itu hadir dihadapannya bersama Changmin, anaknya?

Mengingat Changmin membuat hati Yunho tidak tenang, dulu bahkan Yunho memasukkan obat peluruh agar kandungan Jaejoong gugur tapi semua rencana busuknya selalu saja gagal. Dan sekarang seorang anak bernama Changmin datang memanggilnya appa dengan senyuman polos nan manis miliknya.

.

.

.

Karena sudah ketahuan akhirnya Jaejoong datang ke kafe tempat Yunho bekerja esok harinya bersama dengan Changmin. Awalnya Jaejoong tidak bertemu Yunho karena namja itu meminta untuk shift siang, tapi karena Changmin merengek ingin bertemu Yunho akhirnya Jaejoong menunggu namja itu datang.

" Minnie ah..." Jaejoong mengelus lembut helaian rambut Changmin

" Ne eomma?"

" Kau sungguh anak yang baik hati"

" Wae?"

" Kau mengakui Yunho ahjussi sebagai appamu... Itu perbuatan yang sangat baik baby"

" Min cuka kok cama Uno- eh... Appa. Min gak mau appa pelgi lama - lama eomma..."

" Eomma juga inginnya seperti itu" Gumam Jaejoong pelan

" Eung?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti ucapan eommanya

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Jaejoong melihat seorang namja keluar dari pintu pantry dan dia berjalan kearah meja kasir. Setelah menyapa Mr. Go namja itu segera membersihkan meja yang ada di dekatnya.

" Eoh? Appaaaa!" Changmin memekik kemudian menggoyangkan tubuhnya agar bisa turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong " Apppaaaa!"

**Grep**

Changmin memeluk kaki Yunho kemudian tersenyum senang.

" Minnie..."

" Gendong~"

Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangkat Changmin, Changmin mengecup pipi Yunho kemudian memeluk leher Yunho. Yunho memeluk sang anak tanpa tahu seorang namja cantik memandang mereka dengan iri.

" Omo! Min lupa!"

" Lupa apa?"

" Eommaaaa!"

**Deg**

Yunho melirik kearah tempat Jaejoong duduk tapi kemudian dia membuang kembali wajanya. Yunho kira Changmin datang kemari bersama Junsu, tapi...

" Ne baby?"

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong mendekat, dia mengusap lembut rambut Changmin.

" Siang Yun" Sapa Jaejoong

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

" Kajja Minnie, bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan appa?"

" Tapi, Min belom puas eomma. Eomma pelgi kelja aja gih, nanti sole jemput Min dicini"

" Eoh?"

" Ne...?"

" Keundeu..."

" Tidak apa - apa Jaejoong sshi, biarkan saja Changmin disini dan kami akan menjaganya" Ucap Mr. Go kemudian menatap gemas pada Changmin " Sebentar lagi Ahra pulang dan bisa menjaga Minnie"

" Ahjusshi..."

" Tidak apa - apa, jja... Pergilah bekerja Jae"

" Ar-arraseo" Jaejoong kemudian memandang Yunho " Tolong jaga Minnie, aku akan kembali sore nanti"

" Ya" Jawab Yunho tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong merasa kecewa

Jaejoong kemudian pamit pada Mr. Go dan pergi dari sana. Yunho menghela nafasnya dan dia sadar bahwa namja kecil dalam gendongannya tengah menjawil - jawil pipinya.

" Ne Minnie? Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmm... Eomma bilang appa lagi malah sama eomma ya? Kacian eomma... Eomma cedih cekali appa..."

" Eh?"

" Eomma bilang gitu ke Min"

Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Changmin, membawa namja kecil itu duduk di tempat barusan Changmin duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Appa hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana Minnie ah" Uca yunho

" Eoh? Makcudnya?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Maafkan appa ne?" Yunho tahu harusnya dia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada anaknya ini, sebab dia dulu menginginkan kematian Changmin saat masih dalam kandungan Jaejoong

" Wae?"

" Ani, appa hanya ingin minta maaf saja pada Minnie"

" Oh... Arraceo, Min maapin kok"

" Gomawo Minnie"

" Ne" Changmin mengangguk dengan senang

.

.

.

" Joongie ah, aboji ingin mengundang Yunho makan malam lusa. Bisakah kau mengatakannya pada Yunho?" Tanya Mr. Jung saat Jaejoong pergi ke perusahaan Jung setelah pergi menitipkan Changmin tadi

" Hah... Joongie harap dia mau bicara dengan Joongie aboji... Dia bahkan tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Joongie"

" Aboji ingin keadaan ini membaik"

" Tapi tidak bisa cepat aboji"

" Hum" Mr. Jung menganggukkan kepalanya " Aboji tahu dia sangat keras kepala"

" Ya, bersabarlah dan Joongie akan membuat Yunho kembali kerumah dan mengurus perusahaan seperti yang haraboji inginkan"

" Ne, berusahalah"

" Ya aboji, Joongie akan berusaha sebelum perusahaan jatuh ditangan yang salah"

" Gomawo Joongie"

" Sudah tugas Joongie"

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe dengan langkah percaya diri, dia melihat Changmin tengah bersenda gurau dengan Ahra dan Yunho. Ah... Matanya memanas melihat pemandangan itu, mereka sungguh cocok menjadi sebuah keluarga bahagia. Betapa beruntungnya Ahra karena bisa dekat dengan Yunho.

" Eommaaa!"

Changmin yang menyadari kedatangan eommanya langsung melambaikan tangan, wajah Jaejoong yang tadi lesu langsung berubah menjadi ceria. Dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih di depan anaknya. Sedangkan Yunho langsung saja bangkit dan pergi dari sana.

" Hah..." Jaejoong mengela nafasnya saat Yunho pergi ke dalam dapur, dia lalu memandang Ahra yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kikuk pada Jaejoong

" Annyeong Jaejoong oppa" Sapa Ahra

" Annyeong Ahra, bagaimana kabarmu?"

" Aku baik, oppa... Soal tadi..."

" Tidak apa - apa Ahra yah"

" Aku harap oppa tidak salah paham tentangku dan Yunho oppa"

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum membuat Ahra merona melihat senyum indah yang Jaejoong miliki

" Eomma, Min banyak makan hali ini"

" Eoh?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Changmin " Banyak makan? Min tidak takut sakit perut hum?"

" Kalo Min cakit pelut, nanti Min minta eomma buat cembuhin lah"

" Aigo..."

Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin hingga namja itu dalam pangkuan Jaejoong sekarang.

" Changmin sungguh mirip dengan Yunho oppa, hanya saja matanya mirip dengan Jaejoong oppa" Ucap Ahra

" Gomawo, haraboji dan halmoni Changmin juga sering berkata seperti itu" Jawab Jaejoong sembari memeluk Changmin yang kini tengah menguap

" Oppa datang sendiri?"

" Ani, Yoochun hyung menunggu dimobil"

" Ah~ arasseo"

" Hmmm Ahra ya" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Keluarga Yunho mengundangmu dan Go ahjusshi untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga Jung lusa. Aku harap kalian bisa datang"

" Eh?"

" Tolong katakan juga pada Yunho, kami akan menunggu kedatangannya dirumah lusa nanti"

" Kenapa oppa tidak katakan sendiri?"

" Hmmm" Jaejoong melirik kearah Changmin yang mulai terlelap " Aku tidak bisa, Changmin sudah terlelap dalam pangkuanku. Tolong kau sampaikan saja ne?" Jaejoong mencoba mencari alasan

" Baiklah oppa"

" Sepertinya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa lusa nanti Ahra ya"

" Ne oppa"

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan pada Ahra dan Mr. Go. Setelanya dia keluar tanpa berpamitan pada Yunho karena namja itu tidak ada di area kafe. Diluar, Yoochun tenga menunggu Jaejoong disamping mobil mewahnya.

" Kajja"

" Ne Joongie"

Yoochun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong saat ini.

" Bagaimana? Apa hyung udah tahu siapa yeoja yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne Joongie, aku sudah tahu"

" Siapa dia?"

" Jun Jihyun"

" Nugu?"

" Dia bekerja sebagai psikiater Joongie"

" Psikiater?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, dia jadi mengingat bagaimana yeoja itu berinteraksi dengan Yunho

" Ya"

" Apa bisa hyung cari tahu siapa saja yang pernah ditanganinya?"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku... Hanya mencurigai sesuatu. Bisa hyung?"

" Baiklah"

.

.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur di dalam flat kecilnya, Ahra tadi berkata bahwa keluarganya mengundang Yunho untuk makan malam lusa.

" Hah..." Yunho menghela nafasnya

Mengingat hal itu, dia jadi ingat sikapnya terhadap Jaejoong. Yunho memang sengaja menghindari Jaejoong agar traumanya tidak kambuh terlebih dia tidak mau traumanya kambuh di depan Jaejoong.

Yunho meraba meja nakasnya dan menemukan dompetnya disana. Dia membuka dompet itu dan terpampang foto Jaejoong tengah memeluk boneka Hello Kitty kesukaannya, Yunho meraba foto itu tengah matanya yang berembun.

" Kenapa menjadi seperti ini Boo? Ak-aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekatimu. Melihatmu saja membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, memelukmu bahkan menciummu tapi semua itu tidak bisa... Ottoke Boo..." Lirih Yunho

Yunho mencium foto itu dan memeluknya, dia memejamkan matanya dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa diperintah. Dia tidak berani membayangkan bahwa Jaejoong sudah menyentuh tangannya, hal itu nyata tapi seperti mimpi bagi Yunho.

" Saranghae"

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari butiknya saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore bersama Yoochun disampingnya. Sedangkan Junsu tengah bersama Changmin dan memang itulah tugas Junsu, berada disamping Changmin walaupun kemarin Jaejoonglah yang menemani anak manjanya itu.

" Hah... Aku lelah" Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi penumpang

" Tidurlah..."

" Hmm, aku inginnya sih begitu tapi... Aku harus memikirkan makan malam nanti"

" Bukankah Mrs. Jung akan memasak?"

" Tapi aku juga kan harus membantunya hyung. Tidak mungkin membiarkan dia memasak makanan yang banyak itu sendirian"

" Arraseo, tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat sudah tiba"

" Oke hooaaammm..." Jaejoong menguap kecil sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil untuk terlelap di dalam mobil

Yoochun sangat wajar jika Jaejoong begitu kelelahan, Jaejoong mengurusi butik serta perusahaan Jung. Belum lagi masalah pribadinya, semua bisa membuat Jaejoong gila bukan?

Dan lagi... Jaejoong akan membuka topengnya dari Kim Hero menjadi Jung Jaejoong dihadapan publik minggu depan. Hal itu juga yang membuat Jaejoong gugup serta bingung.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat anaknya sudah sangat rapi menggunakan kemeja soft blue dan celana bahan selutut juga sebuah bratle berwarna hitam sebagai asesorisnya. Anaknya sungguh terlihat menggemaskan!

Jaejoong sendiri belum bersiap karena dia masih memasak di dapur bersama Mrs. Jung, dia memasakkan makanan kesukaan Yunho tentu saja.

" Sudah selesai Joongie ah?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Sebentar lagi eomonim"

" Apa jemputan Yunho dan keluarga Go sudah sampai disana ya?"

" Seharusnya sudah eomonim. Eomonim ganti pakaian saja dulu, Joongie akan menata makanannya baru berganti pakaian"

" Baiklah kalau begitu"

Setelah Mrs. Jung pergi dari area dapur, Jaejoong melanjutkan menata makanan yang sudah jadi dan menyuruh beberapa maid untuk membawakan masakannya yang sudah jadi keruang makan. Serasanya sudah selesai, dia beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

" Hah... Otte? Sudah bagus bukan?" Jaejoong berlenggok ke kanan dan kekiri di depan kaca yang ada di dalam kamarnya

Jaejoong sudah mengenakan kaos v neck berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Jantung Jaejoong tidak berhenti berdetak dengan cepat sangking gugupnya, dia akan bertemu Yunho kembali. Ughh...

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, kenapa dia seperti yeoja yang menunggu namja yang akan mengajaknya kencan. Eoh? Bagaimana bisa kencan jika sang namja enggan bertatap muka dengannya? Atau mungkin malah membencinya?

" Hah... Ayo Joongie! Jangan berpikiran negatif, kau harus positif!" Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri

**Tok tok tok**

" Eoh?"

" Tuan, semua sudah berkumpul diruang keluarga"

" Eh! Ne, sebentar lagi aku akan turun"

Jaejoong kembali berkaca dan merapikan pakaiannya, dia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan langkah penuh percaya diri.

" Eooommmaaaa!"

Yang menyadari kehadirannya pertama kali adalah sang anak yang langsung memanggil namanya, kemudian yang lain menoleh dan menatap penuh kagum pada Jaejong.

" Eoh Joongie kau sudah turun" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomonim"

" Duduklah disamping Minnie"

Jaejong melihat sebuah kursi kosong disana, disebelah Changmin. Changmin sendiri duduk disebalah Yunho, eoh?!

Dengan canggung akhirnya Jaejoong menuruti keinginan mertuanya dan duduk disebalah Changmin. Kemudian acara makan malam mereka pun dimulai. Yunho terlihat bingung karena keluarga yang baru bertemu lagi dengannya itu terlihat sangat memperhatikannya, bukannya Yunho tidak bersyukur hanya saja dia tidak pernah mengharapkan ini semua.

Dia pikir, keluarganya lebih baik membenci dan mengutuknya dari pada berbuat baik seperti ini padanya. Sungguh hal membingungkan bagi Yunho, terlebih dia sungguh merasa aneh ada disini sekarang tanpa ada yang membahas masa lalunya.

Yoochun melirik kearah Jaejoong dan hal itu disadari oleh Jaejoong yang tengah menyuapkan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yoochun dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Min mau maen eomma" Changmin sudah menyelesaikan makannya meminta untuk bermain di halaman belakang

" Hum? Min main dengan Suie ahjussi dulu ne?"

" Min mau maen cama appa"

" Mainlah bersama Suie ahjusshi dulu nanti appamu akan menyusul" Ucap Jaejoong hingga akirnya Changmin menyetujuinya

Setelah Changmin pergi, keluarga Jung tahu ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan semua hal walaupun ada keluarga Go diruang makan ini.

" Yunho, kau tinggalah bersama kami" Rayu Mrs. Jung

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa"

" Waeyo?"

"..."

" Katakan alasanmu Yun"

" Yunho yah... Aku memutuskan akan keluar dari rumah ini, jadi kau bisa kembali kerumahmu tanpa harus melihatku" Ucap Jaejoong membuat semua orang disana kaget

Jaejoong pikir ini adalah satu - satunya cara agar Yunho kembali ke keluarga Jung. Urusan cintanya biarlah menjadi urusan kedua yang penting Yunho kembali pada keluarganya terlebih dahulu.

" Aku..." Yunho menggantungkan omongannya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa saat ini

" Eomma ingin kau dan Jaejoong ada di rumah ini Yun"

" Aku tidak bisa" Tolak Yunho

" Eomonim... Yunho tidak akan tinggal disini jika aku masih ada dirumah ini. Jadi biarkan aku pergi kalau itu bisa membuat Yunho kembali kesini" Ucap Jaejoong pelan

Ahra dan appanya menjadi saksi saat ini, mereka lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam keluarga Jung.

" Keundeu Joongie..."

" Joongie rasa selama lima tahun ini Yunho sudah hidup dalam penyesalannya dan aku tidak berhak tinggal disini eomonim"

" Aku tidak bisa, aku lebih nyaman tinggal di flatku" Ucap Yunho menatap appanya

" Tapi bukankah kau berkata kau tidak akan menempati rumahmu jika aku ada disini? Jadi aku akan pergi Yun" Liri Jaejoong, tidak kuat juga jika dia harus dibenci Yunho seperti ini walaupun sudah lima tahun berlalu

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

" Joongie, aku ingin bicara" Yoochun berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong nadanya seakan hal dibicarakannya nanti adalah sangat penting

" Harus sekarang?"

" Ya"

Jaejoong menatap orangtua Yunho dan Yunho secara bergantian kemudian dia berdiri untuk pamit ke kamar mandi diikuti Yoochun. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong dan Yoochun langsung memperlihatkan ponselnya.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku mencari tahu siapa saja pasien Jun Jihyun dan..."

" Dan?"

" Lihat ini Joongie ah"

Jaejoong memperhatikan layar ponsel Yoochun dan tak lama di membulatkan matanya, dia kemudian menatap Yoochun tidak percaya.

_' Nama : Tn. Jung Yunho_

_Tgl Lahir : 6 Februari 19xx_

_Diagnosa : Gangguan Kecemasan Pasca Trauma'_

" Chunie hyung..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Sama denganmu"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mengingat bagaimana dulu dia menghadapi semua traumanya dibantu oleh keluarga Jung. Semua itu sangat sulit dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, setidaknya dia bisa sembuh berkat semua keluarga yang mendukung dan menyemangatinya.

Lalu Yunho?

Namja itu sendirian menghadapi semuanya, bagaimana bisa dia sembuh jika seperti ini? Jaejoong kembali menatap layar ponsel Yoochun dan melihat tanggal kedatangan Yunho, namja itu terakhir datang untuk menemui Jun Jihyun adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak... Yunho pasti belum sembuh dari traumanya.

" Ottoke..."

" Joongie ah dengarkan aku"

" Hyung, ottoke... Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

" Joongie dengarkan aku" Yoochun menangkup wajah Jaejoong " Kau ingat bagaimana aku dan Junsu melatihmu untuk bertemu Yunho?"

Perlahan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau bisa bersikap seperti itu?"

" Hyung"

" Kau harus seperti itu padanya atau kalian akan kehilangannya" Ucap Yoochun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yoochun dan Junsu sebenarnya sudah melatih sikap dan mentalnya agar Jaejoong kuat saat bertemu dengan Yunho tapi teori dan praktek memang berbeda. Sekeras apapun mereka melatih Jaejoong, lihat saja namja itu bersikap lemah di depan Yunho saat Yunho dirawat di rumah sakit.

**Brakkkk**

Jaejoong memandang pintu kamarnya, dia mendengar suara amukan dari lantai bawah.

" Apa yang terjadi?"

" YUNHO!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat mendengar Mrs. Jung berteriak kencang.

" Apa yang terjadi?"

Jaejoong langsung saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung berlari menuju ruang makan, dia melihat Mrs. Jung menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Sedangkan Jaejoong melihat keadaan sekitar dimana tidak ada Yunho disana, sedangkan Changmin pun menangis sembari memanggil Yunho dalam gendongan Junsu.

Mr. Go dan Ahra pun menampilkan wajah syok mereka dan seakan bingung dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

" Ada apa eomonim?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Yu-yunho pergi saat dia mengetahui bahwa Jung haraboji meninggal"

Shit

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati, dengan segera dia berlari keluar rumah dan menemukan Yunho masih berdiri disana dengan memeluk tubunya sendiri.

" Yunho!" Jaejoong langsung menggenggam tangan Yuno dan membuat namja itu terpekik kaget

_' Tidak, jangan sekarang...'_ Litih Yunho dalam hatinya

" Jangan pergi!"

" Lepaskan aku!" Pekik Yunho dengan menepis tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya namun gagal

" Tidak!"

" Lep-pas!"

**Degh**

Mata Yunho berkunang - kunang hingga menyebabkan Yunho merosot dan terduduk diatas lantai. Jaejoong tahu bahwa tengah bergetar tapi dia tidak akan melepaskan Yunho apapun yang terjadi.

" Lepas"

" Kau harus tinggal disini!" Ucap Jaejoong " Bersamaku dan keluargamu!"

" Kau pikir kau siapa menyuruhku seperti itu eoh?!" Yunho membentak Jaejoong dalam keadaan matanya yang berkunang - kunang dan tubuhnya mulai lemas

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang seakan tidak fokus pada dirinya, Jaejoong mencoba menatap Yunho namun gagal karena Yunho terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

" Aku? Hah!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam " Aku Jung Jaejoong! Istrimu! Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizinku! Dan aku tidak terima penolakan!"

" ..."

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Dihari yang spesial ini, dimana umur Cho bertambah... Cho mau berbagi juga sama kalian... Berbagi ff! Hahahahaha

Oke lah... Itu aja yang Cho omongin

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Park****yooeun (sip), chifer (makasih udah baca ya, pasti Cho lanjut kok ^^), woonlight (iya, boleh kok. Makasih udah baca ya), eL Ree (sip, pasti lanjut kok ^^), Namealfianihera (sip, makasih), dwi. Yuliani. 562 (Sama-sama), AlienBaby88 (hmmm? Lucu? Kkkkk), Kamikaze Zettaime (semoga chap depan nasib baiknya ada sama Jaemma), Bestin84 (sip sip), ilma (doain ya), lipminnie (iya, Bang Mimin kan sayang sama Cho makanya sayang juga sama Yunpa #PLAKKK), Galaxy Yunjae (iya, sekarang udah tau tuh hehehehe), elite. Minority. 1111(Masih terisak – isakkah? Kkkk), jungnara2602 (iya eonn...kabur mulu kerjaannya heheheheh), akiramia (jangan nangis lagi ya hahahaha),**

**Retvia putri12 (udah kok, besok update yang seneng – seneng aja ya kkk), QuinnessA (salam kenal juga ^^ #bow. Iya, dan keadilan itu bakal berakhir di chap depan hahahaha), Shieru Hana (iya, pasti semua akan baik – baik aja), yunjae heart (iya, ini udah Cho update. Semoga traumanya berkurang di chap depan hehehehe), indy (sip deh), Sayuri Jung (begini... kkk), 5351 (sabar ne?), lee sunt hyun (sip), RereYunjae Pegaxue (iya, salah ketik chap kemaren heheheh), dheaniyuu (pasti Jaemma semangat kok ^^), lovgravanime14 (makasih ^^, iya udah cho updatein, qm ga lumutan kan nungguinnya? Hahahaha), Guest (nado hwaiting!), GaemGyu92 (iya, kita liat hubungan mereka di chap depan ne?), nabratz (iya ^^), dwiteja (doain aja ya ^^),**

**Michimizuki (Cho kan JaeNistaLover jadi Jaemmanya pasti tersakiti kkkkk #plakk), septyana lin kudo (makasih udah nunggu ff Cho ne?), fitri (iya, boleh kok), alby. Chun (iya...), princess Jae (wkwkwkwkw makin takut yang ada), JonginDO(sama – sama ^^), himeryo99 (iya, itu jaemma udah tau kalo Yunpa punya trauma. Nado hwaiting!), hyuashiya (iya tegang, apanya yang tegang? Kkk), kimRyan2124 (iya, tapi dichap ini Changmin udah ga ragu lagi kok ^^), ruixi (awalnya gitu tapi nanti... kkk), choco jin (hadeuuhh makasih udah dikecup wkwkwk, backseat lagi tumpul ide gegara Junsuxhani kkkkkk tapi diusahakan update kok ^^), Deswi15 (sip deh), Yunjae Lover (makasih udah nunggu ne? Yup! Cho pasti semangat kok ^^), jaenna (apanya yang pendek? Bang Mimin? Dia panjang kok eeeiiiii~~), kimfida62 (udah kok, doain aja dichap depan mereka akur), Guest (iya, ini udah Cho lanjut), Kim417 (wkwkwkw salahkan saja si TBC itu), Avanrio11 (iya sakit emang), YunieBear (ne, semoga semua akan membaik di chap selanjutnya hahaha),**

**Yang udah Follow, Fav dan juga para SiDer.**

**.**

Oke, Cho ga tau mesti ngomong apa. Maafin kalo ada yang salah ketik nama atau malah ga Cho tulis #bow

Hmmm...

Cho mau minta maap buat bang Mimin tersayang karena ada orang lain dihati Cho, Kim Namjoon A.K.A Rap Monster dari BTS. Kkkkkk... Cho telat update gegara nonton dia mulu di ngutub. Maaf ya bang Mimin kkkkkk

Jja... Sebagai hadiah karena Cho lagi baik hati, Cho update in ff Cho yang lain!

See u next Chap

Chuuu~~~~

.

**Minggu, 13 Maret 2016**


	7. Chapter 6

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : T

Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow

.

.

.

.

.

Shit

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati, dengan segera dia berlari keluar rumah dan menemukan Yunho masih berdiri disana dengan memeluk tubunya sendiri.

" Yunho!" Jaejoong langsung menggenggam tangan Yunho dan membuat namja itu terpekik kaget

_' Tidak, jangan sekarang...' _Litih Yunho dalam hatinya

" Jangan pergi!"

" Lepaskan aku!" Pekik Yunho dengan menepis tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya namun gagal

" Tidak!"

" Lep-pas!"

**Degh**

Mata Yunho berkunang - kunang hingga menyebabkan Yunho merosot dan terduduk diatas lantai. Jaejoong tahu bahwa tengah bergetar tapi dia tidak akan melepaskan Yunho apapun yang terjadi.

" Lepas"

" Kau harus tinggal disini!" Ucap Jaejoong " Bersamaku dan keluargamu!"

" Kau pikir kau siapa menyuruhku seperti itu eoh?!" Yunho membentak Jaejoong dalam keadaan matanya yang berkunang - kunang dan tubuhnya mulai lemas

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang seakan tidak fokus pada dirinya, Jaejoong mencoba menatap Yunho namun gagal karena Yunho terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

" Aku? Hah!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam " Aku Jung Jaejoong! Istrimu! Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizinku! Dan aku tidak terima penolakan!"

" ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap sendu pada namja yang tengah terbaring lemah didalam kamar milik namja itu dulu. Jaejoong mengusap helaian rambut namja yang tak lain adalah Yunho, namja itu pingsan tak lama setelah Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangannya dan tidak melepaskannya hingga membuat Yunho sessak nafas dan pandangannya mengabur dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

" Yunie ah..."

**CUP**

Jaejoong mendekat dan megecup kening Yunho yang selama ini ingin dia kecup dan akhirnya kesampaian juga dihari ini.

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Jihyun masuk kedalam ruangannya bersama seorang dokter yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Jung. Jihyun sendiri diminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi psikiater Yunho kembali. Dia ingin Yunho kembali ke dalam keluarga ini lagi.

" Dia masih belum sadar" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tenanglah Jaejoong ah, dia akan segera sadar. Kau istirahat saja" Ucap dokter Lee

" Tidak bisa, aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya"

Jihyun menyentuh lengan dokter Lee dan dokter itu mengerti kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar Yunho. Jihyun menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengajak namja itu untuk duduk pada sofa yang ada didalam kamar itu.

" Kau sudah mendengar semua dari Ahra bukan?" Tanya Jihyun

" Ya Jihyun sshi, aku sudah mendengar semua cerita tentang Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah Yunho yang setia memejamkan matanya

Ahra memang sudah bercerita tentang bagaimana Yunho bisa bekerja pada Mr. Go, memprihatinkan. Juga saat Yunho menceritakan masalalunya pada Ahra beberapa hari yang lalu saat Yunho masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Ahra menceritakan apa yang dirasakan namja itu tentangnya. Ah... Jaejoong merasakans sesak pada dadanya sekarang.

" Aku rasa untuk saat ini Yunho memang lebih baik berada di rumah ini tapi tolong paksa dia atau menyentuhnya secara tiba – tiba karena dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau masih hidup"

" Keunde..."

" Untuk sementara biarkan dia nyaman, itu yang harus dibutuhkannya sebelum kau bisa benar – benar masuk lagi kedalam hidupnya"

" Aku mengerti" Lirih Jaejoong pada akhirnya

" Baguslah, sekarang biarkan dia beristirahat"

Jaejoong mengangguk lesu, dia akhirnya keluar kamar bersama dengan Jihyun untuk makan malam bersama, Jaejoong berniat kembali lagi ke kamar Yunho bersama Changmin nanti.

.

.

.

" Appa belum bangun eomma?"

" Ne, appa masih tidur baby" Jawab Jaejoong " Hmm... Mau menemui appa?" Lanjut Jaejoong

" Boleh?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin yang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya kedalam kamar Yunho, dia memangku Changmin disofa namun namja itu turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan berlari menuju tempat tidur Yunho kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

" Appa kenapa belum bangun sih?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya

" Appa masih mengantuk baby, biarkan appa istirahat ne?"

" Ani..." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia ingin appanya bangun tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dia perbuat jika appanya bangun

" Ngh..."

" Eoh!"

Changmin langsung menatap appanya yang perlahan membuka matanya, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali memandang polos kearah Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho mencoba memfokuskan matanya seblum akhirnya dia melihat siapa namja cilik yang ada dihadapannya, memandangnya dengan pandangan polos.

" Appa..."

" Min-nie?"

" Hum.. Minnie tadi kecini cama eomma ada dicini. Appa gwaenchana?"

" Ng... Ne"

Changmin membantu Yunho untuk duduk, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak tersayangnya itu sekaligus iri. Tapi tidak apa – apa yang penting adalah Yunho tidak lagi menolak keberadaan Changmin.

" Aku akan memanggil dokter Lee dan Jihyun sshi"

Yunho tersentak kaget karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong ada didalam ruangan yang sama dengannya, Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang keluar dari dalam ruangan dan Yunho tersadar sesuatu, ada dimana dirinya?

Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya, meja nakas berwarna putih, sebuah meja belajar berwarna hitam serta cat ruangan berwarna hijau biru laut (sea green) yang menenangkan, serta beberapa interior yang familiar untuknya. Yunho tersentak saat melihat foto kelulusannya saat senior high school dimana dia diapit oleh appa dan eommanya, ini adalah kamarnya!

" A-ah..." Yunho memegangi kepalanya

" Appa? Gwaenchana?"

" N-ne Min"

Changmin mendekat dan memeluk Yunho karena dianggap Yunho sedang sedih, eommanya selalu berkata saat memeluknya makan eommanya akan tenang dan sekarang dia tengah melakukannya untuk menenangkanYunho.

" Apa appa cudah tenang?" Tanya Changmin

" Eh?"

" Kalau eomma cedang cedih, eomma peluk Min. Eomma bilang kalau peluk Min eomma bica tenang"

Yunho termenung dengan ucapan Changmin, sampai akhirnya tangannya perlahan memeluk Changmin dan menempatkan dagunya diatas kepala mungil Changmin.

" Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah bertahan untuk hidup Minnie ah..."

Changmin tidak mengerti hanya saja dia tersenyum dalam pelukan Yunho. Tak lama Yunho melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang yeoja yang dia tahu adalah mantan psikiaternya masuk kedalam kamar itu dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk didekat Yunho.

" Changmin ah" Panggil Jihyun

" Ne?"

" Eomamu memanggil, eommamu membuatkan coklat hangat kesukaanmu"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne, temuilah dia. Kau bisa sendiri bukan?"

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk antusias kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan berlari keluar kamar

Setelah Changmin keluar Jihyu menatap Yunho dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Jihyun

" Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri noona, bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?'

" Kau pingsan dan keluargamu membaringkanmu dikamarmu" Jawab Jihyun kemudian melihat – lihat isi kamar Yunho " Hmm... Apa kamarmu tidak berubah Yun?"

Yunho sekali lagi melihat kearah sekeliling kamarnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih sama seperti sebelum dia menikah dengan Jaejoong. Dulu, sebelum menikah dengan Jaejoong memang disinilah dia tinggal dikediaman keluarga Jung namun setelah menikah Jung haraboji menghadiahkannya sebuah rumah dan Yunho meninggalkan kamar kesayangannya begitu saja.

Dia berpikir bahwa kedua orangtuanya bisa saja membongkar kamarnya untuk dijadikan gudang atau apapun yang mereka mau taoi kenyataannya ruangan ini tetap sama seperti saat dia dulu tinggal di rumah ini. 

" Kau... Anak yang baik" Jihyun mulai berbicara

" ..."

" Terlihat dari senyummu saat foto kelulusan itu Yun" Jihyun menunjuk foto kelulusan Yunho

" Apa maksudmu?"

" kapan kau berubah menjadi _'seperti itu' _Yun?"

" Tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal ini nanti saja?"

" Wae? Aku kan hanya bertanya?"

" Aku tidak nyaman"

" Hmm... Kau tahu..." Jihyun menatap Yunho, dia ingin lebih dalam mempelajari bahasa tubuh Yunho " Keluargamu tahu semua tentang apa yang terjadi padamu selama lima tahun ini"

Yunho menatap tajam Jihyun, jangan bilang keluarganya tahu tentang dirinya termasuk traumanya?

" Tidak usah kaget Yun, Ahra menceritakan semuanya. Aku harap kau tidak marah padanya. Ahra membantu kami Yun dan untuk sementara kau akan tinggal disini"

" Wae?"

" Tinggalah disini sementara, aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu saat kau tinggal disini sekarang"

" …."

" Bukan waktunya kau menghindar lagi Yun, sudah saatnya kau menyembuhkan traumamu dan aku rasa ini adalah cara yang tepat untukmu"

" jaejoong..."

" Dia baik – baik saja dengan semua perlakuanmu walaupun kau berbuat jahat padanya bukan? Dia masih mengharapkanmu Yun" Ucap Jihyun, dia tidak ingin menyembunyikan kenyataan yang dia ketahui di depan Yunho

Yunho menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangannya, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Jaejoong lagi saat ini? Kenapa namja cantik itu begtu baik setelah semua yang dia lakukan padanya? Kenapa namja itu tidak membunuhnya saja? Kenapa malah berbuat baik padanya?

" Jangan kecewakan mereka lagi Yun, keluargamu membutuhkanmu sekarang"

" Membutuhkanku? Untuk apa?"

" Tidak hanya mereka yang membutuhkanmu tapi Changmin juga"

Yunho menatap Jihyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Jihyun tahu ketakutan dan kecemasan itu masih terpancar pada mata Yunho.

" Tenanglah Yun, kau pasti bisa sembuh tapi kau harus bekerja sama denganku ne?"

" Entahlah, aku masih belum percaya semua ini terjadi padaku"

Jihyun tersenyum, dia kemudian pamit untuk pergi keluar. Dan tak lama Yunho melihat eommanya masuk kedalam kamarnya membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

" Makanlah"

" Eomma..."

" Makanlah dulu, eomma akan menemanimu"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, dia menerima makanan yang diberikan oleh eommanya dan memakannya dengan tenang tanpa ada suara. Mrs. Jung pun hanya dia memandangi wajah anaknya yang terlihat lebih tirus dan tubuhnya kurus sekali.

" Eomma..." Panggil Yunho dengan pelan

" Ne?"

" Haraboji..."

Mrs. Jung menatap Yunho dengan sendu, apa sudah waktunya menceritakan semua termasuk wasiat yang diberikan oleh appa dari Jung Siwon itu sekarang? Jaejoong berkata tadi bahwa dia yang akan menjelaskannya pada Yunho tapi...

" Hmm... Wae?" Akhirnya Mrs. Jung mencoba menahan bibirnya untuk bercerita

" Bagaimana bisa haraboji meninggal?"

Mrs. Jung memindahkan nampan yang ada dipangkuan Yunho dan memindahkannya pada meja nakas dekat dengan tempat tidur Yunho.

" Harabojimu meninggal karena penyakitnya yang semakin parah Yun"

" Kapan?"

" Satu tahun setelah kau meninggalkan kami, keadaannya semakin memburuk sejak kau pergi dan akhirnya haraboji meninggal"

" Aku tidak pergi tapi diusir eomma..."

" Ya"

" Dan itu semua kesalahanku"

" Yunho yah... Semua sudah berlalu. Eomma minta kau untuk memulai semuanya kembali bersama kami, keluargamu..."

Yunho tidak bereaksi apapun, dia bungung bagaimana untuk merespon ucapan eommanya. Perlahan Yunho memperhatikan wajah eommanya, sudah lima tahun ini tidak bertemu tapi wajah sang eomma masihlah sama. Mungkin karena kadang dia membaca berita tentang pengusaha Jung yang selalu membawa istrinya saat menghadiri pesta perusahaan. Eommanya masihlah cantik, sangat cantik.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia duduk tidak tenang disamping Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang bermain dengan Changmin. Sesekali dia melirik tangga tapi dia belum menemukan Mrs. Jung turun.

" Tenanglah Joongie, kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Jihyun noona bukan?"

" Ne, keunde..."

" Pelan – pelan saja, kau tidak mau suamimu itu kabur lagi bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah, dia mengikuti saran Yoochun untuk lebih tenang dan mulai bercanda dengan Changmin. Jihyun dan dokter Lee memutuskan untuk pamit karena masih ada yang harus mereka urus, sedangkan Mr. Jung ada di taman belakang tengah bertelepon dengan rekan kerjanya.

" Joongie gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong mengenal suara itu, dia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Mrs. Jung turun dari tangga membawa sebuah nampan. Jaejoong langsung menghampiurinya dan mengambil nampan yang dipegang oleh Mrs. Jung dan menaruhnya pada meja makan kemudian membawa Mrs. Jung untuk duduk disampingnya

" Bagaimana keadaan Yunie eomonim?"

Mrs. Jung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, tersirat nada kekhawatiran pada pertanyaan yang jaejoong ajukan barusan.

" Yah... Seperti itu Joongie ah..."

Mendengar jawaban Mrs. Jung, Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dia berharap bisa melihat keadaan Yunho tapi Jihyun tidak memperbolehkan Jaejoong untuk mendekat pada Yunho sampai keadaan Yunho membaik. Jihyun berkata bahwa trauma yang Yunho idap sudah sangat parah bahkan jika bersentuhan dengan Jaejoong saja bisa membuat Yunho pingsan. Jaejoong jadi gemas mendengarnya, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Yunho yang notaben-nya masih suami sahnya itu.

Tapi, Jihyun bilang Jaejoong boleh menemui Yunho saat... Ah~ jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya saat ini.

.

.

**.**

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka pelan, namja yang terkenal cantik itu memasuki area kamar dengan langkah pelan karena takut membangunkan seseorang yang ada didalam kamar itu. Jaejoong, namja yang tadi masuk ke dalam kamar suaminya itu berjalan dengan tidak bersuara kearah tempat tidur Yunho dan mengamati wajah namja yang tengah tertidur itu.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah jam dinding, pukul tiga pagi dan Jaejoong baru saja menyelesaikan tugas perusahaan Jung dan juga urusan butiknya.

" Hey Yun... Hmmm... Jihyun noona bilang kalau aku hanya boleh mengunjungimu saat kau tidur karena tidak berbahaya untukmu. Memangnya aku ini apa?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

Namun tak lama Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, dia berpikir bahwa dia berbicara begitu keras dan bisa saja membangunkan Yunho. Jaejoong mengamati wajah Yunho kembali, dia ingat bagaimana mata musang itu selalu menatap penuh intimidasi padanya, bagaimana bibir itu selalu mengeluarkan kata – kata kasar untuknya.

Wajah Yunho yang selalu tidak bisa tersentuh olehnya bahkan saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja menyentuh lengan Yunho, namja itu mendorong Jaejoong hingga jatuh padahal saat itu Jaejoong tengah hamil lima bulan dan membuat rahimnya melilit perih.

Mata Jaejoong berembun saat mengingat semua perlakuan dan perkataan kasar yang Yunho berikan padanya tapi dengan bodohnya setelah semua terjadi dan tahun – tahun berlalu dengan cepat cinta itu tidak pernah pudar, cinta Jaejoong untuk seorang bajingan macam Yunho masihlah melekat erat pada hati Jaejoong.

" Saranghae..." Lirih Jaejoong dengan suara serak menahan tangisnya

" EEOOMMAAAAA!"

" Omo?!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan anaknya, pasti Changmin mengigau lagi. Dengan cepat Jaejoong berjalan kearah pintu saat Changmin memanggilnya untuk kedua kali.

" Ne Minnie!"

Jaejoong berteriak saat membuka pintu kamar Yunho membuat namja yang tadi tertidur itu bangun dengan bada bergetar. Yunho membuka matanya dan tidak mendapati siapapun ada di kamarnya. Apa tadi itu hanya ilusi atau mimpi saja?

" EOOMMAA! Huuuwweeee!"

Yunho menoleh kearah pintu, bahkan di dalam kamarnya yang ada di ujung lantai dua saja bisa mendengar suara tangis Changmin sangat jelas. Yunho berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya perlahan, kenapa juga suara tangisan Changmin masih terdengar? Kemana perginya Jaejoong?

Yunho berjalan para lorong lantai dua dan menemukan Jaejoong tengah berlutut dihadapan Changmin yang menangis dekat tangga sembari mengucek mata dan wajahnya dengan kasar. Terlihat Changmin tidak mau disentuh oleh Junsu karena Changmin menendang kaki Junsu dengan keras saat Junsu mencoba menenangkannya.

" Baby ah... Shhh... Kemari peluk eomma" Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara lembutnya

" Hiks... Eomma..."

" Wae? Mimpi apa?"

" Eomma dalimana eoh? Huwweeeeeee..."

**Grep**

Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dan merengkuh namja cilik itu kedalam pelukannya kemudian Jaejoong berdiri dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, meninabobokan Changmin.

" Mianhae ne? Eomma menengok appa dulu tadi" Ucap Jaejoong lembut dan tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Yunho yang tengah besembunyi itu kaget, kapan Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya?

" Appa?"

" Ne... Appa kan sedang sakit jadi eomma melihat keadaan appa"

" Min gak cuka eomma hilang waktu Min bangun" Changmin memeluk erat leher Jaejoong dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong

" Aigo..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan masih tetap menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri untuk menenangkan sang anak yang tengah merajuk itu

" Min cayang eomma"

" Eomma juga sayang Minnie"

" Jalja eomma" Suara Changmin sudah terdengar lirih dan Jaejoong yakin sebentar lagi Changmin akan terlelap

" Hum... Jalja Minnie baby..."

Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Jaejoong mengurus anaknya yang dia tahu sangat manja, Changmin memang benar – benar anak eomma sama sepertinya dulu... Saat dia kecil bahkan dia selalu menempeli eommanya kemanapun sang eomma pergi. Ah~ Yunho merindukan masa kecilnya sekarang.

Tapi, sejak kapan Yunho menjauh dari eommanya? Apa mungkin pengaruh lama sekolah dan bekerja di luar negeri membuat dirinya jauh dari sang eomma?

" Ck, anakmu benar – benar mengerikan saat merajuk hyung" Gerutu Junsu

" Mianhae Junsu yah..."

" Kajja masuk kedalam kamar hyung, aku rasa bocah kesayanganmu itu sudah tidur"

" Ne"

" Dasar anak mami" Junsu mencubit pelan pipi gembul Changmin, aigoo... Dia sangat gemas pada bocah nakal yang dia sayangi itu

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada dibelakangnya, Jaejoong seorang namja tapi dia sangat lembut dan pengertian terhadap anaknya. Yah... Walaupun dia pernah melihat Changmin kecewa pada Jaejoong tapi melihat ini semua membuat Yunho yakin bahwa Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin.

Bukankah keluarga itu lebih bahagia tanpa kehadirannya? Kenapa mereka semua mengharapkan dirinya untuk kembali kemari? Mengenang masa indah juga kelam masa lalunya, membuka semua kebaikan dan juga aib kejahatannya dulu?

.

.

.

Junsu tengah menyuapi Changmin saat sarapan paginya dan ini sudah mangkuk ketiga Changmin memakan buburnya. Dan untuk Jaejoong tidak masalah jika Changmin banyak makan, dia ingin anaknya tumbuh sehat dan memang itulah sarapan Changmin. Dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan lima mangkuk bubur, lima potong strawberry short cake dan memakan tiga buah pisang sebagai penutupnya.

" Eomma" Panggil Changmin

" Hum?" Jaejoong menatap anaknya

" Min mau ketempat appa, halmoni juga ada dicana kan?"

" Ng..." Jaejoong menatap anaknya yang menatapnya dengan berbinar, sungguh menggemaskan " Baiklah tapi jangan ganggu appa ne?"

" Hum"

Changmin langsung saja berlari ke lantai dua rumah keluarga Jung tanpa ditemani Junsu karena Jaejoong meminta Junsu untuk memakan sarapannya dulu sebelum menjaga buah hatinya itu.

" Hey"

Jaejoong dan Junsu menoleh, mereka mendapati Mr. Jung dan Yoochun berjalan kearah mereka.

" Kau terlihat pucat Joongie ah" Ucap Yoochun

" Hum?" Jaejoong menangkup wajahnya sendiri " Hanya lelah"

" Jam berapa kau tidur?"

" Sekitar pukul setengah lima pagi?"

" MWO?" Yoochun, Junsu dan Mr. Jung terpekik kaget

" Apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidur sepagi itu? Kau hanya tidur kurang dari tiga jam"

" Memeriksa data perusahaan Jung dan acara pembukaan butik lusa nanti"

" Aigo.. Maafkan karena aboji tidak banyak membantu Joongie ah"

" Gwaenchana aboji, Joongie akan melakukannya demi... Ng..."

" Ne kami tahu, tapi kau tidak boleh kelelahan seperti itu Joongie ah, tubuhmu butuh istirahat juga"

" Aku akan melakukannya karena aku masih sanggup" Jawab Jaejoong

" baiklah tapi jangan memaksakan keadaan ne?" Ucap Mrs. jung

" Ne eomonim" Jaejoong tersenyum setelahnya walaupun bibirnya terlihat pucat

Oke, Jaejoong akui walaupun Yunho ada di dalam kediaman keluarga Jung dia tidak bisa mendekati namja itu dan hanya bisa memandang iri pada Changmin yang bisa bercanda dan menyentuh namja yang merupakan suaminya itu. Dua hari sudah berlalu dan hari ini Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan lemas dan sedikit pusing. Bahkan dia tidak bisa bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Setelah meminta Junsu memandikan Changmin, Jaejoong duduk diam sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar untuk makan pagi bersama.

" Eomma gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat eommanya duduk dengan wajah pucat

" Hum? Eomma gwaenchana" Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya namun kemudian melirik namja yang hanya diam disamping Changmin, Yunho

Ah...

Namja itu sudah duduk disana untuk sarapan bersama? Bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan karena Yunho sudah mau diajak makan bersama?

" Joongie ah? Makanlah, kau terlihat pucat" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Gwaenchana eomonim" Ucap Jaejoong dengan sedikit ragu, pasalnya kepala Jaejoong mulai terasa pening dan pandangannya mengabur

" Hyung? Apa perlu aku ambilkan obat?" Tanya Junsu

" Hmm... Aku akan membuat jus saja, sepertinya aku tidak selera makan pagi ini"

" Biar aku buatkan hyung" Ucap Junsu

" Kau sarapan saja bersama Changmin, biar aku yang buat"

Jaejoong berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencoba berjalan tapi baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong jatuh dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya memekik kaget.

.

.

.

.

" Nghh..."

" Eomma!"

**GREP**

Jaejoong merasakan beban pada tubuhnya, dia mencoba membuka matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada seorang namja kecil yang memeluknya dengan erat diatas tubuhnya.

" Eomma... Eommaaaaaa..."

" Minnie ah..."

" Kau sudah sadar hyung"

" Sadar?" jaejoong menoleh saat dia merasakan tangan kanannya kebas, dia melihat jarum infus menusuk pada pergelangan tangannya

Jaejoong melihat kesekeliling, dia ada dikamarnya, ah... lebih tepatnya kamar tamu keluarga Jung. Dia memang tidur disini selama tinggal di Korea.

" Aku ambilkan minum, tunggu sebentar hyung" Junsu bangkit untuk menuangkan air kedalam sebuah gelas yang ada tak jauh dari sana

" Apa yang terjadi?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kau... Pingsan. Dokter bilang kau kelelahan karena semua yang telah kau lakukan"

" Mwo?" jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian dia tersentak kaget " Rapat pemegang saham! Bagaimana?!"

Changmin yang memeluk Jaejoong pun ikut tersentak saat Jaejoong berteriak, Changmin mengerjapkan matanya sembari menatap lekat sang eomma.

" Tenanglah hyung..." Ucap Junsu, dia mendekat dan menaruh gelas yang dia bawa pada meja nakas

Junsu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, mengambil Changmin dari atas tubuh jaejoong dan membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk kemudian memberikan air yang sudah dia bawa untuk Jaejoong.

" Minumlah dulu"

" Terima kasih Suie, tapi... apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia meminum air itu dan menatap Junsu penuh harap

" Itu..."

.

**\- FLASHBACK ON -**

.

Yoochun dengan sigap berdiri dan mengangkat Jaejoong, dia membawa jaejoong menuju kamar yang ditempatinya tanpa sadar seseorang menatapnya tajam. Namja itu menatap Yoochun seakan Yoochun merupakan musuh terbesarnya. Tapi, saat ini memang Jaejoong harus segera dibawa ke kamar karena dia sendiri tidak mampu melakukannya.

" Eoommaaa! Huuuwwweeee!"

Yunho segera tersadar kemudian mengangkat sang anak dan memeluknya erat, Changmin panik saat sang eomma jatuh dan tidak terbangun. Pasti Changmin kaget melihat eommanya seperti itu.

" Tenanglah Minnie, eommamu baik – baik saja" Ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan Changmin

Setelahnya semua terjadi begitu cepat, Mrs. Jung memanggil dokter pribadinya dan Yunho menemani Changmin karena namja cilik itu tidak mau lepas darinya.

" Bagaimana ini yeobo? Rapat akan segera dimulai" ucap Mr. jung pada sang istri

Mrs. Jung menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam rapat pemegang saham hari ini. Jika dia tidak datang maka bisa dipastikan semua aset keluarga Jung akan jatuh pada pamannya dan itu akan sangat buruk karena pamannya bukanlah orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk semua ini.

Yunho menatap bingung keluarganya yang seakan mementingkan rapat bodoh yang dia tidak tahu itu dibanding Jaejoong yang amsih saja belum sadar. Namun Yunho mengeryit heran saat eommanya malah menatapnya tajam.

" W-wae?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Yunho yah... Kau harus hadir dalam rapat kali ini" Jawab Mrs. Jung

" Mwo? Rapat apa?"

" Kau benar yeobo!" Mr. Jung seakan mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan

" Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Begini Yunho yah... Sebenarnya selama tiga tahun ini Jaejoonglah yang dipercaya harabojimu untuk mengurus perusahan – perusahaan Jung. Dalam wasiat itu disebutkan bahwa Jaejoong akan mengurus semua perusahaan Jung, hanya tandatangannya dan tanda tangan dirimu yang berlaku untuk melakukan semua kegiatan perusahaan hal itu berlaku selama lima tahun. Dan... Jika dalam waktu lima tahun kau tidak juga kembali ke keluarga Jung maka perusahaan akan diambil alih oleh Choi Seunghyung, anak dari pamanmu, kau ingat bagaimana keluarganya bukan?"

Yunho memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang eomma hingga dia tersadar satu hal, perusahaan yang Yunho tahu dibangun susah payah oleh Jung haraboji akan diambil alih oleh Seunghyun? Tidak...

" I-ini gila..." Ucap Yunho tidak percaya

" Kau ingat bagaimana serakah dan naifnya keluarga pamanmu itu bukan?"

" Ja-jadi kalian mencariku untuk mempertahankan perusahaan?" Tanya Yunho, terdengar sedikit suara kemarahan terselip dari nada suaranya

" Dengarkan eomma Yun... Awalnya kami bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua ini, tapi setelah Joongie bangkit dari semua masa lalunya dia mulai bertanya dan meminta pada kami tentang dirimu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal"

" Ap-apa..."

" Dia mencintaimu bahkan setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya"

Ucapan itu tentu saja membuat Yunho kaget, sangat kaget. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah dia pukul, tampar, hita bahkan dia fitnah berkata bahwa dia masih mencintainya? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?

" Aku..."

" Eomma tahu sulit bagimu menerima semua ini. Jaejoong berkata dia tidak bisa melepaskan perusahaan yang sudah dibangun susah payah oleh harabojimu. Jadi dibantu oleh Yoochun dan appamu, Jaejoong mulai belajar bagaimana menjalankan perusahaan. Tapi itu semua tidak cukup, dia ingin kau yang menjalankannya entah apa alasannya"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, satu lagi kejutan yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menjalankan perusahaan harobojinya selama ini? Bukankah Ahra bilang bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang desainer?

" Jika kau merasa bersalah" Mr. Jung mulai membuka mulutnya " Maka ikut dengan kami, pertahankan perusahaan yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh harabojimu"

Yunho menatap Mr. Jung dalam, pandangannya kosong karena terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan tapi semuanya berakhir saat Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

" Jadi Yunie sekarang ada di perusahaan Jung?" Tanya Jaejoong yang segera dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Junsu

" Aku belum mendapat kabar apapun dari Chunnie hyung, aku harap rapat itu berjalan dengan lancar"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

" Pasti, Yunie pasti bisa melakukannya Suie yah"

" Hah... Kau selalu saja membelanya"

" Cintaku selalu membelanya Su"

" Ck..."

" Eomma, Min lapal" Ucap Changmin yang membuat Junsu mengacak gemas rambut Changmin

" Aigoo... Minnie belum makan hum?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Belum"

" Baiklah, aku akan membuat sesuatu. Minnie tunggu disini bersama eommamu ne?" Junsu mengangkat Changmin dan menaruh anak itu diatas pangkuan Jaejoong

" Jangan lama – lama ne Juchi"

" Iya bawel"

" Bial bawel yang penting ganteng kayak appa"

" Ckckckck"

Junsu meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin, memasak sesuatu untuk anak dari Jung Jaejoong itu. Changmin memeluk eommanya dengan sesekali mengelus lengan sang eomma seakan memberikan kekuatan pada sang eomma.

" Eomma jangan cakit lagi ne?"

" Wae?"

" Min mau eomma yang macakin makanan buat Min, telus Min mau jalan – jalan cama eomma dan appa kalo eomma cudah cembuh"

" Hum?" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar keinginan sang anak, dia juga ingin berjalan – jalan bersama Yunho dan Changmin tapi bukankah itu butuh perjuangan yang panjang?

" Ne, eomma akan berusaha agar kita bisa berjalan – jalan bersama ne?"

" Hum"

.

.

.

Keluarga Jung juga Yoochun itu memasuki mansion mewah keluarga Jung saat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, rapat itu selesai pukul empat sore dan Mr. Jung langsung mengurus kepemilikan sah perusahaannya untuk Yunho. Dan mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan baik hari ini walaupun diiringi gerutuan dari keluarga Choi yang sepertinya kesal dengan kehadiran Yunho pada rapat hari ini.

" Eoh? Suie? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Mrs. Jung pada Junsu yang masih duduk disofa ruang tamu bersama dengan Changmin yang ada dalam pangkuannya

" Minnie bersikeras ingin menunggu kalian pulang tapi dia baru saja ketiduran" Jawab Junsu

" Ah.. Joongie?"

" Setelah makan malam dan meminum obat dia langsung tertidur, mungkin efek dari obat yang dia konsumsi"

" Begitu rupanya"

" Euung? Appa..."

Terdengar suara serak dari namja cilik yang ada dipangkuan Junsu, namja kecil itu menggeliat dan tak lama membuka matanya. Dia melihat sang appa masih dalam balutan jas berdiri di depannya bersama halmoni dan harabojinya. Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakuan menggemaskan yang Changmin tampakkan, dia mengelus rambut Changmin penuh kasih sayang.

" Appa..." Changmin membuka kedua tangannya berharap Yunho akan menggendongnya

" Appa harus membersihkan diri dulu Min"

" Appaaa~~~ Ughhhh..." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan masih terjulur kearah Yunho

" Minnie ah..."

" Gendong... Appaa~~~" Rengek Changmin

" Gendong saja atau dia akan menangis dan eommanya akan terbangun Yun" Ucap Mrs. Jung yang akhirnya disetujui oleh Yunho

Namja tinggi itu mengangkat Changmin dan Changmin langsung menaruh dagunya pada bahu Yunho. Menguap sebentar sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya, tertidur kembali.

" Kalian tidur saja berdua" Ucap sang eomma

" Hum, baiklah"

Yunho akhirnya membawa sang anak ke kamarnya, dia menaruh bantal di sekeliling Changmin kemudian dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai, Yunho kembali dan mendapati Changmin masih tertidur namun tempatnya sudah acak – acakan terlebih ada dua bantal yang jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

" Tidurmu berantakan sekali eoh?"

Yunho segera memakai piyama dan membenarkan bantal – bantal yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya, dia kemudian berbaring disamping Changmin dan memandangi wajah anaknya. Wajah Changmin benar – benar sangat mirip dengannya tapi matanya sama dengan Jaejoong, bulat dan jernih. Sangat indah.

" Jalja Minnie..." Lirih Yunho sebelum kantuk mengusai matanya

.

.

.

" HUUUUWWWEEE!"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong langsung duduk pada tempat tidurnya, dia meraba kesamping namun dia tidak menemukan sang anak ada disana. Karena merasa panik Jaejoong langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar, mencoba mencari Changmin dengan mendengarkan suara tangisannya. Langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti saat dia berada di depan sebuah pintu kamar, kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong meremas kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpikir apakah benar Changmin ada disana? Itu berarti Changmin tidur bersama dengan Yunho malam ini bukan? Haruskah dia masuk? Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bingung.

Tapi saat suara tangis Changmin makin tidak terdengar Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya yang tidak memakai apapun itu lebih maju dan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, dimana Yunho dengan sabar mengelusi punggung Changmin dan sebelah tangannya lagi memeluk erat sang anak.

Mata Jaejoong berembun, akhirnya dia bisa melihat Changmin mendapatkan perhatian dari appa kandungnya, Jaejoong bersyukur Changmin mendapatkannya walaupun terlambat. Pemandangan ini sungguh menakjubkan bagi Jaejoong, sungguh...

" E-eh?"

Jaejoong tersadar saat Yunho melihat kearahnya. Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya walau hanya sedikit. Jaejoong tidak mau membuat Yunho tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya atau membuat trauma namja itu kambuh kembali.

" Terima kasih sudah membuat Changmin kembali tertidur" Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Bukan masalah" Jawab Yunho dengan nada datar

" Apa kau terganggu? Kalau terganggu aku bisa mengambil Changmin dari sini"

" Tidak, kau keluarlah" Ucap Yunho kemudian memejamkan matanya, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho mulai merasa pusing

" Aku akan keluar tapi tolong biasakanlah dirimu dengan kehadiranku karena kau akan terus melihatku disini"

" …."

" Aku keluar, terima kasih juga untuk siang tadi"

Jaejoong akhinya membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk sementara sepertinya benar yang dikatan Jihyun bahwa Jaejoong harus bersabar untuk tidak mendekati Yunho. Jaejoong memegang knop pintu namun gerakannya terhenti karena Jaejoong menoleh.

" Selamat malam Yunho yah..." Lirih Jaejoong kemudian dia pergi dari kamar Yunho dengan perasaan bercampur aduk

Yunho menatap Changmin setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, dia mengecup puncak kepala Changmin seakan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang telah dia perbuat. Tapi bukankah ini hukuman untuknya, tidak bisa mendekati namja yang dia cintai itu.

" Ottokeh Minnie ah..." Lirih Yunho

.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keruang kerja tamu, disana Yoochun tengah menjelaskan pekerjaan yang harus Yunho tanggung mulai kemarin. Dia mempelajari ulang tentang perusahaan Jung, apa saja yang sudah Jaejoong lakukan untuk perusahaan harabojinya juga menganalisa keuangan perusahaan.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang sibuk di butiknya ditemani oleh Mrs. Jung, sedangkan Junsu baru saja pulang bersama Changmin. Namja cilik itu baru saja pulang dari taman kanak – kanaknya.

" Appaaa~~~~" Panggil Changmin dengan keras

Namja kecil itu berlari dan memeluk lutut Yunho yang tengah duduk di sofa. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengangkat anaknya itu kemudian dipangku.

" Sudah pulang?"

**CUP**

Changmin mengecup pipi Yunho dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, Junsu hanya bisa berdecak melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Changmin. Changmin bersikap manis hanya kaurena ada maunya saja.

" Ne? Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Minnie akan berbuat manis saat ada maunya saja Yunho sshi" Ucap Yoochun

" Eoh?" Yunho menatap Changmin

" Min mau makan ec klim" Ucap Changmin diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar dibelakang kalimatnya

" Es krim?"

" Ne~~ Min kangen cama Go halaboji, makan ec klim dicana yuk?"

Yunho menoleh kebelakang, menatap Junsu. Junsu yang mengerti tatapan bingung Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Minnie tidak boleh memakan es krim diminggu ini karena beberapa hari kemarin dia sudah memakan es krim" Jawab Junsu

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Junsu segera mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia kesal pada Junsu.

" Dengar. Junsu ahjusshimu... Kau tidak boleh makan es krim"

" Min mau appa~" Rengek Changmin

" Jangan termakan rayuan dan mata besarnya itu Yunho sshi"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tadi memang dia sudah akan terpengaruh dengan wajah mengenaskan nan menggemaskan milik Changmin tapi untungnya Junsu memperingatinya.

" Boleh ya appa?" Changmin mengeluarkan jurus bambi eyesnya

" Tidak boleh Minnie ah, mianhae..." Ucap Yunho pelan

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat Yunho pun ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Yunho jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, jika dulu dia tidak membuat Jaejoong keguguran atau melahirkan Changmin secara prematur mungkin Changmin bisa makan apapun yang dia mau bahkan memakan seratus cup es krim kalau dua ingin.

" Minnie ah, lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, appamu menjadi sedih juga bukan?"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat sang appa memandangnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca namun Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya agar Changmin tidak melihat.

" Appa? Ugh... Mianhae, Min nulut deh, Min tunggu jatah Min minggu depan aja" Changmin turun dari pangkuan Yunho namun dia menarik lengan Yunho, meminta perhatian dari Yunho " Tapi appa janji ya minggu depan Min makan ec klim cama appa dan eomma telus ke kebun binatang"

" Eh?"

" Min ili dengel Kyu kemalen pelgi ke kebun binatang cama bumonimnya, Kyu dibeliin topi bebek dicana, Min juga mau"

" …."

" Hey jagoan" Yoochun memanggil Changmin hingga namja cilik itu menoleh menatap Yoochun " Sana ganti baju dan makan setelah itu kau boleh ketempat eommamu"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne, lagipula bukankah kau sudah memiliki bebek ahjumma disampingmu?" Ucap Yoochun sembari melirik Junsu yang sudah melemparkan tatapan tajamnya

" Hahahahahaha Juchi benel! Kajja Cuie Juchi!"

" Ya!" pekik Junsu tidak terima

Tapi dengan riang Changmin menggandeng Junsu dan meninggalkan Yunho serta Yoochun yang ada di ruang tamu. Changmin berniat mengganti pakaiannya, makan siang dan segera menemui eommanya.

" Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan sikap manja yang Changmin lakukan"

" Apa dia sering seperti itu?"

" Hmm... Ya, dia sering melakukannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari eommanya yang sering sekali sibuk bekerja. Bukan keinginan Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan Changmin saat bekerja tapi itu sudah tuntutannya apalagi dia bekerja sebagai desainer dan mengurusi perusahaan Jung. Tapi jika dia bisa, Jaejoong akan membawa Changmin ke tempat kerjanya dan membiarkan Changmin main disana"

" Jadi... Changmin sering ikut Jaejoong bekerja?"

" Ya, aku rasa Jaejoong benar – benar ingin jadi ibu dan ayah yang baik untuk Changmin. Sehingga melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat Changmin senang. Apalagi saat itu kasih sayang Changmin hanya ada dari Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong harus bekerja keras menjadi eomma dan appa yang baik untuk Changmin"

Yunho tidak bisa berkomentar apapun, Yoochun memang benar. Changmin pasti kesepian walaupun sudah ada Junsu dan Yoochun disampingnya. Kasih sayang orangtualah yang Changmin butuhkan. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membahagiakan Changmin.

" Baiklah, kita akan lanjutkan. Bisa?"

" Oh ne"

.

.

.

.

Yunho menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dia bermimpi buruk hingga terpaksa harus membuka matanya dan mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah serta lehernya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati gelas air minumnya sudah kosong, Yunho mengambil gelas itu dan membawa menuju ke dapur.

Sudah seminggu Yunho berada dirumah ini, mendapatkan kehangatan keluarga yang dulu sering dia rindukan dikala kesepiannya. Bisa menatap Jaejoong secara nyata walaupun dia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Bermain dengan Changmin untuk mengusir kegundahannya. Memeluk eommanya saat dia minta diperhatikan, semua sempurna.

Tidak ada lagi deskripsi kebahagiaan yang bisa Yunho jabarkan. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup walaupun dia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Tidak apa – apa. Dia sudah sangat senang namja itu hidup dan memberikan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Changmin.

Yunho menyelesaikan minumnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang berjalan membelakanginya. Seorang namja berjalan menuju ruangan yang Yunho tahu adalah ruang kerja appanya. Jaejoong sedang berjalan sembari membaca sebuah berkas tanpa menyadari seseornag tengah mengikutinya.

Yunho mengeryitkan keningnya saat dia tahu berkas apa yang Jaejoong bawa, berkas keuangan yang tadi siang Yunho kerjakan bersama Yoochun diruang tengah keluarga Jung. Yunho memang belum pergi bekerja ke perusahaan Jung, dia masih mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah keluarga Jung dan Yoochun lah yang akan mengantarkan berkas yang sudah Yunho setujui atau sudah dia periksa.

Yunho mengintip dibalik pintu apa yang Jaejoong lakukan, namja cantik itu duduk pada kursi kerja appanya. Membuka notebook miliknya sembari melihat kembali kearah berkas yang ada ditangannya. Tangan kanannya memegang pena dan mencoret – coret sebuah kertas, mungkin juga mencatat sesuatu disana. Jaejoong memperhatikan layar notebook-nya kemudian mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

" Ah, aku lupa harus menghafal pidato untuk besok pagi"

Jaejoong membuka berkas lainnya setelah membereskan berkas yang sebelumnya, dia memandang kertas yang ada di tangannya sesekali Yunho mendengarkan gumaman dari mulut Jaejoong. Yunho langsung tahu bahwa namja cantik itu tengah menghafal pidato untuk membukaan butiknya besok pagi sekaligus memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Hero yang selama ini tersembunyi.

Yunho menatap wajah itu, jantungnya berdebar namun kali ini bukan debaran menyakitkan. Ada hal lain yang dia rasakan, dia juga tidak merasa bahwa tangannya bergetar. Ada apa ini? Kenapa hanya dengan memandang Jaejoong jantungnya bisa berdebar seperti ini? Cinta?

Tentu saja Yunho mencintai Jaejoong hingga jantungnya berdebar untuk Jaejoong tapi... Bagaimana mengungkapkannya jika berdekatan saja Yunho tidak sanggup karena tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Yunho perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi ruang kerja sang appa sembari memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apa dia akan terus seperti ini didalam rumahnya sendiri, apa dia dan Jaejoong akan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Yunho memandang pemandangan diluar mobilnya, dia sedang menuju kearah tempat peresmian butik Jaejoong bersama appa dan eommanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong melaju terlebih dahulu bersama Yoochun, Junsu serta Changmin. Tidak lupa Ahra dan Mr. Go akan datang atas undangan Jaejoong.

" Yunho yah..." Panggil sang eomma yang duduk disampingnya

" Ne eomma?"

" Boleh eomma bertanya sesuatu?"

" Ya?"

" Apa selama ini tidak pernah mencintai Jaejoong walau sedikitpun?"

.

_._

" _Cinta? Mencintai namja sepertimu? Apa kau bermimpi?"_

" _Yun..." Namja itu memandang Yunho dengan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata_

" _Berkacalah, aku tidak akan mungkin mencintai namja sepertimu. Berhentilah bermimpi dan hiduplah pada kenyataan, bahkan aku tidak akan pernah mengakui anakmu"_

.

.

.

" Yun?"

" Ah... Maafkan aku eomma" Lirih Yunho

Permintaan maaf Yunho disalahartikan oleh Mrs. Jung, dia menganggap Yunho memang tidak pernah mencintai Jaejoong dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ini adalah tugas Jaejoong untuk membuat sang anak mencintainya, Mrs. Jung hanya bisa berdoa semoga keajaiban itu muncul dan membuat keduanya bahagia.

Mr. Jung hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar percakapan istri dan anaknya, cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksa bukan? Namun dia yakin Yunho memiliki rasa terhadap Jaejoong tapi namja itu belum menyadarinya.

" Minnie memintaku untuk menemaninya ke kebun binatang minggu depan"

" Eh?" Mrs. Jung menatap Yunho

" Bersama Jaejoong"

Mrs. jung tersenyum mendengarnya, cucunya itu memang kadang pintar, semoga saja ada hal baik yang akan terjadi di kebun binatang itu.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk bersama kedua orangtuanya juga Junsu, Ahra dan Mr. Go didalam aula. Sedangkan Changmin sudah duduk nyaman pada pangkuan Yunho sembari menerima suapan cake dari Junsu. Didepan sana Jaejoong tengah berbicara didampingi Yoochun yang ada disampingnya. Para awak media mulai kaget saat Jaejoong membuka rahasia besarnya bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang Kim Hero dan juga tentang status Jaejoong yang sekarang adalah bagian dari keluarga Jung.

Tapi itu semua tidak membuat Jaejoong gugup, dia menjawab satu – persatu pertanyaan yang diajukan para wartawan padanya. Yunho melihat bagaimana usaha Jaejoong untuk berbicara di depan podium dikelilingi dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing.

Hingga akhirnya para wartawan itu menoleh dan melirik keluarga Jung terutama Yunho yang hanya bisa diam. Kedua orangtuanya telah menyarankan padanya utnuk tetap diam dalam konferensi pers yang diadakan sebelum pembukaan butik Jaejoong itu dan Yunho menurutinya. 

Terakhir, Jaejoong memberikan senyumnya serta melirik Yunho dan memberikan senyum tulus pada namja itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan podiumnya diikuti keluarga Jung dan Go serta Junsu. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong yang akan menggunting pita di depan pintu butik.

Acara membukaan itu sangat meriah karena setelah pembukaan butik, Jaejoong mengadakan sebuah pesta yang dihadi oleh artis – artis serta model – model terkenal. Yunho melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan, beberapa orang mengerubungi Jaejoong untuk berkenalan, mengobrol atau hanya untuk mengucapkan salam padanya.

Belum lagi para wartawan yang ada diluar ruangan itu mungkin masih terkejut dengan latar belakang Jaejoong yang ternyata dulu pernah dikabarkan menghilang entah kemana. Juga Yunho yang kemarin tiba – tiba muncul dalam rapat perusahaan Jung dan mengambil semua saham yang dia miliki untuk melanjutkan tugasnya diperusahaan Jung.

" Kenapa melamun Yun?"

" Eomma..."

" Mau berdansa dengan eomma?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang melihat anaknya melamun menatap Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Ayo..."

Mrs. Jung manggandeng sang anak kemudian membawanya ke lantai dansa, sebenarnya dia sudah lama tidak berdansa hanya saja dia tidak ingin melihat anaknya melamun seperti tadi. Menyakitkan juga melihat Yunho seperti tadi.

" Terima kasih eomma"

" Terima kasih untuk apa?"

" Semua yang eomma lakukan untukku"

" Berterima kasihlah pada Jaejoong, dia yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Dia membuka hati harabojimu untuk memaafkanmu, melakukan semua yang seharusnya menjadi tugasmu dengan suka rela dan jangan lupakan dia sangat mencintaimu Yun. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa benci itu masih ada untuknya?"

Yunho bungkam, ingin menceritakan semuanya namun dia terlalu mau untuk mengatakannya. Dia lebih bisa membicarakan semuanya dengan Ahra dibandingkan dengan eommanya.

" Eomma tidak memaksamu untuk mencintainya tapi tolong lihat bagaimana perjuangannya untukmu Yun... Semua itu tulus dia lakukan untukmu"

" Ne eomma, arraseo"

Setelah berdansa dengan Mrs. Jung, Ahra mengajak Yunho untuk berdansa dan diangguki oleh Yunho. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan Ahra dengan Yunho hanya saja tempat ini terlalu ramai untuk membicarakan semuanya sehingga Ahra mengajak Yunho untuk berdansa saja.

" Oppa... Aku rasa Jaejoong oppa tengah cemburu saat ini" Ucap Ahra pelan sesekali matanya melirik kearah Jaejoong yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya, ekspresinya tentu saja terlihat bahwa Jaejoong tengah cemburu

" Hmm? Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

" Ya... Aku ingin oppa melihat bahwa ada cemburu dimata Jaejoong oppa itu artinya dia sangat mencintaimu"

" Ahra yah... Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya?"

" Ya aku tahu kalian berdua saling mencintai, aku hanya meminta padamu jangan saling menyiksa"

" Aku sudah memutuskannya Ahra"

" Memutuskan apa?"

" Aku akan melakukan terapi dengan Jihyun noona"

" Wah!" Mata Ahra berbinar " Syukurlah! Aku senang mendengarnya"

Ahra memeluk Yunho tanpa sadar dan itu membuat Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan matanya yang berkaca – kaca.

" A-ahra yah"

" OMO! Mianhae! Aku tidak sadar oppa! Omona bagaimana kalau Jaejoong salah paham? Otteokeh? Aigo, bagaimana ini?!" Panik Ahra

" Tenanglah"

Yunho menepuk puncak kepala Ahra dan memberikan senyumnya.

" Tenanglah Ahra"

" Tapi..."

" Tidak apa – apa"

Jaejoong merasakan hatinya semakin hancur karena sang suami tersenyum pada yeoja lain, Ahra. Jaejoong menjadi ragu apakah yang dikatakan Ahra adalah benar? Ahra berkata bahwa Yunho mencintainya, ya... Mencintai Jaejoong dan menyesali segala perbuatannya.

Tapi...

Jika melihat perilaku Yunho terhadap Ahra sekarang... Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Sangat rumit karena rasa posesif itu mendarah daging pada diri Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin Yunho menyukai yeoja atau namja lain selain dirinya.

" Yunie ah..."

Yunho menoleh akan dia mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun dia tidak melihat siapapun yang memanggilnya sampai matanya terdiam saat melihat ekspresi sendu Jaejoong. Tidak sampai lima detik Yunho segera memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahan jika harus bertatapan dengan Jaejoong lebih lama. Tapi, Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong dan dia melihat bibir Jaejoong berucap tanpa suara kearahnya.

**DEG**

Jantung Yunho berdebar keras saat melihat gerakan bibir Jaejoong, satu kata yang membuat dirinya bisa runtuh kapan saja.

" Saranghae"

.

.

.

Pesta itu berjalan lancar, Jaejoong senang sekali dengan hasil kerja Yoochun yang memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Mereka pulang setelah jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam sedangkan Changmin sudah pulang terlebih dahulu bersama Junsu pukul sepuluh.

Tapi setelah pesta bukannya beristirahat, Jaejoong malah berjalan kearah ruangan yang sekarang menjadi ruang kerjanya juga di lantai dua, sebenarnya itu adalah ruang kerja Mr. Jung napi mertuanya itu memperbolehkan Jaejoong untuk memakai ruangan kerjanya.

" Hah..."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas, setelah mandi dan memakai piyama yang harus Jaejoong lakukan adalah memeriksa hasil kerja perusahaan Jung serta memebrikan beberapa koreksi jika terjadi kesalahan pada laporan itu. Dia juga memeriksa pekerjaan yang diselesaikan Yunho, hmm... Sejauh ini Yunho belum melakukan kesalahan dalam menyelesaikan laporan keuangan perusahaan Jung.

" Eoh? Aku baru ingat. Bukankah Choi ahjusshi meminta Seunghyun untuk bekerja pada perusahaan Jung? Apa aku harus memberikan posisi disalah satu perusahaan Jung? Aku harus berkonsultasi dulu pada aboji dan Yoochun" Gumam Jaejoong

Choi Seunghyun, sepupu Yunho. Ibu Seunghyun adalah kakak dari Jung Siwon, yeoja itu menikah dengan namja bermarga Choi dan memulai bisnis bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jung. Namun sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Mr. Choi merupakan orang yang tamak dan angkuh sehingga Mr. Jung sedikit takut jika nanti perusahaan yang sudah dibesarkan oleh appanya jatuh ditangan yang salah.

Dengan meminta Seunghyun bekerja pada perusahaan Jung, itu berarti Jaejoong memberikan kesempatan pada keluarga Choi untuk mencari kelemahan perusahaan itu dan Jaejoong takut jika nanti perasahaan Jung malah jatuh ke tangan keluarga Choi.

" Seunghyun sebenarnya namja yang baik tapi... Aku juga tidak boleh terlalu mudah mempercayainya bukan? Hmm... Padahal dia tampan" Jaejoong tersenyum diakhir katanya, apa dia baru saja memuji namja lain? Aigo...

**Srett**

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara dari arah pintu, Jaejoong memandang seseorang yang berdiri dipintu itu dengan canggung.

" Yunho?"

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak baik untuknya menatap Jaejoong lama – lama karena Jaejoong adalah sumber besar kelemahannya.

" Kau belum tidur?"

" Aku mencari sesuatu disini"

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mencari sesuatu?

" Apa?"

" Buku appa"

" Oh, silahkan cari saja"

Yunho mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam ruang kerja sang appa, Jaejoong pun kembali sibuk walaupun jantungnya berdebar keras saat Yunho melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Yunho mulai menyadari bahwa dia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong masih hidup dan beberapa hari ini dia bisa mengatasi rasa traumanya saat Jaejoong ada disekitarnya, ada apa ini?

Yunho tadi melihat ruang kerja sang appa terbuka sedikit dengan lampu yang masih menyala, dia tahu Jaejoong atau appanya sedang ada disana jadi Yunho berjalan kearah ruang kerja dan melihat Jaejoong sedang memeriksa laporan perusahaan.

Yang Yunho perhatikan Jaejoong memang melakukan pekerjaannya hingga dini hari, Yunho lebih suka melihat Jaejoong seperti itu dari jauh. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dia bisa mengatasi traumanya, melihat Jaejoong setiap hari ada disekitarnya membuat tubuh Yunho tidak segemetar dulu.

Kembali lagi ke asal, Yunho tersenyum sendiri melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan. Tapi rahangnya mengeras saat Jaejoong membahas tentang sepupunya, Seunghyun. Namja tinggi, tegap nan tampan juga tegas yang dulu sering bermain dengannya.

Dan Jaejoong mengatakan apa? Seunghyun tampan?

Hell... Namja itu memang tampan karena darah Jung masih mengalir dari dalah tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho meremas pegangan pintu hingga membuat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Yunho mencari alasan dan akhirnya dia berbohong pada Jaejoong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mencari buku appanya.

Yunho sesekali melirik pekerjaan yang dilakukan Jaejoong, satu buah notebook menampilkan data base perusahaan, tangan Jaejoong juga memegang berkas perusahaan serta tiga tumpuk berkas yang masih belum tertutup, sepertinya belum sempat Jaejoong kerjakan.

" Ini? Benarkan?"

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah berkas dan mencocokkannya dengan berkas yang dia pegang. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari belakang, pasti namja itu tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho melirik kearah berkas yang dipagang Jaejoong, oh? Dia sudah mengecek berkas itu sampai tiga kali kemarin.

" Berkas itu sudah aku periksa tiga kali" Ucap Yunho singkat namun membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya

" Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya" Jawab Yunho seadanya tanpa menatap Jaejoong

" Ah, arraseo"

Jaejoong kembali sibuk dengan berkasnya sedangkan Yunho masih melihat – lihat buku yang ada dirak lemari ruang kerja appanya.

" Terima kasih sudah mau kembali dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung lagi Yun" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menoleh, dia menatap berkasnya namun pikirannya tidak untuk pekerjaannya

Yunho menghela nafas, dia tahu lambat laun akan membahas hal ini dengan Jaejoong.

" Katakan padaku alasan sebenarnya kau melakukan ini semua" Ucap Yunho

" Maksudmu?" Jaejoong berdiri, memutar tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Yunho karena Yunho tengah berdiri membelakanginya

" Yah kau tahu, aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku disini untuk mempertahankan perusahaan Jung. Jika haraboji tidak menuliskan semua itu pada surat wasiatnya aku yakin kalian tidak akan pernah mencariku"

Ah~

Jaejoong paham kemana arah pembicaraan Yunho, jadi namja itu menganggap keluarga Jung mencarinya untuk memanfaatkan dirinya? Ck...

" Pertama, aku melakukannya demi Changmin, dia butuh sosok appa walaupun aku seorang namja tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kedua, keluargamu membutuhkan kehadiranmu disini. Kebahagiaan tidak lengkap jika kau belum ada disini dan perusahaan itu hanya bonus untuk mereka"

Yunho mendengarkannya dengan gugup, dia bisa merasakan Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya dan itu tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Hey, usiamu sudah berapa? Kenapa masih merasakan hal seperti itu eoh?

" Dan yang ketiga... Adalah alasan yang paling penting" Jaejoong mengeluarkan nada serius dalam ucapannya

Yunho bisa merasakan sebuah sengatan saat sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Yunho bisa melihat tatapan datar Jaejoong pada dirinya walaupun dirinya tidak menatap Jaejoong secara sempurna. Jaejoong yang gemas dengan perilaku seme-nya itu segera mencengkram dagu Yunho agar namja itu menatapnya.

" Alasan terpenting itu adalah karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu demi apapun walaupun kau memohon padaku"

"!"

**CUP**

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong... Mianhae Cho baru bisa update, jangan lempar Cho ne? Cho terlena sama ff sebelah (namjin, vhope) sampe lupa urus ff sendiri. Kkkkkkk...

Oke, jangan sampe ff Cho keluar jalur dan chap depan Cho masukin banyak Yunjae momennya hahahahaha sama bang Mimin tersayang juga sih.

Maafkeun juga karena Cho lagi packing – pcking buat liburan hahahahay jadi na untuk waktu ngetik sangat berkurang ^^

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Boobear, Herlina, ismi mimi, moebyansz, i-in, LauraChoilau324, uknowme2309, aykei yunho, cm 1 imuutt, Ivyunjae, nishikado. Yukito, cha yeoja hongki, RereYunjae pegaxue, akiramia44, nabratz, himeryo99, JRenTastic, eL Ree, Bestin84, Sri kencana, lovgravanime14, venn, Gaemgyu92, fans jj, readeraja, Noname, JongDO, elite minority. 1111 (irisan bawang 200kg kkkkkkkk),**

**Sayuri Jung, AlienBaby88, Peirncess Jae, dheaniyuu, Dewi15, Avanrio15, RaizelYJ, fera95, Yunjae Heart (pasti!), teukiangke, Dolphin Jun, Galazy Yunjae, kimRyan2124, indi, mha. Feibudey, rhue0290,**

**Buat yang udh follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

Yang namanya belom kesebut ataupun ada kesalahan nulis nama maafkeeeuuunnn Cho ya! #bow

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

**Minggu, 1 Mei 2016**


	8. Chapter 7

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : T

Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow

.

.

.

.

.

Ah~

Jaejoong paham kemana arah pembicaraan Yunho, jadi namja itu menganggap keluarga Jung mencarinya untuk memanfaatkan dirinya? Ck...

" Pertama, aku melakukannya demi Changmin, dia butuh sosok appa walaupun aku seorang namja tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kedua, keluargamu membutuhkan kehadiranmu disini. Kebahagiaan tidak lengkap jika kau belum ada disini dan perusahaan itu hanya bonus untuk mereka"

Yunho mendengarkannya dengan gugup, dia bisa merasakan Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya dan itu tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Hey, usiamu sudah berapa? Kenapa masih merasakan hal seperti itu eoh?

" Dan yang ketiga... Adalah alasan yang paling penting" Jaejoong mengeluarkan nada serius dalam ucapannya

Yunho bisa merasakan sebuah sengatan saat sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Yunho bisa melihat tatapan datar Jaejoong pada dirinya walaupun dirinya tidak menatap Jaejoong secara sempurna. Jaejoong yang gemas dengan perilaku seme-nya itu segera mencengkram dagu Yunho agar namja itu menatapnya.

" Alasan terpenting itu adalah karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu demi apapun walaupun kau memohon padaku"

"!"

**CUP**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya kau mulai terbiasa denganku?"

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan reaksi Yunho, Yunho terpaku dengan tubuh gemetar. Apa yang tadi Jaejoong lakukan padanya?

" Sudah larut malam, aku akan tidur. Selamat malam Yunho yah"

Jaejoong membiarkan pekerjaannya di atas meja dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membatu disana. Jaejoong kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dengan kencang, dia tidak bisa menahan debaran menyenangkan yang sedang dia rasakan. Astaga...

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya dan segera naik keatas tempat tidurnya untuk memeluk Changmin, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang tidak bisa dia tahan.

" Ottokeh Minnie... Ottekeh" Walaupun sebuah lirihan tapi nada senang tetap keluar dari mulut Jaejoong

Dia kemudian menyentuh bibirnya dan kembali tersenyum amat sangat lebar, ini kemajuan besar bukan? Semoga saja besok Yunho tidak menghindarinya.

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya kembali setelah menyadari kata – kata terakhir yang keluar dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

" Tidak apa – apa, jika dia menghindariku lagi maka aku akan mendekatinya dengan caraku"

Jaejoong lalu lama menatap Changmin yang sudah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya dan tak lama dia menyeringai, dia punya senjata bukan?

Lalu bagaimana Yunho?

Namja itu masih terdiam ditempatnya, memikirkan apa yang tadi telah menyentuh bibirnya. Setelahnya dia mencari tempat duduk dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong melakukan hal ini padanya?

Bagaimana bisa jaejoong menciumnya?

Apakah namja itu tidak tahu jika tangannya bersentuhan dengannya saja membuat tubuhnya gemetar apalagi saat namja itu menciumnya tepat dibibir?

Yunho mmenahan degup kencang jantungnya, dia gemetar dan merasa lemas juga jangan lupakan keringat dingin yang mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Semua sentuhan ini sangat berlebihan untuk Yunho.

" Astaga"

Yunho memegang dada sebelah kirinya dengan mata terpejam, jauh dari rasa traumanya dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah rasa yang membuatnya seakan bisa meledak kapan saja. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir itu menyentuhnya.

Ada rasa mendebarkan yang dia sukai, rasanya hangat, dia merasa dibutuhkan oleh Jaejoong. Ini semua tidak berlebihan untuknya bukan? Jaejoong tulus dengannya bukan? Tidak mempermainkannya seperti dia mempermainkan Jaejoong dulu? Namun tak lama sebuah senyuman berkembang dibibirnya, semua terasa hangat untuknya.

.

.

.

" Jadi oppa, setelah terapi kau pergi kesini?"

" Ya, aku merindukan tempat ini"

" Aigo... Baiklah selamat menikmati makan siangmu oppa"

" Terima kasih Ahra ya"

Yunho melahap sup yang ada di depannya, pagi ini dia pergi ketempat Jihyun untuk melakukan terapi. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong yang tadi pagi makan dengan senyuman berkembang dibibirnya. Dia beralasan akan pergi ke tempat Mr. Go karena ada yang perlu dibahas dengannya.

Kedua orangtua Yunho mengizinkannya karena merasa Yunho belum berlibur sejak bekerja di perusahaan Jung. Dan setelahnya Yunho pergi sendiri karena menolak diantar oleh keluarganya dan Jaejoong, Yunho pergi menemui Jihyun dan melakukan terapi awal tentang traumanya, sebenarnya bukan Jihyun yang menangani Yunho tapi suaminya, dialah terapis yang menangani Yunho. Setelahnya dia makan siang di kafe milik Mr. Go.

" Appaaaa~~~~"

" Eoh? Suara Minnie?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat mendengar suara Changmin dan terlihat seorang namja cilik memasuki kafe sembari berlari dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

" Minnie"

" Appaaa~~"

Changmin langsung naik keatas pangkuan Yunho dan mengecup pipi sang appa kemudian dia tersenyum riang.

" Mana Junsu ahjusshimu?"

" Hum? Min kecini cama eomma, tuh lagi cama halaboji"

**DEG**

Yunho langsung saja merasa tidak enak, dia melihat Jaejoong tengah menyapa Mr. Go dan Ahra kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke tempat Yunho dan Changmin.

" Annyeong Yun" Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Yunho

" Ne"

Yunho kembali gugup dengan kedatangan Jaejoong, dia akhirnya mengambil sendoknya lagi dan mulai memakan sup makan siangnya dan sesekali dia menyuapi Changmin yang meminta sup itu.

" Appa! Hali ini eomma bilang Min cudah boleh makan ec klim! Jadi Min ajak eomma kecini" Ucap Changmin dengan nada riangnya

" Kau senang?"

" NE! Min mau makan banyak ecklim!"

" Nanti kalau sakit bagaimana?"

" Ada eomma yang lawat Min, aaaaa appa" Changmin membuka lebar mulutnya

" Minnie ah, jangan ganggu appa makan. Kemari dan tunggu makananmu datang" Jaejoong menginterupsi kegiatan mengganggu makan Yunho

" Keunde..."

" Kemari dan jadilah anak baik"

" Alaceo"

Changmin turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan duduk disebelah eommanya, setelahnya Changmin bercerita riang tentang apa yang dikerjakannya disekolah tadi pagi.

" Minnie!"

" Auntiiiiii!"

Ahra yang datang membawakan pesanan langsung menaruh sup Changmin dan segera memeluk bocah yang dia rindukan itu. Kemudian dia mengacak surai hitam Changmin dan berjongkok disamping Changmin.

" Ugh! Nanti Min ga tampan lagi kalo aunti acak lambut Min!" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aigo... Nanti Auntie tidak akan memberikanmu es krim kalau kau mengambek" Goda Ahra

" Andwee~~ Ec klim"

" Hahahahaha, tentu kau akan mendapatkannya setelah makan" Ahra kemudian berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya " Selamat menikmati makan siangnya" Lanjutnya dengan senyum super ceria

" Terima kasih Ahra yah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne oppa"

Akhirnya Changmin makan dengan tenang disuapi oleh eommanya, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat dia tidak melihat makanan di depan Jaejoong.

" Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Yunho sembari tetap memakan supnya

" Eh?"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karena Yunho bertanya padanya, ini sebuah perhatian walaupun masih tergolong kecil bukan?

" Aku sudah makan tadi" Jawab Jaejoong, dia kemudian menatap apa yang dimakan oleh Yunho " Kau hanya makan sup? Makanlah lebih banyak agar kau tidak terlalu kurus"

" Eh?" Yunho jadi melihat kearah pergelangan tangannya, apa dia kurus sekali sampai Jaejoong bilang seperti itu

" Appa kulus kayak Min"

" Kau kurus apanya Minnie ah? Lihat perutmu yang gembul juga bokongmu seperti Suie ahjusshimu" Goda Jaejoong

" Ic! Eomma~~"

" Mianhae mianhae, jja... Min makan yang banyak supaya bisa tinggi"

" Ceperti appa?"

" Ne, seperti appa"

" Oke"

" Good boy"

Yunho terdiam melihat interaksi itu, Jaejoong benar – benar bisa menangani Changmin dengan mudah. Changmin terlihat sangat menurut pada Jaejoong, bersyukurlah Changmin memiliki eomma seperti Jaejoong. Sedangkan dari belakang kasir, Ahra melihat mereka dengan senyuman berkembang.

" Tidak apalah aku sakit hati, mereka memang cocok. Aigoo~~ Kapan aku mendapatkan jodoh! Tuhaaaaaannn~~~"

Dan dari luar kafe terlihat sebuah mobil terparkir, didalamnya dua orang namja tengah melihat kearah Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin. Mereka adalah Yoochun dan Junsu yang tadi mengantarkan Jaejoong dan Changmin ke kafe Mr. Go dan setelahnya Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu untuk pulang sedangkan Yoochun kembali ke perusahaan juga memantau butik Jaejoong hari ini.

" Jae hyung sungguh pintar, menggunakan Changmin untuk pendekatan? Aigo..." Ucap Junsu

" Dia memang penuh ide sayang saja si Jung itu terlalu bodoh dulu" Yoochun menimpali

" Ne, semoga mereka bisa bahagia"

" Hum, aku harap juga begitu. Lalu kita bagaimana?"

" Bagaimana apanya?"

" Ayolah... Kita sudah merahasiakan ini sangat lama dari Jaejoong"

" Ya ahjushhi! Bersabarlah sedikit, aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia dulu"

" Lama"

" Ish! Tidak sabaran"

" Keburu tua aku menunggumu"

" Kau kan memang sudah tua"

" Tapi kau tetap mau bersamaku"

" Iya, siapa lagi yang mau dengan ahjusshi tua sepertimu selain aku"

" Ck... Bebek semok"

" Mwo?"

" Ani"

Mari tinggalkan sepasang kekasih yang merahasiakan hubungannya dari Jaejoong itu dan kembali pada pemeran utama kita yang sekarang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

" Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ec klim!" Pekik Changmin dengan senang

" Iya, sebentar lagi es krim Minnie datang"

" Yaayyy! OH! Appa!"

" Ne? Yunho menatap Changmin

" Abic ini ke kebun binatang? Ne?" Changmin mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

Yunho terdiam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, bagaimana ini? Dia belum mampu jika harus terus berada disamping Jaejoong. Jujur saja, Yunho sudah tidak kuat sejak tadi, apalagi aroma tubuh Jaejoong mengingatkannya tentang masa lalu yang dia lakukan terhadap Jaejoong.

Dia ingat pernah memaki Jaejoong untuk membuang semua bedak powder bayi yang Jaejoong pakai karena kesal kemudian dia menampar Jaejoong karena tidak mau menurutinya. Yunho bahkan memukul rahang Jaejoong saat itu.

" Minnie ah, appa terlihat tidak enak badan. Bagaimana kalau kita tunda sampai appa merasa lebih baik?" Ucap Jaejoong meminta pengertian anaknya

" Keunde eomma..." Chanfmin menatap sendu kearah Jaejoong

" Nanti kita bisa pergi dari pagi ke tempat yang Minnie suka"

" Yaksok?" Mata berkaca – kaca itu berubah menjadi berbinar mendengarkan ucapan eommanya

" Ne, yaksok"

" Oke"

Jaejoong mengusap kepala sang anak, cukup kecewa juga Yunho belum bisa menerima ajakan Changmin tapi dia harus bisa memakluminya karena pasti masih berat untuk Yunho berada di dekatnya. Sama sepertinya dulu...

.

.

Changmin tertidur dalam pangkuan Jaejoong, mereka memutuskan pulang menggunakan taksi. Yunho duduk disamping sang supir sedangkan Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk dikursi belakang. Setelah Changmin menghabiskan es krimnya Ahra datang dan bertanya tentang mata kuliahnya dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati membantunya. Cukup lama mereka berdiskusi hingga mereka sadar bahwa Changmin sudah mengantuk.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong sedang membawa Changmin keluar dari taksi yang mereka naiki dan menggendongnya menuju kedalam rumah. Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu agar bisa membukakan pintu mansion dan mereka langsung disambut oleh eomma Yunho.

" Aigo... Minnie tertidur?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomonim, Joongie bawa Minnie ke kamar dulu"

" Selamat tidur Minnie"

Sebuah kecupan diberikan Mrs. Jung pada cucu kesayangannya dan setelah itu Jaejoong pergi ke kamarnya. Mata Mrs. Jung beralih menatap anaknya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa Yun?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ani"

" Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

" Eomma... Aku... Tidak apa – apa" Untuk sementara Yunho lebih baik menyimpan ini semua dalam hatinya

" Kalau kau ingin bercerita, eomma siap dengarkan. Jangan pernah menyimpannya sendiri, oke?"

" Ne eomma, aku akan pergi mandi"

" Ya"

Mrs. Jung menatap sendu anaknya yang berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia hanya berharap semua akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk Jaejoong meyakinkan Yunho. Semoga saja...

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian tiba – tiba saja Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruang kerja Mr. Jung dan dia kaget melihat Yunho yang duduk di kursi kerja Mr. Jung. Yunho sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan bersama dengan Yoochun.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yoochun

Jaejoong yang membawa file pekerjaannya masuk dan duduk disamping Yoochun, tepatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Aku ingin memeriksa laporan butik, Minnie baru tidur dan aku baru bisa melakukannya sekarang hyung. Aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku mengerjakannya" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian dia menoleh kearah Yunho " Terganggu jika aku disini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut pada Yunho

Yunho menghela nafasnya, Joon Hyuk -suami Jihyun- berkata padanya untuk mulai membiasakan diri dengan sentuhan Jaejoong. Semua terapi yang dijalani akan terasa percuma jika Yunho tidak melakukan tindakan apapun. Jadi Yunho harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran Jaejoong.

" Ya silahkan"

Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong senang, namja cantik itu membuka file-nya dan mulai bertanya pada Yoochun tentang hal yang dia tidak mengerti. Dan terakhir Jaejoong membahas hal yang membuat Yunho melirik – lirik kearah Jaejoong.

" Seunghyun ya..." Yoochun menghela nafasnya untuk hal yang satu ini " Mr. Jung berkata apa?"

" Aboji bilang terserah padaku tapi... melihat latar belakang keluarganya..."

" Mr. Choi eoh?"

" Ya, otte? Aku tidak masalah memasukkan Seunghyun ke dalam perusahaan karena belum tentu Seunghyun memiliki sifat seperti appanya tapi aku ragu"

" Kalau ragu tidak usah"

Jaejoong dan Yoochun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, Yunho baru saja menyuarakan pendapatnya. Dan ini bisa jadi hal penting.

" Kau dulu berteman dengannya bukan Yun? Bagaimana sifatnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho hanya ingat hal buruk ketika bersama dengan sepupunya itu, clubbing, mabuk, one night stand dan namja itu pernah mempengaruhinya untuk berselingkuh saat dia berstatus sebagai suami Jaejoong. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, dia menatap Yoochun karena tidak mampu menatap Jaejoong.

" Aku rasa kau harus melihat masa lalunya dengan detail" Jawab Yunho pada akhirnya

" Hmmm..." Jaejoong menatap Yoochun " Hyung, tolong cari tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Seunghyun selama ini"

" Baiklah" Akhir – akhirnya Yoochun juga yang mendapatkan pekerjaan

" Tapi, saat bertemu dengan Seunghyun waktu itu dia memberikan kesan yang baik dan positif. Apa lagi dia sangat lembut dan perhatian" Gumam Jaejoong sembari melihat kembali dokumen butiknya

Rahang Yunho mengeras mendengarnya, lembut dari mana? Kalau Jaejoong tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Seunghyun pasti Jaejoong akan membencinya, membenci Seunghyun maksudnya.

_' Namja itu apa bagusnya... Ck... Cuma sampah...' _Batin Yunho kesal

Diam – diam Yoochun melirik Yunho dan hampir tertawa karena reaksi yang diberikan Yunho untuk Seunghyun. Sudah jelas sekali namja itu cemburu tapi Yunho tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan jelas dan jujur pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri masih sibuk dengan urusannya, dia membolak – balikkan halaman dokumennya dan sesekali bertanya pada Yoochun.

" Untuk masalah Seunghyun, boleh aku serahkan keputusannya padamu Yun? Aku rasa kau lebih tahu lebih banyak tentangnya" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho hanya mengangguk karena dia merasa memang lebih baik urusan Seunghyun diberikan padanya agar Jaejoong tidak berdekatan dengan Seunghyun, eoh?

Yunho tersentak karena pemikirannya, bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran seperti itu? Tapi memang benarkan dia tidak rela Jaejoong dekat dengan namja lain.

" Nah, sudah selesai bukan? Lebih baik kau tidur Joongie ah bukankah kau ada meeting dengan pegawaimu di butik besok pagi?"

" Ne hyung araseo"

Yoochun tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Jaejoong untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Yunho dan hasilnya? Sangat memuaskan. Yoochun bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Yunho berubah menjadi dingin saat menatapnya. Jaejoong sendiri senang – senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yoochun yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya. Jaejoong membungkukkan dirinya dan menatap Yoochun serta Yunho secara bergantian.

" Jalja... Chunnie hyung, Yunho yah.."

" Ne... Jalja Joongie"

" Hmm" Yunho hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja Mr. Jung. Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yoochun langsung menatap Yunho yang masih melihat kearah pintu ruang kerja.

" Mau dilanjutkan atau kita bahas besok?"

" Lanjutkan saja" Jawab Yunho

" Kau kenapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

" Seperti apa?"

" Seakan kau ingin memakanku"

" Kau kira aku kanibal" Ucap Yunho kemudian menatap dokumen yang dipegangnya

Yoochun tahu, Yunho tengah cemburu dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu namja yang sedang cemburu itu lebih lanjut. Pekerjaannya masih banyak dan dia harus memulainya lagi bersama Yunho.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian keluarga Jung serta Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun makan pagi dengan tenang kecuali Changmin yang dengan semangat menceritakan kegiatan yang akan diadakan disekolahnya besok. Sekolah Changmin mengadakan kunjungan ke museum tapi jaejoong baru ingat bahwa dia memiliki janji penting dengan kliennya yang berasal dari Paris.

" Tidak apa Joongie, biar eomonim yang menemani Minnie" Ucap Mrs. Jung mengalah

" Jadi... Eomma gak bica ikut Min becok?" Mata Changmin terlihat berkaca – kaca menatap sang eomma

" Mianhae baby..." Ucap Jaejoong penuh penyesalan

" Eomma cudah belapa kali batalin janji buat ikut acala cekolah Min coba?"

Jaejoong ingat, tiga kali dia tidak bisa menghadiri kegiatan sekolah Changmin dan digantikan dengan Junsu. Menyesal juga tidak bisa menemani anaknya namun dia sekarang memiliki tanggung jawab pada keluarga Jung. Dia juga bingung bagaimana menghadapi hal ini, ingin rasanya menemani sang anak tapi...

" Minnie mau pergi dengan appa?"

Changmin yang lesu itu menatap appanya.

" Appa mau pelgi cama Min?" Tanya Changmin

" Tentu, kalau kau mau"

" Ne! Min mau!" Ucap Changmin dengan semangat

Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho yang sekarang memangku Changmin dan bercanda dengan anak kesayangannya itu. Jadi begini rasanya... Rasanya memiliki keluarga kecil dan berbagi tugas menjaga anak bersama.

" Ya sudah, sekarang Minnie berangkat sekolah bersama Junsu ahjusshi dan appa akan menjemput untuk makan siang bersama"

" Ne appa"

Changmin mencium pipi sang appa kemudian turun dari pangkuan Yunho, namja cilik itu berlari menuju haraboji dan halmoninya untuk mengecup pipi mereka kemudian menarik tangan Junsu untuk segera berangkat. Jaejoong menatap kaget anaknya tapi dia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

" Minnie tidak mau cium eomma eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

Changmin menyedekapkan tangannya didada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Imut.

" Ani"

" Marah eoh?"

" Menulut eomma?"

" Mianhae baby..." Lirih Jaejoong

Changmin yang mendengar suara sedih eommanya jadi merasa bersalah, dia menoleh dan berjalan pelan kearah eommanya yang sudah berjongkok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan cepat Changmin mengecup eommanya dan hendak lari namun Jaejoong menahannya dengan memeluk Changmin.

" Mianhae baby, eomma janji akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untukmu. Saranghae... Eomma saaayyyaaang Minnie"

" Min juga cayang eomma" Changmin membalas pelukan sang eomma

" Jja... Jangan nakal di sekolah ne?"

" Ne eomma"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendaratkan kembali satu kecupan pada pipi sang eomma, setelahnya dia menggandeng Junsu untuk berangkat sekolah. Jaejoong berdiri kemudian duduk ditempatnya semula.

" Terima kasih sudah mau menemani Minnie besok" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho

" Tidak apa – apa, besok aku tidak ada jadwal penting" Yunho meminum air putih di depannya kemudian menatap eomma dan appanya " Aku berangkat sekarang saja karena aku harus menemui klien"

" Ne Yun"

Yunho beranjak dari ruang makan untuk langsung pergi ke kantor, Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

" Kau sengaja?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak Chunnie hyung, aku tidak sepenuhnya sengaja tapi untungnya Yunho mau menemani Minnie besok" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum senang " Eomonim dan aboji tidak marah kan?"

" Kenapa harus marah? Kami tahu kau ingin Minnie memiliki banyak waktu dengan appanya bukan?"

" Ne eomonim, aku ingin Minnie memiliki banyak waktu bersama Yunie"

" Ya, tidak apa – apa Joongie ah. Dan... Sekarang cepat kau habiskan sarapanmu, bukankah kau ada meeting dengan para karyawanmu?"

" Ne"

.

.

.

Siangnya, Yunho ditemani sang supir menjemput Changmin di sekolahnya. Yunho keluar dari mobil dan menunggu disamping mobilnya, dia bisa melihat Junsu tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa yeoja yang kemungkinan adalah wali murid. Ingin masuk tapi Yunho tidak ingin merasa canggung jadi dia lebih baik menunggu dekat mobilnya saja.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Yunho melihat beberapa anak mulai keluar dari ruang kelas, termasuk Changmin yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas bersama seorang namja cilik berambut ikal. Yunho tersenyum kala Changmin mengecup pipi namja cilik itu kemudian menggandeng tangan Junsu keluar dari sekolahannya.

" Minnie" Panggil Yunho

" Appaaa~~~" Changmin melepaskan gandengannya dan berlari menuju sang appa

Yunho membuka tangannya untuk menggendong anak tersayangnya itu, setelah sudah dalam pelukannya Yunho memberikan kecupan – kecupan pada wajah Changmin hingga membuat namja cilik itu tertawa.

" Annyeong Junsu" Sapa Yunho

" Ne, annyeong Yunho sshi"

" Minnie akan pulang bersamaku" Ucap Yunho dan diangguki oleh Junsu

" Miiinniiiee!"

" Eoh? Kyunie"

Changmin meminta turun dari gendongan Yunho dan Yunho mengizinkannya, Changmin langsung saja mengobrol dengan namja cilik bernama Kyuhyun itu.

" Appa Minnie tampan ne? Tinggi! Kyu Suka!"

" Mwo? Andwe!" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, Yunho yang melihatnya malah bingung dengan tanggapan Changmin terhadap temannya itu

" Waeyo?"

" Kyu cuma boleh cuka cama Min! Nanti Min bakal tinggi juga kayak appa!"

Ah~  
Yunho mengerti arah pembicaraan anaknya yang masih lima tahun itu, sungguh... Dari mana dia belajar semua itu eoh?

" Jangan haran, Minnie belajar itu semua dari Yoochun hyung"

" Mwo?" Yunho langsung menatap kaget pada Junsu

" Dia memang kadang mengajarkan hal aneh pada Minnie"

" Aigo..." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya

" Appa kajja"

Yunho merasakan tarikan pada celananya, dia menoleh kebawah dan melihat sang anak sudah menatapnya dengan penuh binar. Kyuhyun mengucapkan salam pada Yunho begitu juga eomma dari Kyuhyun dan dibalas oleh Yunho dengan sopan.

Setelahnya Yunho dan Changmin pergi untuk makan siang bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk memakan ramen siang ini. Sebelum makan siang Jaejoong menelepon dan Yunho bertanya apakah dia boleh membelikan ramen untuk Changmin dan jawaban Jaejoong tentu saja senang bisa berbicara dengan Jaejoong melalui telepon walaupun masih terasa canggung, sungguh canggung.

" Enak?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne appa! Min boleh tambahkan?"

" Ha?"

" Min cuka!"

" Arasseo..."

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat Changmin menghabiskan mangkuk keduanya kemudian memakan kimchi lobak dengan riang. Dan dia masih meminta makanan penutup, dia ingin memakan tteokbokki. Astaga...

" Tapi Min mau" Changmin mulai mengeluarkan jurus matanya

" Min belum kenyang eoh?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang polos.

" Appa telepon eommamu dulu ne?"

" Hum"

Dengan ragu Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya lama sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan menetan tombol 'panggil'. Dia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga dan mendengar nada tunggu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang padahal dia hanya menelepon Jaejoong, hanya memastikan apakah Changmin masih boleh makan tteokbokki atau tidak.

" Yeobosseo? Yun?"

" Ehem" Yunho berdehem menghilangkan mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan

" Wae? Apa ada masalah dengan Changmin?"

" Ani... Aku hanya ingin bertanya"

" Ne?"

" Apa Changmin boleh memakan tteokbokki?"

" Apa saja yang sudah dia makan siang ini?"

" Dua porsi ramen dan setengah porsi ramen milikku" Yunho meringis melihat Changmin yang ternyata tengah asyik memakan ramen miliknya

" Berikan saja"

" Ha?"

" Changmin harus menemukan makanan penutup dan sepertinya tteokbokki adalah makanan penutup untuknya siang ini. Berikan saja tapi jangan pedas setelah makan bisa dipastikan dia akan mengantuk Yun dan tidur siang satu jam kemudian. Tidak apa – apa"

Yunho terperangah, dia terpana dengan penjelasan Jaejoong. Mendengarnya saja Yunho bisa pastikan bahwa Jaejoong benar – benar mengenal anaknya dengan baik. Waw...

" Yun?"

" Ah ne, aku akan memberikannya"

" Baiklah, apa ada lagi?"

" Tidak"

" Appa! Min mau ngomong cama eomma"

" Sebentar" Ucap Yunho kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Changmin

" Eomma"

" …."

" Eomma cudah makan ciang?"

" …."

" Kenapa belum eoh? Eomma mau jajangmyun? Nanti Min antal ketempat eomma"

Apa lagi ini?

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan percakapan Changmin dan Jaejoong, tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya perhatian pada sang eomma.

" Ne eomma, Min juga cayang eomma"

**PIK**

Changmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Yunho.

" Eomma belum makan, pecan jajangmyun cama tteokbokki buat eomma ne appa? Ental sekalian antal ke tempat eomma"

" Arasseo" Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin, dia sungguh bangga pada anaknya ini

.

.

.

" Eoommmaaa!"

Changmin langsung berteriak ketika mereka memasuki butik milik Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan untuk mengejar Changmin yang dengan semangat memanggil eommanya.

" Minnie?"

" Eoh? Cuie Juchi!"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Junsu menggendong kemudian memeluk erat Changmin. Jadi Junsu pergi kesini?

" Eomma eodie?" Tanya Changmin

" Sebentar ne? Eommamu sedang ada tamu"

" Alaceo"

" Silahkan duduk Yunho sshi"

Yunho melihat sekeliling, butik ini seperti rumah sendiri dengan adanya beberapa sofa single dan sofa panjang. Yunho menduduki salah satu sofa single disana dan menatap dekorasi sederhana namun kelihatan elegan butik milik Jaejoong. Waw... Yunho mendengar dari Yoochun bahwa Jaejoong mendekorasinya sendiri.

" Ne, silahkan kembali lusa dan kalian berdua bisa melihat hasilnya"

Yunho langsung mencari ke sumber suara dan melihat Jaejoong berjalan dengan sepasang yeoja dan namja yang sepertinya sepasang kekasih. Setelah mengantarkan tamunya, Jaejoong langsung tersenyum melihat Changmin yang mulai mengantuk dalam gendongan Junsu.

" Eoommaaa~" Changmin membuka matanya saat merasa seseorang mengelus kepalanya

Jaejoong mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Junsu dan memeluk Changmin dalam dekapannya. Meminta beberapa karyawan melayani pelanggannya dengan ramah kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu sosok bermata musang yang tengah duduk pada salah satu sofa single butiknya.

Jaejoong kira Yunho hanya menurunkan Changmin disini untuk dijaga oleh Junsu tapi ternyata dia ikut masuk kedalam butiknya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju Yunho dengan senyuman berkembang pada bibirnya.

" Kau kemari Yun?" Jaejoong menepuk – nepuk punggung sang anak

" Ya, aku mengantarkan makan untukmu" Jawab Yunho

" Ayo kita ke dalam ruanganku saja"

" Tapi..."

" Cepatlah Yun, Minnie sangat berat"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia mengikuti Jaejoong kedalam ruangannya yang bernuansa hitam dan putih. Jaejoong membaringkan Changmin pada sebuah ranjang kecil yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan jaejoong untuk Changmin di butik kemudian duduk pada sebuah sofa panjang.

" Duduklah Yun"

Yunho menuruti jaejoong untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya, dia meletakkan apa yang dibawanya diatas meja. Jaejoong membukanya dan tersenyum melihat sebungkus jajangmyun dan tteokbokki.

" Terima kasih" Ucap jaejoong dengan tulus

" Ya" Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk namun matanya terfokus pada satu hal

Sebuah foto berukuran sangat besar berpajang dibelakang meja kerja Jaejoong. Sebuah foto pernikahan, foto pernikahan mereka. Dibawahnya terdapat meja panjang yang diisi oleh beberapa figura bernuansa etnik. Foto keluarganya, Yoochun, Junsu hingga foto Changmin ada disana.

" Aku yang mendesainnya"

Yunho hanya bisa melirik Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana bisa?"

" Ne?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Kenapa kau pasang foto itu?" tanya Yunho sembari menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong

" Kenapa? Foto itu sangat berharga untukku"

Berharga?

Bahkan Yunho sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresinya disana, hanya Jaejoong yang tersenyum dengan lembut pada foto itu. Yunho ingat, dia dipaksa eommanya untuk berfoto bersama Jaejoong saat itu dan dia mau tak mau menuruti sang eomma.

Hari itu mungkin hari yang membahagiakan untuk Jaejoong tapi tidak dengan Yunho, Yunho sendiri langsung kabur ke klub malamnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan dua orang wanita disana tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Jaejoong. Dia memang brengsek dan bajingan...

" Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi saat itu, aku merasa foto itu sangat berarti untukku"

Yunho tidak berani menoleh, dia merasa bagaikan penjahat sekarang. Dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang dulu sering dia hina sebagai budak, pembantu, kelas rendahan intinya Jaejoong tidak ada bagusnya dimata Yunho bisa berubah menjadi angsa yang menawan, berpendidikan, elegan dan sangat cerdas. Yunho jadi malu jika mengingat apa saja yang dulu dia katakan pada Jaejoong.

" Tidak usah mengingat masa lalu itu Yun, yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah masa depan dan aku sudah mencoba melupakan semua yang ada dibelakang kecuali satu hal"

Yunho menoleh, dia tidak bisa menatap Jaejoong hingga dia melirik sekilas dan fokus pada benda apapun yang ada dibelakang Jaejoong.

" Perasaanku padamu yang tidak pernah berubah, saranghae"

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat mengatakannya, bagaimana bisa dia seagresif ini? Tangannya yang memegang sumpit bahkan sedikit bergetar.

" Sejak kapan?"

" Ne?"

" Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

" Aku tidak tahu pastinya.. Tapi... Saat dulu kau datang bersama teman – temanmu ke rumah dan kau bercanda dengan mereka. Aku melihat sisi lain dirimu, penuh senyum dan kehangatan. Dan sejak saat itu wajahku selalu merona saat melihat kau tersenyum. Jung haraboji menyadarkanku bahwa aku mencintaimu tapi aku selalu menyangkalnya, tapi akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu Yun tapi aku merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkanmu" Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar

Yunho ingat...

Dia ingat bahwa dia serang mendapati Jaejoong melirik kearahnya saat teman – temannya datang ke rumah. Tapi dia tidak mengambil pusing karena dia menganggap Jaejoong bukan siapa – siapanya. Suatu hari sang haraboji pernah bertanya padanya tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho menjawabnya dengan acuh. Jadi... Harabojinya tahu bahwa Jaejoong menyukainya dulu?

" Maaf, aku rasa aku sudah kelewat batas. Aku makan saja" Jaejoong memakan jajangmyun yang dibawakan Yunho dengan lahap sesekali melirik kearah ranjang dimana anaknya tidur takut Changmin mengigau atau terbangun

Yunho tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong terlalu terbuka padanya. Dia tidak menutup – nutupi perasaannya, Yunho bisa lihat kejujuran itu dan juga kesungguhan dari dalam diri Jaejoong. Apa sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk terbuka juga?

" Aku harap... Kau bisa melihat kesungguhanku Yun. Jujur saja, aku sangat malu mengatakan cinta padamu. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan panas dari wajahku sendiri" Sebelum membuka mulutnya Yunho malah mendapati Jaejoong berbicara terlebih dahulu

" Aku... Aku sebenarnya merasa tidak pantas dimaafkan oleh keluargaku terlebih olehmu... Kebodohanku adalah perilaku yang aku perbuat dimasa lalu hingga aku hidup dalam penyesalan selama lima tahun ini"

Jaejoong menghentikan acara makannya, dia menatap Yunho yang tengah duduk menunduk sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan lututnya sendiri, terlihat gugup.

" Hidup jauh dari keluarga mengajarkanku banyak hal terutama saat melihat bagaimana Go ahjusshi merawat Ahra. Aku merasa bodoh karena mengacuhkan kasih sayang yang keluargaku berikan, menyesal dan terus menyesal. Aku merasakannya selama lima tahun ini,

Terlebih dipikiranku, aku telah membunuh sosok yang sangat berarti dikeluargaku. Mimpi buruk selalu menghantuiku selama lima tahun ini. Dan kau datang mengacaukan semua pemikiranku, membuatku trauma bahkan jika aku hanya memandangmu"

" Yunho maaf aku-"

" Bukan kau yang harusnya meminta maaf, tapi aku" Yunho mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap Jaejoong

" Yun..."

" Aku tidak tahu apa kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak tapi... Aku harus melakukannya, aku meminta maaf agar aku tidak kembali menyesal di kemudian hari"

Mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca mendengar ucapan Yunho, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

" Sejujurnya, sudah dua minggu ini aku mengikuti terapi dengan Jihyun noona, aku ingin semua berjalan normal. Aku ingin... Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku bersama dengan keluargaku dan dirimu"

Jaejoong cukup kaget dengan kalimat Yunho karena dia memang tidak tahu Yunho mengikuti terapi.

" Maukah kau memaafkanku Jae? Aku sungguh menyesal dengan perbuatanku dulu padamu" Ucap Yunho bersungguh – sungguh

Airmata Jaejoong jatuh begitu saja, dia mencoba menghapusnya namun gagal karena airmatanya terus mengalir keluar.

" Jae?"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yunho, dia duduk disamping Yunho yang langsung menggeser duduknya. Ingat, dia masih belum bisa berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

" Ne, tentu saja aku memaafkanmu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan beruraian airmata

" Kenapa menangis?"

" Aku bahagia Yun, bahagia hiks..."

" Berhentilah menangis kalau kau bahagia"

" Sudah aku coba lakukan tapi tidak bisa! Ini terlalu membahagiakan untukku hiks... Mulai sekarang apapun yang kau rasakan kau harus memberitahukanku. Walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku aku ingin kita mengulang dari awal"

" Apa-"

**GREP**

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho secara mendadak, tangisnya tidak reda malah makin menjadi. Entah bagaimana Jaejoong merasakan beban dipundaknya terasa terangkat. Tidak menyangka juga Yunho akan mengatakan hal seperti ini secepat ini.

Yunho terdiam kaku, badannya memang gemetar tapi tidak seperti dulu yang langsung pusing hanya karena mencium harum tubuh Jaejoong. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar Yunho menyentuh punggung Jaejoong dan menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun.

Jaejoong tersentak, ini skinship pertama yang dilakukan Yunho terlebih dahulu padanya. Jaejoong yang ingat trauma Yunho langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya.

" Ma-maaf Yun..."

Apa ini?

Kemarin Jaejoong bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf setelah lancang mencium Yunho terlebih dahulu dan sekarang lihat gerak gugup Jaejoong.

" Omo! Kemejamu terkena bumbu jajangmyun. Aish... Ottokeh... Maaf Yun" Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari tisu namun suara Yunho menghentikan gerakannya

" Hey"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia bersumpah bahwa matahari kalah bersinarnya dengan senyuman yang Yunho tunjukkan padanya hari ini. Yunho tersenyum dan kali ini senyumannya ditujukan untuk Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

" Aku akan berusaha lebih baik setelah ini"

Dan Jaejoong tahu, tidak semua berujung buruk jika dia memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk orang lain. Dan dia tidak menyesal memberikan kesempatan kedua itu untuk Yunho. Yang Jaejoong tahu dan inginkan, dia akan mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya apapun yang terjadi terutama untuk kebahagiaan anaknya, Changmin.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Anyeeooongggg...

Cho disini membawa satu chap baru untuk ff Home, mianhae kalo chap ini agak ngawur? Hehehehe

Hmm... Jaemma, Yunpa happy aniv yaaaa! Nambah anak satu ga apa – apa kaleess! Kkkk...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Yena Jung, KimsangJung, Galaxy YunJae, eL Ree, inasaragi, dheaniyuu, ismi mimi, uknowme2309, hope (maaf ya kalo ff na nyebelin buat qm ^^), cha yeoja hongki, retvianputri12, Yunjae Lover, moebyansz, lipminnie, rintan, GaemGyu92, Princess Jae, AlienBaby88, vivisensi, TitaniumSP, yjs, MyBooLoveBear, Herlina (whaaa Toss! kkk), **

**asyifaaulia31, Dolphin Jun elsita, Kamikaze Zettaaime, akiramia44, Avanrio11, Sayuri Jung, lovgravanime14, guest, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Jaenna, Dewi15, yunjae heart (nee~~ next chap flashback), indy, shfly9 – Kim, JonginDO, kimRyan2124aykei yunho, elite. Minority. 1111, nishikado. Yukito, teukiangle,**

**Yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer.**

**.**

**Thanks a lot yaaaa!**

**.**

Hmm... Cho emang ada akut Wattpad... Bisa kalian search **Shimjaecho** tapi emang belom banyak yang bisa Cho pindahin ke sana karena harus edit – edit. Perbaikan dari ffn ke watt... typos yang bertebaran pun cho benahi disana.

Pokonya mah... happy aniv buat YunJae yaa! kkkk...

Maaf juga ga bisa bales ripiu kalian disini tapi dichap depan Cho bakal jawab satu persatu kok hehehee, buat yang mau nanya atau ngobrol bisa PM Cho ^^

.

Dan yang kecewa sama chap ini, mianhae... Cho emang harus bikin seperti ini karena ga bagus kalo ulur – ulur waktu. Chap udah 7 tapi masih disitu – situ aja.. Jadi Cho bikin ada kemajuan sama si Yunpa. Maaf ya ^^

.

Jja... See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~~

.

.

.

**Jum'at, 10 Juni 2016**


	9. Chapter 8

**Home**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : T

Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow

.

.

.

.

.

**GREP**

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho secara mendadak, tangisnya tidak reda malah makin menjadi. Entah bagaimana Jaejoong merasakan beban dipundaknya terasa terangkat. Tidak menyangka juga Yunho akan mengatakan hal seperti ini secepat ini.

Yunho terdiam kaku, badannya memang gemetar tapi tidak seperti dulu yang langsung pusing hanya karena mencium harum tubuh Jaejoong. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar Yunho menyentuh punggung Jaejoong dan menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun.

Jaejoong tersentak, ini skinship pertama yang dilakukan Yunho terlebih dahulu padanya. Jaejoong yang ingat trauma Yunho langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya.

" Ma-maaf Yun..."

Apa ini?

Kemarin Jaejoong bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf setelah lancang mencium Yunho terlebih dahulu dan sekarang lihat gerak gugup Jaejoong.

" Omo! Kemejamu terkena bumbu jajangmyun. Aish... Ottokeh... Maaf Yun" Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari tisu namun suara Yunho menghentikan gerakannya

" Hey"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia bersumpah bahwa matahari kalah bersinarnya dengan senyuman yang Yunho tunjukkan padanya hari ini. Yunho tersenyum dan kali ini senyumannya ditujukan untuk Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

" Aku akan berusaha lebih baik setelah ini"

Dan Jaejoong tahu, tidak semua berujung buruk jika dia memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk orang lain. Dan dia tidak menyesal memberikan kesempatan kedua itu untuk Yunho. Yang Jaejoong tahu dan inginkan, dia akan mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya apapun yang terjadi terutama untuk kebahagiaan anaknya, Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

~** Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAAKK**

" OMO!"

Namja yang sedang tidur itu langsung terbangun saat seseorang menendang pintu kamarnya, namja yang tengah terlelap itu adalah Jaejoong yang sangat kaget saat tahu anak majikannya masuk dengan wajah merah padam entah karena apa. Pakaiannya tidak rapi lagi dengan dasi mengantung rendah pada bagian depan kemejanya.

" Tu-tuan muda"

Jaejoong langsung berdiri namun tidak menghampiri sang tuan muda, ada aura gelap disekeliling tuan mudanya dan membuat Jaejoong enggan mendekat.

" KAU!"

Jaejoong tergelonjak kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya hingga terbentur tempat tidurnya, ini tidak baik. Tuan mudanya sedang mabuk.

" Ck" Yunho sang tuan muda berdecih kemudian menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan kasar kemudian menguncinya

" Tu-tuan muda ap-ap-apa yang anda lakukan" Suara Jaejoong tercekat

Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat Yunho berjalan kearahnya dengan seringaian terpampang pada wajahnya. Yang Jaejoong sadari sekarang adalah bahwa Yunho tengah mabuk saat ini.

" Tu-"

**PLAKK**

Belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara Yunho menamparnya, menamparnya hingga Jaejoong terjatuh diatas tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong langsung memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit dan dia mendudukkan dirinya.

" Kenapa?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Kau, parasit yang mengganggu hidupku. Kau menjadi biang semua kesulitanku di rumah ini, kenapa mereka harus membelamu eoh! Apa yang kau berikan pada mereka?" Ucap Yunho dengan mencengkeram dagu Jaejoong

Mata Jaejoong memanas mendengarnya, memang apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga sang tuan muda seperti ini padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak saling mengobrol ataupun sapa menyapa. Jaejoong sendiri menjaga jarak saat sadar dirinya menyukai tuan mudanya.

Merasa tak pantas dia makin menyibukkan dirinya di rumah keluarga Jung dan sedikit mungkin menghindari pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Tapi kenapa tuan mudanya begitu marah padanya?

" Kenapa eomma selalu membanding – bandingkan semua kekasihku denganmu? Apa bagusnya dirimu?! Kau hanya seorang yatim piatu miskin yang tidak tahu siapa jalang yang membuangmu ke panti kemudian dipungut untuk menjadi perawat haraboji"

Yunho melepaskan cengkeamannya dengan keras, Jaejoong membatu namun air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

" Kau hanya parasit dengar itu?" Yunho menoyor kening Jaejoong berkali – kali " Kenapa hanya diam? Merasa ucapanku benar?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, sudah banyak yang dia lalui dalam kehidupannya, kenapa namja didepannya ini menambahkan satu luka yang tidak pernah tertutup dalam hatinya? Kenapa?

" Apa kau sudah puas?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Mwo?"

" Sudah puas?" Jaejoong menatap dengan mata sendunya " Jika sudah puas, tolong keluarlah tuan muda"

" Cih, siapa kau berani menyuruhku? Apa karena keluargaku membelamu kau berbesar kepala? Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah puas jika kau belum pergi dari rumah ini"

" Wae? Apa salahku?"

**PLAKK**

Sekali lagi tamparan itu mengenai wajah halus Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit bukan hanya dipipi tapi juga dihatinya.

" Karenamu eomma menentang hubunganku dengan Boa"

" Itu bukan kesalahanku"

" Jelas itu kesalahanmu"

**PLAKKK!**

Tamparan Yunho jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya hingga membuat Jaejoong terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, Yunho memandangnya kalap kemudian memukul rahang Jaejoong kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

" Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan teman – temanku katakan jika melihat wajah yang mereka katakan cantik ini penuh dengan lebam?"

Jaejoong ketakutan sekarang, dia hendak berteriak namun Yunho langsung membekap mulut Jaejoong.

" Aku dengar kau menyukaiku?"

Mata Jaejoong membulat, bagaimana bisa Yunho tahu?

" Aku tidak percaya teman – temanku bahkan mengatakan kau cantik? Cih..."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat sebuah kain tergeletak disamping Jaejoong, sebuah kain yang memang selalu ada untuk Jaejoong sebelum tidur. Sebuah kain dengan bordir bergambar bunga yang diberikan penjaganya di panti asuhan untuk Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil kain itu dan mengikatnya dimulut Jaejoong, Jaejoong mencoba memberontak tapi Yunho lebih kuat darinya, dia melepaskan dasi yang dipakainya dan mengikat tangan Jaejoong.

" Nah..." Yunho menduduki perut Jaejoong

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulutnya seakan mengatakan sesuatu juga air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua sisi matanya. Yunho hanya terkekeh kemudian menjambak rambut hitam Jaejoong.

" Ini adalah hukuman untukmu, mungkin jalang yang mengandungmu dulu diperlakukan seperti ini sehingga kau juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama" Ucap Yunho kemudian melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya

Jaejoong histeris, dia mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya namun gagal, Yunho yang kesal kembali memukul rahang Jaejoong dan menjambaknya.

" Diamlah atau aku akan tambah kasar! Lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu bukan?"

Jaejoong sesenggukan, meratapi nasibnya yang sangat menyedihkan. Jaejoong menangis, dan tetap berteriak berharap ada yang mendengarkan suaranya namun tidak mungkin. Kamarnya terletak dibelakang dan hanya ada Jung haraboji disini, eomma dan appa Yunho akan pulang besok pagi. Para pembantu? Akan kembali besok pagi.

Yunho memperlakukannya secara brutal malam itu, tamparan serta pukul menjadi santapan untuk wajah Jaejoong saat Jaejoong mencoba melawan Yunho. Hingga saat Jaejoong sadar, dia melihat seorang namja tidur memunggunginya.

Mulut Jaejoong sendiri masih diikat kain kesayangannya begitu juga tangannya, Jaejoong mencoba bangkit tapi seluruh tubuhnya menolak. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan rasa sakit serta perih bercampur aduk terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong kembali memejamkan matanya, menangis tanpa suara karena sepertinya suaranya pun sudah habis.

.

.

.

" Kami pulang!"

" Kenapa sepi sekali?"

Sepasang suami istri itu memasuki mansionnya namun tidak ada naja yang biasanya menyambut mereka, Jaejoong.

" Joongie kemana ya?" Mrs. Jung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri

" Coba kita ke kamar aboji, mungkin dia disana atau masih tidur. Para maid juga belum datang bukan?"

" Ne, masih jam empat pagi. Kajja"

Mr. Jung membawa sang istri kamar ayahnya, mereka tahu jika jam empat pagi Jaejoong harusnya sudah berkeliaran disekitar mansion. Tapi mereka tidak mendapati namja cantik itu saat membuka pintu.

Mr. Jung perlahan membuka pintu kamar appanya, dia masuk diikuti sang istri. Mereka melihat abojinya masih tertidur dengan lelap. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Mrs. Jung tidak enak, dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi sang aboji namun tidak juga menemukan Jaejoong disana.

" Mungkin masih tidur..." Ucap Mr. Jung

" Ne, mungkin dia masih tidur. Aku akan coba menengoknya"

" Aku akan menunggumu disini"

" Hum"

Mrs. Jung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kecil yang ada pada bagian belakang mansion. Jaejoong memang tidak mau dipindahkan ke kamar yang lain, dia menyukai kamar belakang itu walaupun kecil namun ada sebuah jendela menghadap ke halaman belakang mansion keluarga Jung dan Jaejoong sangat menyukainya.

Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya saat mencoba membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, tidak biasanya namja cantik itu mengunci kamar tidurnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

" Joongie..."

Mrs. Jung mencoba memanggil Jaejoong tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, akhirnya dia menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, dia mendengar suara lirih penuh kesenduan, suara tangisan yang tertahan.

" JOONGIE! Buka pintunya sayang! Ada apa?!"

" …..."

Mrs. Jung langsung berlari menuju tempat sang suami.

" Yeobo, dimana kunci cadangan kau simpan?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ada apa?"

" Aku mendengar Joongie menangis tapi... Entahlah... Aku harus memastikannya"

" Memang Joongie mengunci pintu kamarnya?"

" Ne"

" Tidak biasanya"

" Kalian sudah pulang?"

Orangtua Yunho itu menoleh, sang aboji sudah bangun dan menatap bingung pada keduanya.

" Ne aboji" Jawab Mrs. Jung

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jung aboji

" Sebentar aboji, aku akan mengambil kunci cadangan di kamarku" Mr. Jung langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci duplikat kamar yang Jaejoong tempati

" Ada apa?"

" Aboji... Itu..."

" Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Joongie?"

" A-aku belum memastikannya"

" Bawa aboji bersama kalian. Cepat"

" Ne"

Mrs. Jung membawa abojinya duduk dikursi roda kemudian mendorong kursi itu menuju kamar Jaejoong. Dia mengetuk kamar Jaejoong dan memanggil Jaejoong namun tetap tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Berselang beberapa menit Mr. Jung datang membawa beberapa kunci duplikat. Mencoba satu – persatu dan berhasil menemukan kunci kamar Jaejoong, mereka pun masuk kedalam.

Tapi...

Mereka langsung syok mendapati betapa mengenaskannya Jaejoong yang menangis dengan tangan dan mulutnya terikat. Disampingnya seorang namja tidur membelakangi Jaejoong. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia kembali semakin menangis saat keluarga Jung masuk kedalam kamrnya.

" Joongie! Astaga!"

Mrs. Jung langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan melepaskan semua ikatan pada mulut dan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bernafas lega namun dia sedih melihat ekpresi yang ditunjukkan Mrs. Jung padanya.

Sementara itu Mr. Jung melihat siapa yang sudah berani melakukan hal keji pada Jaejoong dan setelah tahu matanya membulat.

" Yunho..."

Mrs. Jung langsung menatap suaminya meminta penjelasan namun betapa sakit hati Mrs. Jung mengetahui bahwa Yunho yang melakukan hal keji ini pada Jaejoong.

" Keluar" Jung aboji memerintah

" Aboji..."

" Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya ketika sadar nanti. Bummie ah... Kau tenangkan Joongie dulu"

" Ne aboji, kajja Joongie"

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap , Mrs. Jung menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian merangkul pundak Jaejoong. Sebelum keluar, Mrs. Jung membuat coat yang dipakainya dan dipakaikan pada tubuh Jaejoong yang menggigil.

.

.

.

" Nghh..."

Yunho membuka matanya, dia melihat sekeliling dan merasa asing karena merasa bahwa kamar ini bukan kamarnya. Seketika kepalanya pusing dan dia ingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam disini, dikamar ini.

Yunho memperhatikan tempat tidur itu ada sebercak darah disana, Yunho diam dan tidak berkata apa pun sampai...

" Shit!"

Dia mengumpat, memakai asal celananya dan keluar dari kamar itu. Dia berharap kedua orangtuanya belum pulang dan harabojinya belum bangun. Dia segera keluar kamar itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya namun dia terkejut mendapati keluarganya sudah duduk diruang tengah bersama namja yang sudah dia sakiti.

" Duduk!"

Yunho tersentak kaget saat mendengar nada perintah yang dikeluarkan oleh appanya, dia tidak pernah mendengar appanya berbicara sedatar itu padanya. Yunho menghela nafas kemudian duduk disebrang Jaejoong.

" Kau akan menikah dengan Jaejoong"

Yunho menatap appanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Andwe! Aku tidak akan menikahinya!"

" Kau harus! Karena kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

" Aku tidak melakukannya! Bisa saja namja itu menjebakku!"

**PLAKK**

Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan oleh sang appa untuk Yunho sedangkan sang aboji hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho.

" Kau harus menikahinya sebagai rasa tanggung jawabmu!"

Namja bermata musang itu menatap tajam namja yang kini tengah menangis sesenggukkan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya terekspos karena pakaian yang dia pakai adalah bukan niliknya dan terlihat mengenaskan karena ada bercak viru dan merah, bukan hanya itu pipi, pinggir mata dan matanya terlihat lebam karena ulahnya.

Benci, itulah yang dirasakan terhadap namja yang tengah duduk dengan menunduk itu.

" Dia namja appa! Dan aku tidak mau menikahinya"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku... Membencinya"

" Kau tahu hasil perbuatanmu Yun?" Kali ini eommanya bicara

" Eomma... Tidak akan ada hasil apa – apa. Dia namja" Ucap Yunho mulai kesal

" Eomma mengambilnya dari panti asuhan karena dia spesial Yun... Dia bisa hamil"

Yunho menatap eommanya tidak percaya, mana ada yang seperti itu?

" Eomma tidak perlu berbohong"

" Eomma tidak berbohong kau membaca hasil tes kesehatan Jaejoong yang eomma simpan kalau kau mau. Dan kau... Tetap harus bertanggung jawab Yun, bagaimana kalau Jaejoong hamil?"

" Ck..." Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya " Kalau dia hamil, aku akan menikahinya. Puas?!" Lanjutnya kemudian dia pergi dari ruang keluarga

Dua minggu sudah Yunho tidak pulang ke rumah, dia tinggal di apartemen yang dia beli sejak sampai di Seoul. Dan hari itu Jaejoong pingsan setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat menjaga Jung aboji.

Entah itu berita baik atau berita buruk karena Jaejoong dinyatakan hamil hari itu. Mr. Jung menarik pulang Yunho dan pernikahan itu terjadi begitu saja. Tanpa dihadiri banyak orang, tanpa pesta dan cinta. Jung aboji juga memberikan sebuah rumah sebagai hadiah pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong menolak, dia ingin tetap tinggal di mansion Jung tapi kedua orangtua Yunho berkata bahwa setelah menikah mereka harus mandiri sehingga Jaejoong akhirnya menurut saja.

Jaejoong mencintai Yunho? Ya... Sangat... Walaupun Yunho sudah menyakitinya luar dan dalam, dia berharap setelah menikah Yunho akan berubah. Tapi... Yunho tetaplah Yunho yang dulu. Menyakiti Jaejoong bahkan berselingkuh didepan mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bersabar dan ketika usia kandungannya menginjak enam bulan Yunho mulai melunak entah karena apa. Mungkin dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Jaejoong disekitarnya dan Jaejoonglah yang mengurus semua keperluan Yunho.

Satu yang Yunho mulai sadari, dia tidak suka saat Jaejoong berdekatan dengan dokter kandungannya yang sudah bercerai itu. Dokter itu kadang mengajak Jaejoong berjalan – jalan dengan alasan bahwa berjalan – jalan bagus untuk perkembangan kehamilannya.

Saat usia kandungan Jaejoong memasuki bulan ke delapan, Yunho yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya melihat pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya sakit. Kenapa sakit? Ada apa dengan dirinya? Cemburu? Disana dia baru menyadari bahwa dia mulai menyukai Jaejoong.

Tapi apa yang diperbuat Jaejoong? Dia berciuman dengan dokter kandungannya, Yunho marah. Dia menarik Jaejoong dan memukul sang dokter hingga tersungkur kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke dalam rumahnya.

**PLAKK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi Jaejoong, Jaejoong memegang pipinya yang memerah dan menatap tidak percaya pada Yunho. Namja itu beberapa bulan terakhir ini sudah melunak dan kenapa menjadi seperti ini lagi?

" Yun..."

" Menjijikkan! Kau memang jalang!" Ucap Yunho kemudian beranjak naik, dia akan tidur dikamarnya dilantai dua

" Dengarkan aku! Kau salah paham"

" ..."

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong mengejar Yunho, kondisinya sudah sangat lemah tapi dia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman dianatara mereka. Dia juga kaget sang dokter yang dia percaya dan sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu menciumnya di depan rumah.

" Aku tidak melakukannya! Tidak"

" Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri!"

" Kau salah paham Yun!"

" Apa?! Kau menjijikkan, aku tidak yakin jika anak ini nantinya adalah anakku! Brengsek!"

" Tapi ini adalah anakmu! Kau yang memperkosaku dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan yang lain. Tidak sepertimu yang bahkan membawa wanita murahan kedalam rumah ini!"

**Plakkk**

" Apa kau bilang? Wanita murahan? Kau lebih murahan dari pada mereka tahu?!"

**Plakk**

Sosok namja yang ditampat itu sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan langkahnya tanpa mereka tahu bahaya tengah menantinya.

" Jangan karena kedua orangtuaku membelamu kau jadi tidak tahu diri dengan membentakku namja sialan!"

" Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Ucap Jaejoong menatap sendu kearah Yunho, perutnya bergejolak. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari dalam dan Jaejoong bisa merasakannya dengan jelas

" Dengar" Yunho menarik pakaian bagian depan Jaejoong dan menatapnya tajam " Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai anakku, pelacur"

Yunho melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi namun Jaejoong menahannya dan tetap mempertahankan argumennya karena itulah yang terjadi tadi. Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho hingga Yunho kesal dan mendorong Jaejoong.

**Brraaakkkkkkk!**

Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong jatuh dari lantai dua rumahnya. Mata bulat Jaejoong terus menatap mata Yunho walaupun terus meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit dan kesadarannya mulai diambang batas.

" Y-yunho yah..." Lirih Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya matanya tertutup

" Ap-apa... yang..."

" OMO! Jaejoong!"

Yunho langsung menoleh saat seorang yeoja berlari kearah Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri. Yunho terpaku, menatap kedua tangannya yang tadi mendorong Jaejoong.

" Jae-Jaejoong?!"

Kali ini Yunho melihat seorang namja menepuk – nepuk pipi Yunho, dokter kandungan Jaejoong, Seungri.

" Apa yang kau lakukankan Yun!" Mrs. Jung terpekik kaget

Keluarga Jung datang memang karena hari ini jadwal kunjungan rutin mereka untuk mengunjungi keluarga Yunho. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya tadi diluar? Dokter kandungan Jaejoong tengah berlutut untuk memastikan keadaan Jaejoong dan rasa khawatir kembali merasuki Mrs. Jung.

Dia meninggalkan suami dan mertuanya untuk berlari kedalam rumah dan melihat Jaejoong sudah bersimbah darah dibawah tangga.

" Ahjumma, kita harus membawanya. Nafas Jaejoong semakin menghilang, ini tidak baik"

" Jo-joongie!" Mrs. Jung segera menoleh, Jaejoong harus diutamakan terlebih dahulu

" Oh tidak, nafasnya menghilang!"

" Joongie!"

" Keluar kau dari sini Yun"

Suara datar itu membuat Yunho menoleh, harabojinya menatap tajam dirinya.

" Keluar" Ucapnya sekali lagi

" Ak-aku-"

" Keluar sebelum aku menyeretmu"

" Andwe! Joongie!" Mrs. Jung berteriak histeris

Yunho hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Seungri mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tidak bergerak keluar diikuti oleh eommanya.

" Kau membunuhnya Yun"

Ucapan itu menyadarkan Yunho dari semuanya, membunuh. Dan dia tidak hanya membunuh satu orang melainkan dua orang.

" Kajja, tidak ada kepentingan lagi kita disini"

**Bruukk**

Yunho limbung saat mereka semua pergi dari dalam rumahnya, mereka semua meninggalkan Yunho sendirian diri. Dan Yunho tidak pernah merasakan dirinya seperti terlempar ke neraka seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana wajah damai namja yang tengah tertidur sembari duduk disofa ruangannya. Yunho tertidur diruangannya sementara Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi. Setelah acara mengharukan itu Jaejoong meminta Yunhountuk menunggunya di kantor karena ingin pulang bersama – sama.

Tapi sebuah pekerjaan datang padanya dan kepulangan mereka tertunda, lagi pula Changmin masih tertidur dengan lelap disana sehingga akhirnya Yunho mengiyakan untuk menunggu pekerjaan Jaejoong selesai. Dan dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Pikiran Jaejoong tiba – tiba mengarahkannya pada kejadian lima tahun lalu dimana Yunho memperlakukannya dengan kasar dan kejam. Tapi, bagaimanapun kejamnya Yunho... Jaejoong tetap mencintainya.

Apalagi dia pernah merasakan tangan Yunho yang mengelus perutnya yang tengah hamil saat dirinya pura – pura tertidur. Jaejoong masih mengingat rasa hangat itu dan Jaejoong tahu saat itu Yunho melakukannya atas dasar keinginannya sendiri, dia sangat bahagia saat itu. Jaejoong tersenyum, walaupun masa lalunya saat mengerikan tapi semua berubah bukan?

" Eommaaa~~~"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh saat suara anak manjanya terdengar, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri anaknya yang sedang menggeliat itu kemudian mengecup kening sang anak.

" Eommaa..."

" Ne, eomma disini. Bangunlah, kita pulang ne?"

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk dan perlahan membuka mata bulatnya dan menatap eommanya yang tengah tersenyum padanya " Eomma"

" Ne baby"

" Hehehehe"

Tiba – tiba saja Changmin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup dan itu membuat Jaejoong sangat gemas hingga memeluk anaknya dan menggendongnya kemudian mengecupinya berkali – kali.

" Hahahahahaha Eomma! Geliii... Hahahahaha"

" Siapa suruh Minnie menggemaskan eoh? Rasakan..."

Jaejoong terus mengecupi jaejoong hingga tidak sadar suaranya membuat Yunho terbangun dan matanya langsung terfokus pada Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dengan Changmin. Yunho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang keduanya.

Yunho jadi berpikir bagaimana bisa Jaejoong membesarkan Changmin selama ini, meskipun ada Junsu, keluarganya dan Yoochun pastinya Jaejoong mengambil andil besar untuk membentuk sifat anaknya selama ini bukan?

" Eoh? Appa!" Changmin terpekik melihat Yunho yang sedang memandang mereka

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh, dia tersenyum pada Yunho yang tengah menatap Changmin.

" Maaf kami membangunkanmu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ani"

" Ayo kita pulang, aku akan membereskan mejaku dulu"

Yunho mengangguk sedangkan Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya dan segera membereskan meja kerjanya. Setelah beres mereka bertiga pulang bersama dengan Junsu karena Junsulah yang menyetir sore ini.

Sesekali Junsu melirik ke belakangnya dimana Jaejoong duduk dengan Changmin sedangkan Yunho duduk disampingnya. Sepertinya namja bermata musang itu masih menjaga jaraknya dengan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini, ada apa?

Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah bersama Yunho dan Changmin yang masih betah ada didalam gendongan Yunho dan juga Junsu yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Jaejoong mendapati Mrs. Jung tengah berjalan kearah dapur, mungkin akan menyiapkan makan malam.

" Kalian sudah pulang" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomonim, eomonim akan ke dapur?" Tanya Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung menganggukkan kepalanya " Joongie ikut, Joongie akan memasak makan malam hari ini"

Jaejoong segera menggandeng Mrs. Jung kemudian menatap Yunho dan Changmin.

" Yun, tolong mandikan Changmin ne? Aku akan memasak bersama eomonim" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis

" Ne"

" Kajja eomonim" Jaejoong memeluk lengan Mrs. Jung dengan erat dan membawa mertuanya itu kearah dapur

Mrs. Jung menaikkan salah satu alisnya, Jaejoong amat sangat senang hari ini. Ada apa eoh? Apa ada yang terlewat olehnya?

" Kenapa Joongie tersenyum lebar begini eoh?" Tanya Mrs. Jung saat Jaejoong sudah meminta para maid mundur dan mulai memotong sayauran

" Memang Joongie tidak boleh tersenyum?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polos

" Aigo... Pasti ada hal bagus yang terjadi hari ini"

**BLUSH**

" Wae? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu eoh?"

Mrs. Jung makin yakin bahwa Jaejoong tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu apalagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu.

" Eomonim~~~"

" Oke oke, eomonim tidak akan mengganggu atau menggodamu, mari kita selesaikan masakan kita"

" Hum"

Jaejoong berkutat dengan giat didalam dapur selama satu jam bersama sang mertua sembariberbagi cerita dan canda namun dia belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang dibutik. Dia akan menajdikan cerita dibutik sebagai kejutan bagi keluarganya saja.

" Maaf nyonya, ada tamu untuk nyonya"

Mrs Jung membalikkan tubuhnya saat salah satu maid menghampirinya dan mengatakan ada tamu untuknya.

" Siapa?"

" Keluarga Choi"

" Eoh?"

" Eomonim temui saja mereka, Joongie akan menyelesaikan urusan di dapur" Ucap Jaejoong

Mrs. Jung akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Jaejoong di dapur. Tak lama Junsu datang menemui Jaejoong di dapur dan membantunya.

" Seunghyun sshi ikut bersama mereka malam ini" Ucap Junsu

" Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Molla, Mrs. Jung bilang mereka kesini untuk makan makan bersama" Jawab Junsu

" Aboji mengundang mereka?"

" Mr. Jung bahkan kaget saat Mrs. Jung meneleponnya"

" Eh? Aboji dan Chunnie hyung belum pulang?"

" Mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini"

" Arasseo"

Jaejoong akhirnya menyelesaikan masakannya, dia kemudian berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan sepasang suami istri yang Jaejoong tahu adalah appa dan eomma dari Seunghyun serta Seunghyun yag tengah tersenyum padanya, mereka sedang mengobrol bersama dengan Mrs. Jung.

" Senang bertemu lagi denganmu lagi Jaejoong ah" Ucap Mr. Choi

" Terima kasih, aku juga senang bertemu dengan ahjusshi lagi" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki itu, Yunho tengah menuruni tangga bersama dengan anaknya. Yunho masih terfokus pada Changmin hingga belum melihat kearah keluarga Choi, sedangkan Seunghyun sudah tersenyum melihat Yunho ah bukan... Menyeringai melihat Yunho.

" Yun..." Jaejoong berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho kemudian memanggilnya

" Ya?"

Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya namun dia sedikit tersentak melihat keluarga Choi ada diruang tengah keluarganya juga termasuk Seunghyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Jung terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya karena kedatangan keluarga Choi. Dan lihat saat ini Changmin tengah bermain dihalaman belakang bersama Junsu yang sedang menyuapinya sedangkan Jaejoong makan dengan tenang disamping Yunho sembari mendengarkan percakapan keluarga Jung dengan keluarga Choi.

" Jadi Jaejoong ah..." Mr. Choi menatap Jaejoong

" Ya ahjusshi?"

" Kau akan menempatkan Seunghyun dimana?"

Oh, jadi ini maksud kedatangan Mr. Choi ke mansion keluarga Jung? Memastikan bahwa Seunghyun akan masuk kedalam perusahaan Jung.

" Ne? Aku belum memutuskannya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan tenang

" Kenapa?"

" Aku meminta Yunho yang memutuskan, bahkan aku belum tahu apa Seunghyun akan masuk kedalam perusahaan atau tidak" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur

" Eh? Kenapa Yunho yang menentukan?" Tanya Mr. Choi bingung

" Aku rasa keputusan Yunho sangatlah penting dalam perusahaan Jung" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian dia melirik kearah Mr. Jung yang dengan tenang meminum tehnya

" Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Bukankah selama lima tahun ini Yunho menghilang dan tidak pernah mengurusi perusahaan. Bahkan kau tahu sendiri Seunghyun lebih mengenal perusahaan Jung lebih baik dari Yunho" Ucap Mr. Choi dengan yakin

Jaejoong melihat Mrs. Jung yang wajahnya mulai mengeras, mungkin dia kesal dengan ucapan Mr. Choi namun dia tersenyum lembut pada Mrs. Jung dan matanya beralih kearah Mr. Choi.

" Ahjusshi yakin Seunghyun bisa diandalkan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, dia lebih berpengalaman dibanding Yunho disini, maaf bukan aku mencela tapi memang begitu kenyataannya bukan? Lagi pula, Seunghyun bisa menjadi asistenmu, bukankah kau juga baru dalam bidang ini?"

" Ne?"

" Bukankah kau hanya bekerja dibelakang layar selama ini? Bukankah Siwon yang mengcover pekerjaanmu sampai kau muncul?"

**Tak**

Mr. Jung meletakkan cangkirnya dimeja dan menatap suami dari kakaknya itu.

" Hmm... Hyung... Kau tahu bahwa perusahaan Jung resmi menjadi milik Jaejoong seutuhnya saat Yunho datang ke perusahaan Jung beberapa waktu lalu bukan?" Tanya Mr. Jung pada kakak iparnya itu

" Ya, maka dari itu Seunghyun bisa mengajarkan Jaejoong bagaimana memimpin perusahaan dengan baik" Jawabnya

" Mungkin hyung belum tahu tapi... Selama ini Jaejoong yang mengurus perusahaan Jung. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu perusahaan Jung ditangani oleh Jaejoong"

" Mwo?"

" Dan soal keputusan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian meraih tangan Yunho yang terkepal erat diatas meja, sebenarnya Yunho sudah cukup panas dan muak dengan semua ini hanya saja sebelum makan makan Jaejoong berbisik padanya untuk tetap diam apapun yang keluarga Choi lakukan hingga dia hanya bisa diam saat ini " Aku memang meminta Yunho melakukannya, dia akan mulai memimpin perusahaan karena aku akan memindahtangankan namaku pada Yunho untuk mengurus perusahaan Jung"

Jaejoong kemudian menoleh kearah Yunho yang tengah kaget dengan ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak tahu jika Jaejoong merencanakan ini semua.

" Jadi tidak salah bukan jika Yunho yang memutuskan Suenghyun berhak ada diperusahaan Jung atau tidak karena dia adalah CEO perusahaan Jung"

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong!

Hari ini Cho bakal update 2 ff Cho kyk na...

So... Tunggu ya!

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Ismi mimi (iya bang Seunghyun udh muncul ni...), Boo Bear Love Chwang (annyeong! Kemana aja eoh?! Heehehehe Cho pasti hwaiting kok!), aykei Yunho (appa sama anak kan mirip), vivisensi (ne, hwaiting!), Kamikaze Zettaaime (hmmm... Biar Cho pikirin ne?), siti mulyani (sabar ne?), Haru (wkwkwkwk, masih tergoda kah?),**

**El Ree (okeee), Guest (masama), uknowme2309 (pindah? Eodie? Sip sip hwaiting!), babywuzidy (iya, Cho udah ada di wattpad), cha yeoja hongki (iya, ini Cho update in), Ray Ra333 (pasti bisa mereka! Hahahaa), ruixi1 (iyaa), marlina (makasih), danatebh (blm cho pikirin bwt si tante Ahra heheee), JonginDO (makasih ya), MyBooLoveBear (masama), zoldyk (okeee),**

**Lovgravanime14 (pasti ada saatnya cemburu dtg lg kok hehehehe), Yunjae Lover (makasih ya, terus baca ff Cho), Avanrio11 (sip, pasti lanjut kok), elite minority. 1111 (jiahh... Cho pake bawang bombay wkwkwkwkwk aminn), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (pasti dong!), Indy (yuhhuuu jg, amiinnn), kimRyan2124 (amiiiiinnnnn), akiramia44 (iya, dicari ya waty na Cho), asyifaaulia31 (makasi udh kangen sama Ff cho, smile lagi tahap penulisan hehehe), **

**Dheaniyuu (iya dong, bang mimin na Cho kan emang pinter hehehe), AlienBaby88 (sip sip sip), alice (amiiinnn), GaemGyu92 (Hehehehehe, doain ya), yunjae Heart (romantisnya di chap depan ne eon?), nik4nik (sip), Princess Jae (iya, pasti), Guest (sip), Dewi15 (iya, Cho lanjutin), nisikado. Yukito (yup!)**

**.**

**Buat yang udah follow, fav, para SiDer**

**.**

**Sekali lagi makasih ya #bow**

**.**

Cho udh buatkan flashback-nya tapi Hmmmm kasih pendapat ya? Kali flashback nya ada yang kurang bilang, nanti Cho tambahin hehehehe...

Soal yunjae... Chap depan aja ya Cho kasih yang manis - manis dari mereka. Hahahaha

Udah ah, ga ada yang mau Cho bahas juga jadi...

See u next chap?

Chuuuuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Selasa, 26 Juli 2016**


	10. Chapter 9

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : T

Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Jung terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya karena kedatangan keluarga Choi. Dan lihat saat ini Changmin tengah bermain dihalaman belakang bersama Junsu yang sedang menyuapinya sedangkan Jaejoong makan dengan tenang disamping Yunho sembari mendengarkan percakapan keluarga Jung dengan keluarga Choi.

" Jadi Jaejoong ah..." Mr. Choi menatap Jaejoong

" Ya ahjusshi?"

" Kau akan menempatkan Seunghyun dimana?"

Oh, jadi ini maksud kedatangan Mr. Choi ke mansion keluarga Jung? Memastikan bahwa Seunghyun akan masuk kedalam perusahaan Jung.

" Ne? Aku belum memutuskannya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan tenang

" Kenapa?"

" Aku meminta Yunho yang memutuskan, bahkan aku belum tahu apa Seunghyun akan masuk kedalam perusahaan atau tidak" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur

" Eh? Kenapa Yunho yang menentukan?" Tanya Mr. Choi bingung

" Aku rasa keputusan Yunho sangatlah penting dalam perusahaan Jung" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian dia melirik kearah Mr. Jung yang dengan tenang meminum tehnya

" Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Bukankah selama lima tahun ini Yunho menghilang dan tidak pernah mengurusi perusahaan. Bahkan kau tahu sendiri Seunghyun lebih mengenal perusahaan Jung lebih baik dari Yunho" Ucap Mr. Choi dengan yakin

Jaejoong melihat Mrs. Jung yang wajahnya mulai mengeras, mungkin dia kesal dengan ucapan Mr. Choi namun dia tersenyum lembut pada Mrs. Jung dan matanya beralih kearah Mr. Choi.

" Ahjusshi yakin Seunghyun bisa diandalkan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, dia lebih berpengalaman dibanding Yunho disini, maaf bukan aku mencela tapi memang begitu kenyataannya bukan? Lagi pula, Seunghyun bisa menjadi asistenmu, bukankah kau juga baru dalam bidang ini?"

" Ne?"

" Bukankah kau hanya bekerja dibelakang layar selama ini? Bukankah Siwon yang mengcover pekerjaanmu sampai kau muncul?"

**Tak**

Mr. Jung meletakkan cangkirnya dimeja dan menatap suami dari kakaknya itu.

" Hmm... Hyung... Kau tahu bahwa perusahaan Jung resmi menjadi milik Jaejoong seutuhnya saat Yunho datang ke perusahaan Jung beberapa waktu lalu bukan?" Tanya Mr. Jung pada kakak iparnya itu

" Ya, maka dari itu Seunghyun bisa mengajarkan Jaejoong bagaimana memimpin perusahaan dengan baik" Jawabnya

" Mungkin hyung belum tahu tapi... Selama ini Jaejoong yang mengurus perusahaan Jung. Sejak lima tahun yang lalu perusahaan Jung ditangani oleh Jaejoong"

" Mwo?"

" Dan soal keputusan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian meraih tangan Yunho yang terkepal erat diatas meja, sebenarnya Yunho sudah cukup panas dan muak dengan semua ini hanya saja sebelum makan makan Jaejoong berbisik padanya untuk tetap diam apapun yang keluarga Choi lakukan hingga dia hanya bisa diam saat ini " Aku memang meminta Yunho melakukannya, dia akan mulai memimpin perusahaan karena aku akan memindahtangankan namaku pada Yunho untuk mengurus perusahaan Jung"

Jaejoong kemudian menoleh kearah Yunho yang tengah kaget dengan ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho tidak tahu jika Jaejoong merencanakan ini semua.

" Jadi tidak salah bukan jika Yunho yang memutuskan Suenghyun berhak ada diperusahaan Jung atau tidak karena dia adalah CEO perusahaan Jung"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jajeoong terlihat sibuk didapur pagi ini, setelah malam panjang bersama keluarga Choi akhirnya mereka pulang dengan wajah muram. Jaejoong sendiri tidak ambil pusing karena merasa apa yang dia putuskan benar. Hanya saja, Yunho sempat bertanya pada Jaejoong tentang perusahaan dan akhirnya Jaejoong menjelaskan semua.

Perusahaan akan menjadi milik keluarga Yunho secepatnya, dia tidak bisa berlama – lama memegang perusahaan Jung karena sang penerus sudah kembali bukan?

" Jja... Selesai"

Jaejoong menutup tempat bekal yang akan dibawa oleh Changmin dan Yunho hari ini, sesuai janji Yunho akan menemani Changmin pada kegiatan sekolahnya hari ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong akan sibuk seharian di perusahaan Jung dan butiknya.

Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho bisa meluangkan waktunya hari ini untuk Changmin, membayangkan Changmin pergi dengan appanya membuat Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri, pasti sangat menyenangkan bagi Changmin!

" Waktunya ke kamar, aku rasa sebentar lagi Minnie akan bangun" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan area dapur setelah memasukkan kotak makan itu kedalam tas

Benar saja, baru saja membuka pintu, dia melihat sang anak sudah mengusap matanya pelan dan memanggil namanya.

" Ne, eomma disini. Bagaimana tidurmu hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

Changmin membuka matanya dan merentangan tangannya, dia ingin sang eomma memeluk dirinya sebelum bangun dan Jaejoong mengerti akan hal itu. Dia mendekat dan mengangkat Changmin kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

" Aigo.. Minnie ah berat sekali eoh?" Goda Jaejoong

" Ugh... Min kan dikacih makan mulu cama eomma ya jelas belat"

" Arasseo... Eomma mengerti aigoo... Baby... Eomma menyayangimu"

" Min juga cayaaaaaaaaaang eomma..."

" Kita mandi dan bersiap oke? Bukankah kau akan pergi dengan appa hari ini?"

" Ne!" Pekik Changmin dengan semangat

Akhirnya pagi ini Jaejoong lah yang memandikan dan memakaikan Changmin pakaian sedangkan Junsu datang ke kamar Jaejoong saat Changmin sudah rapi.

" Mianhae hyung, aku kesiangan" Ucap Junsu penuh penyesalan

" Gwaenchana, tapi tumben sekali?"

" Ne, hyung" Ucap Junsu pelan

" Wae? Kenapa wajahmu pucat eoh? Kau sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat wajah pucat Junsu

" Ti-tidak hyung"

" Tidak perlu berbohong Suie ah... Aku sudah mengenalmu lama. Kemarilah, aku cek suhu tubuhmu"

" Hyuungg~~"

" Jangan merengek"

Junsu akhirnya mendekati Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menyentuh kening Junsu. Panas...

" Kau istirahatlah hari ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi Minnie?"

" Minnie kan hari ini pergi dengan appanya, kau gunakan waktumu hari ini untuk istirahat saja agar besok sembuh dan bisa menjaga Minnie lagi"

" Ugh... Aku tidak suka hyung"

" Kau harus suka Kim Junsu. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan aku akan membawakanmu bubur"

" Hyuuuungg~~"

" Ich juchi tuh nulut aja kata eomma kenapa cih! Cana balik ke kamal, kalo dicini nanti Min sakit juga" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aigo... Arasseo, semoga harimu menyenangkan Min, hyung aku ke kamar dulu"

" Ya, istirahatlah"

Junsu akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar namun langkahnya terhenti saat Changmin berteriak padanya.

" Cepet cembuh ne juchi, jangan bikin Min kangen cama juchi!"

Aigo...

Ingin rasanya Junsu kembali dan memeluk bocah kecil kesayangannya itu sekarang tapi dia tidak boleh mendekat atau Changmin akan tertular penyakitnya. Dia hanya menoleh dan melihat Changmin serta Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. Ugh... Gemas...

.

.

.

.

" Suie dimana?" Tanya Mrs. Jung saat melihat Jaejoong turun menggendong Changmin

" Dia sakit, aku akan membawakan bubur untuknya" Jawab Jaejoong

" Sakit apa?" Kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya

" Tubuhnya panas" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian menempatkan Changmin disamping Yunho

" Panas? Kemarin malam tidak apa – apa" Gumam Yoochun dengan suara kecil namun Jaejoong mendengarnya

" Eh? Dia bersamamu tadi malam?" Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" E-eh... Itu... Tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur dan aku menemaninya minum susu" Jawab Yoochun sedikit gugup

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, dia sekaan tidak percaya ucapan Yoochun namun kemudian matanya berkedip.

" Arasseo" Jaejoong kemudian kedapur dan kembali membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan teh hangat

" Biar aku yang berikan padanya" Ucap Yoochun mengambil nampan yang dibawa Jaejoong

" Pastikan dia makan semuanya"

" Ne"

Yoochun kemudian pergi dari ruang makan meninggalkan keluarga Jung serta Jaejoong yang akhirnya menikmati makan dengan tenang.

" Yun, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untuk kalian. Jangan berikan Minnie jajan sembarangan karena perutnya mudah sakit apalagi es" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ugh..." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat sang eomma mulai melarangnya untuk makan ini dan itu

" Aku sudah siapkan tas ransel isinya kebutuhan Changmin termasuk obat – obatan untuknya"

" Ne, aku mengerti" Ucap Yunho setelah meminum air putih

" Kau ingin membawa mobil sendiri?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Tidak appa, aku ingin kami diantar saja" Jawab Yunho

" Arasseo"

Setelah sarapan selesai, Jaejoong memberikan tas yang akan dibawa oleh Yunho dan tas kecil milik Changmin. Jaejoong mengatar mereka sampai di halaman rumah.

" Minnie ah, jangan lupa kabari eomma kalau sudah sampai ne?"

Jaejoong saat ini mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok didepan Changmin. Changmin mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah sang eomma.

" Ingat pesan eomma jangan jajan sembarangan karena eomma sudah membuatkanmu bekal dan jangan lupa pegang appa agar tidak tersesat" Jaejoong memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar pada anaknya

" Allaceo eomma, Min ngelti kok"

" Poppo"

**CUP**

**CUP**

Changmin mengecup kedua pipi sang eomma kemudian memeluknya erat. Setelahnya Jaejoong berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Yunho, tidak dekat memang karena Yunho masih menjaga jarak dengan Jaejoong.

" Ng... Yun... Hati – hati..."

" Ne, kami berangkat"

Yunho segera menggendong Changmin dan masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tercengang dengan sikap dingin yang Yunho tunjukkan padanya.

" Pai pai eommaaa~~~~"

" Ne Min... Hati – hati..."

Mobil yang ditumpangi Changmin dan Yunho akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan, Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan menggerut sebal.

" Kenapa masih menjaga jarak? Apa dia masih gemetar berada didekatku? Kemarin tidak begitu... Ugh... Menyebalkan"

" Hey, kenapa menggerutu seperti ini Joongie ah"

" Oh eommonim" Jaejoong tersentak kaget, dibelakangnya sang mertua tengah tersneyum padanya " An-aniya..."

" Bersabarlah, eommonim yakin Yunho pasti bisa melewati traumanya"

" Tapi eommonim... Joongie iri melihat kedekatan Minnie dengan Yunie"

" Minnie kan anakmu kenapa iri eoh?"

" Minnie bisa dekat dengan Yunie, menggandengnya, memeluknya, bahkan digendong"

" Jadi, kau ingin secepatnya digendong Yunho?"

**BLUSH**

" Eo-eommonim!"

Wajah Jaejoong merona setelah mendengar godaan yang dilayangkan sang mertua padanya. Bagaimana bisa sang mertua mengatakan hal itu didepannya?

" Aigo... Wajahmu menggemaskan jika seperti itu Joongie ah" Goda Mrs. Jung kemudian dia terkekeh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Appa..."

" Ne? Kenapa? Makan siangmu kurang?"

" Aniya"

Changmin meletakkan bekal makan siang sang appa dan memebrsihkan mulutnya, mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah taman yang didatangi oleh sekolah Changmin hari ini. Dan Yunho hanya bisa nelangsa saat sang anak meminta bekal makan siang yang baru dimakan setengahnya tadi, sedangkan bekal makan siang Changmin sudah habis.

Yunho jadi heran, bagaimana bisa anaknya memiliki nafsu makan sehebat ini? Dirinya suka makan hanya saja tidak seperti Changmin. Apa Jaejoong seperti ini? Tidak juga...

" Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmm... Eomma bilang appa cedang malah cama eomma"

" Marah?"

" Ne, makanya appa gak deket – deket cama eomma. Min mau appa maapin eomma biar Min bica jalan – jalan beltiga cama appa dan eomma"

" Eh?"

" Tuh liat Kyunie" Changmin menunjukkan sahabat kesayangannya yang masih makan siang bersama kedua orangtuanya " Min ili liat Kyunie bica jalan – jalan cama eomma dan appanya. Temen Min yang laen juga, meleka kecini cama eomma dan appanya" Suara Changmin terdengar lirih diakhir kalimatnya dan itu membuat Yunho merasa bersalah

" Minnie ah... Maafkan appa ne?" Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin

" Gwaenchana appa, tapi cepet maapin eomma ne" Changmin menatap Yunho dengan berbinar

" Arasseo"

" Oh!" Tiba - tiba Changmin terpekik dan menunjuk sesuatu, Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Changmin " Bunga lily! Eomma cuka bunga lily, ambil eomma ne appa?"

Yunho tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka memang berjalan – jalan dikebun bunga yang dibeberapa tempat bunganya bisa dipetik. Dan kebetulan Changmin melihat bunga kesukaan sang eomma.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mondar mandir diruang tengahnya, sudah pukul delapan malam tapi Yunho dan Changmin belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Jaejoong sendiri baru pulang pukul tujuh tadi dan langsung mencoba menelepon Yunho namun nomor Yunho tidak aktif. Jaejoong sangat khawatir kalau begini caranya...

Terakhir memberikan kabar tadi siang sekitar pukul tiga dan setelahnya Jaejoong larut dalam pekerjaannya. Tak lama setelah menelepon Yunho mengirimkan pesan yang isinya mereka tidak perlu dijemput karena akan pulang bersama keluarga Kyuhyun.

" Tenanglah Joongie ah... Sebentar lagi pasti mereka pulang" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ini sudah larut eommonim" Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan nada khawatir

" Bersabarlah..."

Dan lima belas menit kemudian terdengarlah suara nyaring Changmin. Namja kecil itu berlari dengan riang kearah sang eomma dan langsung memeluk kaki eommanya.

" Malam sekali Min?" Tanya sang eomma kemudian mengangkat Changmin dan menggedongnya

" Macet eomma..." Jawab Changmin

" Hah... Eomma merindukan Minnie" Jaejoong mencium kedua pipi gembul Changmin

" Hehehehe... Min ceneng hali ini eomma"

" Arasseo, ayo mandi dan makan. Kau belum makan malam bukan?" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya

" Sana, urus Changmin dulu" Ucap sang mertua

" Eh, appamu mana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tadi appa lagi ngomong cama appa Kyunie didepan"

" Oh..."

Akhirnya Jaejoong membawa Changmin menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan tak lama Yunho masuk kedalam rumah dengan wajah kelelahan.

" Bagimana Yun?"

" Lelah"

Yunho duduk diseberang kedua orangtuanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Dia memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

" Minnie benar – benar tidak bisa diam" Ucap Yunho

" Dia memang begitu Yun" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Yah .. Sama sepertimu dulu yang tidak bisa diam bukan?" Timpal Mrs. Jung

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap kedua orangtuanya, apa benar dia dulu seperti itu? Senang berlarian kesana kemari tanpa lelah bermain?

" Kau mandilah, Joongie sedang memandikan Changmin setelah itu kalian makanlah bersama karena Joongie belum makan menunggu kalian pulang"

" Arasseo"

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya membawa tas ransel yang dia gunakan pagi tadi, lebih baik dia membersihkan dirinya dulu atau mungkin berendam air hangat untuk memulihkan tenaganya?

" Eomma..." Changmin memanggil Jaejoong yang tengah serius memandikannya

" Ne?"

" Cuie juchi otte?"

" Khawatir eoh?"

" Ne..."

" Dia sudah lebih baik, Minnie mau menjenguk? Tapi jangan lama – lama, biarkan Suie ahjusshi beristirahat ne?"

" Ne eomma"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dikamar Junsu, akhirnya Jaejoong dan Changmin berjalan kearah meja makan dan disana Yunho sudah menunggu.

" Kenapa belum makan? Eomonim dan aboji kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Mereka ada dikamar, aku menunggu kalian"

" Uh?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, Yunho menunggunya? Benarkah? Suatu kemajuan walaupun hanya sedikit bukan?

Jaejoong mengambilkan makanan untuk anak serta suaminya, dia melayani keduanya dengan baik dan hatinya jadi menghangat. Dia jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana makan malam keluarha seharusnya berjalan. Lihat Changmin yang terus berceloteh riang tentang acaranya hari ini, lalu Yunho yang menanggapinya dengan senang. Jaejoong jadi ikut senang...

Setelahnya Changmin mengantuk dan cepat tertidur karena kelelahan seharian bermain. Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke kamar dan menyelimuti tubuh Changmin. Dia kemudian bangkit dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, dia masih belum mengantuk. Dia terlalu bahagia hingga tidak bisa tertidur. Astaga...

Akhirnya Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang dan menikmati semilir angin malam yang menyejukkan. Dingin tapi dia menyukai angin malam hari ini. Dia memejamkan matanya dan bersenandung lirih. Sampai...

" Sedang apa?"

Jaejoong kenal suara ini, dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendapati Yunho berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dibelakang. Dia sudah memakai piyama dilapisi sebuah cardigan berwarna hitam.

" Oh, Yunho... Hanya sedang duduk"

Yunho melangkah ragu menuju Jaejoong namun akhirnya dia duduk disamping Jaejoong, tidak dekat memang karena Yunho masih memberikan ruang diantara mereka.

" Kenapa kau kemari?"

" Ini..."

Yunho mengedepankan tangannya yang tadi dia sembunyikan dan Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali saat melihat Yunho menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga kesukaannya, bunga lily.

" Minnie bilang kau menyukai bunga lily sehingga kami memetik bunga ini untukmu" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong?

Otaknya masih memproses yang diucapkan oleh Yunho hingga akhirnya dia sadar apa yang ada didepannya dan menyentuh bunga itu.

" Lily putih, bunga kesukaanku" Suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih

" Ya, Minnie bilang seperti itu dan ini untukmu" Ucap Yunho

" Be-benarkah?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho namun namja itu enggan menatap matanya

" Ya"

Jaejoong perlahan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Yunho dan mendekapnya, dia mencium bunga itu dan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh indah...

Yunho sendiri tadi hampir tidur jika dia tidak ingat masih menyimpan bunga lily didalam tas ransel yang dibawanya pergi. Dia ragu menghampiri Jaejoong tapi akhirnya dia mencobanya, demi Changmin.

" Terima kasih... Kalian benar – benar membuatku senang" Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Minnie inginkan"

" Tapi aku senang dengan hal ini"

Jaejoong kemudian menghadapkan dirinya kedepan, perasaannya membuncah penuh kegembiraan saat ini. Dia sangat bersyukur Yunho memberikannya bunga yang dia suka walaupun Changmin yang memiliki inisiatifnya.

" Besok aku akan menemui Jihyun noona" Ucap Yunho

" Besok jadwalmu terapi bukan?"

" Ya, mungkin aku akan lebih lama mulai besok"

" Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yunho mendengar nada khawatir dalam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong namun dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan Jaejoong mendesah lega. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya diatas lutut.

" Kenapa? Ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Tidak... Hanya saja... Aku ingin cepat semua ini berlalu. Aku ingin cepat menghilangkan traumaku. Rasanya..."

" Seperti lebih baik mati daripada hidup bukan?"

Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong dan dia melihat Jaejoong tengah menatap bunga pemberiannya dan Changmin dengan serius. Jaejoong menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunga itu dan tersenyum.

" Kau bagaimana..."

" Aku menolak kehadiran Changmin setelah selesai melahirkan. Aku berpikiran karena semua salahku hingga Changmin lahir dengan penyakitnya. Aku lebih baik mati dari pada melihat Changmin menderita didalam inkubator dan nafasnya sering sesak. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk bisa menerima kehadiran Changmin dan menyentuhnya. Tapi eommonim dan aboji ada disampingku, mereka menjadi rumah tempatku kembali, menyemangatiku, membangkitkanku dan aku menjalani terapi hingga aku bisa menerima dan menyayangi Changmin. Dan sekarang Changmin adalah segalanya bagiku"

" Kau juga mengalami trauma?"

" Ya Yun... Tapi aku tidak sendirian. Tidak sepertimu yang pasti sangat menyesakkan rasanya sendiri tanpa siapapun disampingmu, tidak ada tempat untuk berbagi. Tidak ada yang menyemangatimu ataupun membuatmu bangkit. Aku ingin kau tahu, jika kau tidak sendirian. Kau memiliki kami, memiliki aku dan Changmin yang akan selalu menerimamu bagaimanapun keadaannya. Kami akan menjadi rumah tempatmu kembali"

Ah~  
Perasaan Yunho menghangat mendengarnya, kenapa hati Jaejoong bisa sebaik ini? Kenapa ada seseorang yang sangat baik dan masih memperdulikannya setelah dia berbuat jahat padanya? Dan saat itu Yunho tahu, dia tahu apa yangharus dia perbuat. Dia akan bangkit karena semua orang ada untuknya.

" Aku... Ya... Kalau boleh jujur aku selalu bermimpi buruk lima tahun ini. Rasa bersalah selalu menggerogoti hatiku dan hidupnya tidaklah tenang sampai kalian datang..."

" Yun..."

" Aku ingin segera pulih... Aku ingin semua berjalan normal. Aku ingin membalas semua kebaikan kalian apalagi... Dirimu"

Airmata Jaejoong lolos begitu saja, kenapa dia harus secengeng ini sih? Ini kan hal yang menggembirakan bukan hal yang menyedihkan!

" Aku senang" Ucap Jaejoong dalam isakkan

" Kalau senang berhentilah menangis" Yunho melirik – lirik kearah Jaejoong, ingin menenangkan tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia masih belum bisa berdekatan dengan Jaejoong

" Aku terlalu senang hingga airmata ini tidak mau berhenti menangis. Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong mengusap kasar matanya lagi dan lagi

" He-hentikan, itu akan melukai matamu"

Tangan Yunho reflek maju kedepan dan menghentikan gerakan tangan Jaejoong namun tak lama keduanya terpaku. Mereka bertatapan dan Yunho bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Jaejoong disinari cahaya bulan sungguh sangat indah walaupun matanya masih merah.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya terpaku pada satu titik. Tapi kemudian...

" Ma-maaf..."

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya saat dirasa dia merasakan sesuatu kembali. Sesuatu yang selalu dirasakannya setiap dekat dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merona, tadi itu dekat sekali dan dia benar – benar malu.

" Sudah sangat larut, kau tidurlah. Aku juga akan pergi ke kamar" Ucap Yunho kemudian dia berdiri dari tempatnya

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya namun detik kemudian dia terkejut saat sebuah cardigan tersampir dipundaknya.

" Jangan sampai sakit" Ucap Yunho sebelum dia beranjak dari halaman belakang

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam pikirannya muncul beberapa tindakan gila yang bisa saja dia lakukan saat ini. Haruskan dia melakukannya? Bolehkah dia bertindak agresif? Tapi... Bukankah dia harus seperti itu agar Yunho mau membuka diri padanya?

" Ugh..."

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**SREETTT**

Jaejoong berlari mengejar Yunho dan menarik piyama bagian bawah yang dipakai oleh Yunho hingga namja itu tersentak kaget. Dengan kecepatan kilat Jaejoong berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kanan Yunho.

" Terima kasih atas bunganya, aku akan tidur. Jalja Yun... Yu-Yunie..."

**TAP  
TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Yunho membatu, Jaejoong baru saja menciumnya dan lebih dari itu. Jaejoong memanggilnya Yunie, dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

AH~

Jantungnya terpompa sangat cepat saat ini, bukan... Bukan karena traumanya, Jaejoong bahkan bertindak sangat cepat tadi hingga Yunho tidak merasakan apapun kecuali detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

Perlahan Yunho menyentuh pipi kanannya dan tersenyum kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya namun dia berhenti disebuah pintu, pintu kamar Jaejoong. Yunho menyentuh pintu kamar itu dan bergumam pelan.

" Selamat malam, mimpi indah Jaejoongie..."

Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang masih dalam lantai yang sama dengan Jeajoong tanpa tahu namja cantik itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dibelakang pintu sembari memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat setelah perbuatannya tadi dan setelah mendengar Yunho mengucapkan selamat malam dan memanggilnya dengan Jaejoongie membuat jantungnya seakan akan meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu kejadian itu berlalu, keduanya mulai sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing. Yunho dengan perusahaan Jung dan Jaejoong dengan butiknya namun keduanya selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk bermain dengan Changmin secara bergantian.

Dan saat ini Jaejoong baru saja memandikan anak manja kesayangannya, mereka berjalan turun untuk memulai sarapan bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain. Setelah sarapan Jaejoong dan Junsu menemani Changmin bermain diruang tengah sampai Yunho datang menghampirinya dengan pakaiannya yang terbilang santai tapi rapi.

" Bisakah kalian bersiap?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne? Aku?"

" Kau dan Changmin" Ucap Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong

" Kenapa?"

" Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke kebun binatang"

" Y-ye?!"

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Mana nih yang nunggu in ff Home update? Kkkkkk

**.**

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**909596 (rindu siapa?), akashiyuki75 (makasih ya ^^), aykei yunho (sip pasti dia selalu daebakk), sitimulyani186 (hmm.. liad chap depan), MyBabyWonKyu (untungnya Jaemma baik hati hahahaha), Boo Bear Love Chwang (belajarlah yang bener, baca ff mulu :p), phabo uniq (iya, ini udah dilanjut kok), Indy (nado~~), Avanrio11 (terselubungnya chap depan aja ya ^^), dyana280688 (maacih), ismi mimi (reaksinya lanjut chap depan, cho potong dulu kkkk), eL Ree (sippoo~~), Yunjae Lover (hmm... dia cuma numpang lewat aja kok), Fani (sip), akiramia44 (maacih ya udah follow watt... si tabi cuma numpang lewat aja kok),**

**cha yeoja hongki (bener), bijin YJS (apanya yang di ff ni aja?), uknowme2309 (Cho ga pindah, cuma update juga di wattpad. Cho utamain yang di ffn kok ^^ gemetarannya chap depan, oke?), Guest (iya... mohon ditunggu), Dewi15 (sip), ruixi1 (jiaahh... ketawa kenapa dah?), yunjae heart (hwaiting eonn! Choi itu mau dijadiin numpang lewat aja kayaknya),**

**JonginDO (sipp), park'chan (iya...), kimRyan2124 (iya... akhirnya bisa update lagi diminggu ini hehehehe), MyBooLoveBear (iyaa...), Guest (sip deh), teukiangle (iya, sibuk tapi pasti cho update sampe end kok^^), lovgravanime14 (lovey dovey-nya chap depan ya... bareng sama bang mimin kesayangannya cho hehehehe)**

**.**

**yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

**Makasih ya~~~ #bow**

**.**

**.**

Hmmm... Gini... Chap besok dipastiin Yunjae banyak momennya, ada Request si Yunpa atau Jaemma mau diapa in?

Kedua, keluarga Choi disini numpang lewat doang kok karena... Emang ini drama keluarga jadi kayak urusan perusahaan ga terlalu dominan disini, mungkin ada beberapa adegan tapi ga banyak

Ketiga, ayo sebentar lagi ucapin bye – bye sama ff Home... Rencananya ga sampe 5 chap lagi ff ini bakalan End... Kecuali ada yang minta nambah ya... Kkkkkk...

.

.

Apa lagi ya? Udah kayaknya?

See u next chap

Chuuuuu~~~~

.

.

.

.

**Jum'at 9**** September 2016**


	11. Chapter 10

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : **T**

Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya saat dirasa dia merasakan sesuatu kembali. Sesuatu yang selalu dirasakannya setiap dekat dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merona, tadi itu dekat sekali dan dia benar – benar malu.

" Sudah sangat larut, kau tidurlah. Aku juga akan pergi ke kamar" Ucap Yunho kemudian dia berdiri dari tempatnya

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya namun detik kemudian dia terkejut saat sebuah cardigan tersampir dipundaknya.

" Jangan sampai sakit" Ucap Yunho sebelum dia beranjak dari halaman belakang

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam pikirannya muncul beberapa tindakan gila yang bisa saja dia lakukan saat ini. Haruskan dia melakukannya? Bolehkah dia bertindak agresif? Tapi... Bukankah dia harus seperti itu agar Yunho mau membuka diri padanya?

" Ugh..."

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**SREETTT**

Jaejoong berlari mengejar Yunho dan menarik piyama bagian bawah yang dipakai oleh Yunho hingga namja itu tersentak kaget. Dengan kecepatan kilat Jaejoong berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kanan Yunho.

" Terima kasih atas bunganya, aku akan tidur. Jalja Yun... Yu-Yunie..."

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Yunho membatu, Jaejoong baru saja menciumnya dan lebih dari itu. Jaejoong memanggilnya Yunie, dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

AH~

Jantungnya terpompa sangat cepat saat ini, bukan... Bukan karena traumanya, Jaejoong bahkan bertindak sangat cepat tadi hingga Yunho tidak merasakan apapun kecuali detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

Perlahan Yunho menyentuh pipi kanannya dan tersenyum kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya namun dia berhenti disebuah pintu, pintu kamar Jaejoong. Yunho menyentuh pintu kamar itu dan bergumam pelan.

" Selamat malam, mimpi indah Jaejoongie..."

Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya yang masih dalam lantai yang sama dengan Jeajoong tanpa tahu namja cantik itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dibelakang pintu sembari memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat setelah perbuatannya tadi dan setelah mendengar Yunho mengucapkan selamat malam dan memanggilnya dengan Jaejoongie membuat jantungnya seakan akan meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu kejadian itu berlalu, keduanya mulai sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing. Yunho dengan perusahaan Jung dan Jaejoong dengan butiknya namun keduanya selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk bermain dengan Changmin secara bergantian.

Dan saat ini Jaejoong baru saja memandikan anak manja kesayangannya, mereka berjalan turun untuk memulai sarapan bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain. Setelah sarapan Jaejoong dan Junsu menemani Changmin bermain diruang tengah sampai Yunho datang menghampirinya dengan pakaiannya yang terbilang santai tapi rapi.

" Bisakah kalian bersiap?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne? Aku?"

" Kau dan Changmin" Ucap Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong

" Kenapa?"

" Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke kebun binatang"

" Y-ye?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum lebar dengan sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya dia berada diantara kedua orangtuanya, sang eomma disebelah kiri dan sang appa disebelah kanan. Keduanya menggandeng Changmin dengan erat karena takur terpisah di area kebun binatang.

Changmin bernyanyi dengan riang dan itu mengundang tawa kedua orangtuanya, Jaejoong amat senang anaknya bahagia seperti hari ini. Ah~ Senyum anaknya memang yang terbaik.

Setelah ajakan mengejutkan itu akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke kebun binang seperti yang Changmin inginkan hanya bertiga, ya bertiga. Yunho hari ini menyetir karena ingin membuat acara hari ini benar – benar acara keluarga.

" Eommaa! Jelapah!" Pekik Changmin dengan kencang dan nadanya terdengar sangat ceria

" Ne"

" Ayo kecana! AYOOO!"

" Iya Minnie baby" Jawab Jaejoong diakhiri dengan kekehan

Mereka bertiga mendekat kearah kandang jerapah dan Changmin yang tidak puas meminta appanya untuk menggendongnya. Yunho tentu saja mengambulkan permintaan anaknya itu, dia menggendong Changmin hingga namja cilik itu terpekik senang dalam gendongannya.

" Eomma! Lehelnya jelapah panjang banget!"

" Ne..." Jaejoong hanya menjawab seadanya

Dia memperhatikan bagaimana bahagianya Changmin dalam gendongan Yunho, belum lagi anak itu menarik – narik kemeja putih Yunho karena senang. Ngomong – ngomong kemeja putih, Jajeoong merasa hari ini Yunho sangatlah tampan. Menggunakan kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana selututnya yang berwarna krem serta sepatu kets berwarna hitam, terlihat lebih muda dan tampan. Ugh...

Jaejoong merona sendiri memandangi Yunho seperti itu, suaminya benar – benar tampan! Sementara itu Yunho meladeni Changmin dengan gembira, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dengan pergi ke tempat seperti ini saja sang anak bisa sangat gembira.

Sesekali matanya melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, namja cantik itu menunjukkan wajah sangat kagetnya saat dia mengajak pergi hari ini. Dan dia terlihat mengesankan dengan kaos v neck putih dan _riped jeans_ berwarna hitam, terlihat muda dan segar.

.

.

.

" Kyaa~~~ Kyeowooo!"

Pekikan itu membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum, saat ini Changmin ada ditempat hewan – hewan jinak. Dan dia tengah bermain dengan seekor kelinci putih yang gembul hingga membuat Changmin gemas dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

Jaejoong tidak menyia – nyiakan momen itu, dia mengambil gambar dengan ponselnya, dia ingin mengabadikan senyum indah anaknya, betapa berharganya senyum Changmin yang sedang bermain itu.

Yunho yang duduk disampingnya, tidak terlalu dekat memang tapi mereka duduk pada satu kursi panjang menghadap tempat Changmin bermain. Dia tersenyum, sepertinya pilihannya memang tidak salah mengajak Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk bermain hari ini. Keduanya terlihat menikmati liburan mereka hari ini.

" Terima kasih Yun"

Jaejoong memasukkan memanggu ponselnya dan menatap Yunho sedangkan Yunho masih memandangi Changmin atau memang dia belum mau menatap Jaejoong.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan" Jawab Jaejoong, dia kembali memandangi Changmin yang kali ini bermain dengan tiga kelinci gembul. Aigo... Menggemaskan sekali

" Joo Hyuk hyung menyarankan untuk pergi bersama kalian, dia ingin aku mengukur sejauh mana aku bisa berada disamping kalian"

" Eh?"

" Dia bilang bahwa terapi bukan hanya dipraktekkan bersamanya tapi harus dihadapi bersama orang yang membuatku trauma" Jawab Yunho mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter pribadinya itu

" Jadi kau..."

" Aku mengajak kalian bukan hanya untuk terapi tapi juga mendekatkan diriku pada kalian. Menggantikan semua waktu yang tidak pernah aku milik bersama kalian selama lima tahun ini. Dan ini sangat menyenangkan" Ucap Yunho dengan jujur

Jujur saja, Jaejoong ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Yunho. Namja itu tengah berusaha, berusaha melawan traumanya, menghadapi rasa takutnya. Jaejoong senang mendengarnya.

" Terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Dan aku rasa, aku bisa mengambil cuti untuk pergi berlibur selama seminggu bersama kalian keluar kota"

" Eh?"

" Sejauh ini aku bisa menekan semua rasa traumaku, aku ingin tahu sejauh mana aku bisa menghadapinya dan tentu jika kau mau membantuku"

" Tentu" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar " Aku akan membantumu, kita bisa pergi bulan depan saat Changmin libur sekolah"

" Arasseo"

Yunho senang mendengar nada penuh antusias dalam ucapan Jaejoong barusan, ya... Dia tidak sendiri, dia bisa menghadapi bersama dengan Jaejoong, namja itu tulus membantunya bangkit dari rasa traumanya.

Perlahan Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, dia ingin menatap wajah Jaejoong walaupun sebentar dan ya... Saat menolehkan kepalanya dia malah disambut tatapan penuh kelembutan dan senyum kelewat manis dari Jaejoong.

Saat itu dia menyadari detak jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan, bukan karena traumanya. Detakan ini berbeda, terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Yunho menyukainya. Belum lagi dia seperti terhisap pada bola mata bulat nan indah yang Jaejoong miliki.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati ekspresi suaminya yang belum pernah dia lihat, bagaimana mendeskripsikannya? Seakan tidak mau memalingkan pandangannya, terpaku karena pemandangan indah didepannya. Eoh? Apa dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya indah?

Selagi Jaejoong sibuk dengan pemikirannya tangan Yunho dengan ragu bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri tangan yang ada disampingnya sampai bersentuhan dan itu bagai sebuah sengatan kebahagiaan bagi keduanya.

Jaejoong langsung menunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan dia melihat tangan Yunho sudah ada diatas punggung tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

" Yun..."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca karena sentuhan lembut yang Yunho lakukan padanya, rasa bahagianya memuncak dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan momen indah ini tapi...

" HUUUWWEEEE! Eoommmaaa! Apppaaaaaaa!"

" Omo!"

Yunho langsung mengangkat tangannya dan Jeajoong langsung menoleh setelah mendengar suara tangis anaknya. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Changmin diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya, Changmin sedang menangis ditemani seorang yeoja muda berseragam yang kemungkinan adalah penjaga tempat itu.

" Ada apa Min?"

Jaejoong langsung menggendong Changmin dan menenangkan anak tersayangnya itu, dia mengelus punggung Changmin dengan sesekali menepuk pelan punggung anaknya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sang penjaga

" Maafkan kami tuan" Ucap sang penjaga

" Kenapa?"

" Itu..."

" Eomma..." Changmin memanggil eommanya dengan lirih, dia mengulurkan punggung tangannya dan tampak sebuah goresan yang tidak terlalu panjang ada disana " Cakit hiks..."

" Waeyo? Siapa yang mencakar Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tahu goresan itu adalah cakaran

" Itu... Kucingnya nakal" Changmin menunjuk seekor kuncing gembul yang sedang tertidur

" Kenapa?"

" Anak anda menarik menarik buntut kucing" Jawab sang penjaga

" Mwo?" Jaejoong langsung menatap Changmin " Benar?"

" Min... Hiks... Min tadi penasalan sama kucingnya jadi Min... Min pegang telus tarik kenceng buntutnya, Min gemes"

Kekhawatiran Jaejoong berubah, dia menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan anaknya. Hah...

" Minnie tidak boleh mengganggu hewan, kucingnya kan tidak nakal sama Minnie? Minta maaf sama noona dan kucingnya" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Eomma~~"

" Ayo, nanti eomma obati lukamu"

" Appa~~" Kali ini Changmin menatap appaynya dengan tatapan memohon

" Turuti eommamu Min" Ucap Yunho

Akhirnya Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan meminta maaf pada sang noona penjaga dan dia ditemani sang eomma mendekati seekor kucing yang tengah tertidur untuk mengelusnya dan meminta maaf pada kucing itu.

Setelahnya Jaejoong membawa Changmin ke kafe yang ada di dalam kebun binatang itu dan memperbolehkan Changmin memakan es krim setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, sedangkan Yunho tengah pergi ke toilet saat ini.

" Cakit... Lihat eomma... Min gak kelen"

" Aigo..." Jaejoong mengusap pelan luka Changmin " Nanti eomma obati ne? Tunggu appa"

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk pasrah

Tak lama Yunho datang dan mereka mulai acara makan siang mereka diakhiri dengan Yunho yang mengeluarkan plester bergambar gajah.

" Sudah bersihkan tanganmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne appa, eomma tadi cudah cuci tangan Min"

" Arsseo"

Yunho meniup luka Changmin dan menutupnya dengan plester bergambar gajah yang dia beli setelah dari toilet tadi.

" Eomma! Gambal gajah! Lihat eomma, gajahnya lucu" Changmin terpekik senang dan menunjukkan plesternya pada Jaejoong

" Ne, gambarnya lucu"

" Hehehehe... Eoh!" Changmin jadi ingat sesuatu " Eomma kan cuka gajah tapi kita belom ke kandang gajah! Appa, abis ini kita ke cana ya?" Pinta Changmin dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya

" Gajah?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong " Kau suka gajah?"

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong malu – malu

" Arasseo, habiskan makan siang dan es krimmu setelahnya kita pergi ke tempat gajah"

" Yeeeyyyy!"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, anaknya sungguh menggemaskan jika sudah seperti ini. Dia ikut tertawa dengan matanya yang melirik – lirik ke arah Yunho.

" Terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong tulus dan dia mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari Yunho

.

.

.

" Belalainya gajah panjang ya eomma?"

" Ne, sangat panjang"

" Itu anaknya ya eomma? Besal ya?"

" Iya, anak gajah memang besar tapi menggemaskan bukan?"

" Ne eomma... Mau naik boleh?"

" Eh?"

Yunho hanya bisa memperhatikan istri dan anaknya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya, saat ini Changmin ada dalam gendongan Jaejoong dan mereka membicarakan gajah – gajah didepan sana dengan antusias. Dan setelah Changmin bertanya tentang naik ke atas gajah, Jaejoong serta Changmin menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan mata rayuan mereka.

" Boleh tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong

" E-eh?" Kini Yunho yang gugup

" Boleh tidak naik gajah?"

" Sepertinya tidak bisa" Jawab Yunho dan itu langsung membuat Jaejoong serta Changmin terlihat sedih " Fo-foto saja bagaimana?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh harap

" Aku akan mencoba meminta izin pada penjaganya, otte?"

" NE!" Jawab keduanya dengan semangat

Akhirnya Yunho mencari penjaga gajah itu dan Yunho bersyukur mereka boleh berfoto dengan gajah yang menurut Jaejoong dan Changmin menggemaskan. Aigo... Yunho saja sedikit takut pada hewan itu tapi lihat Jaejoong yang dengan semangat mengelus belalai gajah itu dengan semangat ditemani sang anak yang sama pemberaninya.

" Lebih dekat..."

Sang penjaga akan memotret Yunho dan keluarganya tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong seakan masih menjaga jarak sehingga sang penjaga menyuruh mereka lebih berdekatan. Dan Jaejoong dengan ragu mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho yang menggendong anak mereka.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya sebuah belalai malah menyatukan mereka dan membuat mereka berdekatan hingga sang penjaga langsung mengabadikan pemandangan itu. Astaga... Bukan hanya satu tapi lebih dari lima dengan gerakan yang berbeda – beda.

Yunho menatap kaget pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang bersemu dan Yunho yang memalingkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong dan foto terakhir dimana akhirnya mereka melihat kearah kamera dan tersenyum dengan senang.

.

.

.

" Eunngghhh..."

Jaejoong mengelus punggung anaknya, mereka saat ini dalam perjalanan pulang setelah lelah bermain seharian di kebun binatang. Changmin akhirnya tertidur dalam pangkuan sang eomma, eommanya duduk dikursi penumpang yang ada disamping Yunho.

Yunho sendiri fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya dan sesekali melirik Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk memastikan mereka merasa nyaman.

" Hmmm... Jaejoong ah..." Panggil Yunho

" Ne?"

" Apa kau ada acara malam ini?" Tanya Yunho

" Ani"

" Aku..." Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu membuat Jaejoong bingung

" Ne?"

" Apa kau mau menonton bersamaku malam ini?"

" Eh?"

" Ya, pergi ke bioskop dan mungkin makan tteokbokki atau berjalan santai dipinggir sungai Han setelahnya tapi kalau kau lelah-"

" Tidak! Eh... Maksudku aku mau" Jaejoong dengan cepat memotong kalimat Yunho " Tapi Minnie?"

" Bisakah kita titipkan dia bersama Junsu dan orangtuaku?"

" Hmmm..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagaimana jika Changmin terbangun dan mencarinya?

" Kalau kau takut Changmin terbangun dan mencarimu, aku akan memberitahu pada Junsu cara menenangkan Changmin"

" Eh? Kau tahu caranya? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?"

" Tentu, aku tahu. Kau selalu memikirkan Minnie bukan? Aku tahu cara agar Changmin tidak menangis saat bangun tidur"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong terkagum pada Yunho yang tahu cara menenangkan tangisan Changmin yang bangun tidur. Dia saja sudah mencoba segala macam dan gagal, akhirnya dia membiarkan Changmin selalu menempel padanya saat bangun tidur.

" Jadi... Kau mau?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, bolehkah dia menganggap ajakan Yunho itu adalah kencan? Pergi ke bioskop dan berjalan – jalan dipinggir sungai Han? Kencan bukan? Ugh... Jaejoong malu

" N-ne Yun..." Jawab Jaejoong kemudian dia memeluk erat anaknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh sang anak untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya

" Kita bertemu lagi setelah membersihkan diri"

" Hum"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar yang ada dikamarnya, sedangkan Junsu yang bertugas menemani Changmin tidur itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena sudah belasan pakaian yang Jaejoong pakai namun dia mengembalikannya kembali kedalam lemari karena dianggap tidak cocok.

" Aigoo hyung... Sudah hampir setengah jam kau disitu" Ucap Junsu

" Suie ah~~ Aku bingung"

" Aigo... Apapun yang kau pakai selalu menawan, lagipula kau seorang desainer. Kau memiliki butik yang cabangnya ada dimana tapi kau malah bingung untuk acara ke bioskop. Oh Hyung... Yang benar saja"

" Suie! Ini bukan acara sembarangan! Kami pergi berdua, ingat berdua! Dan aku ingin tampil semaksimal mungkin!"

Junsu tersenyum, dia bangkit dari duduk manisnya untuk menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berlenggok di depan kaca.

" Dengar hyung, namja bernama Jung Yunho itu bisa menyukaimu apapun yang kau pakai. Kau menawan dan bukankah kau penuh rasa percaya diri sebelumnya? Jadi pakaian apapun yang kau kenakan akan membuat suamimu jatuh dalam pesonamu. Selalu"

" Suie" Jaejoong menatap Junsu sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk namja itu dan menaruh pundaknya

" Sudah bersiap saja hyung"

" Terima kasih, aku sangat beruntung memilikimu dan Yoochun hyung disaat sulit"

" Iya"

Junsu membalas pelukan Jaejoong kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Jaejoong, pelukan mereka terlepas dan akhirnya Jaejoong memakai pakaian sederhananya malam ini. Dia kembali memakai kaos v neck tapi warnanya berbeda dengan tadi siang, berwarna baby blue dan jeans putih. Dia kemudian duduk bersama Junsu didalam kamar sampai sebuah ketukan membuat Jaejoong kembali gugup.

" Apa kau sudah siap Jaejoong ah?"

" N-ne Yun"

Jaejoong bangkit diikuti Junsu, namja gembul itu membantu Jaejoong merapikan pakaiannya dan membisikkan kata semangat pada Jaejoong. Setelah rapi Jaejoong pergi ke pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu.

" Y-yun..."

" Kajja"

" Ne"

Yunho berjalan didepan Jaejoong, mereka menuruni tangga dan kedua orangtua Yunho yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Yunho serta Jaejoong yang rapi berjalan beriringan.

" Kalian rapi sekali?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomma, aku mengajak Jaejoong pergi malam ini" Jawab Yunho

" Eh?"

Mrs. Jung menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho kemudian dia menatap Jaejoong yang wajahnya merona. Mrs. Jung perlahan terkekeh dan membuka suaranya.

" Jangan pulang malam, eh... Tunggu. Kalian kan suami istri tidak apa – apa pulang larut, kami akan menjaga Minnie" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian terkekeh

" E-eomonim..." Jaejoong menunduk karena malu

" Kami usahakan pulang sebelum tengah malam eomma, appa. Kami berangkat"

" Hati – hati"

" Ne"

Jaejoong akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho yang berjalan di depannya sedangkan kedua orangtua Yunho akhirnya merasa kega karena hubungan keduanya membaik, sangat baik malah.

.

.

.

" Ingin nonton film apa?" Tanya Yunho sembari melihat poster yang ada didalam bioskop

" Hmm..."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, ini sudah sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia ke bioskop dan dia tidak terlalu update untuk film – film terbaru. Mereka sudah sampai disalah satu bioskop dan sedang mencari film apa yang akan mereka tonton.

" Apa ya?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Suka action?"

" Tidak terlalu"

" Horor?"

" Andwe" Jawab Jaejoong dengan langsung, dia paling takut film horor

" Drama romantis?"

" Ugh?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Yunho menunjuk satu poster yang sederhana namun menarik perhatiannya.

" Boleh" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oke, aku beli tiketnya dulu"

" Ne, aku beli makanannya ya?"

" Baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka berpisah untuk membeli keperluannya masing – masing, setelahnya Jaejoong menunggu Yunho yang masih mengantri disebuah kursi panjang yang disediakan sembari memangku pop corn dan menaruh cola disampingnya. Dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan antusias.

Ini kencan pertamanya dengan Yunho dan dia berdebar – debar. Dia senang datang ke bioskop bersama Yunho, sangat senang. Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitarnya, banyak pasangan yang datang malam ini dan dia tidak iri lagi karena dia juga membawa pasangan ke bioskop.

Oh...

Dia jadi ingat kapan terakhir kali dia ke bioskop, saat hamil Changmin. Entah kenapa malam itu dia ingin nonton ke bioskop dan akhirnya dia pergi sendiri tanpa memberitahu Yunho toh... Walaupun memberitahu Yunho tidak pernah peduli.

Dia melihat banyak pasangan yang membuatnya iri, dia juga ingin datang bersama Yunho saat itu tapi apa boleh buat, Yunho sangat membencinya. Jangankan untuk menemaninya pergi ke bioskop, memandangnya saja tidak mau. Seakan dia adalah makhluk paling hina di dunia ini.

Setelah menonton Jaejoong langsung pulang dan saat itu dia melihat Yunho tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja yang entah siapa. Yunho memaki Jaejoong karena dianggap mengganggu dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Jaejoong masih bisa membayangkan sakit perutnya saat itu tapi dia bertahan demi Changmin.

Bukannya menolong, Yunho malah membawa yeoja itu pergi dari rumah entah kemana Jaejoong tidak peduli karena rasa sakit perutnya lebih mendomisi. Dia memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga Jung untuk datang dan memeriksakan kehamilannya. Untung saja saat itu Changmin-nya masih bertahan, mungkin dia tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh meninggalkan eommanya yang sedih sendirian.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, kenapa dia jadi ingat itu semua? Kenapa dirinya yang dulu sungguh menyedihkan? Apa sekarang dia masih sama seperti dulu?

" Hey"

Jaejoong perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap siapa yang ada didepannya, ternyata Yunho. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya saat dia selesai membeli tiket dan melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya disalah satu kursi.

" Kau sudah kembali Yun?"

" Ya"

" Langsung masuk saja?"

Yunho mengangguk dan saat itu melihat mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca. Dia bertanya – tanya dalam hati, kenapa Jaejoong seperti itu. Haruskan dia bertanya?

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho setelah mereka duduk didalam bioskop, dia menatap lurus kedepan layar yang masih menampilkan iklan – iklan sebelum film dimulai

" Eh?"

" Matamu berkaca – kaca tadi"

Jaejoong terdiam, Yunho menyadarinya dan tunggu, Yunho menatap wajahnya? Benarkah? Bukankah selama ini Yunho tidak dapat menatapnya karena trauma?

" Yu-yun.. Kau menatapku tadi?"

Kali ini Yunho yang terdiam, benar... Dia tadi menatap Jaejoong dan tidak ada respon berlebihan darinya.

" Yun?"

" Ne, aku menatapmu tadi jadi aku tahu matamu berkaca – kaca" Jawab Yunho

" Ini kemajuan yang bagus" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada riang

" Ne" Ucap Yunho dengan senyum dibibirnya " Lalu kenapa kau seperti itu tadi?"

" Eh... Aku..."

" Ceritalah, tidak apa – apa"

" Aniya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Aku ingin tahu"

" Itu... Aku hanya ingat dulu kemari saat hamil Changmin dan iri dengan orang yang membawa pasangannya kemari lalu saat pulang..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Ya?"

" Kau... Kau memukul dan mendorongku hingga aku merasakan sakit perut dan memanggil dokter setelah kau pergi bersama seorang yeoja" Cicit Jaejoong

Yunho terdiam, dulu dia ingat melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong. Saat itu sudah malam dan dia mengira Jaejoong sudah tidur tapi Jaejoong malah mendapati dirinya tengah mencumbu seorang yeoja yang entah dia dapat darimana.

" Maaf" Ucap Yunho

" Ti-tidak apa – apa Yun, semua sudah berlalu dan kau menebusnya hari ini. Yang penting kau tulus melakukan semua ini padaku" Ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya juga

" Terima kasih"

Jaejoong bisa melihat sebuah senyuman terpantri pada wajah Yunho walaupun keadaan sudah mulai gelap karena film akan segera dimulai. Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat tulus diterlihat dan membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar penuh kehangatan.

.

.

.

" Omo..."

Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya saat melihat adegan yang terpampang didepannya, dia tahu mereka menonton film drama tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ada adegan ranjangnya! Asih, harusnya dia menonton trailernya dulu sebelum membeli tiket!

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, memejamkan matanya juga percuma karena suara yeoja itu rerdengar kencang. Perlahan dia menoleh dan dia bisa melihat Yunho hanya menatap datar layar besar didepannya.

_' Apa Yunho tidak merasakan apapun saat menonton adegan itu? Bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat hal itu? Dulu diakan sering... Ugh... Haruskah aku membahasnya? Yunho kan dulu sering melakukannya dengan banyak yeoja. eh...__'_

Jaejoong langsung termenung dengan pikirannya, bagaimanapun dia namja dan selama dulu bersama dengan Yunho. Namja itu tidak pernah melakukannya dengan seorang namja. Karena baginya berhubungan dengan seorang namja sangat menjijikkan.

Lalu...

Bagaimana dengan pendapat Yunho sekarang, Jaejoong seorang namja tulen walaupun bisa melahirkan. Apa bisa Yunho menerima keadaannya sekarang?

" Yu-yun..." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan lirih tapi Yunho bisa mendengarnya dan langsung menoleh dan langsung disajikan pemandangan yang membuat dirinya bingung

Kenapa mata Jaejoong kembali berkaca – kaca? Apa adegan di depannya mengharukan sampai Jaejoong menahan tangisnya? Kenapa?

" Kenapa?"

" Aku..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya " Aku namja"

Dua kata itu langsung membuat Yunho diam, memikirkan makna dua kata itu. Yunho jelas tahu Jaejoong namja, namja tapi melahirkan Changmin. Lalu kenapa?

" _Kau namja menjijikkan, kau tahu aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan namja? Karena namja yang menyukai namja itu sangat menjijikkan"_

Astaga...

Kilasan itu langsung merasuk kedalam otak Yunho dan membuat Yunho memejamkan matanya, meruntuki banyaknya kata – kata kasar yang dia lontarkan pada Jaejoong. Kenapa banyak sekali kata – kata menyakitkan yang dia keluarkan pada namja yang ada disampingnya ini.

Yunho perlahan membuka matanya, dia masih melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho menghelas nafasnya, oke... Mungkin ini sudah waktunya...

Dengan perlahan tangan Yunho bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, menggenggamnya dan dia kembali duduk menghadap depan. Jantungnya tidak karuan saat menyuh tangan Jaejoong dan jangan lupakan keringat dinginnya mulai keluar walaupun ruangan terbilang sangat dingin.

Jaejoong tersetak saat melihat sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya, dan dia merasakan tangan itu bergetar. Itu tangan Yunho yang sedang menggenggam tangannya! Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho menatap layar di depannya.

" Yun..."

" Justru kau yang menyadarkanku bahwa ucapanku itu salah, cinta itu bisa datang pada siapa saja tanpa batas"

Jaejoong mendengar suara lirih itu, suara Yunho terdengar lirih namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yunho walaupun Jaejoong masih bisa merasakan tangan Yunho sedikit gemetaran.

" Dan Jae..."

" Ya?" Jaejoong kembali menatapYunho

" Apa... Dari tadi adegannya seperti ini?"

Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah kikuk yang Yunho perlihatkan, Jaejoong akhirnya melihat kearah layar. Matanya membulat kaget karena apa yang dia lihat saat ini adalah adegan dewasa. Jaejoong langsung meruntuk dalam hati, ini film genre apa?! Romantis atau film porno?

" Apa sebaiknya kita keluar saja?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh?"

Jaejoong melihat kesekitarnya, ya Tuhan... Apa orang – orang di dalam bioskop sedang mempraktekan apa yang mereka lihat di layar? Akhirnya dengan cepat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa melepaskan gandengannya Yunho menarik Jaejoong keluar dengan cepat, tidak sampai lima menit keduanya sudah sampai didalam mobil Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang masih menatap tangannya yang tadi digenggam Yunho cukup lama.

" Tunggu... Sebentar ya"

Mendengar ucapan itu Jaejoong langsung menoleh karena suaranya sedikit bergetar dan benar saja, Yunho tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dengan memejamkan matanya, nafasnya sedikit tersengal dan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" Apa masih terasa jika aku ada didekatmu?"

"..."

Yunho tidak menjawab, nafasnya belum teratur dan itu membuat Jaejoong khawatir melihatnya. Dia sedih harus melihat Yunho seperti ini. Padahal dulu namja itu sangat arogan dan sombong, tapi lihat sekarang... Menyentuhnya saja membuat traumanya kambuh dan nafasnya tersengal – sengal.

" Apa kita ke tempat Jihyun noona saja?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir

" Tidak..." Yunho mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan membuka matanya perlahan " Tidak apa – apa" Lanjutnya

" Tapi kau-"

" Aku mau tak mau harus menghadapinya, aku tidak boleh takut dengan traumaku jika ingin sembuh. Aku harus melawannya" Lirih Yunho

" Yun... Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat kau menyentuhku?"

" Aku... Saat menyentuhmu... Semua yang aku lakukan padamu langsung terbayang diotakku. Memukulmu, menamparmu dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku mendorongmu dari atas tangga. Semua itu menjadi mimpi buruk bagiku lima tahun ini"

" Yun..."

" Aku sungguh menyesal melakukan semua itu padamu"

" Yun, apa kau masih membenciku?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Kau membenciku dulu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan sejak dulu. Kau kadang berbuat baik tapi kemudian menjahatiku, kau melambungkanku tapi kemudian kau menjatuhkanku"

" Aku..."

" Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku semakin tidak bisa melepaskanmu dulu"

" Apa?"

" Saat kau diam – diam mengelus perutku saat aku hamil besar. Aku merasakan kehangatan dan aku tahu kau melakukannya atas dasar keinginanmu sendiri"

" Ka-kau tahu?" Yunho menunjukkan wajah kagetnya

" Ya, tentu saja. Aku bisa terbangun tapi pura – pura tidur karena tidak ingin kehangatan yang kau berikan menghilang begitu saja"

" Aku..."

" Apa kau membenciku Yun?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya, hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana Yunho harus menjelaskan semua perasaannya yang rumit pada Jaejoong agar dia bisa merasa lega.

" Dulu... Aku sangat membencimu, membenci dirimu yang selalu menjadi utama bagi keluargaku. Aku benci eommaku yang membelamu, appa yang memujimu serta haraboji yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhku menikah denganmu"

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarkan semua dia juga berpikir bahwa Yunho pasti membencinya karena akhirnya menikah dengan dirinya. Jaejoong bukanlah siapa – siapa, dia hanya seorang sebatang kara yang tinggal di panti asuhan sebelum keluarga Jung dengan baik hatinya menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan untuknya.

" Entah sejak kapan, saat melihatmu tidur dengan perut hamilmu membuatku ingin mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Dan yah... Aku menyentuhnya atas keinginanku sendiri. Kadang saat merasakan pergerakan didalam perutmu aku tersentak kaget, ada makhluk kecil yang sedang berjuang didalam sana sedangkan aku sering melukaimu, bahkan berniat memberikanmu racun"

Jaejoong tahu, dia melihat Yunho memasukkan sesuatu kedalam gelas yang akan diminumnya namun Jaejoong tidak meminum air itu dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkannya.

" Sejak itu, aku sering menyentuh perutmu saat kau sudah terlelap. Merasakan pergerakan dan saat itu aku sadar semua yang aku lakukan padamu itu salah. Aku diam – diam mengamatimu, benci itu terkikis karena sikapmu yang bagai malaikat. Tapi aku cemburu, saat dokter kandunganmu..."

" Ya... Kejadian itu..."

" Aku menyesal, aku terpaku melihatmu jatuh dari lantai dua dan membuatku mimpi buruk karena melihat orang yang aku cintai jatuh dari sana"

" E-eh?"

Jaejoong menegang setelah Yunho mengucapkan kata – kata itu, orang yang dia cintai? Benarkah? Tapi... sejak kapan?

" Yun... Kau..."

" Aku tidak membencimu Jaejoong, aku mengalami trauma karena aku dengan sadar mendorongmu dari lantai atas sewaktu itu. Aku membunuh namja yang aku cintai" Ucap Yunho, dia tidak sanggup menatap Jaejoong, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap menatap kedepannya

" Hiks... Katakan itu bohong Yun! Kau membenciku, hiks... Itu yang selalu aku tanamkan dalam hatiku" Ucap Jaejoong ditengah isakkannya

" Tidak, aku mencintaimu..."

" Yun... Yunho... Hiks..."

Jaejoong terisak, antara bahagia, terharu dan lega. Pernyataan cinta ini membuat tubuh bagian dalamnya menghangat. Perasaan senangnya membuncah dan dia tidak bisa lagi menahan semua rasa itu, rasanya sangat menakjubkan! Sungguh!

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya bahkan sejak lima tahun yang lalu!

" Berhentilah menangis Jae, kau membuatku kembali seperti orang jahat" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Aku... Hiks... Mencintaimu Yun... Sangat cinta hiks..."

" Aku tahu dan aku juga mencintaimu jadi berhentilah menangis, apa kau mau melanjutkan acara kita atau pulang saja?"

" Hiks... Tentu saja melanjutkan acara kita!"

Yunho terkekeh dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang bercampur dengan isakannya, dia melirik Jaejoong dan tersenyum. Perlahan tangannya naik keatas puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan, seketika itu isakkan Jaejoong berhenti dan menatap Yunho.

" Kau jelek saat menangis, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang cengeng" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut dan dengan kasar Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya, dia kemudian menatap Yunho

" Memang tidak boleh aku menangis karena senang? Lima tahun aku menunggu akhirnya orang yang aku cintai mengatakan cinta padaku" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Ya... Sekarang kau tersenyumlah, kita pergi sekarang"

" Ne"

Mobil hitam itu akhirnya bergerak, meninggalkan area bioskop. Didalamnya Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena malam ini sungguh indah untuknya, tidak apa – apa dia melalui jalan panjang asal akhirnya Yunho mencintainya. Dan dia senang Yunho mencintainya bahkan sudah lama.

" Nah sampai"

Jaejoong mengamati jalan yang ada disekitarnya, omo! Dia tahu jalan ini, dulu dia sering keliling didalam jalan ini untuk mencari makanan yang dia inginkan, gimbab, tteokbokki, bibimbab, astaga... Dia sungguh rindu dengan tempat ramai ini.

" Tidak suka?" Tanya Yunho

" Joa.. noumo noumo joaaa" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebarnya

Setelah memastikan mobil terparker sempurna mereka keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan bersama walaupun dengan tidak bergandengan tangan. Jaejoong heran pada Yunho yang mengubah seleranya, dulu namja itu hanya makan di tempat tertentu, ditempat mewah terutama. Mungkin kehidupan Yunho lima tahun ini mengubah semuanya, mengubah sifat Yunho yang sombong menjadi baik hati dan murah senyum.

Yang Jajeoong tahu saat ini mereka duduk disebuah kedai tteokbokki dan memesannya serta gimbab. Wah... Jaejoong sudah meneteskan air liurnya hanya karena membayangkan memakan kedua makanan itu.

" Suka?"

" Ya. Aku suka!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian kembali memakan makanan yang ada didepannya dengan semangat

Mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan banyaknya orang yang membicarakan mereka, hey... Mereka orang terkenal. Yunho si pewaris perusahaan Jung dan Jaejoong alias Hero sang desainer berbakat.

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong memusatkan pengelihatannya saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal duduk tidak jauh darinya, orang itu tengah menikmati makanan yang ada didepannya sesekali tertawa besama seseorang.

" Kenapa?"

Setelah membayar, Yunho mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong yang tadi berdiri terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya mengikuti Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Ahra?"

" O-omo! Op-oppa"

Yeoja itu tampak gugup dan segera dia menghapus bekas makanan yang ada disekitar mulutnya. Diseberangnya duduk seorang namja yang cukup tampan.

" Eoh? Ahra" Kali ini Yunho yang menyapa

" Kau bersama siapa? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" It-itu... Anu... Bukan, dia temanku dikampus" Ucap Ahra masih dengan kegugupannya

" Teman?" Jaejoong menyeringai dan Ahra tahu dia itu bukan hal yang bagus

" Annyenghasseo, saya Jung Woo" Namja itu membungkuk dan memberikan salam pada Jaejoong dan Yunho

" Annyeong, aku Jung Jaejoong dan ini suamiku Jung Yunho"

" Ya, Ahra sering bercerita tentang kalian" Jawab Jung Woo

" Benarkah?" Mata Jaejoong melirik Ahra

" Oppa~~"

" Arasseo, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian. Tolong jaga uri Ahra ne?"

" Eh? N-ne"

Jaejoong memeutuskan untuk pergi dari sana setelah memeluk Ahra dan menyemangati yeoja itu. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan santai disekitar sungai Han, menikmati indahnya malam dengan berjalan bersama. Perasaan Jaejoong benar – benar lega, dia tidak menyangka hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana perasaannya tersambut. Astaga...

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari samping, wajah Yunho masih sama tampannya sat lima tahun yang lalu. Senyumnya pun masih semenawan dulu. Pantas saja semua yeoja bertekuk lutut untuknya termasuk dirinya yang namja.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho yang tahu bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong

" Aniya..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya malu karena ketahuan memperhatikannya

" Sudah makin larut, apa kita pulang saja? Aku takut eomma dan appa khawatir"

" Ung..."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, sedikit kecewa karena Yunho sudah akan mengakhiri acara kencan mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga takut orangtua Yunho khawatir, dia juga memikirkan Changmin sang anak.

" Kenapa? Masih ingin diluar?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk, kapan lagi dia bisa berjalan berduaan dengan Yunho seperti ini?

" Kau tenang saja, aku akan lebih sering mengajakmu keluar untuk mendekatkan diri dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu. Mungkin akhir minggu nanti kita pergi bersama dan mengajak Changmin kesini. Tidak apa – apa?"

" NE!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat kemudian mereka berdua berjalan lagi sampai Jaejoong ingat satu hal " Yun..."

" Ya?"

" Soal itu... Apa... Joo Hyuk hyung bilang kita bisa satu kamar untuk mengurangi traumamu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merah padam

" E-eh?"

" It-itu maksudku... Kau-kau jangan salah paham Yun... Itu-"

" Hey"

" Yun..." Jaejoong mencoba menatap Yunho yang sekarang berdiri didepannya

" Joo Hyuk hyung yang bilang atau kau yang ingin?"

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong benar – benar tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar diseluruh wajahnya, dia menepuk – nepuk wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

" A-aku... Ayo pulang!"

Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho namun Yunho menahan tangannya dan membuat jaejoong kembali menghadapnya, entah keberanian dari mana namja tinggi itu menahan tengkuk Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat, membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya karena apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh diluar pikirannya.

Yunho...

Menciumnya...  
Tepat dibibir...

Bukannya Jaejoong tidak suka, tapi ini sudah melampaui batas, bagaimana jika nanti Yunho malah pingsan setelah menciumnya (astaga... ngakak nulis ini). Bagaimana jika trauma Yunho semakin menjadi?

Tapi melihat Yunho yang sudah menutup matanya dan menikmari ciuman mereka akhirnya Jaejoong perlahan menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman itu. Rasanya bergetar, entah apa... Tapi Jaejoong merasakan sebuah getaran dari bibir di depannya.

Ingin menjauh tapi ciuman ini begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho berinisiatif menciumnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan trauma Yunho? Persetan dengan semua itu, Jaejoong hanya ingin menikmati ciuman ini. Sampai...

" Yunho?"

Perlahan ciuman itu terlepas saat mereka mendengar suara seorang yeoja memanggil nama Yunho. Kemudian menoleh kesumber suara dan terdiam menatap seorang yeoja cantik yang menatap mereka penuh keheranan.

" Tiffany..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Ugh...

Edit ini chap sambil dengerin First Love - Suga rasanya pengen bikin YunJae angst aja hahahahaa! Mianhae, bercanda...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**IloveDdeokbokkie (Iya, Yunpa lagi coba perbaikin semuanya kok, pelan – pelan tapi pasti hehehee fighting!), Sayuri (pasti selalu semangat!), Gjoos. OriFF (sipoo), maiolibel (udah banyak belom momen buat mereka dichap ini?), 909596 (hay hay... rindu cho juga ga? #PoutGagal thanks for reading my ff okee?), uknowme2309 (hayoo~~ masih gemeteran ga?), Yunjae Lover (iya, cho juga mau Yunjae nc nc an #mesumkumat), liea. Friezty (iya, cho juga senang mereka akrab hahaha),**

**ella anggitta (iya, makasih udah nunggu ff cho ne?), phabo uniq (iya, cho lanjut kok ^^), GaemGyu92 (pasti lancar kok, malah pergi berdua mereka hehehe), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (seru – seruan menurut mereka kok, cho malah maunya Yunpa gemeter – gemeteran hahahaah mau masalah apa lagi ini? Udah muncul lagi seseorang kkk), LittleOoh (iya, udah di update lagi nih), ruixi1 (pastilah...), eL Ree (iya, date berdua juga malahan), sitimulyani186 (iya, makasih udah baca ff gaje cho eoh? Awas ga bisa lepas dari Cho lho~~), akiramia44 (iya iya, cho di loph loph juga ga?),**

**shim shia (nah, sweet ga mereka disini?), Dewi15 (amiinnn...), Indy (iya, ini full YunJaeMin family hehehe), BebbieKyu (haa? Cho punya cara sendiri buat satuin mereka kok tapi makasih ya buat sarannya... kalo kurang panjang yah.. karena emang Cho mampunya nulis segitu diantara jadwal kejam Cho hahahaha), Park'chan (iyaa), A. K (ini ripiu qm masuk kok ke ff Cho asal ada namanya aja walaupun ga login tetep cho cantumin ^^ cemburu? Hmm.. Pasti ada kok ^^ makasih ya udah baca ff gaje cho ),**

**lovgravanime14 (kasmaran? Kan baru mulai ehem... ga sabar buat bikin ehem nc ehem...), Avanrio11 (sipooo), MyBooLoveBear (iya, sama – sama makasih juga udah baca ff cho ya?), teukiangle (sembuhnya? Pelan – pelan aja ya...), Boo Bear Love Chwang (baca ff Cho aje, stress napa dah? Kangen cho eoh? Hahahaha), etrisna1013 (chap ini spesial pake keju karena full YunJaeMin momen hehehehe), alice (ammiiinnnn),**

**buat yang udah follow, fav, Guest dan para SiDer**

**makasih ya #bow**

**maaf jika ada salah penulisan kata atau malah ada yang gak ketulis #bowlagi**

**.**

**.**

hayoo~~ Udah berapa ff yang cho update? Mau lagi? Cho kasih 1 lagi, gimana? My Busie Yunie?

Jja... See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~~

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 10 Oktober 2016**


	12. Chapter 11

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : **T**

Yang gak suka bisa langsung di close ^o^

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow

.

Pertaaaaammaaaa! Cho mau ucapin selamat buat tante Boa yang akhirnya dpr pacar horeeee! Congrats! Jangan ganggu YunJae lagi ya di ff kkkkk... Tapi Cho ke ilangan satu pemeran antagonis ugh... gpp dah! Hahahaha

.

Keduaaa! Makasih yang udah inget cho di fb soal update ff wkwkwkwk nih cho update in sore ini buat kalian. Harusnya ini ff update ga lama abis Pure tapi cho males hehehehe #DiBakarReader kkkk~

.

Ketigaa! Kenapa Cho lama update? Hmmm... Semua ff Cho itu ada diketik di komp ada juga di andro... Tapi, proses akhirnya ada di BB kesayangannya Cho, kyk baca ulang, edit, nambahin alur sampe update ke ffn semuanya di BB DAN! Huruf 'h' di bb cho ada masalah dan itu ganggu banget dan memperlambat proses akhir cho. Tapi... Ya sudah, yang penting Cho bisa lanjutkan ff ini! Maaf kalo banyak omong, Cho cuma mau curhat aja hehehehe... jadi, happy reading ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan banyaknya orang yang membicarakan mereka, hey... Mereka orang terkenal. Yunho si pewaris perusahaan Jung dan Jaejoong alias Hero sang desainer berbakat.

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong memusatkan pengelihatannya saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal duduk tidak jauh darinya, orang itu tengah menikmati makanan yang ada didepannya sesekali tertawa besama seseorang.

" Kenapa?"

Setelah membayar, Yunho mengikuti langkah kaki Jaejoong yang tadi berdiri terlebih dahulu. Dia hanya mengikuti Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" Ahra?"

" O-omo! Op-oppa"

Yeoja itu tampak gugup dan segera dia menghapus bekas makanan yang ada disekitar mulutnya. Diseberangnya duduk seorang namja yang cukup tampan.

" Eoh? Ahra" Kali ini Yunho yang menyapa

" Kau bersama siapa? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" It-itu... Anu... Bukan, dia temanku dikampus" Ucap Ahra masih dengan kegugupannya

" Teman?" Jaejoong menyeringai dan Ahra tahu dia itu bukan hal yang bagus

" Annyenghasseo, saya Jung Woo" Namja itu membungkuk dan memberikan salam pada Jaejoong dan Yunho

" Annyeong, aku Jung Jaejoong dan ini suamiku Jung Yunho"

" Ya, Ahra sering bercerita tentang kalian" Jawab Jung Woo

" Benarkah?" Mata Jaejoong melirik Ahra

" Oppa~~"

" Arasseo, aku tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian. Tolong jaga uri Ahra ne?"

" Eh? N-ne"

Jaejoong memeutuskan untuk pergi dari sana setelah memeluk Ahra dan menyemangati yeoja itu. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan santai disekitar sungai Han, menikmati indahnya malam dengan berjalan bersama. Perasaan Jaejoong benar – benar lega, dia tidak menyangka hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana perasaannya tersambut. Astaga...

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari samping, wajah Yunho masih sama tampannya sat lima tahun yang lalu. Senyumnya pun masih semenawan dulu. Pantas saja semua yeoja bertekuk lutut untuknya termasuk dirinya yang namja.

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho yang tahu bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong

" Aniya..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya malu karena ketahuan memperhatikannya

" Sudah makin larut, apa kita pulang saja? Aku takut eomma dan appa khawatir"

" Ung..."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, sedikit kecewa karena Yunho sudah akan mengakhiri acara kencan mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia juga takut orangtua Yunho khawatir, dia juga memikirkan Changmin sang anak.

" Kenapa? Masih ingin diluar?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk, kapan lagi dia bisa berjalan berduaan dengan Yunho seperti ini?

" Kau tenang saja, aku akan lebih sering mengajakmu keluar untuk mendekatkan diri dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu. Mungkin akhir minggu nanti kita pergi bersama dan mengajak Changmin kesini. Tidak apa – apa?"

" NE!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat kemudian mereka berdua berjalan lagi sampai Jaejoong ingat satu hal " Yun..."

" Ya?"

" Soal itu... Apa... Joo Hyuk hyung bilang kita bisa satu kamar untuk mengurangi traumamu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merah padam

" E-eh?"

" It-itu maksudku... Kau-kau jangan salah paham Yun... Itu-"

" Hey"

" Yun..." Jaejoong mencoba menatap Yunho yang sekarang berdiri didepannya

" Joo Hyuk hyung yang bilang atau kau yang ingin?"

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong benar – benar tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar diseluruh wajahnya, dia menepuk – nepuk wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

" A-aku... Ayo pulang!"

Jaejoong berjalan melewati Yunho namun Yunho menahan tangannya dan membuat jaejoong kembali menghadapnya, entah keberanian dari mana namja tinggi itu menahan tengkuk Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat, membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya karena apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh diluar pikirannya.

Yunho...

Menciumnya...

Tepat dibibir...

Bukannya Jaejoong tidak suka, tapi ini sudah melampaui batas, bagaimana jika nanti Yunho malah pingsan setelah menciumnya (astaga... ngakak nulis ini). Bagaimana jika trauma Yunho semakin menjadi?

Tapi melihat Yunho yang sudah menutup matanya dan menikmari ciuman mereka akhirnya Jaejoong perlahan menutup matanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman itu. Rasanya bergetar, entah apa... Tapi Jaejoong merasakan sebuah getaran dari bibir di depannya.

Ingin menjauh tapi ciuman ini begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho berinisiatif menciumnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan trauma Yunho? Persetan dengan semua itu, Jaejoong hanya ingin menikmati ciuman ini. Sampai...

" Yunho?"

Perlahan ciuman itu terlepas saat mereka mendengar suara seorang yeoja memanggil nama Yunho. Kemudian menoleh kesumber suara dan terdiam menatap seorang yeoja cantik yang menatap mereka penuh keheranan.

" Tiffany..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Tiffany?"

" Eoh? Setelah lima tahun kau muncul juga dipermukaan bumi Yun"

Jaejoong terdiam ditempatnya, apa lagi saat Yunho melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya untuk menatap yeoja yang ada dihadapan mereka. Jaejoong memperhatikan yeoja yang sangat dia kenal didepannya ini, dia adalah yeoja _'kesayangan' _Yunho dulu. Yunho sangat sering menghabiskan malam panas dengan yeoja itu dibandingkan yeoja lainnya. Dia cantik, tinggi, menawan serta anggun.

" Jadi..." Yeoja bernama Tiffany itu melirik kearah Jaejoong " Kau kemana saja eoh?"

Yeoja itu mendekat untuk memberikan salam, namun Jaejoong menggertakkan gigirnya saat dengan kurang ajarnya yeoja itu memeluk Yunho walaupun singkat dan mengecup pipi Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho masih terdiam ditempatnya.

" Kenapa sih?" Tanya Tiffany

" Ti-tidak, tapi... Bukannya kau..."

" Aku sudah kembali ke Korea dua tahun lalu dan saat mencarimu, kau sudah tidak ada ditempat yang dulu dan aku lihat kau dan..." Tiffany melirik Jaejoong " Bersama sekarang"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, berhadapan dengan Tiffany dulu bukan tandingannya. Jelas karena Jaejoong jauh berada dibawah Tiffany karena yeoja itu selalu dinomor satukan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang kini berbeda satu langkah didepan Jaejoong, bagaimana pemikiran Yunho saat ini?

Bukannya tadi Yunho sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong? Bagaimana jika semua berubah dengan kehadiran yeoja kesayangannya itu? Apa Jaejoong akan kalah lagi?

" Ya"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali mendengar jawaban Yunho, ingin melihat wajah Yunho namun tidak bisa karena Yunho berdiri membelakanginya.

" Benar? Akhirnya kau..."

" Ya, jangan cerewet"

Nada itu terlewat datar ditelinga Jaejoong, bahkan selama beberapa minggu kebersamaannya dengan Yunho, namja tinggi itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan nada sedatar itu.

" Hah..." Tiffany tersenyum miring " Hey kau" Tiffany kemudian melirik Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, dulu Tiffany juga sering memanggilnya seperti itu. Tidak memanggil namanya hanya _'kau' _dan itu terjadi lagi malam ini.

" Kau namja paling beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho"

" Ne?" Jaejoong menatap tidak mengerti pada Tiffany

" Tiff, pergilah" Pinta Yunho

" Aish, biarkan aku selesaikan kalimatku Jung!" Ucap Tiffany pada Yunho " Aku senang kalian akhirnya bersama, kau tahu dia sudah lama mencintaimu tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya"

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Tiff..."

" Maaf aku harus membahas ini tapi saat dia mabuk dan melakukan sex, hanya namamu yang disebut bahkan saat dia klimaks. Astaga... Kalau dipikir – pikir dulu aku gila karena mendengarnya menyebutkan namamu berulang kali bahkan beratus kali saat melakukan sex" Ucap Tiffany kemudian tersenyum miring menatap Yunho

" Ya!" Pekik Yunho

Jaejoong tersentak kagt mendengar pekikan Yunho tapi dia memikirkan apa yang Tiffany ucapkan tadi. Jadi... Yunho menyebutkan namanya secara terus menerus selama mereka melakukan sex?

**BLUSH**

Kenapa Jaejoong malah merona?! Padahal Yunho melakukan hubungan badan dengan Tiffany tapi... Kenapa rasanya malu saat tahu Yunho menyebutkan namanya saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim?

" J-jae..."

Yunho bisa melihat wajah merah padam milik Jaejoong, tidak disangka juga Tiffany datang malam ini dan membuka aibnya. Astaga...

" Aku senang kau akhirnya tidak memikirkan egomu lagi Yun, aku senang kalian bersama. Semoga kalian terus bersama" Ucap Tiffany dan nada suaranya terdengar sangat tulus

" Tiffany sshi..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Ego namja itu memang terlalu tinggi dulu, tapi dia mudah cemburu hanya karena kau berteleponan dengan namja entah siapa. Moodnya juga mudah menjadi buruk hanya karena kau bercanda dengan dokter kandunganmu"

" Ya! Tifanny, cukup!" Pekik Yunho

" Hahahahaha, sangat menyenangkan membuka aibmu Yun" Ucap Tiffany mengelus perutnya pelan

" Ap-apa benar ucapan Tiffany Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong, tangannya memegang siku Yunho, meminta perhatian Yunho

Yunho terdiam dan mengalihakn pandangannya kearah Jaejoong, tidak menatapnya tapi dia harus jujur dengan perasaannya. Jadi Yunho mengangguk dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

" Aigo... Jangan lupakan aku disini"

Jaejoong kembali menatap Tiffany begitu juga Yunho.

" Berbahagialah" Ucap Tiffany

" Hum"

" Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

" Baru -baru ini"

" Omo? Astaga... Aku rasa kau belum menjamah Jaejoong sshi"

" Ya! Ucapanmu!"

" Hahahahahaha"

" Hah... Kau sedang apa malam – malam kemari?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku? Baby sedang ingin main kemari" Jawab Tiffany kemudian tersenyum

" Baby? Kau sedang hamil?"

" Ya, dua bulan" Tiffany mengelus perutnya

" Kau sendirian kemari Tiffany sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani, suamiku sedang membelikan tteok untukku" Jawab Tiffany

" Kau? Berkomitmen?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dia sangat kenal yeoja yang ada di depannya ini, yeoja yang sama sekali tidak mau berkomitmen

" Ya, aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku merasakan dicintai" Jawab Tiffany

" Chagii~~"

Ketiga orang itu menoleh pada seorang namja yang berlari, seorang namja tampan nan tinggi juga berotot.

" Dia suamiku, Chansung"

" Annyeonghasseo" Sapa Jaejoong sopan sedangkan Yunho hanya bergumam

" Annyeong, aku Chansung, suami dari Tiffany" Ucap namja itu

" Ne, aku Kim Jaejoong dan dia Yunho" Jaejoong memberikan salam untuknya

" Eh? Jaejoong? Yunho?" Chansung menatap Tiffany

" Iya, mereka yang aku ceritakan. Mereka akhirnya bersama" Jawab Tiffany

" Eh? Selamat kalau begitu, Tiffany banyak bercerita tentang kalian"

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya mengangguk kaku karena bingung merespon ucapan Chansung.

" Lalu dimana anakmu Jaejoong sshi?" Tanya Tiffany

" Dia di rumah"

" Lain kali mari bertemu dan ajak anakmu, aku ingin melihatnya"

" Ne"

" Kau banyak berubah hum..." Ucap Yunho

" Ya, Chansung merubahku jadi manusia yang lebih baik. Aku harap kau juga sekarang begitu Yun"

" Hum"

Nada itu terdengar lembut ditelinga Jaejoong dan entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Jaejoong juga ingin mendengar suara lembut itu untuknya.

" Karena sudah malam, lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya" Ucap Tiffany

" Tentu"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel setelahnya Tiffany pamit dan memeluk Jaejoong seraya berbisik jahil.

" Suamimu sangat kuat dan liar di atas ranjang, kau harus berhati – hati karena bisa – bisa kau tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidurmu selama seminggu. Tapi kau tidak akan menyesal kok, apa lagi suara erotisnya saat menyebut namamu. Astaga..."

**BLUSH**

" YA!" Kali ini Jaejoong yang terpekik mendengar bisikan Tiffany, sedangkan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti

.

.

.

.

" Jadi... Kita menghabiskan waktu disini"

Gumaman itu datang dari Jaejoong, dia dan Yunho sedang duduk berdua diatas rumput menghadap kearah sungai Han dengan memegang cup coffee.

" Ya, maaf jika kau tidak nyaman dengan kejadian tadi" Ucap Yunho

" Eh? Tidak apa – apa, aku rasa kau yang tidak nyaman karena Tiffany sshi membuka rahasiamu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang tiba – tiba merona karena masih membayangkan Yunho mendesahkan namanya

**BLUSH**

Mau tak mau ucapan Jaejoong membuatnya malu, astaga... Kenapa juga dia harus bertemu dengan Tiffany dan mengacaukan semuanya dengan membuka rahasia terdalamnya.

" Aku cemburu dengan Tiffany" Gumam Jaejoong

" Hum?"

" Dia sangat dekat denganmu dan kau banyak sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya dulu, aku cemburu, sangat. Tapi... Saat tadi dia bercerita tentang ehem... kalian... Itu... Aku ingin marah tapi kenapa jadi tidak bisa ya?'

" Jaejoong ah... Bisakah kau tidak membahasnya? Aku benar – benar malu saat ini"

" Maaf tapi benar semua itu... Ugh... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya... Entahlah, satu sisi aku ingin cemburu, marah dan kesal tapi satu sisi..."

Jaejoong makin merona, astaga... Kenapa juga dia membahas semua ini sih? Tapi... Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya?"

" Jadi, tidak keberatan kalau kita coba tidur dalam satu kamar"

" Ne?"

" Te-tentu saja aku ingin ada Changmin diantara kita"

" Oh... Aku rasa kita bisa mencobanya"

Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, awalnya dia takut Yunho masih menolaknya tapi setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho dia sungguh gembira. Dengan reflek dia memeluk Yunho hingga membuat namja itu tersentak.

" Terima kasih"

Tubuhnya memang masih sedikit bergetar tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, mungkin itu semua karena Jaejoong yang dengan agresif menempelinya akhir - akhir ini.

" Omo!"

Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap khawatir Yunho, astaga apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Memeluk Yunho? Bisa pingsan dia!

" Maaf aku lupa" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tidak apa – apa" Jawab Yunho

" Kita langsung pulang saja ya" Lanjut Jaejoong dengan nada ceria

" Ne?"

" Aku ingin menyiapkan kamar untuk kita bertiga"

" Hah? Malam ini juga?"

" Kenapa? Keberatan?"

" A-ani"

Dalam hati Yunho meruntuk, harusnya tadi dia menolak dulu karena masih takut dengan reaksi tubuhnya nanti.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan perasaan berbeda, Jaejoong yang sedang berbunga – bunga sedangkan Yunho harap – harap cemas. Berdoa saja kau Jung semoga Cho tidak buat kau pingsan saat tidur bersama Jaejoong hahahaha...

.

.

.

.

" Sudah pulang?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ya" Jaejoong melirik jam dinding " Setengah dua malam dan eomonim belum tidur? Aigo... Ayo tidur" Lanjut Jaejoong

" Arasseo, tadi eomonim terbangun karena haus"

" Baiklah, Yun..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho

" Ya?"

" Setengah jam lagi datang ke kamar, kami menunggumu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengecup pipi mertuanya dan berlari ke arah kamarnya

" Hah?" Mrs. Jung menatap bingung anaknya tapi tidak lama menunjukkan _smirk_-nya, menggoda sang Jung muda

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu eomma"

" Jadi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi eoh?" Mrs. Jung menaikkan salah satu alisnya " Kau sudah tidak membenci Jaejoong hum?"

" Aku... Tidak pernah membencinya eomma, tidak pernah" Gumam Yunho

" Ne?"

Dan malam itu dalam lima belas menit Yunho menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan selama ini pada sang eomma tanpa ada yang ditutup – tutupi. Tentu saja itu membuat Mrs. Jung kaget karena yang dia tahu Yunho sangat membenci Jaejoong.

Tapi dengan penjelasan Yunho malam ini, dia merasa lega karena tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia senang akhirnya kebahagiaan itu perlahan menghampiri keluarganya.

Dan saat ini Yunho tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan, ingin mengetuk tapi ragu. Kalau tidak mengetuk nanti Jaejoong menunggu.

" Hah..."

Akhirnya setelah Yunho mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk namun belum sampai tangannya menyentuh pintu, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan Jaejoong yang sudah berbalut rapi piyama berwarna biru langit.

" Yun? Kenapa tidak mengetuk? Aku baru saja ingin menghampirimu ke kamar"

" Ma-maaf, aku tadi ragu untuk mengetuk"

Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut kemudian dia membuka pintunya, Yunho bisa melihat anak kesayangannya tengah tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuh gembulnya.

Saat Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong, wangi yang sering dia cium dari tubuh Changmin menguar dari sana. Wangi khas bayi dan Yunho sangat menyukainya.

" Otte?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hum" Yunho hanya menggumam dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dengan matanya menatap lekat sang anak

" Minnie sangat manis saat tidur bukan?"

" Ya, malaikat yang dulu aku tolak kehadirannya sekarang sangat menggemaskan"

Yunho menunduk agar bisa mengecup kening Changmin lama, Jaejoong menatap penuh haru kejadian di depannya. Ini benar – benar indah.

" Maafkan appa ne?" Lirih Yunho dan tangannya mengelus helaian rambut Changmin dengan lembut

" Dia pasti memaafkankanmu Yun. Sudah malam, ayo tidur"

" Ya"

Jaejoong mengambil sisi lain tempat tidur dan duduk dipinggirnya, memperhatikan Yunho yang cukup canggung. Dia jadi tersenyum, bagaimana bisa si _playboy _yang tidur dengan banyak yeoja menjadi kaku seperti ini?

Perlahan Jaejoong menaikkan tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur itu, dia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan menatap Yunho.

" Yun, abaikan traumamu. Ingat bahwa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku, bayangkan saja hal yang menyenangkan. Dulu aku selalu membayangkan senyuman Changmin saat merasa terpuruk dan itu berhasil"

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan meresapi ucapan Jaejoong, dia kemudian mengikuti saran Jaejoong untuk membayangkan senyuman Changmin. Dia bisa melihat dalam bayangannya Changmin tersenyum bahagia saat bermain dengannya dan yang paling Yunho suka adalah bibir ter-_pout _sempurna saat namja kecilnya itu tengah merajuk.

Ya...

Semua tidak semenakutkan yang dia bayangkan, dia pasti bisa melalui ini semua bersama Jaejoong. Bukankah dia ingin kehidupannya lebih baik dari sekarang bukan?

Perlahan Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka matanya. Dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang cukup untuk tiga orang itu kemudian masuk kedalam selimut.

" Minnie pasti akan senang saat pagi hari melihat kita berdua ada di sampingnya" Gumam Jaejoong menatap langit – langit kamarnya

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku Jae" Lirih Yunho

" Hum, bukan masalah untukku"

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Changmin serta Yunho bergantian, wajah mereka sangat mirip.

" Wajahmu dan Minnie sungguh mirip Yun bahkan cara tidur kalian sama"

" Eh?"

" Iya mata dan mulut sama – sama terbuka"

**BLUSH**

Yunho jadi malu sendiri mengingat bagaimana caranya dia tidur, ya ampun bagaimana bisa dia menurunkan caranya tidur pada Changmin? Ckckck...

" Jalja Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong dengan menatap Yunho yang masih berbaring menatap langit – langit

" Hum, jalja..."

" Belum bisa menatapku Yun? Sedikit saja?"

"..."

" Ya sudah"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia sudah sangat mengantuk dan tidak lama Yunho bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Jaejoong. Barulah setelah itu dia menoleh untuk melihat namja cantiknya itu.

Jaejoong yang tertidur benar – benar menawan terlihat seperti sebuah boneka porselin. Yunho benar – benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan namja cantik itu bukan? Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rambut Jaejoong, mengelusnya perlahan dan tersenyum.

" Jalja... Saranghae" Lirih Yunho dan tidak lama dia ikut tertidur

.

.

.

.

.

" Ugghhh..."

Namja kecil itu terbangun, enggan membuka matanya dan meraba – raba sekitarnya. Dia merasakan tempat tidurnya berubah. Tempat tidur yang dia tiduri seakan bisa bernafas karena dia merasakan pergerakan naik dan turun secara perlahan.

Tangan kecilnya meraba – raba kembali, dia bisa merasakan sebuah lengan dekat tubuhnya dan satu tangan lagi melingkar pada tubuhnya tapi ini bukan tangan eommanya. Dia sangat hafal karena tangan eommanya lembut tanpa otot.

" Hiks... Eomma..."

Perasaannya jadi tidak menentu dan mulai menangis karena merasa sang eomma tidak ada disampingnya saat dia bangun tidur.

" Huuwweeee! Eommaaa!"

Pekikan itu membuat namja yang ada di bawah namja kecil yang tak lain adalah Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap cengo pada namja kecil itu. Changmin, anaknya sedang menangis diatas tubuhnya.

" Mi-minnie..." Panggil Yunho dengan suara serak

" Huwweee... Min mau eomma! Huwweeee!"

" Stt... Baby, ini appa... Buka matamu dan lihat, kau ada di atas tubuh appa"

" Hiks..."

Perlahan Changmin membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho ada di bawahnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ini kamarnya dan sang eomma tapi kenapa ada appanya? Benar appanya kan? Appanya yang tidur dibawahnya?

" Hiks... Ap-appa?"

" Ne baby..." Yunho mengelus punggung sang anak dengan lembut, membuat Changmin nyaman dan tidak lama tangisannya berhenti

" Eomma eodie?"

" Appa juga tidak tahu karena baru saja bangun karena kau menangis"

" Min mau eomma" Lirih Changmin

" Arasseo, tapi cuci mukamu dan sikat gigit ne?"

" Hum" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya

Dengan kekuatannya Yunho bangkit dengan menggendong Changmin, dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan juga menggosok giginya.

Setelah selesai mereka berjalan keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah, disana mereka disambut dengan tersenyum lebar oleh kedua orangtua Yunho.

" Eomma?" Tanya Changmin

" Sedang memasak bersama Suie ahjusshimu"

" Eomma..." Rengek Changmin pada Yunho

Akhirnya Yunho membawa Changmin menuju dapur rumahnya, bisa dia lihat Jaejoong tengah sibuk memasak dengan tubuh membelakanginya bersama dengan Junsu. Pemandangan ini membuat perasaan Yunho menghangat, indah sekali.

" Eomma" Panggil Changmin

" Eh? Minnie?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya " Eomma tidak mendengar tangisanmu?" Lanjutnya kemudian menatap Yunho " Oh ya, kau bisa bangun tanpa menangis dengan appamu"

Jaejoong mencuci tangannya, meminta Junsu melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Changmin yang tangannya terbuka, berharap sang eomma menggendongnya.

" Pagi anak eomma yang tampan"

**CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup pipi gembul Changmin dan mengambil alih tubuh Changmin dari Yunho. Dia kemudian menatap Yunho.

" Pagi Yun"

" Pagi"

Jaejoong menarik piyama Yunho hingga namja itu sedikit menunduk dan dia melayangkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Yunho. Yunho membeku dan segera menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Jaejoong.

" Min juga mau poppo appa!" Pekik Changmin setelah melihat sang eomma mencium appanya, dia menarik – narik piyama yang dipakai oleh Yunho hingga akhirnya Yunho menunduk

**CUP**

" Pagi appa!" Pekik Changmin

" Pagi" Akhirnya Yunho tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Changmin, dia kemudian mengusap surai halus Changmin

Sepertinya hari ini dimulai dengan hal yang baik bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jaejoong ah, kau harus pergi ke Busan. Perusahaan Jung sedang tidak seimbang disana"

" Hyung..."

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di dalam kantor butiknya, Yoochun datang untuk memberikan sebuah laporan perusahaan Jung yang tengah bermasalah, inginnya Jaejoong meminta Yunho yang pergi kesana tapi Yunho tengah disibukkan dengan perusahaan Jung yang ada di Incheon dan Gimpo.

" Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku sedang menelitinya dan Jaejoong ah... Kau tidak salah memasukkan Seunghyun di bagian promosi?"

" Huh?"

Ah~~

Jaejoong ingat dia akhirnya memasukkan Seunghyun dibagian kepala promosi yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Seunghyun.

" Dari pengamatanku, Seunghyun tidak seperti kedua orangtuanya yang haus akan harta dan kekuasaan. Dia pekerja keras dan bisa menjadi partner yang sangat baik untuk Yunho"

" Berdoa saja agar dia tidak seperti kedua orangtuanya Jae"

" Ya, tapi..."

Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya, dia tahu Seunghyun sudah berubah tapi dulu Seunghyun-lah yang mengenalkan Yunho pada dunia gelap dan wanita. Apa dia bisa mempercayai Seunghyun yang sekarang?

" Semoga saja Seunghyun tidak berbuat macam – macam" Gumam Jaejoong

**TOK TOK TOK**

Yoochun bangkit dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu ruangan Jaejoong dan dia menatap kaget pada namja yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Begitupun Jaejoong yang langsung mengerutkan keningnya menatap namja tinggi itu sedang menggendong anak tersayangnya.

" Yunho?" Jaejoong memanggil namja itu dengan ragu

" Makan bersama?" Tanya Yunho sembari mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, sebuah plastik berisikan makanan tentu saja

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku dengar perusahaan Jung di Busan sedang mengalami masalah?" Tanya Yunho disela makan siangnya

Dia meraih selembar tisu dan membersihkan noda yang ada dimulut anaknya saat memakan jajjangmyun miliknya. Junsu dengan telaten juga menyuapi Changmin yang sangat doyan makan itu sesekali Changmin meminta makanan appanya juga, tadi Junsu kaget karena Yunho menjemput Changmin di sekolahnya dan mereka menuju butik Jaejoong bersama dengan membawa jajjangmyun untuk Junsu, Changmin, Jaejoong dan Yoochun dan tentu dirinya sendiri.

" Ya, aku meminta Jaejoong untuk pergi ke sana tapi dia ingin memintamu yang pergi padahal kau sedang mengurus perusahaan Jung yang ada di Incheon dan Gimpo" Jelas Yoochun

" Hmm... Aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku disini dalam tiga atau empat hari" Ucap Yunho

" Tapi... Apa kau tidak lelah jika langsung berangkat ke Busan?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian matanya melirik Changmin " Minnie ah, itu milik appamu. Sudah baby" Lanjut Jaejoong kemudian membawa Changmin ke dalam pangkuannya

" Min mau" Changmin memajukan bibirnya

" Tidak apa – apa, makan saja" Ucap Yunho memberikan makanan miliknya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Changmin

" Aish kau ini" Jaejoong mengacak rambut Changmin dengan gemas

" Ehem, kembali ke pokok pembicaraan. Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yoochun

" Appa juga tidak bisa ke sana karena dia harus pergi ke Jeju bersama eomma besok" Gumam Yunho

" Jadi bagaimana ya? Urusan ini mendesak dan tidak bisa menunggu tiga hari kedepan" Ucap Yoochun

Jaejoong membenarkan ucapan Yunho karena tadi pagi sang mertua berkata akan pergi ke Jeju untuk menemui rekan bisnis mereka dan akan pergi selama satu minggu.

" Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lusa aku akan berangkat kesana" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

" Lalu Minnie?" Tanya Junsu

" Minnie ah, eomma akan pergi lusa jadi eomma harap Minnie bisa jadi anak baik di rumah ne?"

" Eomma mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin usai menelan makanannya, dia menatap sang eomma

" Busan, tidak lama baby ah"

" Minnie ikut" Lirih Changmin dengan mata berkaca – kaca

" Min..."

" Minnie mau cama eomma"

" Minnie dengan appa saja ya beberapa hari ini" Ucap Yunho

" Appa?"

" Ya... Minnie tidak mau? Padahal kita bisa tidur bersama, makan bersama, appa jemput Minnie di sekolah, main bersama juga bersepeda. Bukankah Minnie ingin bersepeda?"

" Cepeda? Min belcepeda cama appa?" Mata Changmin membulat

" Itu kalau Minnie mau"

" MAUU! Yaaayyy!" Pekik Changmin senang, dia kemudian memeluk eommanya dan dengan terpaksa kemeja putih sang eomma terkena bumbu jajjangmyun yang dimakan oleh Changmin hingga membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tertawa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan siang itu, Changmin tertidur dipangkuan Yunho. Yunho pun tidak lama tertidur, Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkan Yoochun untuk membangunkan Yunho yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Sehingga hal itu membuat Yoochun akhirnya harus menggantikan Yunho untuk meeting dengan perusahaan lain.

Jaejoong duduk diseberang sofa memperhatikan wajah damai kedua namja kesayangannya itu, sebuah senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Semua menjadi lebih baik walaupun Yunho masih kaku dan canggung.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya, dia kemudian bangkit karena ingat masih ada yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi sebelum beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dia menghampiri Yunho dan mengusap kening namja itu.

**CUP**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada kening Yunho dan Jaejoong mengelus lembut rambut Yunho.

" Terima kasih"

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong!**

Cho balik bawa update an, jadi yang udah lumutan nunggu ni ff dari jaman penjajahan, sono mandi, bersihin badan baru baca ff Cho :p

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Ismi mimi (iya, dia berubah alim disini kkkk~), MyBooLoveBear (udh niii), Hasti Huang (jgn marahin bebeb mimin na cho yaaa~), 01a0101 (ud yaa), Indy (amIiinnn~), ichimita1 (wkwkkw sama), dheaniyuu (ga lahh~), akiramia44 (ga ganggu kok), AlienBaby88 (wkwkwkwk, jgn sebel sama Cho yaaa), epykudo (maacih), phabo uniq (sippp), Avanrio11 (ga ganggu kok), debbynadia30 (eaaaa~ Cho juga), **

**Yunjae heart (ga ganggu kok, numpang lewat aja dy), Park'chan (noo~ ga bs update cepet), lovgravanime14 (ga lah, dy jinak ga ganggu kok. Cho usahain ga ada halangan lagi wkwkwkwkw), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (bukan kok), kyulkulator (waeee?), elite minority. 1111 (wkwkwkwk sabar yaaa), LittleOoh (sipo~), ruixi1 (sapa ih? Kkkk), Fani (ga kok), liangie (sabaaarrr), alice (iya dong),**

**eL Ree (ga ganggu kok dy), Dewi15 (tambahannya cuma numpang lewat kok), Dolphin Jun (besok cho tambahin vibrator ye ke badan yunpa kkkk), uknowme2303 (wkwkkwwk iyaaa, makanya gemeteran. Masa cho mau di golok? Nnti ff na sapa yang lanjutin hahahaa), Lee baby dee (maacih yaaaaa), kimRyan2124 (ga ganggu kok, udh d iket wkwkwkw), MyBooLoveBear (iyaaa), bijin YJS (sweet Dream yak!), GaemGyu92 (jangan! Kan ga ganggu udh di rante :p), kuroneko87 (hahaaa, udah ga penasaran kan ya?), Sayuri Jung (iya nih, muncul" bawa kebahagiaan wkwkwkw),**

**.**

**Untuk para Guest, yang udah follow, fav dan para Sider**

**.**

**Maacih ya #bow**

**.**

Buat yang salah ketik nama Cho minta maap, apa lagi kalo namanya ga kesebut. Terus buat yang nunggu nih ff sampe lumutan, Cho udah update in yak!

.

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rabu, 18 Januari 2017**


	13. Chapter 12A

**Home**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family, dll

Genre : Family, Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort. Yaoi

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka"

Rate : T

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu ff ini seabad, hahahaha #bow dan Chap ini alurnya lambaaaaaaaaatttttt bgt.

.

**D.L.D.R** yaaa... Ga tau singkatnya?

Don't Like, Don't Read. Ga tau artinya?

Ga Suka Ga Usah baca, simple kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan siang itu, Changmin tertidur dipangkuan Yunho. Yunho pun tidak lama tertidur, Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkan Yoochun untuk membangunkan Yunho yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Sehingga hal itu membuat Yoochun akhirnya harus menggantikan Yunho untuk meeting dengan perusahaan lain.

Jaejoong duduk diseberang sofa memperhatikan wajah damai kedua namja kesayangannya itu, sebuah senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Semua menjadi lebih baik walaupun Yunho masih kaku dan canggung.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya, dia kemudian bangkit karena ingat masih ada yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi sebelum beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dia menghampiri Yunho dan mengusap kening namja itu.

**CUP**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada kening Yunho dan Jaejoong mengelus lembut rambut Yunho.

" Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 12A ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KLIK**

Jaejoong mematikan komputer dan _notebook_-nya, hari sudah malam dan dia harus kembali ke hotel. Yoochun sendiri sudah berdiri di dekat pintu sembari menatapnya teduh. Seperti inilah pekerjaan Jaejoong empat tahun ini, mengurus perusahaan dibantu Mr. Jung selaku pemilik perusahaan.

Jaejoong meminum teh yang tadi Yoochun sediakan, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya dan menutup matanya. Lelah, sudah tiga hari dia di Busan untuk menyelesaikan penggelapan dana yang dilakukan oleh salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Astaga...

" Jae..."

" Humm... Sebentar hyung, aku masih lelah. Besok apa jadwalku?"

" Hanya menghadiri beberapa meeting dan rapat akhir kepengurusan perusahaan di Jeju"

" Oke" Lirih Jaejoong

Jaejoong beranjak pulang ke hotel lima belas kemudian, dia tampak sangat letih namun ini bukan akhir dari harinya. Hal yang dia sukai setelah bekerja seharian adalah setelah mandi.

Usai membersihkan diri dan memakai piyama berwarna biru dongker milik Yunho yang dengan sengaja dia minta sebelum berangkat ke Busan, Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Membuka ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada suaminya dan tidak lama panggilan video masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

" Yeo-"

" EOMMAAAAAA!"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong yang kaget melempar ponselnya, dia sungguh kaget mendengar pekikan anaknya itu! Jinjja! Changmin itu mirip siapa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa suka sekali berteriak?

" Eommaa!"

" Ah ne Minnie..." Jaejoong kembali mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum pada sang anak

Ini adalah yang dia sukai, usai mengerjakan semua pekerjaan dia akan berteleponan atau melakukan _video call_ dengan anaknya yang menggemaskan itu.

" Eommaaa!"

" Aigo... Tidak usah berteriak begitu _baby _ah" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut kemudian memperhatikan wajah anaknya, kenapa ada yang berbeda? Anaknya sedang duduk dipangkuan seseorang yang Jaejoong tahu adalah suaminya, sudah memakai piyama bermotif beruang dan kelinci tapi bukan hanya itu yang menjadi fokus Jaejoong

" Eommaa~" Kini suara Changmin terdengar seperti tengah merajuk

" Baby ah, kenapa matamu merah? Kau menangis hum? Wae?"

" Eomma... Min mau ketemu eomma. Min kangen, hiks..."

Ah~ Jadi itu alasan anaknya menangis, aigo... Jaejoong juga merindukan anaknya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk dan dia belum bisa pulang untuk memeluk anak tersayangnya.

" Minnie ah~~" Panggil Jaejoong lembut

" Eomma... Hiks... Mau ketemu eomma... Huwwaaaaaaa" Tangis Changmin makin kencang hingga membuat mata Jaejoong berkaca – kaca

" Eomma juga rindu dengan Minnie, sabar ya?"

" Gak mau! Eommaaa pulang sekaran, pulaaanngg! Huuwwwaaaaa!"

" Minnie ah..."

" Aigo... Min, sudah. Berikan ponselnya pada appa" Kali ini suara Yunho terdengar, Jaejoong melihat ponsel itu hendak diambil oleh sebuah tangan tapi Changmin menahannya

" Aniya! Aniyaaa! Eommaaa huwwaaaaa!"

" _Baby _ah.."

Jaejoong sedih juga melihat anaknya menangis sesenggukan seperti itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ugh... Ingin sekali Jaejoong meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengusap mata Changmin yang menangis itu. Astaga! Hampir saja Jaejoong lupa!

" Minnie ah, berhenti menangis. Asmamu bisa kambuh. Sayang..." Ucap Jaejoong namun sepertinya Changmin tidak memperdulikan ucapannya

" Aniyaaa! Appa andweee! Belikan ponselnya! Min masih mau cama eomma huwwaaaaa!"

" Minnie ah..." Suara Yunho terdengar lembut, Jaejoong tahu pasti namja itu tengah menahan emosinya juga karena Changmin tengah memukulinya

" Appa napuen eomma! Appa nakal! Huwaaaa, halmoniiiii"

" JUNG CHANGMIN!"

**DEGH**

_._

" _KIM JAEJOONG!"_

.

Tidak hanya Changmin yang menghentikan tangisannya, Jaejoong pun terdiam saat mendengar bentakan itu. Layar ponselnya terlihat gelap karena kemungkinan Changmin berhasil mengambil ponsel itu dan memeluknya dengan erat didadanya.

Jaejoong merasa sesak, kenapa dia jadi ingat bagaimana Yunho berteriak memanggil namanya dengan keras. Perasaannya tidak karuan sekarang.

" Berikan ponselnya" Suara Yunho terdengar sangat datar

" An-aniya..."

" Jung Changmin! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat!"

.

" _L__i__hat apa yang telah kau perbuat, jalang brengsek!"_

.

**DEGH**

Jaejoong menutup matanya erat, suara Yunho saat memakinya dulu terngiang di kepalanya. Tidak, Yunho tidak kembali seperti dulu bukan? Andwe...

" Ap-appa aniya..." Suara Changmin terdengar sangat irih dan membuat Jaejoong cemas

" Wajahmu memerah, bagaimana kalau asmamu kambuh eoh?"

" Hiks... Eomma..."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, Yunho sudah berubah. Dia tidak seperti dulu lagi, Yunho membentak Changmin hanya supaya Changmin berhenti menangis dan memberontak. Terbukti dari suara Yunho yang mulai melembut.

" Kalau seperti ini kau malah membuat eommamu khawatir baby ah"

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara gesekan yang mungkin terdengar karena Yunho mengangkat Changmin dan kembali memangkunya. Dan ketika layar menunjukkan wajah keduanya Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lega.

" Jangan khawatirkan kami, fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu. Annyeong"

" Yu-"

**PIK**

Yunho mematikan secara sepihak sambungan _video call _itu, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mengkhawatirkan anak yang sudah ditinggalkan selama tiga hari itu.

_'To : Yunie_

_Minnie bagaimana?'_

Usai mengirimkan pesan, Jaejoong berbaring menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Anaknya malam ini sungguh membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu menangis sampai sesenggukkan begitu. Tapi Jaejoong harus akui bahwa anaknya memang tidak terbiasa jauh darinya dan tiga hari ini pasti sangat berat bagi Changmin.

Padahal dua hari kemarin dia terlihat senang dan memamerkan apa yang Yunho berikan padanya. Changmin bahkan bercerita bahwa Yunho membelikan sepeda roda tiga dan mengajaknya bermain di sekitar sungai Han lalu makan daging bakar bersama malamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Drrtt... Drttt...**

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya, sebuah pesan dari Yunho muncul setelah setengah jam dia mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho. Jaejoong mana bisa tidur tanpa tahu kabar anak kesayangannya itu.

_'From : Yunie_

_Maaf baru membalas pesanmu. Maaf juga karena aku tidak bisa menjaga Changmin dengan baik hari ini, dia jatuh dari sepeda roda tiganya dan merajuk ingin bertemu denganmu makanya dia menangis seperti tadi. Tapi jangan khawatir karena Changmin sudah tidur, mungkin lelah menangis. Selamat malam'_

" Huh... Formal sekali? Aku merasa kau sangar berbeda dari yang dulu Yun... Kau benar – benar berbeda"

Dulu, Yunho sangat menyebalkan, bertindak semaunya, sering membuatnya sakit hati, keras kepala belum lagi sifat playboy-nya dan banyak lagi sifat Yunho yang negatif yang tidak bisa Jaejoong jabarkan satu persatu. Namun sekarang Jaejoong bisa merasakan perbedaan yang luar biasa dari Yunho, mungkin karena_ 'pengasingan'_ yang dilakukan keluarga Jung padanya membuatnya belajar menghargai semuanya.

Jaejoong bersyukur, benar – benar bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak harus mengemis cinta atau belas kasihan dari Yunho seperti dulu. Mengingat masa lalu membuat tangannya gemetar, apalagi saat tadi Yunho membentak Changmin.

" Ti-tidak Jaejoong ah... Yunho sudah berubah. Percayalah padanya Jaejoong..." Lirih Jaejoong dengan tangan yang saling bertautanan dan dia memejamkan matanya karena merasa pusing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

" …..."

**TOK TOK TOK**

" Ughh..."

**TOK TOK TOK**

" Ya... Sebentar!"

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada dimeja nakas. Pukul enam pagi. Siapa juga yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini? Yoochun? Mungkin?

Dengan malas Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu sembari menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya walau tidak merasa gatal.

**TOK TOK TOK**

" Ya..."

**CEKLEK**

" EOMMAA!"

Sontak Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar – lebar melihat siapa yang ada di depan kamarnya, Yunho sedang menggendong Changmin yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Tangan Jaejoong terangkat untuk mencubit pipinya.

" Aw!" Pekik Jaejoong, dia merasa kesakitan

" Eomma waeyo?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Changminnie?" Panggil Jaejoong dengan nada tidak percaya

" Eommaa~~~"

" Minnie ah"

" Jae, tolong bawa masuk Changmin dulu. Aku akan mengambil koperku" Ini suara Yunho yang menginterupsi keduanya

" Ah, n-ne"

" Jangan kunci pintunya"

" Ne"

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Jaejoong. Dia membawa masuk Changmin dan mendudukkan Changmin di atas tempat tidur besarnya itu, dia sendiri kemudian berbaring disamping Changmin yang duduk dan memeluk pinggang anaknya dengan erat.

" Eommaaa~~" Rajuk Changmin karena dia jadi sulit untuk bergerak

Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Changmin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

" Kenapa bisa ada disini eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Min juga gak tahu! Pas bangun tidul, Min udah ada di mobil cama appa. Kata appa, Min diajak ketemu eomma, ya udah... Min tidul lagi"

" Aigoo... Eomma rindu sekali dengan Minnie"

" Min juga... Hoooaaammmm" Changmin menguap

" Masih mengantuk eoh? Ayo tidur sama eomma"

" Ne!"

Dengan semangat Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sang eomma setelah membuka jaketnya, Jaejoong sempat membulatkan matanya karena dibalik jaket Changmin ternyata sang anak masih menggunakan piyama yang digunakan semalam. Astaga...

Changmin beringsut memeluk sang eomma dan Jaejoong dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Changmin, dia menepuk – nepuk punggung Changmin dan tidak lama bocah itu tertidur lelap.

" Aigo... Ih... eomma gemas!"

Jaejoong malah mencubit – cubit pipi Changmin dan memainkannya hingga Changmin merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

" Mianhae baby, mianhae hehehehe"

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong melihat Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya membawa koper dan menggendong tas ransel. Dia menaruhnya tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menatap Changmin yang tertidur pulas.

" Minnie masih mengantuk" Ucap Jaejoong

" Oh"

Jaejoong berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho, dia mengambil tas ransel Yunho dan menaruhnya dekat tempat tidur kemudian dia meminta Yunho untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

" Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia berdiri di depan Yunho dan menyedekapkan tangannya didada

Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin dan mengelus helaian halus rambut Changmin kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

" Sebenarnya kami memang akan menyusulmu diakhir pekan, tapi Changmin sepertinya sangat merindukanmu sehingga aku membawanya tadi malam setelah dia tertidur"

" Kau pasti lelah juga Yun"

" Tapi jika dia merajuk hari ini dan menangis lagi aku takut asmanya kambuh. Anak ini benar – benar tidak bisa jauh darimu ya"

" Hum, Minnie selalu ikut bersamaku kemanapun aku pergi, ini mungkin pencapaian besarnya bisa jauh dariku selama tiga hari. Apa kau memberitahu kedua orangtuamu Yun kalau kau pergi kemari?"

" Ya, usai Changmin tidur aku berdiskusi bersama eomma dan appa dan akhirnya aku membawa Changmin kemari, naik pesawat dan kami bahkan mampir ke villa appa untuk mengambil mobil baru kemari"

" Oh, kalau begitu kau tidurlah"

" Eh?"

" Kau pasti lelah setelah mengemudi jauh seperti semalam"

" Aku akan tidur di sofa"

" Tidak, temani Changmin. Aku juga harus bersiap untuk ke perusahaan"

" Tapi..."

" Tidak ada tapi Yunho yah... Tidur dan aku akan memesankan sarapan untuk kalian berdua"

" Baiklah"

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak ke kamar mandi namun sebuah gerakan menahan tubuhnya, dia bisa mencium aroma khas dari tubuh Jaejoong menguar begitu saja. Tubuhnya menegang karena saat ini Jaejoong memeluknya dan Yunho langsung memejamkan matanya.

" Aku mohon, tahan traumamu Yun. Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku ingin memelukmu. Bisa?" Ucap Jaejoong lembut

" Ng..."

" Ingat saja kau saat ini tidak melakukan hal buruk padaku"

" Jae..."

" Aku sungguh merindukanmu tiga hari ini"

Jujur saja, tubuh Yunho mulai gemetar tapi dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong bahwa dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padanya jadi sebisa mungkin Yunho menahan semuanya. Jaejoong yang tidak menerima penolakan dari Yunho makin erat memeluk sang suami dan menghirup harum tubuh Yunho sepuasnya.

" Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah melihat tampilan tubuhnya di depan cermin, dia menoleh dan terkekeh melihat anak dan suaminya tidur dalam posisi menggemaskan (menurutnya). Changmin ada di atas tubuh Yunho dan memeluk namja itu dengan erat.

Usai acara memeluk itu Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dipipi Yunho. Dia kemudian menyuruh Yunho untuk tidur sedangkan dia bersiap pergi ke perusahaan setelah mengabarkan pada Yoochun bahwa kedua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu datang ke kamar hotelnya.

" Sampai jumpa siang nanti Yun, Minnie ah"

**CUP**

**CUP**

Jaejoong meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada masing – masing namja yang tertidur pulas itu, dia kemudian beranjak keluar kamar setelah menuliskan memo kecil di atas meja nakas.

" Ceria sekali?" Tanya Yoochun di depan kamar hotel Jaejoong

" Tentu saja, ayo selesaikan semua hari ini"

" Ya, kau pasti bisa"

" Pasti"

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun saat merasa seseorang menendangnya berulang kali, dia membuka matanya dan bisa melihat anaknya masih tertidur nyenyak disampingnya namun kakinya bersemangat menendangi tubuh Yunho.

" Aigo... Minnie ah... Baby, bangun"

Yunho menggoyangkan tubuh Changmin namun sang anak hanya mengerang malas.

" Hey bangun"

" Nanti appa... Macih pagi" Gumam Changmin

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia beringsut duduk dan matanya langsung menangkap sebuah memo berwarna kuning dimeja nakas.

_'Aku pergi dulu, sarapan akan datang pukul sembilan Yun. Tolong jaga Minnie, saranghae'_

Yunho tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu, dia kembali menggoyangkan tubuh anaknya dan membuat Changmin mengerang marah.

" Bangun atau bebek karetmu itu appa buang Min"

" Aniyaa~~~ Appa..." Changmin merajuk namun matanya masih tertutup

" Ayo bangun anak malas, bukannya kau ingin main bersama eomma hari ini? Atau kita pulang saja ke Seoul?"

" UGH?!"

Changmin langsung membuka matanya, dia baru ingat kalau dia berada di Jeju menyusul eommanya! Changmin tidak mau menyia – nyiakan waktu ini!

" Min cudah bangun!"

" Hahahahaha, kau ini. Ayo mandi dan susul eommamu, oke?"

" Ne!"

Dengan semangat Yunho membawa Changmin kedalam kamar mandi dan memandikan anaknya yang manja itu. Usai mandi dan berpakaian tidak lama pegawai hotel membawakan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

" Makan yang banyak setelah itu kita susul eommamu" Ucap Yunho

" Ne appa"

Changmin benar – benar makan dengan banyak pagi itu, Yunho bahkan harus memberikan makanan tambahan karena Changmin masih merasa lapar. Usai sarapan barulah Yunho mengajak Changmin pergi ke perusahaan appanya sembari membawa setangkai bunga lily, Changmin yang membelinya ngomong – ngomong...

" Chunnie juchi!" Changmin berteriak saat melihat Yoochun di lobby perusahaan

" Annyeong Minnie"

Yoochun menggendong Changmin yang berlari mendekatinya. Mencium pipi gempal Changmin dan tersenyum pada Yunho yang memakai pakaian formal, kemeja berwarna tosca.

" Hai Yun"

" Ne, Jaejoong dimana?"

" Kami baru selesai meeting, dia ada di ruangannya. Kau siap?"

" Ya"

" Meeting selanjutnya usai makan siang untuk menentukan pemegang perusahaan Jeju"

" Arasseo"

" Yakin ingin pekerjaannya disini?"

" Iya, dia hanya harus menghadiri meeting ini dan pertemuan nanti sore bukan?"

" Ya"

" Sisanya biar aku kerjakan disini, aku mau besok dia sudah tidak mengurus pekerjaan dan berlibur dengan Minnie"

" Oke oke"

**CUP**

Changmin memberikan sebuah kecupan untuk Yoochun hingga namja itu terkekeh dan mengacak surai hitam legam Changmin.

" Cuie juchi bilang dia kangen cama Chunnie juchi" Ucap Changmin

" Eh? Masa? Dia tidak bilang padaku"

" Malu"

" Jinjja?"

" Iya~~"

" Coba nanti ahjusshi telepon dia ya"

" Hum"

" Min, ayo ikut appa" Ajak Yunho

" Eodie?"

" Menemui eommamu sekalian makan siang"

" Oke"

Yunho mengambil alih Changmin dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lift agar bisa mencapai lantai sepuluh gedung itu. Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho melihat Jaejoong tengah memejamkan matanya dan bersadar pada kursi kerjanya yang besar itu. Changmin berontak untuk turun dan Yunho membiarkannya karena anaknya ingin memeluk sang eomma.

" Eommaa~~" Changmin memeluk kaki Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu membuka matanya

" Annyeong Minnie ah" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian memangku sang anak

" Makan siang" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum lebar

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, bukannya sebelum kemari Changmin sudah sarapan banyak sekali? Apa masih kurang?

" Minnie mau makan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sup ikan?"

" Arasseo, ada restoran dekat sini yang menjual itu. Kita kesana, oke?"

" Yaaayyy... Min cayang eomma" Changmin memeluk eommanya

" Min ayo kemari biarkan eommamu istirahat dulu" Ucap Yunho hendak mengambil Changmin dari pangkuan Jaejoong

" Aniya~~" Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong

" Biarkan saja Yun, Minnie memang seperti ini jika sedang manja" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengelus rambut Changmin

" Arasseo"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya usai makan siang dan Jaejoong pergi untuk meeting dengan beberapa klien yang kemungkinan akan selesai sore atau malam nanti, Yunho disibukkan dengan pekerjaan Jaejoong di kantor. Sedangkan Changmin sibuk menggambar di meja tidak jauh dari tempat kerja Yunho.

Yunho melakukan ini semua tanpa memberitahukannya pada Jaejoong, dia ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Jaejoong yang sudah bekerja keras selama tiga hari di Busan.

" Appa... Min antuk" Lirih Changmin kemudian menguap

" Naiklah ke sofa dan tidur disana, Min bisa?"

" Hum, cucu..."

Yunho tersenyum, dia membuka tas ransel yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol susu panjang kemudian dia mengisi susu bubuk disana dan berjalan keluar ruangan menuju _pantry_.

" Oh, Jung sajangnim" Seorang ahjumma menyapa Yunho

" Apa ada air hangat?"

" Ada, biar saya ambilkan" Ucap sang ahjumma

" Tidak, biar saya saja ahjumma" Ucap Yunho sopan

Yunho mengisi botol itu dengan sedikit air panas dan mengocoknya pelan sebelum memasukkan air biasa kedalamnya.

" Sajangnim sangat menyayangi anaknya ya sampai membuat susu saja sendiri" Ucap sang ahjumma

" Tidak, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan"

" Anakmu sangat beruntung memiliki appa sepertimu"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ahjumma itu, usai membuat susu dan sedikit berbasa – basi Yunho pun pergi dari _pantry_. Saat berjalan ke arah ruangan, karyawan yang ada di lantai itu mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho yang benar – benar tampan. Astaga...

Saat Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan Changmin sudah menatapnya sayu dengan ibu jari ada di dalam mulutnya. Yunho mendekat dan menggantikan jari Changmin dengan botol susu yang dia bawa. Changmin dengan senang hati menerimanya dan meminum susu itu dengan semangat.

Yunho mulai mengelus punggung anak tersayangnya itu dan menepuknya perlahan sampai akhirnya Changmin tertidur setelah susunya habis.

" Anak manja"

**CUP**

Yunho memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening Changmin dan dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dimeja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan melihat Yunho tertidur pada kursi kerjanya, dia mengira Yunho dan Changmin pergi berjalan – jalan sembari menunggunya selesai rapat yang ternyata menghabiskan banyak waktu. Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, pukul tujuh malam.

Matanya beralih pada sosok malaikat kecil yang tidur di atas sofa ditutupi selimut bergambar Avanger yang Jaejoong tahu adalah selimut kesayangan Changmin. Astaga... Sudah berapa lama mereka tertidur?

Dia berjalan ke arah Changmin dan terkekeh melihat Changmin yang sedang tertidur, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai Changmin kemudian dia mengecup kening Changmin lama. Kemudian dia beralih ke meja dekat Changmin tidur, banyak sekali kertas berserakan dan Changmin menggambar dimasing – masing kertas itu. Ugh... Menggemaskan!

Kaki Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat kertas – kertas yang sudah selesai dikerjakan. Dia menatap Yunho dan langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yunho telah mengerjakan semuanya. Dia melihat – lihat semua kertas itu dan laporan yang ada di komputer, semua sudah selesai.

" Nghh..."

" Oh, maaf kau jadi terbangun" Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya

" Maaf aku ketiduran tapi pekerjaannya sudah selesai semua"

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua Yun?"

" Salah satu alasanku kemari agar pekerjaanmu lebih cepat selesai, bukankah jika berdua lebih baik dari pada sendiri?"

Ugh...

Jaejoong jadi gemas kan...

**CUP**

Yunho langsung duduk tegap saat mendapat sebuah kecupan manis pada bibirnya, sedangkan wajah Jaejoong sedikit merona setelah melakukannya.

" Hadiah untukmu" Ucap Jaejoong

" A-ah, ne"

" Ayo kembali ke hotel, jangan bangunkan Minnie. Sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah menggambar seharian ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku akan menggendongnya"

" Oke"

Yunho langsung bangkit untuk merapikan meja Jaejoong dan setelahnya dia berjalan kearah Changmin dan menggendong anaknya itu.

" Mana Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia sedang mengantar para investor"

" Oh, ayo"

" Ya"

Di lobby bawah mereka bertemu beberapa karyawan yang baru akan pulang dan menyapa mereka, jangan lupakan tatapan kagum semua orang yang menatap keluarga kecil mereka. Jaejoong senang!

" Hyung, kami akan pulang tapi mungkin makan malam dulu, ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun

" Tidak, kalian saja. Aku akan membereskan sisanya baru makan malam"

" Benar tidak apa – apa?"

" Ya, pergilah"

" Oke"

Jaejoong berjalan mendahului Yunho dan saat Yunho hendak berjalan Yoochun menepuk punggung Yunho dan mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Yunho membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman.

" Lho, kok ada koperku?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah duduk nyaman didalam mobil dengan Changmin dalam pangkuannya, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kopernya juga koper Yunho disana

" Ya"

" Kenapa?"

" Tidak ada apa – apa"

Yunho mulai mengemudikan mobilnya diiringi Jaejoong yang masih memproses kejadian malam ini. Namun matanya membulat saat Yunho tidak membawanya ke hotel dan malah menjauh dari arah hotel tempatnya menginap.

" Yun? Kita mau kemana? Hotelku bukan ke arah sini"

" Sudah, kau diam dulu. Biarkan aku menyetir dengan tenang" Jawab Yunho

" Tapi..."

" Perhatikan saja Changmin, jangan sampai mengganggu tidurnya"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian dia diam, dia lebih menikmati pemandangan diluar kaca mobil yang sedang dikendarai oleh Yunho. Sampai mereka berhenti disebuah villa yang sangat besar.

" Eh?"

Jaejoong tidak tahu villa ini, dia memang tahu keluarga Jung memiliki beberapa villa yang tersebar diseluruh Korea tapi tidak tahu dengan yang ini.

" Yun?"

" Villa appa"

" Aku tidak pernah melihat ini? Kenapa kita kemari ya?"

" Ayo turun"

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk turun dan Jaejoong hanya mengikuti saja, dia disambut seorang ahjumma yang sepertinya menjaga villa itu, sang ahjumma menuntun Jaejoong masuk sedangkan Yunho membawa koper – koper milik mereka.

" Whoaaa..."

Villa ini tidak terlalu besar namun sangat nyaman, apa lagi salah satu sisi rumah menghadap ke arah laut Busan yang terlihat indah walaupun hari sudah malam.

" Ayo bawa Changmin ke kamarnya" Ajak Yunho

" Kamarnya?"

Yunho mengambil Changmin dari gandongan Jaejoong dan membawa mereka naik ke lantai dua menuju sebuah ruang kamar. Jaejoong mengikutinya dan melihat bagaimana kamar itu, sebuah tempat tidur anak berbentuk animasi mobil yang terkenal ada disana.

" Yun, kau tidak bermaksud memisahkan Changmin dariku bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit panik, pasalnya sang anak akan mengamuk jika tidak menemukannya nanti

" Menurutmu?"

Yunho malah bertanya balik sembari membaringkan Changmin pada tempat tidur itu, kemudian mengelus kepala Changmin perlahan.

" Dia harus dibiasakan agar tidak sampai besar terus menempel padamu" Ucap Yunho

" Ta-tapi..."

" Dia sudah cukup usia untuk tidur terpisah Jae, aku tahu kau khawatir jadi pintu kamar ini aku kunci"

" Lalu?"

" Kau lihat pintu itu bukan?" Yunho menunjuk sebuah pintu bercat putih

" Ya?"

" Pintu itu terhubung dengan kamar kita, selama akhir pekan ini mari kita biasakan Changmin untuk tidur terpisah dari kita"

" E-eh? Akhir pekan? Apa maksudmu? Besok aku bekerja Yun"

" Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu untuk besok dan lusa jadi besok kita akan berlibur disini"

Jaejoong hanya dia menatap punggung Yunho di depannya, masih mencerna semua ucapan Yunho yang benar – benar diluar dugaannya.

" Pergilah ke kamar lewat pintu itu, bersihkan diri dan buatkan makanan untuk kami"

" Eh?"

" Aku ingin memakan masakanmu, aku rasa aku merindukan masakanmu Jae"

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**GREEPPP**

Jaejoong berlari dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang, dia tidak tahu kenapa Yunho melakukan ini semua tapi dia harus berterima kasih bukan?

" Terima kasih, aku akan memasak untuk kalian"

**CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup punggung Yunho sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Yunho yang langsung berjongkok menutup wajahnya yang memerah setelah Jaejoong pergi.

" Astaga... Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini eoh? Bahkan memandangnya saja tidak bisa?"

.

.

**\- FLASHBACK ON -**

.

.

" Pergi saja berlibur bersamanya akhir pekan ini"

" Ha? Hyung tidak salah?"

Yunho menatap sepasang namja dan yeoja yang ada di hadapannya, hari ini jadwalnya terapi dan usai melakukan terapi mereka berbicara tentang apa yang bisa Yunho lakukan untuk mengobati traumanya.

" Tidaklah, pergi bersama akan mengurangi rasa traumamu. Hadapi traumamu Yun" Ucap Joo Hyuk

" Tapi..."

" Aigo... Si _playboy _kenapa jadi seperti ini eoh? Sudah lupa jurus – jurus saat kau menaklukan yeoja – yeojamu dulu?" Goda Jihyun

" Bukan begitu noona, dulu dan sekarang beda"

" Ya, tapi kau bisa meniru dirimu yang dulu dalam hal positif ya"

" Akan aku pikirkan"

" Dan Yun, ada baiknya kau mulai memisahkan kamar Changmin dan kamar kalian"

" Kenapa? Hyung tahu sendiri bagaimana Changmin jika saat bangun tidur tidak melihat Jaejoong"

" Karena itu, kau harus melatihnya menjadi mandiri sejak dini"

" Apa aku bisa ya?"

" Kau pasti bisa, lagi pula jika kalian satu kamar secara terus menerus kapan kau akan membuat adik untuk Changminnie?"

" Ya Noona! Kenapa kau malah menggodaku bukan memberikan solusi?"

" Menggodamu menyenangkan Yun" Ucap Jihyun kemudian terkekeh

" Aish"

" Sudah, pokoknya dengarkan aku. Teruslah dekat dengan Jaejoong dan buat Changmin lebih mandiri"

" Aku... Akan coba hyung"

.

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, usai Jaejoong membersihkan diri dia memanggil Yunho untuk mandi dan dia memasak di dapur. Yunho melakukan apa yang Jaejoong minta, dalam dua puluh menit dia sudah siap dan kembali menengok sang anak.

Untunglah Yunho datang disaat yang tepat karena saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin baru saja membuka matanya.

" Appa..."

" Ne"

" Dimana?"

" Ayo mandi"

" Ugh... Eomma?"

" Memasak untuk Minnie dan appa"

" Eomma macak?"

" Ne"

" Kajja appa, Min mau mandi"

" Arasseo"

Yunho membawa Changmin turun ke lantai bawah setelah menjelaskan pada anaknya tentang kamar tidur mereka, awalnya Changmin tidak mau tidur terpisah dari sang eomma tapi usai diberikan penjelasan dan sedikit ancaman bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka anak manja akhirnya Changmin pun menurut saja.

" Whooaa... Eommaaaaaa"

Changmin berlari dan memeluk kaki eommanya yang sedang memasak, Yunho tersenyum. Mungkin, jika dulu dia tidak bertindak semaunya maka hidupnya dengan Jaejoong akan damai seperti ini. Hidup disebuah rumah yang nyaman bersama anak mereka.

" Wah... Minnie sudah wangi! Tunggu eomma ne? Sebentar lagi selesai"

" Ne"

Tidak lama Jaejoong datang membawa makan malam untuk mereka bertiga dan mereka menghabiskannya, usai makan malam mereka hanya bermain diruang tengah bersama Changmin sampai bocah itu kelelahan.

" Jadi, malam ini kita tidur berdua?" Tanya Jaejoong saat memasuki kamar mereka

" Ya, aku bawa Changmin ke kamarnya dulu" Ucap Yunho yang menggendong Changmin, Jaejoong membantu Yunho untuk membukakan pintu kamar Changmin

Jaejoong mendadak gugup, tidur di kamar hanya berdua dengan Yunho? Jantungnya sudah berdebar berkali – kali sejak bertemu Yunho dan kali ini apa lagi? Astaga... Pipi Jaejoong bahkan terasa sangat panas malam ini!

Tapi...  
Jaejoong tidak akan melewatkan momen ini begitu saja, Yunho sudah sejauh ini untuk mengatasi traumanya dan dia harus membantu sang suami bukan?

**Ceklek**

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur, memunggungi Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah dalam keadaan terbaring.

" Yakin kau bisa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang hanya melihat punggung Yunho

" Hum" Yunho hanya mengangguk dan ikut berbaring

Jaejoong gemas sendiri melihatnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Yunho dan membuat Yunho tersentak kaget.

" Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu agar aku tahu ini bukan mimpi" Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum, matanya menatap langit – langit kamar yang berwarna putih itu, tangan Jaejoong terasa hangat digenggamannya.

" Besok..."

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara Yunho, jantungnya berdebar halus dan menyenangkan. Dia menatap Yunho yang masih menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

" Kita pergi ke taman hiburan dan ke tempat yang Changmin inginkan" Lanjut Yunho

" Lalu? Kapan ke tempat yang aku inginkan?"

" Memang kau mau kemana?"

" Kemana saja asal bersamamu"

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya, kenapa jadi Jaejoong yang menggombal dan terkesan agresif?

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi

" Aku tidak tahu, ini kali pertamanya aku datang kemari untuk berlibur jadi aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu saja. Kau yang menyusun semua rencana ini bukan?"

" Ya. Lebih baik kita tidur saja"

" Ne" Jaejoong menguap namun matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Yunho " Aku mencintaimu Yun"

" Hum..."

" Tidak mau membalasnya?" Tanya Jaejoong dan bibirnya mengerucut tapi sayang Yunho tidak melihatnya

" Kau tahu kan jawabanku"

" Katakan saja"

" Aku juga Jaejoong ah, aku mencintaimu"

" Hehehehe"

Jaejoong tertawa tidak jelas, percakapan mereka sebelum tidur ini pasti bisa membuatnya bermimpi indah bukan? Hahahahaha...

Jaejoong jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok, kalian juga?

.

.

.

.

**~TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeoonnggg~~

Ga kerasa udah dua minggu sejak Cho update ff terakhir ya? Sebenarnya... 2 ff Cho harusnya update di minggu kemaren tapi...

Cho sedikit down, sedikit ya... Sama komenan yang di Pure dan Busy Yunie.

Pertama Cho makasiiiihhh bgt kalian udh baca ff Cho tapi, untuk penambahan karakter seperti BB memang Cho sengaja tambahin karena Cho suka. Kalau kalian ga bisa baca lagi ff cho karena karakter itu ya udah mau gimana lagi, bali lagi ke DLDR... Qm dapet cerita tapi Cho mau karakter yang cho suka ada, kalo ga suka ya udah... Cho ga bisa maksa walaupun qm pembaca semua ff Cho dari awal Cho lahir di ffn #mianhae

Kedua, kadang judul itu ga sesuai sama isi. Ga semua ff nyambung sama judul kan? So?

Ff Home sebenarnya udah kelar dari minggu kemarin tapi abis baca komen itu Cho stop sementara, merenung dipojokan dan yah... sedikit down sempet mikir juga apa emang udah saatnya berhenti nulis kali ya?

.

Mungkin ini salah satu sebabnya banyak author yang pindah ke wattpad kali ya?

.

Coba bayangin ya... Maaf lho Cho jadi curhat... Cho itu kerja.. Senen sampe jumat sampe rumah jam 7 trus ngerjain hal laen. Sabtu kadang kerja kadang libur. Minggu, Cho sekolah... Kelas bahasa korea pulang kadang jam 6 baru smp rumah.

Jadi kapan Cho nulis? Itu yang Cho pikirin... Cho ga suka cerita berenti ditengah jalan karena rasanya pasti ngegantung! Iya kan? Cho juga rasain kok wktu jadi reader.

Penyemangat Cho itu ripiu kalian semua, Cho bisa semangat nulis itu karena kalian. Bayaran dari ff yang Cho ketik itu kepuasan kalian yang kalian tulis di ripiu. Jadi... Cho akhirnya pulang kerja larut buat nulis ff d kantor dan smp rmh jam 8 an.

Tapi saat baca ripiu yang ga enak rasanya Cho pengen nyerah tapi... Elah! **Soul fighter **cho kemana kalo gt?!

Jadi, Cho kumpulin jiwa Soul fighter Cho yang dulu dan ngetik ff tanpa peduli sama ripiu yang ga enak, bomat. Salah lu udah tau ga suka tapi baca... anggap aja sasaeng, iya ga? #plaakkk belagu lu cho kyk artis aje!

.

Cus, demi kalian yang masih suka n nunggu in ff cho... Chu terus in nulisnya...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Hzyyy (sipoo~), indahalbisry58 (ini udah lanjut...), ismi mimi (belum tegang, kecewa jg ga kok... Masih santai aja alurnya), Hasti Huang (mantan suka gitu kalo ngomong emang...), Yena Jung (ntah lah, Cho juga bingung), MyBooLoveBear (kenapa baru baca eoh? Kkkk~), vichi. Vhan (kapan - kapan, Cho juga bayangin kok), lovgravanime14 (makasih ya semangatnya! Cho bakal terus semangat jg kok! Fighting!), akiramia44 (blm an yoosu blm nikah, dedeknya masih cooming soon),**

**Fani (adik... hmmmm...), misharutherford (amiiiiiiiiiinnnnn~~), kimRyan2124 (iya, nih udah mulai dipindahin...), eL Ree (yunjae bakalan akur kok...), danatebh (sipoo), Indy (sip sip sip), kim rose (updatenya pasti lama, ottokeh...), strawberryshortcakes (semoga aja ya ga ada yang ganggu mereka hehehehe), Ryu (maacih), elite minority. 1111 (jangan dibayangin, yunpa jodohnya jaemma, ammiiinnnn wkwwkwkwk No nc yaaa), BebbieKyu (iya dong, sweet kyk cho #ups), teukiangle (iyaa hahahahaa mau dibikin 10thn kyk nya kkk~), Avanrio11 (ga kok, cuma nangis kejer aja), GaemGyu92 (kita tunggu aja chap - chap selanjutnya hahahahay),**

**yunjae heart (antagonis masih beberapa chap kedepan kyk nya eonn, kyk nya yaa... Cho jg lupa wkwkkwk hwaiting!), uknowme2309 (bahagia Cho ngeliat qm ripiu #GombalModeOn Top kan emang mau wamil huwweeee), wulanjoyer (iya, ada aja kan anak yang kyk gt. Bangun tidur cari emak. Kalo cho bangun tidur cari bang mimin kkkk~), LittleOoh (sipo~), ruixi1 (iyaa, maacih), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (pingsannya masih cooming soon wkwkwkwk), alice (bang mimin rewel euy jauh" dari jaemma hehehee), AlienBaby88 (iyaaa), Sayuri Jung (iya, pisah sementara doang kok)**

**.**

**Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer**

**Maacih #bow**

**.**

Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan kata atau pun malah ga ke sebut #mian

Ohya, ada 1 ff lagi yang Cho update hari ini kkkkk~

Dah, gitu aja. See u next chap?

Chuuuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 10 April 2017**


End file.
